Falling For A Goddess
by Aix98
Summary: After Annabeth left Percy, he ran from camp where monsters attack him everyday. After befriending another daughter of Zeus and escaping the gods, Percy had to deal with everything the gods have in store for him. He met unlikely allies during his journey. When Artemis found out Percy is waging war on Olympus, what would she do? Sequel, "Eternal Love" is up.
1. Chapter 1

**So my first fanfic is gonna be a Pertemis since, well, I have no better things to do. I wanted to do a Percabeth fanfic, but I would do it later. And I'm Asian, so my English might be off as I'm not very good at describing thing. I saw that most Pertemis fanfic started with Percy breaking up with Annabeth and ended up being as a guardian of the hunt and blessed by Hestia. I'll probably do the same thing, but a bit different. **

**Side Note: This is after the HOO series, so yeah, it might be different.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

After the war with the giants and turning down godhood twice, Percy thought things would be peaceful for a change. Maybe he would get a nice and relax vacation with Annabeth and joke around with his friends. Maybe the gods would be nice and make it sunny most of the days and won't ruin their lives _again_.

But no, of course, Percy's luck wouldn't hold.

After the war, things had been worse or weird. Probably both. Monsters are getting restless somehow and keep attacking any demigods on sight. Percy doesn't know why, but they have been going on a rampage. Half bloods are barely making it to camp without some monsters as deadly as a drakon chasing them. Usually, they are alone because the satyr that found them is either dead or have been eaten alive.

As for Percy and Annabeth, it didn't work out. He doesn't know why or where he made a mistake, but it didn't work out. Annabeth told him that she was going away for a very long time with someone, but she won't tell him where and who.

All Percy know was, she was dumping him for another guy that offered her to travel with him somewhere very far away.

For the first week of the break up, Percy destroyed his cabin and flooded almost half of Long Island. Chiron managed to calm him down, but Percy ran out of camp.

Percy was devastated, heartbroken, sad and disappointed. Annabeth was the only girl besides his mom that he would spend his whole life with. Percy's fatal flaw was personal loyalty. He would give his life for the ones he cared about. When Annabeth left him, well, his life doesn't seem that important anymore.

After Percy had run away from camp, monsters had stop at nothing to eat on his flesh. His demigod scent was stronger than any demigod alive right now. The first day he left, he had been attacked by a group of _dracaenae_. The next day, a hell hound found him. The hell hound managed to make a claw wound across his cheek before he managed to kill it. The hell hound reminded him of Mrs O'Leary, which made him sad.

Today marks the fifth day of him leaving camp. He was in the forest, lost and alone. He didn't get any sleep last night. In fact, he didn't get to sleep at all because he needed to stay on guard for oncoming monsters.

His shirt was tattered and torn from consecutive monster attacks. His jeans looked like they've been attacked by an army of rabid squirrels. The only thing he had for surviving was Riptide, his celestial bronze sword.

He hadn't had food since he left camp. He only found water in a nearby river. He had set up camp there and tried to stay as much hidden as possible.

He was searching for food around the forest with Riptide uncapped, just in case he had to fight. He heard a twig snapped behind him. Percy turned around so fast that he almost stabbed a young girl.

The girl looked about a year younger of his age. She was wearing casual t-shirt and jeans, but her shirt was dirty with mud. Her face was filled with cuts, and they looked new. She had blue eyes, which reminded him of Thalia. The girl looked scared at the sight of Riptide. She stepped back and whimpered.

"Who are you?" Percy asked sternly but a bit soothing. Percy sensed that the girl was a half-blood. He didn't know how, but he just knew. The girl tried to speak, but she was too afraid of his sword. She starts sobbing. Percy capped Riptide back into a pen and stepped closer to her.

"It's okay kiddo," Percy said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl looked at him. Her eyes were teary and the cuts on her face were more than Percy realized. Percy gently swept the one strand of ginger behind her ear, revealing a scar that seemed larger and deeper than the rest.

"I'm sorry,' the girl said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I will leave now." The girl was trembling. When she turned away, Percy grabbed her arm.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at Percy and studied him with her blue eyes. "Alia, Alia Moonlight."

"You have a beautiful name," Percy added with a smile. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. I ran away from my adoptive family a few days ago, when I saw you. You were fighting a monster, and I thought you would be able to protect me. That's why I followed you." Alia admitted. Percy raised an eyebrow. Percy guessed that Alia must've already known about Greek gods and monsters.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?" Percy asked.

"I was scared. I was afraid that you might be a monster."

"I'm not a monster, I can guarantee that. I'm a half-blood, a son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"I'm a half-blood too, a daughter of Hestia."

Percy's mind went to a stop. "Wait, I thought Hestia was a maiden goddess?"

Alia managed to smile a bit. "Hestia made herself my patron and claimed me as a daughter. My actual father, Zeus, doesn't know about me."

Percy frowned. Zeus had another kid?

"Zeus met my mother and fell in love. When Zeus left, he thought that my mother wasn't pregnant, but he was wrong. My mother died from giving birth to me and then I was adopted. I met Hestia a few years back and she blessed me with her powers."

Percy nodded. He can't say that he like Zeus, but he didn't like him either. So, they're just neutral.

"Let's go to my camp, we can talk better there than, here." Percy said. He noticed that it was already dark and the sun was setting. Alia nodded and followed Percy to his camp.

When they arrived there, Percy dipped himself in water and he felt rejuvenated. Alia stared at him in awe. Percy just grinned.

"One of the great things on being a son of Poseidon, water is your best friend." Percy explained. "Come on, take a dip."

Alia shook her head. "Hestia's symbol of power is fire. Fire is the opposite of water. I don't know what will happen, but I don't want to find out."

Percy just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Percy got out of the water after cleaning himself as much as possible. Alia just stood there while staring at him. The moon was already showing and it was night time.

"We need to build fire." Percy said. Alia just nodded. She looked at the fire pit where Percy used to build fire. She closed her eyes and shoots a ball of fire for her hand. Percy yelped in shock, and his voice sounded higher than usual.

As simple as that, they have fire.

"Nice," Percy grinned. They both sat down and tend the fire. Percy's stomach starts rumbling and begging for food.

"I wish we have some food," Percy said. Alia just clapped her hand and two plates of sandwiches and two large glass of orange juice. Percy stared at Alia at awe, but Alia looked tired and weak. She almost fell to the ground before Percy manages to catch her.

"It takes a lot of energy," Alia yawned. "To summon food."

"How did you do that?" Percy asked. Alia managed a tired smile.

"Hestia's gift. I can summon home cooked meals. You can eat if you want to." Alia said. She drank the orange juice and her eyes opened a bit wider.

"Nice," Percy grinned. He and Alia started digging in their food and before they knew it, their plates and drinks were finished. Alia clapped her hands and the plates and cups disappeared. She looked drowsy.

"Get some rest. That kind of magic takes a lot of your energy." Percy said. Alia nodded while rubbing her eyes. Alia fell asleep on the ground. Percy shook his head and smiled a small smile. He carried Alia into his tent. She let Alia lie down his makeshift bed and tucked her in.

Percy got out of the tent and stood watch. That was the first time he ate after five days. He was glad that he met Alia. She seems like a nice girl. Percy meant it when he said he would look after the girl and wouldn't let anyone harm her. Percy would've died if he hadn't met her. He was grateful towards her, even if she is the daughter of Zeus.

He stood watch for the next few hours. The night was eerily quiet. The moon shone brightly and there wasn't any noise, literally. Usually, Percy could even hear the bug noises. Now, he could only hear the crackle of the fire and a low growl.

Wait, growl?

Percy ducked just in time as an arrow sailed above his head. The wolves came out of the jungle and ran towards him. Behind the wolves were a group of girls in silver hood and usual jeans. They had bows armed and arrows notched.

Percy ran into his tent to wake up Alia.

"Alia, wake up." Percy said. Alia obb 3i2pened her eyes slowly.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she revealed her blue eyes.

"We're being attacked. We need to leave." Percy said urgently as he uncapped Riptide. Alia's eyes shot wide open. She quickly got up and ran went outside with Percy. By the time they were outside, the wolves and the girls were already advancing, but they weren't advancing towards them. They were attacking the monster a few yards to Percy's left. A drakon.

How Percy didn't sense it, he had no idea. But that seemed like a small matter, considering the drakon had eyes on them for a late night supper. Percy grabbed Alia's arm and ran away from both the girls and the drakon.

"Those were the Hunters of Artemis!" Alia said. "They could help us!"

"They will kill me and take you as one of them." Percy stated. "As you know, they are not very fond of men."

Alia paled a bit but she kept running with Percy. They made their way towards a clearing. Percy knew this was a bad idea. They would be an easy target for the hunters. When they were about to run, they stopped at their tracks as an arrow sprouted from the ground beneath Percy.

"Take one more step, and it will be your last." A female voice said. A group of hunters came out from behind the trees. They all had their arrows notched and aimed at Percy. Alia was behind him and Percy was hoping he could protect her.

Then, lady Artemis showed herself. She still had the same look when he last saw her during the council of the gods after the war with the giants. Her auburn hair flowed to her back and her face was still beautiful as ever, but she looked angry.

Percy just smirked when he saw her. "Lady Artemis," Percy said with mock respect.

"Well well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson," Artemis said with a bit of disgust. "How nice of you to visit us."

"I didn't notice I had an invitation." Percy said while having a glare contest with the goddess. The hunters still had their bows aimed at Percy. "I guess I had to visit sometimes after I left when you forced me to take your gift."

Artemis' eyes flared. "You know it's true Artemis," Percy continued. "After I refused twice, all of you tried your best to kill me. Even my father tried."

Artemis glared even more harder. "Watch it, Perseus."

"Even you can't kill me. The Fates made sure of that. You managed to torture me, I give you that," Percy said with a pained laugh. Alia doesn't have a clue about what they're talking about.

There were a collective gasps coming from the hunters. "I'm guessing you never told your hunters the whole story did you?"

Thalia stepped forward from the group of hunters. Percy missed her. She was Percy's cousin, but he treated her like a sister. It softened Percy's heart when he saw her. Thalia's eyes were teary and she looked like she had been crying. "Is it true Milady? What Percy says, is it true?"

Artemis expression softened. She simply nodded. Thalia's expression turned to anger.

"Why did you want to kill him?" Thalia yelled.

"Perseus has declined our offer of godhood _twice_. This puts us in a humiliating position. The gods decided either he takes the offer, or die. Zeus can't let his pride get anymore wounded."

"And you decided to kill him?" Thalia demanded. Her eyes flared with anger. Her body was crackling with electricity.

"Thalia, calm down. It's not their fault, it's mine. I wounded their pride." Percy claimed. This made Artemis mad.

"Bound him and bring him to me!" Artemis ordered. The other hunters chased after them. Thalia stood still. Percy grabbed Alia's arm and ran away from them, only to meet Apollo and Hermes in front of them.

"Hey Perce," Apollo said. "Long time no see."

Percy smirked before sending water up to their faces and ran past them. Now, they had three gods chasing them. Then, Percy remembered Athena. Knowing Athena, he knew that probably all twelve Olympians are here. Also, knowing Athena, he probably expect them to run straight into her trap. So, Percy stopped in his tracks.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Alia asked. "Come on, we gotta move."

Percy just stood still. "Athena probably have something planned for us up front. We should hide." Percy said. Percy climbed on a tree, followed by Alia.

"We're gonna get caught." Alia said quietly. "We are the children of Zeus and Poseidon. Our aura and scent are too hard to mask." Percy just smiled. Then, Alia's eyes starts closing. Percy muttered the word 'Sleep' in Ancient Greek. Soon, Alia fell asleep. Percy tried his best not to draw attention. He covered himself and Alia with leaves so it would be harder to see them from a distance. He heard something pass beneath them. Percy stayed quiet. After a few minutes, Percy felt himself drifting to sleep.

**Line Break.**

Percy and Alia were in the forest, looking for a way out.

"Percy, how did you know?" Alia asked. Percy looked at him.

"How do I know what?"

"How did you know that it would work? That staying on the tree would get rid of them?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't."

"Then how-"

"I know Athena. She proabbly expects us to run from them instead of hiding, where we could get caught. They were confident, I give them that. But what they don't know, is that in the past few days, I've managed to learn how to conceal our aura."

"How did you conceal mine?"

"I put you to sleep. It doesn't hide you aura, but it minimizes it."

"Can you teach me?"

"Teach what?"

"How to conceal my demigod aura."

Percy chuckled. "I will, just not now." Percy ruffled her hair but she frowned in annoyance.

"We just know for one day, and you're treating me like a little girl." Alia said.

"No, I'm treating you like a little sister." Percy said. "My little baby sister." Percy giggled.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!"

"Aww, you're cute." Percy said and pinched her cheeks.

"Stop it!" Alia said, but she smiled a bit.

"I'm just kidding Alia, relax."

Both of them laughed.

**Another Line Break.**

Percy and Alia managed to survive for a few weeks. Alia's control over fire has been getting better and she didn't have to sleep anymore after summoning some food. But she can't do it too much in one day.

Percy and Alia grew close. They developed a brother-sister relationship, but never had feeling for one another.

They were camping one night, where Percy stood watch. He was tending the flames when he heard footsteps coming to their direction. Percy stood up with Riptide uncapped.

Thalia stumbled onto their camp, her clothes were torn at a few places. Her hair was filled with twigs and leaves. She had a cut on her cheek and was holding onto her stomach.

Percy managed to help her before she fell. She gripped Percy's shirt and looked at his sea green eyes. Thalia had a pained expression on her face.

"You need to go. They're here." Thalia said before fainting.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it. I decided to put a cliffy to see how you guys think about it. A review would be appreciated and if you can, give some pointers and help me. This is my first story and fanfic. Let me know if you want more or just stop with the story. I'll try to update regularly, as I'm busy. I'll update as fast as I can. I'm sorry that this chapter is short and I'm kinda rushing it with the whole Pertemis thing. I'll try to slow it down. Until then, take care. Give some reviews will ya? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, after a few reviews (there were only like, 4), I decided to post another chapter and see how it goes. I got a few positive reviews and I thank you guys for that. I decided to add a little bit of Final Fantasy because I'm a bit of a geek. So, here it is. The second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the last chapter. I don't own PJO and HOO and any of the FF series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Alia's POV**

"Alia, wake up!" Percy shouted at Alia before she woke up. Her eyes opened instantly. She saw Percy and a girl leaning on him. It was the same girl that seemed to be friends with Percy when we encountered Artemis a few days ago.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" Alia asked. Percy's eyes looked worried.

"We have to leave now. The whole Olympian Council is here, and a bunch of demigods." Percy said. He left the tent and Alia followed. Alia heard multiple footsteps a few yards to her left. They sounded far, but it also sounds like there are many of them. Alia immediately knew that both she and Percy won't be able to handle them and with the Olympian Council on their side, they don't stand a chance.

Alia helped Percy with Thalia, who was unconscious. Alia and Percy were carrying Thalia when the footsteps got closer. Alia and Percy quickened their pace, but running at full speed while carrying an unconscious demigod was more like running with one leg tied to a dummy.

Even with both of them carrying Thalia, their progress was way too slow. Alia heard someone shout "There they are!". It was only a matter of time before they are surrounded.

Then, Percy gave Thalia to Alia.

"Take her somewhere safe, I'll lead them somewhere else." Percy said while letting go of Thalia.

"You can't! They'll get to you." Alia said.

"It's me they want, not you. Get to somewhere safe."

"But-"

"I'll meet you there, I promise." Percy said before kissing her forehead. Percy grinned before heading to the woods. Alia heard that their attention was focusing on Percy.

Alia carried Thalia away from them until Alia couldn't hear anymore noises. She set Thalia to lean on a tree and started a fire. It was a risky move, starting a fire because it could alert the gods and demigods of their location, but she had no choice. Thalia's skin was cold and feverish. She was also cold and it was late at night.

Alia wondered what Thalia was doing with them, because the last time Alia saw her, she was with Artemis. Alia had trouble trusting her and she was afraid that Thalia will betray them and tell the gods where she was.

She was also worried for her cousin, Percy. Percy had endangered himself to save both of them.

But Alia's thought was still disturbed by what Artemis said to them a few days ago.

_Perseus has declined our offer of godhood __twice._

_That's what Artemis had said. Alia thought Percy was just another half-blood, but she realized that Percy maybe more than meets the eye._

_Alia tried to bandage and wrap all of Thalia's wounds as much as possible. When she was done, she sat on the log and tend to the flames._

_After Alia stood watch for a few hours, Thalia started to stir. Her eyes fluttered opened, revealing those electric blue eyes, the same that Alia had. Alia summoned a glass of water and gave it to Thalia._

_"Here, drink this." Alia offered. Thalia took the glass and drank the water. Thalia at least looked a bit better._

_"Thanks," Thalia said. Alia just nodded. "You're Percy's friend right?" Alia nodded again._

_"I'm Alia. Alia Moonlight and you're Thalia, from what Percy told me."_

"That's me." Then, Thalia looked around. "Where's Percy?"

Alia explained to her what happened. "Percy distracted the group that was after us so that we could escape. I would've gone with him, but he asked me to take care of you."

Thalia slammed her fist to the ground. Electricity sparked near her. "That Kelp Head!" Thalia tried to stand up, but winced and fell to the ground.

"You're hurt. Stay still or it'll get worse." Alia said. Thalia just glared at her.

"I'm going to save my friend, whether you're coming or not." Thalia insisted. She tried to stand up again, but failed.

"Look, I want to go and save Percy myself as much as you do. But I promised him that I would take care of you and hurting yourself more than you already are isn't going to bring him back."

Thalia looked at her with a bit of awe. Thalia studied her eyes a bit closer.

"Your eyes," Thalia narrowed her eyes. "We're related aren't we?"

"I don't think so. I'm the daughter of Zeus. From what I know, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore not to sire anymore children after World War II." Alia said. "That makes me the only daughter of Zeus."

Thalia shook her head. Alia gave her a confused look.

"You're wrong. Dad broke the pact, twice. I'm also a daughter of Zeus. So, sister, how old are you?" Thalia said with a small smirk.

Alia's jaw dropped. She had a half-sister. And she's a hunter. That was going in Alia's list of _Top 10 Things Made Alia's Jaw Drop._

"I'm sixteen. But are you really-"

"Yes I am. I'm fifteen. Well, technically I'm twenty five, after seven years stuck as a tree-"

"Wait, what?"

"-and three years immortal as a hunter, I'm staying fifteen."

Percy didn't tell much about Thalia. Percy only told her that she was Percy's cousin and best friend. Turns out, Thalia was her half-sister and she spent seven years of her life as a tree.

"How?" Alia asked. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"How, what?"

"How did you become a tree?"

Thalia smiled a bit. "Well little sister, sit down. I'm gonna tell you a bed time story."

"I'm not your little sister. I'm older." Alia grumbled.

"You are, and technically, I'm older." Thalia said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever." Alia said. She hid a smile because she was actually enjoying her time with Thalia.

"It started when I met two people, Luke and Annabeth, a son of Hermes and a daughter of Athena. The three of us were on the run and we were chased by monsters. We made our way to Half-Blood Hill, where the monsters closed in on us. I told Luke and Annabeth to get to camp first, while I stayed behind and fend the monsters off."

"That's brave of you, or stupid." Alia muttered slowly. Thalia heard that and she punched Alia in the shoulder lightly.

"Shut up, and let me finish the story."

"That hurt!"

"Serves you right." Thalia said while shrugging. "Anyway, I was at my dying breath when Dad turned me into a pine tree. I didn't feel anything after that. Then, the next thing I knew, I woke up while staring at Percy's face carrying me to the infirmary."

"How did you, umm, appear?"

"The Golden Fleece helped."

Alia nodded blankly. So many questions came into her head. Who are Luke and Annabeth? Where is Half-Blood Hill? And what the heck is a fleece?

Alia realized she was getting sleepy. Thalia seemed to notice.

"Get some sleep Alia. I'll take the next watch." Thalia said. Alia nodded drowsily. She rested herself on a tree and fell asleep.

She hoped she would dream of something, but Percy told her that dreaming would alert the gods of their location. Morpheus had his way of tracking with dreams.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia tended the flames as she watched Alia falling asleep. She held back some tears when she thought about Percy.

That stupid Kelp Head! Why does he have to be so loyal? If it wasn't for his stupid flaw, he wouldn't have going around endangering himself to save his friends.

In frustration, Thalia threw a rock at a tree, which did practically nothing.

Thalia still remembered her escape from the hunt yesterday.

**Line Break (Flashback)**

Thalia was furious at her mistress and all the other Olympians. Percy did something noble, and they said that their pride was wounded, especially her father, Zeus. Zeus had a huge ego when it comes to his pride. Most would call it normal. Thalia called it bullshit.

Thalia stormed to Artemis' tent with electricity sparking nearby her. Most of the hunters stayed away from her, which was a good thing. She didn't want to zap one of her sisters by accident.

When she was at Artemis' tent, she didn't ask for permission to enter. Thalia just barged into the door and slammed it back shut, causing Artemis to jump.

"Thalia!" Artemis yelled. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you and all the Olympian?" Thalia demanded. Her eyes flared with rage. "Why Zeus want to kill him?"

"His pride has been wounded. And I have to say, the entire council-"

"I don't care what the council says!" Thalia snapped. "Percy saved Olympus, twice! The first time he turned down godhood, demigods' life all over the world got better. The second time, Hestia and Hades got their throne back. Hasn't he done enough?!"

"Look Thalia, it's-"

"Shut up! Percy is the most decent and greatest hero I've ever met! Why are you forcing him to become something he doesn't want?!"

Artemis went silent, but Thalia was still angry. She balled her fists.

"Not only you forced him, you tortured him as well! Where's the fucking logic in that?! Dad's pride is too big for his own fucking ass!"

"Watch your mouth sister. Dad doesn't-"

"Doesn't what? Tolerate with such language? That's bullshit! Come on dad! Blast me! Prove me right that you only care about your own goddamn ass!"

Thunder rumbled loudly. Thalia wasn't afraid of getting blast by her father. It would be a lot less painful than what her heart felt when she heard that her family tortured her best friend.

"Thalia," Artemis warned. Thalia glared at her.

"Good luck finding Percy yourself. If this is what the Olympians call _fair,_ then it's all bullshit to me." Thalia stormed out of the tent and left the hunt.

She tried to find Percy, but she couldn't. She ran away as fast as she could before the Artemis and the hunters managed to track her down. The day she left, monsters attacked her. She had been able to handle the small monsters such as hellhounds and a few _dracaenae_ with her shield, Aegis and her spear.

But when the drakon attacked, that's when Thalia knew she was in trouble. The drakon came with a hellhound. As she killed the drakon with her spear, the hellhound lunged at her and tried to chew her, but she managed to kill it. But she was in a bad shape.

She ran and tried to find Percy until the next day, when the gods tracked her down. She managed to escape, but Ares managed to cut a good sized cut on her cheek.

She ran away and barely had any energy left. That's when she stumbled onto Percy and warned him.

**Line Break (Flashback ends)**

Thalia rubbed the wound on her cheek, remembering what the pain used to felt. Thalia looked at Alia. She couldn't believe that her father would have another child. This just adds to what his pride looked like. Thalia glared the fire evilly. Her face was cruel with the light of the flames on her face, as if her face wasn't cruel enough.

After a few hours, she decided to wake Alia up as the sun was rising. Alia woke up and, well, absorbed the flames. Thalia stared at her.

"I know Zeus' kids can't do that." Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Hestia's daughter." Alia explained

"You just said your dad was Zeus last night."

"I'm adopted by Hestia a few years ago. She blessed me with her powers." Alia said, but her face was tense. "I don't like Zeus."

"Then we have something in common. Dad isn't my favourite person in the world either." Thalia said with a smile. This made Alia smile too.

"Let's go find Percy." Thalia said. Alia nodded.

Thalia kept her eyes open for any boy with green eyes and messy hair. It wasn't exactly easy if the only thing you see were trees.

The thing that bothered Thalia the most were monster attacks. They hadn't had any yet, but she was afraid. Thalia was able to defend herself but she was worried about Alia. Alia had her fire powers, but that'll drain her too fast.

"Here," Thalia said while giving her bow and quiver of arrows. "You'll need to defend yourself."

"I have fire powers. I'm fine." Alia protested. Thalia shook her head.

"Those powers will drain you too fast. It'll slow our progress. Take this. Use your powers for emergency, like me." Thalia said. Alia reluctantly took the bow and quiver.

"Thanks, but I can't shoot."

"I'll give you a quick lesson. Hold the bow with your arm straight. When loading, hold the arrow with your middle and index finger. Inhale for pulling and aiming, exhale when shooting." Thalia said while demonstrating. Alia followed her instruction, and fired. It almost hit a tree fifty yards away. It's not perfect aiming, but at least it's good.

"Nice work. Now let's find Percy." Thalia continued.

They trudged the forest for what seemed like forever. The sun was shining a bit dim than usual, which meant Apollo is in a bad mood.

"We're not gonna find him at this rate." Alia said. She was right. The forest was too wide. Thalia was already tired. She felt like just shouting his name and hoping he would appear somewhere but that would be a stupid idea.

The sun wasn't exactly hot, but it wasn't making their search any easier.

Then, Thalia heard a huge roar that only the Minotaur could make. Thalia and Alia looked to where the roar was. It lies deep within the jungle.

"We must go there. That might've been Percy." Alia said. Thalia nodded and the both of them sprinted.

**Percy's POV**

When Percy left Alia, he knew he was done for. It's hard to see a kid with a bronze sword as a threat when he's facing twelve Olympians, demigods and hunters at the same time.

Percy ran to another direction away from Alia and Thalia. Percy called to them and made noises, hoping they would turn their attention to him. He kept running and running and hoped that he won't get caught. He didn't know what Athena had in plane for him, but he didn't want to find out.

Then, an arrow sprouted from his leg. Percy yelped in pain and stumbled, causing him to crash to the ground. Percy thought it was Artemis, but when he looked at his leg, a golden arrow sprouted from it, which meant one thing . . .

"Hey there cousin," Apollo said, towering above him. Percy already pulled the arrow out of his leg. Gladly, Apollo hadn't notice.

"Hey Apollo," Percy said with mock grin and excitement.

"Why do you run from us? We're just trying to help."

"How can I not run? You're giving me help that I don't want."

"Well, we're helping you anyways. So-"

Apollo never finished his sentence. Percy stabbed him in the gut with the arrow and the kicked him hard in the crotch. Apollo squealed in pain with a soprano of Marilyn Monroe.

Percy ran limped past him and tried to make his way to a tree. Then, he fell onto a hole as deep as a well. It might've been a trap that Artemis and the hunters had set up. When Percy landed on his leg, his injured leg shot with pain. Percy managed to hold himself from screaming, but that didn't stop the pain. Percy tried to control his breathing and conceal his aura and scent as much as he could.

Percy sat there, waiting for something to happen. The gods and demigods never did find him. Either they haven't checked the trap, or have completely forgotten about it.

Percy sat there, and fell asleep without even him realizing. In his dream, Percy met an eye. Literally, a single floating eye. Both of them were in a space of nothingness. Nothing was around them. No floor, no walls, no room, no nothing. Just an empty black space with just Percy and the eye.

Percy tried to move in his dream, but he couldn't. He could only watch as the eye was staring at him. It was unnerving, like having a twenty thousand cameras pointed at you for a long time.

"You will need this." The eye said. A small sea blue orb the size of a ping-pong ball appeared in front of him.

That was disappointing. Percy was hoping the eye would say something like, _Hey man! How's it going? You like being chased by gods and demigods?_

Percy tried to reach for the orb, but his arm won't move.

"The Materia will help you with your journey." The eye said.

_I think you mean, material_, Percy thought.

"Good luck." The eye said.

Then, Percy woke up. Sun wasn't shining like it used to. Apollo must be on a bad mood since Percy kicked his manhood. That thought put a smile on his face. The smile quickly disappeared when he saw the orb that the eye had given him.

_The Materia will help you with your journey._

What the fuck does that mean?

Percy looked above him, it was a long way out and his leg was in no shape of climbing. Percy grabbed the orb and tossed it around his hand.

"If you're supposed to help me, help me get out of this hell hole." Percy muttered. Then, the orb shined a blue light, forcing Percy to close his eyes. When the light died down, Percy's jaw dropped.

The eye kept his promise and the orb did its magic after all.

Percy was riding a monster that he had never seen, heard or known of before.

The monster was like a flying blue snake. It looked like a dragon, but its body was long and slim like a snake. Its wings were more like fins and it was probably as long as a football field. Its tail was like any other fish, except it was cerulean blue in colour. The snout was probably a meter long and its green beady eyes seemed to stare at Percy. At first, Percy thought he might have to kill the monster, but he realized the monster wasn't doing anything. In fact, it looked like it was waiting for its order.

_I am Leviathan, unborn creation of Chaos and I serve the one holding my Materia._

Percy heard the voice inside his head. "Was that you?" Percy asked. The monster nodded. Then, it roared loudly. Two bad things happened.

One, Percy almost went deaf. Two, everybody knew that he was here.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that." Percy muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I know. The story sucks already. I wasn't sure that the FF addition was a good idea. I mean, I saw some Percy fanfics that have a little bit of Assassin Creed touch added to it and I thought, "Might as well try something different." And it turned into crap. Well, here it is. Honestly, I'm not so sure whether adding a bit of FF to the story would make it interesting, but it's really up to you guys. Leave a review if you think the Final Fantasy bit should go or stay. I think this was a bad idea and I messed up. So, yeah. A review always helps **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got some positive reviews. Thank you so so so so much. I appreciate it. I decided to keep the FF bit in, but not too much. So here guys, the third chapter. **

**Xerzo LotCN: It's kinda my favourite game. ****Also, I added the Greek version of Chaos because if adding the FF version, it would be weird. I also decided not to rush the Pertemis part yet. I saw most fanfic and saw they hinted Artemis' feeling for Percy in just a few chapters. You'll see it, but not now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

After the Leviathan roared, Percy sensed trouble. Its roar was so loud, it probably could be heard all the way to Olympus.

"Uh, we need to run. Can you move or something? Fly or slither?" Percy asked. The Leviathan flapped its fins/wings and they soared upwards.

"Well, we're getting somewhere." Percy muttered. He remembered that he needed to find Alia and Thalia. The Leviathan flew around the forest, which makes travelling a lot easier. It would've been wonderful, if the silver arrows didn't show up and forcing us to land.

"We need to land and get out of sight." Percy ordered. The monster obeyed, and landed softly to the ground. Percy could barely feel a bump. They landed on a clearing. He got off the Leviathan and sensed someone, or something was approaching them, and they're coming fast. Percy was in no shape of running, considering his leg was still wounded.

"We need to hide." Percy said. The hunters came out of the woods and aimed their arrows at Percy and the Leviathan. The monster growled at the sight of the hunters.

"What is that thing?" Phoebe muttered. Percy was outmatched one to seven. There were too many hunters, Percy doubt he could run from them.

To make things worse, Artemis herself stepped forward. Percy didn't know how a moon goddess could track him so fast during the day. Well, the huge flying probably gave it away. When Artemis saw the Leviathan, she was just as shocked as Phoebe was.

"Milady, what is that creature?" Phoebe asked. Artemis tried to answer, but no words came out of her mouth. While Artemis and Phoebe tried to figure out what the creature was, the creature sent out a blast of water from its mouth, firing the hunters. Percy took his chance and ran away. After firing, the Leviathan seemed to dissolve in golden dust. Then, a sea blue orb appeared in Percy's hand.

_Summon me if necessary, but for now, I shall rest._ A voice inside his head said. That must've been the Leviathan, Percy thought.

"Thanks, Levy." Percy said. He swore that he could feel Levy smirked in his head when he heard the nickname that Percy gave him.

He run, well, limped actually, to who knows where. Finding two girls in a huge forest is kind of hard when you have a wounded leg and barely got enough sleep. After a few minutes of limping, stumbling and cursing in a few languages, Percy's leg finally gave in. He was resting on a tree branch. His legs could barely lift him. He felt like he had been running a marathon with a knife stuck to his leg. Percy was thinking about Alia and Thalia's safety and hoped that they wouldn't get caught.

Percy mind also wondered to his dream last night. Who was the eye? What is a materia? And what is a Leviathan? Percy nicknamed the thing Levy, because Leviathan is just a mouthful.

Percy's mind kept reeling until he felt himself drifting asleep in the evening sky.

Percy had a nightmare, and it wasn't a good one.

Percy was back in the throne room, where the gods offered him godhood for the second time. Percy couldn't move or speak. At that point, Annabeth had already dumped him. He was reliving what had happened. He didn't want to relive it, and he certainly didn't want to remember it at all.

Percy was bowing down to Zeus, and he reluctantly stood up. "Well Perseus?" Zeus asked.

Percy looked at Zeus' face. It was still the same as ever. The same stern face with a neatly trimmed beard and a huge pride. It was only him and fourteen members of the Olympian Council. The other demigods had been asked to leave the area, except for me.

"I-I-"

"Accept the offer, son." His father urged. Percy was sweating and he was nervous. Not because all fourteen Olympians were looking at him. It's because he had the choice to become a god or not. If you have nothing else to lose, it could be a hard decision.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus." I said. Zeus frowned. Thunder erupted and Zeus' master bolt appeared in his hand.

"Are you turning my offer yet again?" He asked sternly, or angrily.

"I mean, I already asked for you to return Hades' and Hestia's throne back to them and make it so Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter be close to each other, there's nothing more than I want." Percy explained.

Zeus glared at me, so does the other Olympians, including Poseidon. Percy thought his father would defend him, but apparently, his father was siding with Zeus. Along with Hades. Percy had just done him a favour, and this is the repayment that he got. That's bullshit. He didn't know if Hestia sided with him or not, but she didn't say or do anything. She remained expressionless, and kept staring at the hearth.

"You're going to be a god, whether you like it or not." Athena said. Percy took a bit too long to realize what was going to happen. He managed to dodge the arrows that Artemis and Apollo fired and Hermes' laser mode.

_Sorry Percy,_ Martha's voice whispered in his mind. Percy guessed that at least the snakes sided with him.

Percy ran for the door, where it slammed shut. Even if Percy was strong enough to open it by himself, he doubts that it would open. The door seemed to be sealed by a magical barrier. Percy turned back. Zeus was advancing at him in human size; his master bolt was in his hand, frying the air with electricity.

"Chain him," Zeus said. Hephaestus came and chained me in Celestial Bronze chains. Great, Percy's chance of escaping just decreased from zero, to none. Percy wasn't sure if there is a difference between the two, but he was to scared to think about it.

"You have brought this upon yourself." Poseidon said mournfully. Percy couldn't believe it. His own father was siding against him. Poseidon was basically abandoning him.

"What happened dad?" Percy asked. His voice was cracking. "You used to love me. You used to care about me."

"I do son, and I still do. But you can't defy Zeus' order any longer. You must stop this and stop being a shame to your family."

That broke Percy's heart into a million pieces.

_A shame to your family._

His father's words kept ringing in his ears. A tear traced down his cheek. Now Percy understood why Luke was so upset with the gods. They care about nothing but themselves. The idea formed on his head.

He won't be a god by now. He'll not go to war where the gods tell him to.

He will wage war on Olympus himself.

His eyes filled with hatred and anger. Zeus looked down on him. Zeus snapped his fingers and a table appeared in front of him. A bowl of ambrosia and a glass of nectar. Percy guess that this was the only way to turn someone into a god.

"Eat, Perseus." Zeus ordered. Percy kept silent. He refused to do what Zeus says. Zeus ordered the same thing again, and again he refused. Zeus was getting even angrier.

Zeus zapped the celestial bronze chains on Percy's wrists, which electrocuted his body. His back arched and he yelled in pain as thousands and thousands of electricity flowed in him.

When the electricity stopped, Percy's body was smoking. He just looked at Zeus angrily. He was still refusing to eat any of the food. Apollo and Artemis fired a few arrows which landed on his back. He just groaned in pain. He was not going to give in. Not today, not ever.

They pulled the arrows out of his back, which was painful. Percy's chains and shackles tightened, stretching his arms to the both sides. He was on his knees. The gods took turn in torturing him, forcing him to take the ambrosia and nectar. Ares' way of torturing was the most painful one. He was beating Percy with his own bare hand, heating the celestial bronze on his wrists as Ares goes on. Percy's face and body was filled with bruises, cuts and burns. A few of his ribs were broken. He could barely stand up.

When it was Poseidon's turn, Percy hoped he would show him at least a bit of sympathy. But even gods make mistakes.

Poseidon fired a torrent of pure water, which immediately healed his ribs, cuts, bruises and burns. He felt renewed. Using the water, Percy wrapped the chains with a thin of layer water. He froze the water, and pulled free of the chains. The frozen chain shattered and broke, making the gods gasp. Percy smirked and went for the door. He hadn't thought that the door would be still close. Luckily, his luck sided with him.

Zeus fired his master bolt, which Percy dodged and the bolt went straight to the door. It exploded with an ear shattering _boom!_ Percy's ear was ringing and he couldn't hear a thing. The Olympians were on the ground, pushed back from the force of the explosion. Percy got up, his head was still dizzy. The door had been blasted open. He took his chance and escaped.

That's when he heard Alia's voice. "Percy, wake up!"

Percy's eyes shot open. He was no longer on the tree. He saw two pairs of blue eyes staring at him. Thalia and Alia was looking at him with worried expressions. Alia hugged him and so did Thalia.

"Don't you dare do something like that again!" Thalia snapped, but it was clear on her face that she was relieved. Alia said the same thing.

"What happened? How did you find me?" Percy asked.

"Well, we heard a loud roar and we went to where it came from. We found this, blue snake dragon thingy-"

"Blue snake dragon thingy?" Percy knew Thalia was talking about Levy, but the way she described it was funny that Percy managed a smile.

"Whatever," Thalia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we saw the monster flying up and travelled somewhere East. When we got there, there was no trace of it. Well, the ground was wet and it turned into mud."

"My shoes got dirty." Alia complained. Thalia shushed her.

"We thought it was you, so we looked everywhere. Then, well, we heard you snoring."

"Hey, I don't snore." Percy claimed.

"Yeah, but you drool." Thalia said, which made all the three of them laugh lightly.

Percy realized it must be midnight, because Thalia and Alia looked sleepy.

"Go ahead and get some rest girls, I'll take watch." Percy said. The girls both nodded at the same time. Thalia sat and leaned on a tree, while Alia slept on her lap. Watching those two warmed Percy's heart. They looked like sisters, but technically, they are. Percy wanted the family to last forever. He never wanted to hurt both of them, and he wanted to protect them from anything.

Even if it means sacrificing his life.

"That might be not a good idea." A female voice said. Percy turned around, uncapping Riptide as quick as he could. His sword was pointing at the goddess of the hearth, Hestia. Percy glared at her. Her face remained expressionless.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled. Her eyes flared with flames, but it wasn't threatening. Percy felt the flames would give him comfort warmth.

"Relax Perseus, I'm not here to harm you or capture you. I'm simply here to offer you my help."

"And what makes you so sure that I would accept?"

"Because I know you would." Hestia said. Percy was surprised at her answer. He didn't want to accept, but he needed all the help he could get.

Before Percy could accept, Hestia handed Percy three bottles of nectar, three containers of ambrosia and some kind of bow. The bow was crimson red and the string was white as silk. It felt warm at his touch, but it was getting hotter and Percy set it down.

"These are the supplies you will need. Also, give the weapon to my daughter." Hestia said.

"Daughter? You mean Alia?" Percy asked. Hestia nodded. Hestia was about to leave, but Percy called "Wait." Hestia stopped at her tracks.

"Why are you helping me?" Percy asked. Hestia managed a simple smile.

"Just think of it as a showing of my gratitude to you for returning my throne." Hestia said. She glanced back. "Percy, if you wage war against Olympus, I will not be part of it. I won't join the Olympians, nor will I join you." Percy nodded. He respected the goddess' decision. With that, Hestia flashed away in a column of flames.

Percy looked at Hestia's gift. Three bottles of nectar and three containers of ambrosia. She also gave him a bow, which he had been told to give her daughter. Percy wondered how they are going to survive, if they don't have any arrows. Percy tried to touch the bow, but it radiated intense heat that evaporated Percy's sweat every time he tried to get near it. Yeah, it was that hot.

I guess Alia is Hestia's daughter, maybe she's immune to heat or maybe the bow won't heat up like a freaking oven when Alia tries to touch it.

Whatever it was, Percy decided he would wait until morning.

**Line Break**

"Wait, what happened?" Thalia asked. Percy sighed. This was the second time he tried to explain it to Thalia.

"Hestia visited me last night. She gave me some ambrosia and nectar and a bow for Alia and then she left."

"Why would she help us?"

"She said that she's grateful because I returned her throne to her."

Thalia nodded. At least she understood this time. Alia was still asleep. The sun was already rising. Thalia studied the bow closer and tried to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Percy said. Thalia ignored him and grabbed for the bow. The bow radiated intense heat that made Thalia drop it.

"Ow ow ow!" She yelled while shaking off her hand, as if the heat would go away.

"Told you." Percy muttered.

"What the Hades was that?"

"I don't know. I can't grab it without burning my hand." Percy said. "We have to wait for Alia to wake up."

Then, Percy and Thalia heard a roar nearby.

A few yards to their East, where the sun was rising, trees were collapsing.

No, not collapsing.

They were knocked down.

Percy looked where the roar had come from, and, well, they saw an old friend.

The Minotaur chopped down all the trees as he cleared a path for him, and he was making his way towards Percy and Thalia.

"Now would be a good time to wake her up." Thalia muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to lower the FF bit because if I put too much, it would make Percy and his gang a bit overpowered. I made Hestia on neutral because she, well, seemed neutral. It seems fair rather than her siding with either Percy or the gods. I don't know if the chapter is long or short, but I hoped it was entertaining. Like I said, I'm terrible at describing things. Well, leave a review and let me see what you think of it. Tell me what I should do with a story and what to add; because I got a feeling that a writer's block is gonna catch up to me soon. Like I said, a review always helps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, some of you think that the FF is a bad touch. Well, you may be right. You won't see any FF involved in the story for some period of time, except for the Leviathan. Thank you for some positive reviews, I appreciate it. So here it is, chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Alia's POV**

Alia woke up with Thalia shaking her. Alia's eyes shot straight open when she heard the roar and the sound of the trees being knocked down.

"What happened? What is that?" Alia asked, still a bit drowsy.

"I'll explain later, but right now you need to wake up." Thalia said. Alia woke up and saw Percy uncapping Riptide.

"The Minotaur is coming."

"You mean the bull man?"

"Yep,"

Alia paled a bit. She has never fought a monster like the Minotaur. She fought simple monsters like hell hounds and _dracaenae_ during her time with Percy and Thalia. Whenever they encountered a drakon, Alia would leave it to Percy or Thalia. Now, it would take all three of them to take the monster down because Percy was tired and Thalia wasn't looking good.

"Use that." Percy pointed at the crimson red bow on the ground. Alia was confused. Who made it? Why does she have to use it? And why was it red?

"Uh, okay." Alia managed. Alia grabbed the bow. Thalia and Percy studied her as she grabbed it. The Minotaur roared again and knocked another tree. This time, Alia could see glimpse of him.

It was twice of Percy's height and had huge beefy arms. It had horns pointing out of his head, and they looked sharp. The Minotaur carried a twin bladed axe and he wore bronze breastplate.

"He looked the same when I killed him last year." Percy muttered.

"Uh, excuse me." Alia said. Thalia and Percy looked at her.

"Can I have some arrows?"

Thalia looked at Percy. Percy shrugged.

"Hey, I don't know. Hestia just gave me the bow."

"Hestia gave this to you?" Alia asked. The Minotaur knocked down another tree and he was already in front of them, eyeing them for breakfast.

"Talk later, stay alive now." Thalia said. Alia didn't know what to do. She had a bow, which was useless without some arrows. She could only hope that Percy and Thalia could handle it.

Percy twirled his sword and looked at Thalia. "Just like old times?"

Thalia grinned. She nodded and dashed towards the Minotaur with Percy. Alia tried to help, but she didn't have any weapons. The bow and arrows that Thalia had given her was nowhere to be seen.

Alia stood there and watched Percy and Thalia's teamwork. Their chemistry was amazing. Both of them put their lives on each other's hand without hesitation. Percy used himself as a distraction while Thalia sneaked up behind the monster. When the Minotaur lifted its axe and was going for the kill, Percy rolled out of the way and Thalia stabbed its back with her spear. The monster roared in pain. Thalia jumped out the way of its axe and Percy stabbed it in the torso.

They continued hurting the monster, but Alia knew this won't last. Percy and Thalia were getting tired. Their movements became slower. Then, the Minotaur got a lucky hit and smacked Percy with its hand. Percy flew onto a tree and landed hard. He was knocked unconscious. Thalia saw this as she dodged the Minotaur's axe.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled. She rushed to his aide, but got knocked down with its fist. Thalia flew back a few metres back before landing to the ground.

Alia stood there in shock. Both of her friends were unconscious, and are soon to be dead if Alia don't do something about it. She did a risky thing, but necessary.

She prayed to Hestia.

_Mother, help me. _Alia prayed. Then, the bow felt warm in her hand. She looked down and saw it was glowing. Alia was not that good with a bow, but she had to try. She would love to try, if she had some arrows.

She took a deep breath, and held the bow straight. She hoped Hestia would help her. She closed her eyes, and drew the bow.

The arrow shimmered to existence when she pulled the string. The arrow appeared, already notched and placed between her middle and index finger.

The arrow was normal, but it was red in colour, just like the bow.

"Sweet," Alia grinned, but her job wasn't done yet. The Minotaur was slowly advancing to where Percy lay still. His axe was still in hand.

Alia inhaled and fired the arrow. As the arrow flew from the bow, it caught on fire. Soon, the arrow was engulfed in red flame. As it flew, it made a screeching sound, like someone had pluck the high note chord on an electric guitar.

_Great, _Alia thought, _a flaming screaming arrow._

When the arrow hit the Minotaur, it exploded on impact. The Minotaur flew a few meters back.

_Nice. A flaming screaming arrow with a C4 grade explosion._

The Minotaur got up and grunted. His eyes focused on Alia. He lowered his head and charged at Alia, his horns pointing straight at her. Alia gracefully leaped out of the way and send a huge fireball to the Minotaur. The Minotaur's armour exploded open, leaving his hairy chest bare. So gross.

Alia fired another arrow to his leg. The arrow exploded, disintegrating his left leg. Alia fired another one towards his head. It exploded and disintegrated. The Minotaur never did get the chance to roar back. Well, it's hard when you lost your head.

The Minotaur dissolved in yellow vapour. Alia's leg buckled, realizing how tired she was. She went to where Percy was laying. She helped Percy sit. He groaned and put his hand on his forehead.

"Ugh, my head hurts. What happened? Where's the Minotaur?"

"It's gone. I took care of it." Alia said with a bit of a smug look on her face.

"No way, really?" Percy asked. Alia nodded with a smile.

"Thanks to Hestia's gift." Alia said, showing him the bow.

"That explains the burnt trees and grass around us." Percy said with a grin. Alia looked around and realized he was right. The forest was badly burnt from Alia using her fire powers.

"Well, I guess I got a bit carried over." Alia said. Luckily, there were no wildfires. Alia heard rustling behind her. She saw Thalia standing up and groaning.

"Oh shoot! Thalia!" Alia rushed to her side. Alia helped her up and sat her next to Percy. Alia explained what happened to the Minotaur. Thalia stared at Alia with awe while Percy just grinned.

"You did a great job." Percy said. Alia just smiled.

"I guess Hestia's gift have served his purpose after all." Percy said.

"Okay, you still didn't explain how you get the bow." Alia said.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain."

After explaining, Alia just said with a simple, "oh."

"That reminds me, here." Percy handed the ambrosia and nectar that he got from Hestia.

"Thanks," Thalia said and ate some. Alia knew all about ambrosia and nectar. She can't eat too much without burning herself. She digested some and poured some nectar on her wounds. Instantly, her wounds closed down. They decided to rest of the day. It was tiring, and the fight with the Minotaur took too much of their energy.

It turned to night quickly. Alia started a fire and Thalia immediately went to sleep. Alia stayed up with Percy.

"Percy," Alia said quietly. She kept her eyes on the flames.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

Percy laughed at the question. "I'm twenty, why?"

"You don't look that old."

"Because I'm not old."

Alia laughed along. "You got a point."

They sat there for a few minutes of silence. Percy looked somewhat evil with the light of the fire on his face. His sea green eyes looked murderous. If Alia saw someone like him glaring at her with a knife, she would run away.

She never had any feelings for Percy. Of course, she liked him. But she liked him in a brotherly way. Like the same way she liked Thalia. She could feel that Percy and Thalia were having the same relationship like she had with Thalia.

"Percy, what did you do that made the gods angry?"

Percy's expression turned dark. Alia paled when she saw his face. She was afraid that she crossed the line.

"Y-You don't have to answer that. F-Forget I said anything." Alia stammered. Percy's expression calmed down.

"It's okay Alia." Percy took a deep breath. "Before I met you, or even, before you were born, there was a prophecy saying that when I turn sixteen, Kronos would rise and try to take down Olympus. Me and my friends from Camp Half-Blood and the hunters of Artemis formed an army and fought the Titan army.

"You're a big shot back then huh?" Alia teased. Percy just chuckled.

"The gods offered me godhood for the first time, and I declined. Instead, I wished for the gods and minor gods to claim their children so they won't be at the mercy of monsters."

"Oh. But Artemis said you turned it down twice." Alia stated.

"Yeah, I'm getting there. After the first war, there was another prophecy. Two camps, Greek and Roman would unite to defeat the giants, Gaia's kids."

"Wait, there're two camps?"

"Yeah, demigods from gods of Greek aspect and Roman aspect. Anyway, a switch of leaders from both camp happened, thanks to Hera/Juno. Seven demigods from both camps unite and sailed in the Argo II towards Rome. There, a daughter of Athena had to travel alone to find a statue of Athena. After that, I met her again and we plunged into Tartarus together."

"You went to Tartarus?"

Percy shuddered. "Don't remind me. We made our way to the Doors of Death and met our allies on the other side. Then, we had the final war in Greece. We won, and I got offered godhood the second time."

Alia nodded. "What did you wish for this time?"

"I wished for Hestia's and Hades' throne to be returned to them. After they granted the wish, they forced me into godhood, whether I liked it or not."

"What did they do?"

"They tortured me."

"What?"

"The only way you could be made into god is by eating a special ambrosia and nectar. I refused. They tortured me, hoping I would eat it so I stayed alive. But Poseidon made a mistake."

"I thought Poseidon was your father?"

Percy tensed. His eyes flared in anger as he stared into the flames. Suddenly, all the noises of the forest went stopped. The rustling of the leaves and the sound of bugs suddenly disappeared. The night suddenly became colder and silent except for the crackle of fire.

"Sorry," Alia muttered. The cold night suddenly brightened a bit, if possible.

"It's nothing. Poseidon turned against me. He fired a torrent of water, which in turn healed me. I managed to escape and they've been looking for me ever since."

Alia couldn't help but feel that Percy was more powerful than she thought. The way her surroundings reacted to Percy's powers, that seemed like a power that only a god would have. Percy stared at the flames.

"I'm going to make a beeline." Percy said and wondered off to the forest.

Alia rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered.

**Percy's POV**

After that conversation with Alia, his bladder acted up.

He's not very comfortable talking about his past to Alia. He's not ready to talk about how his father turned his back against him. He definitely can't talk to her about Annabeth. He's still not ready to talk about it. Even Thalia didn't know what happened between them. His break up with Annabeth was too painful to talk about.

He was on his way to a tree, where he had to make a beeline. He got to a tree not far away and did his business. Percy let out a shudder of relief. He turned and went back to where Thalia and Alia are staying. When he was walking, he sensed something wrong around him. He saw the fire and Alia sitting there. He stopped dead at his tracks. Percy uncapped Riptide and swung his blade and turned around. His blade was immediately met with a silver hunting knife.

"Artemis," Percy growled. Artemis smirked.

"Your senses are dulling Perseus." Artemis said.

"What do you want?" Percy edged a bit closer to her. Artemis was a few inches shorter than him. Her auburn hair flowed to her back. Her silver eyes met his eyes.

"I just want to talk." Artemis said. She pushed away Percy's blade and lowered her hunting knife.

"I supposed that the hunters have us surrounded." Percy stated. Artemis shook her head.

"It's just you and me." Artemis reassured him. Percy raised an eyebrow, but he still didn't believe her. He was cautious with everything she did and said.

"Okay then, talk." Percy said.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

That question took him by surprise. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm running from you guys."

"I noticed that. But what are you doing with Thalia and the other girl?"

"Alia and I are staying away from you. Thalia's with me because you messed up."

"I didn't mess up. I was just-"

"Forcing a demigod to accept godhood." Percy growled. The air around him got colder and the Materia in his pocket got a bit heavier. "You know I didn't want to be a god."

"It was Zeus' orders." Artemis stated. She looked pale.

"Why are you following them?"

"Because he's my father."

"Well your father wants me dead!" Percy snapped. The ground shook slightly, causing Artemis to stumble a bit. She grabbed Percy's shirt before she could fall. She dragged Percy along with her, and Percy landed on top of her. Artemis and Percy groaned. Percy got up, and looked at Artemis. Her face was inches from him. Their nose was practically touching. He could feel her warm breath to his face. Percy got up and helped Artemis up.

"Sorry," He said.

"Don't be." Artemis said. Her face was slightly red.

"Percy?" Percy heard Thalia's voice calling for him. "Where are you?" Alia called.

"I'm over here!" Percy called. Percy turned to Artemis. "You better leave now." He saw Thalia and Alia at the distance. Thalia's eyes widened when she saw Artemis. Both of them quickly ran to Percy's side.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Alia asked.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia growled. Percy held her back.

"It's okay Thalia." Percy said. Thalia glared at Artemis. "Go back to the fire, I'll meet you there." They wanted to protest, but they knew Percy won't change his mind. They walked slowly to the fire.

"I'll leave now. I suggest you do too." Percy said. He turned around and left Artemis.

"I'm sorry." Artemis said sadly. She fired a silver arrow straight at Percy's leg, causing him to stumble to the ground. Percy yowled in pain.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia and Alia were walking to the campsite as Percy ordered. She didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice. Then, she heard someone yowled in pain. Thalia turned around just in time to see Artemis flash away, carrying Percy with her.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled but it was too late. Percy was already captured.

"What happened?" Alia asked.

"That stupid goddess took him!" Thalia snapped. Alia looked sad. She stomped her foot in frustration.

"Where could they've gone to?" Alia asked. Thalia's eyes flared with anger.

"We're going to Olympus." Thalia said angrily. She sprinted off with Alia behind her.

* * *

**A/N: A cliffy. Now, you guys can't be mad. I have to make it like this or it won't be interesting. There're some Pertemis hinted in the story. Well, as always, leave a review and some hints for me and tell me if you like it. Leave a few suggestion on how the story should go on. Again, go easy on me. Until then, take care. A review always helps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got some positive reviews thanks to you guys! So, thank you thank you thank you very much! **** As a reward, I'll post another chapter right away. I hope you guys enjoy it, leave a review if it sucks or enjoyable.**

**PercabethFluffAnnoysMe: Thanks for the tip. At the last chapter, I tried to just hint a bit of Pertemis there. I'm not going to make them have feelings for one another anytime soon. This means, Artemis' POV won't be around for a few more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or FF.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia was furious at everyone. She was furious at the gods for wanting to kill Percy, she was furious at Artemis for taking him, she was furious at that stupid Kelp Head for being careless, she was also furious at Alia who didn't stop her from leaving him.

Mostly, she was mad at herself because she let her guard down and let Percy get captured. She wanted to punch herself, punch Artemis or at least punch something.

She sprinted east, because she knew the nearest sign of civilization was there. She remembered it when she was on the hunt with Artemis. Thinking about her made Thalia even more furious. Her body sparked with electricity.

"Thalia, calm down." Alia said. Thalia calmed down a bit, but she was still mad.

"Thanks Alia," Thalia muttered. They ran until they found a road. At least it was something. She stared down the road, left and right. It stretched as far as she could see. Thalia hoped that a car would drive by.

Then, just her luck, a bus drove by. Thalia waved her hand along with Alia. The bus stopped. It didn't look very crowded. There were like five passengers. The driver looked at them with a confused look.

"May I help you ladies?" The driver asked. Thalia put her calm face on and stepped on board. She snapped her fingers and the Mist breezed into the bus, entering everyone's body.

"You are on your way to New York. We already paid for the ticket and you're going to drop us near the Empire State Building without a question." Thalia said.

The driver nodded. "Yes ma'am. Get in, it's freezing out there."

"Thank you." Thalia said with a forced smile and took her seat. Alia followed her and said thank you to the driver. Alia took her seat next to Thalia.

"How did you do that?" Alia asked in awe. Thalia managed a small smile.

"A small trick with the Mist. I'll teach it to you someday." Thalia said. Alia nodded. Thalia stared at the window as the road and trees blurred. She was disappointed because she couldn't keep Percy safe. She was mad at her stupid father for being too prideful. Her mind was reeling with thoughts, she noticed that Alia had her hand on her shoulder.

"Thalia, calm yourself down. You're gonna electrocute everybody." Alia stated. Thalia realized that her body was letting out a few sparks. She can't control it sometimes.

"Sorry," Thalia muttered.

"Are you okay? I'm here if you want someone to talk to." Alia offered.

"I'm fine, thank you." Thalia managed a fake smile. Alia nodded. "You should get some sleep Alia; you haven't slept for a while." Alia nodded again and went to sleep.

Thalia looked out window. She sighed slowly. She just hoped that Percy would be safe. She hasn't heard a thing about Annabeth. The only thing she heard was, Annabeth was thinking of leaving him. Thalia hoped that it wouldn't happen. Percy and Annabeth are perfect for each other on Thalia's opinion. When Annabeth was with Percy, Thalia thought those were the moments where Annabeth seemed the happiest since the day she knew her. She knew that Annabeth won't leave him, but when she saw Percy and how, _broken_ he was, he couldn't help but wonder what happened between the two of them. Percy looked like he was emotionally broken.

Thalia was thinking too much until she drifted to sleep.

**Line Break**

"We're here." Alia said as she woke Thalia up. Thalia's eyes fluttered open. The bus had stopped in front of the Empire State Building. Thalia's head was a bit dizzy, because she just woke up.

"We're here ma'am." The driver said. Thalia nodded.

"Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure." The driver smiled. Thalia smiled back. It was good to meet some mortals that are nice. They got off the bus and entered the building.

"So Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building?" Alia asked. Thalia nodded.

"The six-hundredth floor." Thalia pointed up.

"Wait, how many floors?"

They arrived at the desk, where the same bald guy that has been guarding the entrance to Olympus and has been reading the same book.

"Give me the key to the six-hundredth floor before I zap your ass out of that chair now!" Thalia yelled. The guy paled. Without hesitation, he gave the key card to Thalia. Thalia snatched it and went straight to the elevator. Alia just stared and followed her. They entered the elevator and inserted the key card.

"Just like that and you gain the key card to Olympus?" Alia asked.

"Usually, demigods ask nicely." Thalia's expression turned to anger. "But I have no intention of being nice."

The elevator dinged, signalling it was their floor. Alia and Thalia got out and saw a familiar sight.

They saw the blue dragon they encountered a few days ago. It was in a battle just outside the throne room. The gods and minor gods were fending it off, but it seemed like a hopeless battle. There was someone riding the dragon and was yelling "Back off!" to the gods.

"Is that Percy?" Alia asked. Thalia thought so too. She and Alia ran closer and realized it was Percy. He was riding the blue monster. Then, the dragon let out a torrent of water from its mouth, blasting all the gods and minor gods, including Poseidon who was the god of seas.

"Percy!" Thalia called. Percy saw her and grinned as if to say, _check out my new pet!_

Percy got distracted. Ares leaped up and was readying his sword, aiming for the kill. Alia reacted quicker than Thalia could. She drew her bow and fired at Ares. Her arrow was engulfed in flames when it flew and let out a screeching sound. Thalia wondered why. When it hit Ares, the arrow exploded. Ares flew to the ground.

Two arrows, gold and silver, were flying at their direction. As fast as she could, Thalia slapped her bracelet and opened Aegis, her trusty shield. It opened just in time to shield both of them.

Then, trouble came to place.

Percy's monster disappeared in golden dust. Percy looked tired. He had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"We need to leave, now!" He yelled. The Olympians are advancing fast.

"Where can we go?" Alia asked. Thalia looked around, hoping to find a way out.

"Take the elevator?" Thalia suggested.

Percy shook his head. "No time. There's only one way to go, and you won't like it." Percy said. Alia and Thalia had confused look on their faces. Percy looked below him, and Thalia realized why.

"No!" Thalia yelled. "There's no way I'm going!"

"We have no choice!" Percy said. Percy grabbed Thalia and Alia's arm. He dragged both of them to the edge of Olympus.

"No, no, no!" Thalia yelled, protesting Percy's decision. Alia looked just as scared. Thalia wasn't sure about jumping from Olympus, and she didn't want to try it out.

"Too late!" Percy said. He jumped over, pulling Thalia and Alia.

Thalia gripped Percy's hand tightly and shut her eyes. She screamed during the fall, so did Alia.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Thalia yelled.

"You can kill me after we survive this!" Percy yelled back.

New York was small on the way down. Considering this was the six-hundredth floor, the amount of oxygen was little. Now, Thalia could only think about surviving the fall, and then torturing Percy after surviving the fall.

_Hold on. I'll flash you out of there._ A voice said in Thalia's head. It sounded close to Zeus' voice.

"Shut up! I don't want your help!" Thalia yelled. Alia and Percy looked at her, completely confused. Then, Thalia was flashed out by Zeus and appeared in the throne room of Olympus. Thalia opened her eyes, and did not believe what just happened. She looked around, hoping to see Alia and Percy, but she was alone.

Her father had saved her, but left her friends to die.

Thalia broke into tears while yelling Percy and Alia's names, hoping they would somehow appear beside her. That would be a lot better rather than feeling the guilt of leaving her friends behind. Thalia slammed the floor repeatedly while crying and yelling.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Zeus looking at her. Her sadness replaced with anger. Her eyes were murderous.

"You tried to kill Percy." She said slowly, looking at the floor. Her hand trembled with rage. Her body was letting out sparks of electricity that even made Zeus nervous. The other Olympian gods looked pale.

"You tortured him, you forced him into something he didn't want and when he escaped with me, you saved me but let my friends to die." She said angrily. Her hands trembled even more. The ground slightly shook as the electricity continued sparking and crackling around her. Every hair on her body stood up.

"My daughter, I was concerned about your-"

"You. Are. Not. My. Father!" Thalia snapped. She let out an electric explosion that blasted Zeus of his feet. Tears were running down Thalia's cheeks, knowing that she would live with this guilt forever until she dies.

"Percy was a hero! He was your hero! He was my friend!" Thalia yelled. She blasted Zeus again with another explosion. The other Olympians were blasted of their thrones. They all looked at Thalia in awe and shock. They never knew Thalia held such a huge power within her. She even managed to blast Zeus of his feet.

Anger overcame her. She thought her best friend and sister was gone. She didn't care about anything else that moment. Only one thing came into her mind: Kill the bitch that did this.

She advanced slowly towards Zeus. The air around her crackling with electricity. Artemis got to her feet and stood in her way. Thalia glared at her.

"Calm down sister," Artemis pleaded. Thalia's hand starts trembling.

"Get out of my fucking way!" Thalia shouted. She fired a lightning bolt at her, blasting her out of the way. "You are not my sister and I'm not Zeus' daughter!" The other gods couldn't do a thing. Nothing could control Thalia's rage and power.

Zeus stood up with his master bolt. He was pale. He fired his master bolt at Thalia. Thalia flew backwards from the explosion and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Thalia coughed up some blood and stood up. Her legs were shaking and she was straining to stand up. She advanced slowly towards Zeus' who fired his master bolt the second time. It blasted Thalia again.

Thalia wasn't going to give up. Not to these jerks. She struggled to stand up. Her arms were shaking. She tried, but failed.

"Stand down my daughter." Zeus couldn't bear to kill his daughter. He was sad that he had to do this. "Stay down."

"I'm not your daughter." Thalia growled. As weak as she was now, her eyes were still murderous. With all her willpower and determination, she managed to stand up. The council gasped in awe. She has been struck twice by the master bolt and she's still standing up. It was a miracle she was still alive.

Thalia limped slowly towards Zeus. She evilly grinned. She muttered something under her breath. Zeus just frowned.

"You will never get him. He will kill every last one of you. You will have no place to run or hide. He will hunt you down." Thalia said while grinning. Everyone knew she was talking about Percy. Thalia believed in her threat to the gods.

"You better repent on your mistakes," Thalia said. "Before he gets you." Thalia laughed. Zeus had seen enough. He can't stand watching his daughter like this.

Thalia used the last bit of her energy and run towards Zeus while crying.

"I'm sorry my child." Zeus said. As Thalia lunged at him with a yell, Zeus fired his master bolt for the third time. When the smoke cleared, Thalia's body was gone. There was no trace of it or whatsoever.

Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis was dead.

**?'s POV**

"I'm sorry my child." Zeus said. Zeus fired his master bolt as his daughter lunged at him.

The eye watched with interest. The daughter of Zeus was a strong one. She managed to knock down fourteen Olympians and took a straight hit from the master bolt twice and still manages to stand up.

The yellow Materia glowed beside him. The eye looked at it.

"I see you have chosen your champion." The eye said. The yellow Materia glowed brightly. When the light died down, a golden tiger appeared. It stood with two feet and had a few spiky hairs which stood up more golden that the rest. The tiger growled ferociously, waiting for its next victim. Its body let out sparks of electric.

"You have chosen well, Ramuh." The eye said. "Let's just hope that the girl would accept you."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It kinda sucks, really. I killed Thalia, just to make you see how much of a badass she really is. It was a hardcore chapter. Well, leave a review if you enjoyed or disliked it. Honestly, I would understand if you don't like it. It's too, I don't know, too much I guess? Whatever. Review if you liked it and until then, take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I see some of you are hoping Thalia would return. All I can tell you is, you won't be seeing Thalia's POV anytime soon. I had to make it interesting. But, there's a friend trade you can call it. There's gonna be some new faces here. An OC and, well, Percy's rage. Wouldn't you be pissed if someone took your best friend/cousin?**

**Xerzo LotCN: I have no intention of making Percy have them all. That would make him too overpowered. As much as I'd like to do that, that would be, kinda uninteresting. Most Percy stories I see, Percy is waaayyy too powerful. Like I said, I'd like to try something different. And, no, Percy is still very much a demigod. Stay tuned, and you'll see what happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Alia's POV**

When Thalia suddenly disappeared in a flash, Alia was shocked. Percy looked like her too. Before she disappeared, she yelled "Shut up! I don't want your help!" Alia didn't know who she was shouting to. After that, she disappeared.

"Hold on!" Percy said. He looked worried. "I didn't want to use this, but here goes nothing." Percy took out a small sea blue orb from his pocket. It was the size of a ping pong. Alia had never seen anything like it before, but Alia hoped that it would help us get out of this mess. Percy closed his eyes and muttered something that Alia couldn't hear. The orb glowed brightly with blue light that forced Alia to close her eyes. When the light died down, Alia felt the wind through her body. But she realized something.

She was heading up, back to Olympus.

Alia opened her eyes and saw she was on the blue dragon that she saw earlier. Percy was in front of her, riding the dragon.

"What the-"

"Don't worry." Percy said as he looked back. He had a wide grin on his face. "Levy is one of us."

"Levy?"

"Its name is Leviathan, aka Levy."

Levy flew a bit faster, pushing them both slightly as Percy and Alia held on to Levy's scales. It took them a while to reach Olympus. On the way, Alia talked to Percy.

"What do you think happened to Thalia?" Alia asked. She can't hide the fact that she was worried sick about her sister. She had a bad feeling about this. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to end badly. Alia won't forgive Zeus if something happened to Thalia.

Percy shook her head. "I don't know. I just hope that she's okay."

She still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen.

Then, Alia saw Olympus just ahead. Levy dropped them off near the elevator before it dissolved into golden dust. Percy held out her hand and the blue orb appeared on his hand.

"Handy," Alia said. Then, Alia heard an explosion. It came from the throne room. Alia narrowed her eyes, and saw flashes coming out of the building. The air around them sparked a bit with electricity. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Zeus must be mad." Percy said and rushed to the throne room. Alia followed him. The bad feeling in her gut was getting worse. She was on the verge of crying, but she doesn't why.

Then, she heard a massive 'boom' from the throne room. Both of them staggered a bit.

"Zeus' master bolt." Percy said. "Something's wrong." He uncapped Riptide just to be careful.

They ran only for a few steps before the same explosion hit again. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the air around them went dry. "Twice?" Percy muttered with a confused face.

They managed to reach the throne room and found the door had been blasted open. The other Olympians had been knocked out of their thrones. Some were standing, watching the commotion. Artemis was struggling to stand up to their left.

At the middle of the throne room, they saw her, limping and bleeding. Her body was steaming and she looked weak. Her clothes were burnt in several places and her hand was trembling.

Thalia laughed and somehow managed to run towards Zeus, whom had his master bolt in hand. Thalia lunged at him with a yell. Alia saw Zeus mutter something she couldn't make out before blasting Thalia with the bolt.

When the dust and smoke cleared, there was no sign of Thalia. Her body was vaporized. There were no traces of her anywhere. Percy and Alia were in a state of shock. Her sister had been killed, right in front of her eyes. Her body vaporized into nothing. Alia thought it was impossible, but it happened. Zeus looked at them, his eyes showed sadness.

Alia broke down into tears. Percy just stood still, his hands were trembling. He dropped his sword. Riptide clattered on the floor. The other Olympians stood up and noticed us. They didn't do anything. They were in a state of shock of what just happened. Thalia's power shocked them. During that moment, Thalia was stronger than Zeus.

Alia's sadness turned to rage. She stood up, readied her bow. Her cheeks were streaming with tears as she glared at Zeus.

"Go to Tartarus." Alia muttered as she drew her bow. She had an evil expression on her face. An arrow appeared. The heat it radiated made her sweat evaporate and the marble floor felt hot. She was about to fire when Percy held her hand. Alia looked at him. Alia was a bit surprised when she saw Percy had tears on his face.

"Percy. . ." Alia said slowly. Percy looked at her, telling her to lower her bow. Alia reluctantly followed. The heat lowered, but it still felt hot around her. Percy pulled her back behind her. Alia caught a glimpse of his sea green eyes, and her spine shivered.

His eyes were scary. It was like staring on your death face to face. If Percy's look could send a shiver down Alia's spine, she didn't want to know what he could do with his powers.

Alia stood behind him. The throne room darkened a bit as the flames of the hearth dimmed.

"You have killed my best friend." Percy hissed. He picked up his sword and pointed at Zeus. His glare was so intense that even Alia couldn't help but shiver. The Olympians went silent as the throne room continued to turn even darker.

"You have made an enemy." Percy growled at Zeus. "This means war." Percy stabbed Riptide to the floor and it sank. The marble floor cracked a bit. "Good luck finding another hero to defend you."

Percy grabbed Alia's arm and dragged her away from the throne room. Alia just followed him, not daring to defy his orders. The way he threatened Zeus was scary.

"Percy, I'm-"

"Save it." Percy said. Alia shut her mouth. She was scared of Percy. Alia liked Percy, he was funny and easy to hang out with, but when he's mad, well, Alia hope she could get an anti-Percy bunker.

Percy stormed out of Olympus with Alia struggling to keep up. Thunder boomed in the sky. Lightning struck all around them, but not hitting the.

"Is Zeus. . ." Alia didn't finish her sentence. Alia had a feeling that Percy caused this. The thunder and lightning was caused by Percy. Alia was sure of it. Percy stayed quiet and didn't say a thing.

Alia and Percy took the elevator. Both of them were feeling sad and angry and both wanted to kill Zeus. They stayed quiet. Alia thought of the times she spent with Thalia. Alia sobbed and cried. She sat down and buried her face in her knees. She felt Percy's arm around her.

"It's okay Alia," Percy said slowly. "Everything's gonna be fine." Alia wanted to believe that, she really does. But Alia knew Thalia was gone. Alia kept crying. The elevator ride seemed to take longer than she remembered.

"Come on Alia. I'm here for you. We're gonna get Thalia back. I promise." Percy said. Alia shook her head.

"Don't make false promises, Percy. Don't make promises you can't keep." Alia said softly. Percy didn't know what to say. Alia just cried. When the elevator dinged, she stood up and went outside. Her eyes were red from crying. Percy had his hand around her shoulder and held her close to her.

"Percy, did you mean it?" Alia asked.

"What?"

"You waged war on Olympus, do you mean it?" Alia asked. Percy nodded. "You do know that's suicide right?" Percy managed a smile. He just shrugged.

"I've done that a couple of times." Percy joked. Alia smiled a little.

"Whatever you do Percy, I'll always follow you." Alia said. Percy ruffled her hair and for once, Alia didn't feel annoyed.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis couldn't register what just happened. She tried to remember what happened. Her lieutenant showed powers that she never thought Thalia would have that rivalled her father and she got vaporized. Artemis was sad and heartbroken that her sister was gone. When Artemis tried to stop her, she simply blasted her away, saying that she was not her sister.

Hearing that broke her heart. She cared about Thalia and always considered Thalia a sister. She loved Thalia very much. Her faith towards Zeus was crumbling after Zeus killed his own daughter, knowing that his daughter could defeat him. Artemis couldn't believe that Zeus would do that.

To tell the truth, it took Artemis a lot of courage to stand in Thalia's way. She knew she would be easily defeated, but she could at least try. As she expected, Thalia was stronger than her. Artemis was grieving from Thalia's death.

Then, there's the girl, Alia. Artemis managed to enter her memories when her mind was vulnerable. She saw how much Thalia and Percy meant to her. Percy and Thalia took care of her as a family. Artemis knew that she and Thalia developed a sisterly bond. Artemis knew how Alia felt when she saw Thalia's death. She felt the same thing.

Then, there's Percy.

Her body shivered at the thought of him. When she looked into his eyes, she paled and froze on the spot. She had never seen Percy like this. When Percy fought during the war with the giants, Artemis thought he was a demon. But that was nothing compared to this. Percy looked like he could unleash Hell itself in Olympus. The aura he radiated made her skin itch. His threat rang in Artemis' ears. He wanted to defend Olympus and her father's honour, but she was scared to go to war against Percy.

Yeah, she admit it, she was scared of a man. She could feel that Thalia's powers were nothing compared to Percy if he unleashed it. Artemis was scared of facing Percy. Artemis was also scared of what Percy might unleash on them when he's attacking Olympus. When Percy said that he'll go to war against them, Gaia's threat seemed little.

Artemis knew that Zeus still wanted to make Percy a god, but seeing Percy at that state made her question Zeus' decision. If Percy was this powerful as a demigod, she couldn't imagine what he would be like as a god. Her father was probably thinking the same thing and she couldn't blame him.

The council recovered from their shock and sat on their thrones. When Percy left, the room brightened a bit. That thought made Artemis tremble. How powerful is Percy?

When they sat on their thrones, they have nothing to say. Zeus looked beat up and weak. Hera was trying her best to comfort her husband. Poseidon looked scared that his son just waged war against him. Artemis' brother, Apollo, listened to his iPod, but she knew he wasn't into it. His golden eyes seemed to stare far away.

Dionysus looked bored, well; at least he pretended to be. His grapevines started growing uncontrollably. Hermes' wings on his Reeboks were restless. The snakes on his caduceus were silent, not saying a single word. Ares tried to be brave, but even a blind man would know he's nervous. He always put it that way. Not scared, nervous. Hephaestus started fidgeting anything that he could find and Hades kept looking at Zeus.

As for the females, Demeter stared into space. Aphrodite stayed silent, which was a first. Athena looked like she was planning a strategy, just in case Percy was serious about going to war. Hestia remained calm and expressionless. Artemis herself wasn't doing too well. She was still sad from Thalia's death and scared from Percy's threat.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Very well, now that unsettling matter has been resolved, I have something to say."

Artemis straightened herself and wiped the tear off her face.

"As you all heard, Perseus Jackson, the former hero of Olympus, has turned his back on us. He has declared war with Olympus. We will set up our defence as good as we can with the help of Hephaestus and Athena."

Hephaestus nodded while Athena stared into space. "Athena?" Zeus called. That jarred her back to reality.

"Oh, oh, yes I'll help." She said. Zeus nodded and he seemed pleased.

Artemis looked at the Percy's celestial bronze sword. It sank halfway through the marble floor. There was a small crack on the floor. Artemis doesn't know why Percy left Riptide behind, but she wasn't sure she wants to find out. Is he giving up on being a hero? Does he have a more powerful weapon in his arsenal? Whatever the reason was, Artemis doubt that she could beat Percy.

"We have to find a new hero." Zeus said. "Any suggestion?" None came up. Their children were not as strong as Percy. Aside from Percy, Jason might be the second most powerful. But even Jason claimed that Percy is stronger than him. Artemis thought she could suggest any one of her hunters, but even they aren't powerful enough.

"I suggest my daughter," She said. There were several gasps came from all the gods and goddess.

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked.

"No one knows Percy better than she does. She's a skilful fighter and is an intelligent demigod."

"But can she stand against Percy's powers?" Hermes asked.

"I will give her my blessing, and I hoped all of you would do the same, in an effort to stop Percy from winning the war."

Zeus nodded. "If there're no objections, we shall make her the new hero of Olympus. I would've preferred my son Jason, but he's not ready for this. Hermes, bring the girl here."

Hermes nodded. He flashed away. Artemis looked at her sister. "Are you sure about her?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. She's the only one who knows Percy better than most of us, even Poseidon."

A few minutes later, Hermes appeared with the suggested hero.

"What am I doing here? What's happening?" She said while looking around the throne room. She saw Riptide stuck in the marble floor. "Isn't that Percy's sword?"

Zeus wasted no time in explaining. "Perseus Jackson has turned against us. He is waging war against Olympus."

The girl's jaws dropped. "No, Percy wouldn't do that. I know him. He's loyal."

"I'm sorry my daughter, but it is true."

"But, mother, what happened?"

"He's upset with us. He declared war on us, and we are in need of a new hero."

It took a couple of seconds before she realized what they were talking about. Artemis wasn't sure that she could give her blessing to this girl.

"Me? I-I'm not qualified. Jason is more qualified. He's stronger than me!" the girl claimed. Artemis agreed with her.

"That may be true, but he doesn't know Percy like you."

The girl stared at Percy's sword. She looked at every member of the council.

Artemis wasn't sure about her sister's plans. Heck, she's not sure about Zeus anymore. She always thought Zeus as a stern god. But now, since Gaia's defeat, Zeus seemed a bit power crazy. He was scared that other forces tried to take Olympus again. Olympus has gone to war twice, and both times he had to rely on demigods, especially Percy. He offered Percy godhood so he could bind Percy into being the protector of Olympus for eternity. Now, Percy was declaring war against him and Percy was his strongest warrior.

Artemis wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her father's side, join Percy or stay out of the war. She knows if she stays with Zeus, he would force her and her hunters to go to war with him. Artemis didn't want to face Percy and she definitely didn't want her hunters to face Percy.

All these thoughts were running at Artemis' as she waited for the girl's decision.

"Well?" Athena asked.

The girl looked up at them. Her blonder hair flowed back as she looked at Zeus with her stormy grey eyes.

"I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will lead the army of Olympus against Perseus Jackson."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun, I decided to bring back an old friend. I know I said that Artemis' POV won't be around for a few more chapters, but I thought that this was important. I know some of you will be mad that Percy stopped Alia from blasting Zeus' head. And again, I may add, Artemis still doesn't have feeling for Percy. She's just scared of him. The hunters are going to make an appearance at the next chapter, I can guarantee that. There's gonna be an Annabeth's POV as well, but I don't know when or where, but there'll be at least one. Well, as usual, leave a review if you like it and if you have something to add. Like I always say, a review always help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I read some reviews and asked for Jason and Nico to join Percy. Well, you might just get your wish. I'll make you a deal. If the review reaches, uhh, 80, I'll put Jason in. I'm still going to update, but Jason won't be joining anytime soon. Sorry, but it's only fair right? Plus, my brain is smoking from staying up late. To make it up to you guys, Nico will join him, in the next chapter. Anyways, I have to thank blastburnman for an amazing OC. He'll not be in immediately, but I'll hint him somewhere in the chapter. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or FF.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's POV**

He hated it.

He hated how Thalia was stupid enough that she thought she could go against Zeus. He hated that Zeus blasted his best friend into nothing. He hated how that incident made Alia sad.

And he hated himself for not being there in time to save her.

Percy didn't care. For one thing or another, he's going to war with Olympus. He didn't care if everybody thought he was turning like Luke, waging war and giving himself to Kronos to bring Olympus down. Percy shook his head.

He wasn't like Luke. Luke waged war and went to Kronos because he felt unloved. He hated the Olympians because they left their children to live on their own.

No. Percy declared war because the gods went too far. He was fine if they tortured him and forced him, but killing Thalia was the last straw. He didn't care if Zeus brings the whole Titan and Giants army against him, he didn't care if he brought demigods and hunters to the war against him. He'll take them on if he has to.

"Percy?" Alia said. She was awake and she looked at him drowsily. "Are you okay?"

They were sleeping in an abandoned warehouse. It wasn't much, but at least it was something, rather than the forest. They had lit a campfire and already digested a few chunks of ambrosia and nectar. Alia couldn't summon any food because she was tired. Percy saw the power radiated from her when she aimed the bow to Zeus. He would've let her fired the arrow, but that would raise some attention to Hestia. After Hestia helped them, Percy didn't want Hestia to get into any trouble. They owed her. Plus, he knew they weren't ready to fight yet. They were broken emotionally from Thalia's death. They would get beaten instantly.

"I'm okay," Percy said. "Go back to sleep Alia, I'll wake you up if there's trouble." Alia nodded. Just as she was about to rest her head, trouble came. Percy heard a hunting horn being blown from the forest a few yards in front of them. Alia instantly looked at where the sound was from. Percy recognized that sound.

"The hunters." Percy growled. He stood up, but he was unarmed. He had left Riptide on Olympus.

"You mean the Artemis' hunters?" Alia asked. Percy nodded. They packed their stuff and ran to the entrance, only to find silver arrow tips being aimed to their face. They were too late. The hunters had already surrounded the building. There was only one entrance, and the hunters were in his way.

"Going somewhere?" Phoebe asked, pulled her arrow a bit further.

"We're leaving and you're in the way. So back off!" Percy hissed.

"I don't like that tone, boy." Phoebe growled. She looked behind us, and Percy realized what she was looking for. Or to be exact, 'who' she was looking for.

"Where's Thalia?" She asked. The arrow was a few inches from Percy's face. Alia's expression turned sad and so does Percy's. They looked down on the floor. Phoebe noticed their expressions and lowered her bow slightly.

"Thalia-" Percy was interrupted by Artemis, flashing in front of them. She noticed the commotion they were in.

"Hunters, lower your weapons." Artemis ordered. There were mutterings and mumblings from the hunters, but they reluctantly obliged. Artemis looked at Percy, and then looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe, set up camp inside the warehouse. We shall camp here for the night."

Phoebe was about to say something, but she saw Artemis' expression and nodded. Artemis turned to us. Alia glared at her while Percy's expression remained calm. Alia was about to attack Artemis, her body was radiating heat, but Percy stopped her. Alia looked at Percy, and understood. She stayed back and the heat cooled down. Artemis studied her carefully with her silver eyes.

"I come in peace." Artemis said. Percy would've laughed at that if the situation isn't so serious. "I came here to talk."

"To talk you mean ambushing me from behind and bring me back to Olympus?" Percy hissed.

Artemis winced. "Percy, I didn't want to do it. It was-"

"Yeah, it was your father's idea." Percy said. Artemis looked to the floor, feeling ashamed. Not knowing what to say, she gestured them to follow her to where the hunters had set up camp.

The hunters work fast, Percy admits that. In a short period of time, they had already set up several tents surrounding a camp fire. Luckily, the roof had holes so the smoke won't build up inside the building. Percy could see the stars and moon shining brightly tonight. Either Selene was back or Artemis was in a somewhat good mood.

Artemis went to her tent for a while before she got out. She sat nearby the campfire. Around them, the hunters were a bit cheerful. Percy felt jealous. He wanted a family like them. He would like to have siblings or cousin that he could joke, play and talk with. The only thing he had was Alia. Not that Percy didn't like her, but it didn't seem enough.

"Hunters, if you will, join me." Artemis said. The hunters sat around the campfire as Artemis' eyes stared at the flames.

"Milady, where's Thalia?" Phoebe asked. Artemis stared at the flames expressionless, but Percy could tell she was holding back tears. "Milady?" Phoebe called again.

Artemis' voice cracked. "Thalia Grace is dead. She's at Elysium." Artemis said. The hunters let out several gasps. Some sobbed. Some stayed silent and stared into nothing, having trouble accepting what they had heard.

"No, that can't be true." Phoebe said, shaking her head. Her eyes went teary and she had her hands on her face. "Thalia's . . . no." She screamed and then cried. The other hunters followed. The silent night had been filled with the sound of the hunters, crying over their sister's death. Artemis was crying too. She covered her face. Behind Percy, Alia was silently sobbing. Percy pulled her into a hug and comforted her. Alia sobbed in his chest.

Percy remained expressionless. In his heart, he knew he was sad, but his face remained silent. He hadn't felt this sad since Annabeth broke up with him. Percy felt like destroying everything he could see, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to scare Alia.

That cheerful night for the hunters turned silent. No one was in a happy mood. They didn't even care about a male being in their camp. They were grieving and mourning for Thalia.

When the hunters got to their tents, Artemis stayed behind. She gestured for Percy and Alia to sit with her. Reluctantly, they followed. Artemis kept her gaze in the flames.

"I-I'm sorry for-"

"Save it." Percy cut in. "I don't need your sorry." Artemis started crying. Luckily, there was no one around. Artemis' cry turned into sobbing.

"She said that I'm not her sister. I loved her like one. I-" She starts crying again. Now Percy knew why Artemis was so upset. Thalia disowned her. Artemis loved Thalia like a sister and Thalia disowned her. That's what Percy felt when his father agreed with Zeus. He felt like his heart had been stabbed with a cold knife.

"I would do anything to have her back." Artemis said. Alia couldn't stand it anymore. She went to Artemis' side and hugged her, comforting her. Alia knew how Artemis felt. She knew the feeling of losing a sister. After all, all three of them are related to a dumbass god named Zeus.

Percy saw Alia comforting Artemis. Artemis had her face buried in her hands. He had never seen a goddess at this state before. Looking so weak and fragile.

"So, what are you talking to me for?" Percy asked. "I can't bring her back."

Artemis looked disappointed. "I know Percy. I just want my hunter back." To be honest, Percy wants Thalia back too. He missed her. If there was a way to bring her back, Percy would go for it. He didn't care if he had to give his life; he just wanted her back with Alia. He was thinking about taking Thalia away from the Underworld, but Thalia wouldn't agree on that.

When Artemis looked at him, her silver eyes didn't seem to glow anymore. But when Percy studied her, he thought about some things. Why Artemis wanted to talk to 'him' instead of someone else? Why isn't Artemis capturing him? Does Zeus know she was meeting with him? What would happen if Zeus knows?

Percy put all his thoughts aside and decided to trust Artemis for the moment.

"Zeus chose a new hero as soon as you left. She will lead an army to you during the war." Artemis said.

"Wait, 'she'? The new hero is a 'she'?" Percy asked. Percy got a feeling of dread down his spine. He had a feeling he knew who the chosen hero was.

The next two words Artemis is about to say confirmed his suspicion. "It's Annabeth." Percy paled a bit. Annabeth was the best strategist he had ever known, and plus she's a daughter of Athena. Annabeth won't go rushing in. She would be careful, study the battlefield, analyse the situation, consider the opponent's next move and finally, finish them off. Percy knew what Annabeth could do, and Annabeth could know what he would do.

Percy shuddered. He never thought that Annabeth would be his opponent.

"Does she know?" Percy asked. His full question was, does she know about Thalia's death? Artemis shook her head. Percy should've seen that coming. He knows the gods won't tell her about Thalia. She would refuse and join with Percy. But then again, she left Percy for another guy. Percy didn't know if he wanted to kill her, or spare her.

"Percy, who's Annabeth?" Alia asked softly.

Oh boy.

Percy was speechless. He didn't know what to say to her. "I can't answer that question right now. I'm not ready." Percy muttered. Alia took a deep breath.

"It's okay." Alia said. Percy knew she was disappointed, but he wasn't ready to talk about Annabeth just yet. Not after Thalia's death and certainly not when Annabeth is leading the army of Olympus against him.

"Let's just get some sleep. Alia, would you mind accompanying Artemis?" Percy said. Artemis and Alia stared at Percy with a confused look. "Both of you need each other, trust me." Alia and Artemis reluctantly nodded.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Alia asked. Percy shook his head.

"I don't sleep." Percy said. Alia looked like she wanted to argue, Artemis too, but Percy made it clear that he wasn't going to change his mind. Percy wandered off the building. Alia looked at him with concern. Artemis put one hand over her shoulder and whispered something that Percy couldn't hear.

With that, Percy strolled around the forest.

**Alia's POV**

"Don't worry Alia; Percy can take care of himself." Artemis had said to her before Percy left. Percy was not himself since Thalia's death. Percy seemed burdened and restrained from something. Like he's holding something inside that he won't tell anyone but himself. Alia was worried of her brother. She was afraid that Percy would beat himself for Thalia's death. Alia didn't like that.

Artemis led her to her tent. Both of them feel the same about Thalia. Both of them treated her as their sister. Then, it occurred to Alia that Artemis was her sister. She was also a daughter of Zeus.

When they entered her tent, Alia couldn't help but be impressed.

The inside was bigger than it looks on the outside. The ground was covered with animal skin. Alia didn't know they were real or fake, but they felt soft. There was a fire place and a bed nearby. At the middle, there was a table either for a meeting or dinner. There wasn't much in the tent, but it contained all the things that a normal house would have. It also had a kitchen.

Artemis sat down on her bed. Alia don't know what to do, so she just stood there. Her expression must've been funny, because Artemis managed a small smile.

"You can sit anywhere you like." Artemis offered. Alia sat down on the floor. The animal skin was soft and comfy. Alia would've slept soundly on it.

"Alia, how close you were with Thalia?" Artemis asked.

"We met about a month ago, when you guys were, you know . . ." Alia had a feeling Artemis knew what she meant. She meant when they were hunting Percy down, and tried to force him into godhood. Artemis simply nodded.

"We talked for a while and then she admitted that she was a daughter of Zeus. I told him that I was also Zeus' daughter and-"

"You're Zeus' daughter?" Artemis asked. Alia gasped and put her hand on her mouth. She can't believe that she just blurted out that she was the daughter of Zeus. Artemis studied her carefully.

"You have the same eyes as Thalia, and the same aura." Artemis said softly. "I guess you're my sister." She smiled. Alia couldn't help but smile with her.

"I guess I am. Anyway, we talked for a bit and bond together. After a few fights with monsters and spent a few days with her, I decided that I could put my life in her hands."

Artemis nodded. Alia felt that Artemis feels the same for Thalia. Artemis waved hand once and a bed appeared behind Alia.

"You may sleep here for the night. I would enjoy a company of my own sister." Artemis said with a smile. Alia was not so sure. She didn't fully trust Artemis yet, even if she's Thalia's friend. Artemis saw her expression and chuckled.

"Don't worry Alia. I'm not going to harm you whatsoever. I'm just offering you my hospitality. You can trust me." Artemis said. Her voice was soothing and comforting. Alia nodded and slept on the bed.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis was glad when she discovered that Alia was a daughter of Zeus. She was glad that she felt like she had a sister again. Artemis wasn't going to let go of her. If she had to, she'll take her away from Percy. She wasn't going to lose Alia the way she lost Thalia. Even if Artemis barely knew her, she treated her like her sister. Alia reminded her of Thalia.

Artemis cared about her like she cared of her hunters. She wanted her to be part of the family. She was thinking about making her join the hunt, but would it be safe for her?

Artemis' eyelids were getting heavier. She would just have to worry about that tomorrow. Artemis tucked herself in bed and went to sleep. She didn't know if goddess could have nightmare, but she did.

She was in the throne room. The throne room was empty, except for her and . . .

"Thalia!" She called. Thalia looked horrible. Her clothes were tattered and torn. Her mouth was bleeding and she was steaming. She was in the condition she was when she confronted Zeus. Artemis didn't care if it was a dream or not. Artemis ran towards her, only to be stopped by an invisible force.

"Thalia, I'm sorry." Artemis said. Artemis couldn't see her face. The shadows seemed to cover her face. "I'll bring you back, I promise you my sister."

Then, Thalia laughed. "You are not my sister. You never were." Artemis cried. She wanted to believe this wasn't real, but it hurts so badly. Artemis wanted her sister back.

"Thalia, I'm your sister. I'm sorry for what happened. I know I don't deserve you, but give me one more chance." Artemis pleaded. She was heartbroken and disappointed. Then, the scene shifted as Artemis woke up. Artemis cried and sobbed. She didn't want that nightmare. It was the worst nightmare she could ever have.

It was morning and she just slept, but she felt so weak. She didn't know why, but her body felt weak. She went outside to get some breakfast, but when she was outside, her eyes went teary.

What she saw broke her heart and feelings even more.

In her mind, her father spoke with a disappointed voice.

'You have brought this on yourself, my child.'

In despair, she screamed as loud as she could.

**Percy's POV**

He was strolling in the forest for the night, just to clear his head. He didn't know what was reeling through his mind, but he couldn't think of anything. The forest always calmed him down. He didn't know why. He was the son of Poseidon. The sea always calmed his feelings, but the forest did the same.

He tried to get Annabeth out of his head. She hadn't seen her for almost a month. Then why is he nervous? He had been away from her longer, and he hadn't been like this.

Then, he questioned himself.

Was he nervous, or scared?

Scared of seeing the person that left him, scared of seeing the person that broke his heart and feelings. What was he scared of? He hadn't really got over her, but that doesn't mean he have to be scared.

He always thought that Annabeth had loved him, but her fatal flaw turned out to be his downfall. She was always proud. When the Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus had become a 'nobody', she left him. He hadn't seen her since.

Then, his thought drifted to his mother, how Gaia had used them against him. His mother and Paul are now happy in Elysium. He smiled at the thought of his mother. He missed her, every second of the day. When the gods offered him another wish, he wanted to bring them back, but he knew that his mother and Paul would disagree. They would tell him to wish on something more important than their lives.

Percy climbed onto a tree and relaxed, enjoying the sounds of nature and the moon. When they left Olympus earlier today, he thought about staying in his mother's old apartment, but that would be a bad idea. First, the gods would be looking for him, trying to kill him before the war. Second, the place was probably occupied with new residents.

He was thinking happy thoughts he had with his family and friends that made him smile. Then, without him knowing, he fell asleep on the tree.

Tonight, he was called in a dream.

He was in an interrogation room, which was kind of weird. He didn't remember being arrested for drinking and driving. A man stood in front of him across the table. He, well, Percy didn't know how to describe him. He was shaped like a human, a normal man, but . . . This is hard.

He had no face, no skin, and no nothing. Put it like this, imagine a dark, ball of energy, as dark as possible. Got that in your head? Now imagine it in a shape of a human with no face, hair or whatsoever. If you could imagine that, you'd have a pretty good idea of what he looks like.

When he talks, his mouth didn't open or move. In fact, he didn't have a mouth, but Percy could hear his voice with his ear, not in his mind.

"Perseus Jackson, we meet at last." He said. His voice sounded ancient and old.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. "Where am I? What's going on?" He just chuckled.

"You're in a hurry aren't you? To answer your first question, I am Erebus, Primordial God of Darkness."

Percy just stared at him, completely confused. "You mean, the Erebus? Chaos' children?" Erebus nodded. After confirming it, Percy's jaw dropped.

"Now, don't be so surprised." Erebus stated. How could Percy not be surprised? The only Primordial that Percy has met was Gaia. Meeting Erebus made him feel humble.

"Um, should I bow or something?" Percy asked, complete clueless. This made Erebus laughed.

"There's no need for formality. I called you here to ask you a favour."

Oh, he's like the other Olympians. Always asking for favours.

"And I can guarantee it will help you win the war." Erebus said. This caught Percy's attention. He needed all the help he could get. If a Primordial offered you some help, well, you can't decline can you?

"I need you to find my son, Michael Black" Erebus said sternly. The figure in front of Percy didn't move, but it radiated power that scared Percy.

"So, what? You and Nyx had a son and-"

"This isn't Nyx's child." Erebus said. Percy raised an eyebrow. "I met a woman in Texas sixteen years ago-"

"You've been to Texas?" Percy asked but Erebus ignored him.

"And we dated for a while. I stayed with him for three months, before I left. When I left, I asked Morpheus to teach him in his dreams all there is to know about Ancient Greek and how it still exist until now. He left when he was eleven because his mother was abusive. He was a smart kid. He headed north, away from the gods because he knew if Zeus knows about him, he'd be killed or imprisoned in Tartarus. He managed to hide himself well. The gods knew about him and immediately went to search him. He made his way to Montana and stayed there. The gods thought he was still in Alaska, out of their reach."

When Erebus finished, Percy nodded. "So, you want me to fetch your son in Montana?" Percy asked. Erebus shook his head.

"I want you to fetch my son at a place I think you're familiar with." Erebus said. Percy raised an eyebrow. "It lies beneath every major city in America, designed by one of the most famous son of Athena, and thought to be destroyed by most demigods from your camp."

Percy tried to rack his brain. Then, he knew what Erebus was talking about, but he didn't like it one bit. It was still giving him nightmares.

"The Labyrinth? He's there?" Percy asked. Erebus nodded. "Why would he be there? Wasn't the Labyrinth destroyed like a few years ago?" Erebus chuckled.

"I believe, your ex told you about this. The Labyrinth has a life of its own. Like the gods, it could reappear after a period of time. Without you knowing, the Labyrinth already reformed, just a few months ago."

"But I thought its life force is connected to Daedalus?"

"Yes it is, but when Daedalus died, the connection broke. Daedalus died, but not the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth reformed." Erebus explained.

Percy nodded. "So, you want me to find your son who is stuck somewhere in the Labyrinth?"

"Pretty much."

"Sounds good. Besides, I'm bored. This is the best offer I have yet." Percy said.

"Well, better wake up then." Erebus waved his hand and the scene disappeared. Percy woke up with the sun shining to his face. He remembered that he fell asleep on the tree. He got down and was about to enjoy the day when he heard a scream coming from where Artemis and Alia was staying. He rushed there as fast as he could.

When he arrived, Artemis was on her knees and she was crying. But what shocked him the most was, the building was empty.

The hunters were gone. Only Artemis' tent remained. Percy breathed down a sigh of relief when he saw Alia came out of the tent. Percy went towards Artemis who was crying her heart out.

"Artemis, what happened?" Alia asked. Artemis' voice cracked. Artemis desperately grabbed Percy's shirt. She was crying worse than Percy realized.

"P-Percy, he took my hunters. He took them!" Artemis said softly. "Zeus took them!"

"What? Why?"

"He knows I spent time with you and I didn't kill you as he ordered. He took my hunters away. This is my fault."

"He can't do that!" Alia said. "You're the goddess of the Hunt! Only you can dismiss your hunters. You can bring them back right?"

Artemis shook her head and looked at her sadly. Artemis picked up a broken glass shard and made a small cut on her hand. It was only a small cut, but it shocked everyone.

From the cut, instead of ichor, red blood came out of it.

"This is why I can't bring them back." Artemis said.

Realization dawned on Percy's face. Oh no. . .

"I'm mortal." Artemis said sadly with tears running down her cheeks

* * *

**A/N: Perfect, just the way I wanted it to be. I bet you weren't expecting that now were you? I love it when I catch you off guard. Hoho, a good one right? This is my longes chapter yet with 4 000+ words. Well, leave a review if you like it or hate it. I'll see you in the next chapter. A review always helps **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got some positive reviews on Artemis being mortal, and some negative reviews. Well, that depends. If Artemis is offered godhood, will she accept it again? Remember, this is a Pertemis ff. So she and Percy will be together. Is it better if both of them become immortal, or make them live normal lives like a human being? I'll let you decide. If you look at my profile, there'll be a poll. Be sure to vote if you like Artemis to be mortal or a goddess. Here's chapter 8, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF.**

**Chapter 8**

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis wanted to kill herself. Her father had abandoned her. Now she knew why Thalia felt angry towards Zeus. Because he's a selfish bastard that cares only for himself and his goddamn pride. Artemis couldn't stand losing all her hunters who she treated as her sisters. She felt the world crumbling beneath her feet. She wanted to kill Zeus for being so selfish. Thalia was right, he didn't care about anything else but his pride.

Artemis could feel the effects of being mortal. She felt weak, vulnerable and unimportant. She usually gets offerings and prayers from other mortals. It feels good, like having nectar flowing in her veins and made her feel very warm and cosy inside. It made her feel important and needed by the mortals. Since she's mortal, she didn't feel a thing. Everything seemed heavier to her. Her body, her head and, well, several other parts.

After Percy and Alia managed to calm her down, she sat down in her tent with Percy and Alia accompanying her. Now that her powers were gone, Artemis could feel that her hunting powers were also gone. She wasn't as fast or agile as she used to be. She didn't know about her abilities with any weapon. She still knows how to use them, but she didn't know if she could use them as good as she could remember.

"At least you're not fully mortal." Percy stated. Artemis looked at him. "I mean, your father is still Zeus right? That means you're a demigod."

"You're one of us!" Alia said cheerfully.

Artemis wanted to protest, but Alia tackled her with a hug. "Welcome to our world sister!" Alia said while laughing. Artemis struggled to get up, but she was also laughing along with Alia. She knew Alia was trying to make her feel better and she was grateful for it. Alia got off her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're not a goddess anymore." Artemis raised any eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Artemis asked. Alia rolled her eyes.

"Because if you're a goddess, you would be too powerful to be my sister and Percy's cousin." Alia said. Artemis managed a smile.

"Thank you, Alia." Artemis said with respect. Now that she's a demigod, she was stuck in her eighteen year old form. She would've preferred younger, but at least it was better than being dead.

"So, this is how it feels to be a demigod." Artemis said. Percy managed a smile. Artemis looked at her body. There wasn't any difference. She looked the same as she has been before.

"So, what kind of demigod powers do you have?" Percy asked. Artemis never thought of that. She was Zeus' daughter, so she must have power over lightning, wind or something. But she felt nothing. She looked at her hands, hoping there would be a sign of what her powers may be.

"I don't know. I don't think my father would leave me as a demigod with powers." Artemis said. Artemis tried concentrating for something, but nothing happened. "Maybe I don't have any powers."

Percy just shrugged. "Maybe we'll find out sooner or later, but right now, we need to find help."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked. Percy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Artemis knew Percy was asking her a mental question. Artemis didn't have her goddess powers to read his mind, but she knew what he was asking.

'After what your father did to you, are you still siding with him?'

Artemis tried to answer that, but she couldn't. To be honest, she was pretty pissed off at Zeus for killing Thalia, taking her hunters and made her mortal.

"I'm still going to war with them. Either you're coming or not, I don't really care." Percy stated.

"Where are you planning on going?" Alia asked. Artemis wanted to ask him the same thing.

"If you follow me, you'll see." Percy said.

Percy got out of the building with Artemis and Alia following behind him.

**Nico's POV**

Nico was running down the tunnel, hoping to get rid of the group of monsters that were chasing him. He was searching for clues about Percy when he got ambushed. The monsters brought him down here, the place he had dreaded to go.

The Labyrinth seemed to turn and twist in his eyes. He thought the Labyrinth had collapsed when he released Daedalus' soul, but apparently he was wrong. The monsters captured him and brought him to their base where Nico managed to escape and found the entrance to the Labyrinth.

He didn't hear anymore footsteps behind him, which was good because he needed some rest. He leaned on the wall and sat on the floor, breathing heavily.

"This is ridiculous." Nico muttered. "I thought this place was gone." The tunnel shook a bit before it died down. "Geez, no need to take it personally."

Nico ate the last bit of his ambrosia. His wounds closed down instantly. He stood up and continued moving. He didn't want those monsters to catch up with him.

After a few turns and U-turns in the Labyrinth, Nico found himself in front of a door. It was a normal wooden door that seemed familiar, but Nico can't remember. He was about to turn the knob when someone put a hand over his mouth and dragged him to another corner. Nico fought and struggled but the man had a firm grip on him and his mouth. Then, he sees the door opened and light poured out of it. Two Cyclopes and a few hell hounds stepped out of the door.

"Keep quiet so they won't notice us." The man whispered to Nico. It took Nico a few seconds before he realized the man was saving him. But who was he and why was he helping him?

When the monsters were out of sight, the man let go of his hold on Nico. Without hesitation, Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword and pointed it at the man's throat. Nico was surprised of the way he was dressed. He was dressed in a black hood that covered his head and face. He wore a cloak over a white t-shirt and jeans, which was an odd fashion.

At the same time, the man had his weapon aimed at Nico's head. His weapon looked disturbingly liked Kronos' scythe, only it was a bit longer and the blade looked sharper. The odd thing about his weapon was the metal looked pure black, like it was crafted out of shadows. The hilt was at least five foot long. The way he handled the scythe, Nico presumed that he was good at it.

"You're quick," Nico said. The man just shrugged.

"I just had a feeling you won't let me go that easily." The man said. "So, I lower my weapon and you lower yours?" Nico nodded. He lowered his sword and the man put his scythe away.

"Interesting weapon you got there." Nico said. The man smiled. He flipped up his hood. At first Nico thought it was Percy, because he had the same kind of raven black messy hair. But then, Nico see his ice blue eyes, staring at him.

"My father gave this to me, hoping I would survive on my own." He said.

"What are you doing down here? Are you a demigod?" Nico asked. The expression on his face tensed.

"You could say that. As for what I'm doing here, well, I got lost."

"You need some help?" Nico offered. The man just chuckled.

"It looks like we both need each other's help."

"Well, if we're gonna get out of here, we'll have to help each other."

"Agreed." The man said.

Nico nodded. He offered his hand. "My name is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

The man shook Nico's hand. "I'm Michael Black, and I'm the son of, well, I'm not sure you're ready to know."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Are you sure." Michael asked. Nico nodded.

"Let it rip."

"My father is Erebus, Primordial God of darkness."

**Annabeth's POV**

That morning, Annabeth woke up in her palace at Olympus. Zeus had ordered the minor gods to build her place so she could stay there and manage the army.

The army was looking pretty good in her opinion. He had managed to get the Cyclopes, nature spirits and demigods to join the army. She told them that Percy has declared war against Olympus. They branded him a traitor and joined her. Tyson refused to join, so does Grover. They didn't believe that Percy would turn against Olympus. Annabeth resolved the issue with a simple 'Fine.'

Most of her demigod friends joined her after she told them about Percy. She didn't add any lies to it. Zeus told her that Percy has turned against Olympus and has declared war. That's what Zeus told her, and that's what she's telling them.

Then why is she feeling guilty?

So far, they had gathered two hundred demigods, fifty Cyclopes and almost three hundred nature spirits. Annabeth thought about recruiting the Party Ponies, but she couldn't find them anywhere. If Chiron knew, he didn't tell her. She was also thinking about making the hunters join and tried to Iris message Thalia, but she couldn't reach her. She wanted to ask Artemis about it last night, but she was nowhere to be seen. Even during a council meeting, she was absent.

Annabeth tried to do a good job at managing the army, but her mind was thinking about one particular person.

Percy.

He came to her mind from time to time. She felt bad about leaving him for another guy and she felt bad not talking to him about it. She wanted to apologize, but she hasn't seen him since.

After putting Percy out of her thoughts, she got ready to meet her comrades.

She arrived at the training grounds where the army was training, of course. The demigods were sparring against each other, the nature spirits were training their magic and the Cyclopes were eating peanut butter sandwich. Annabeth learned the hard way not to disturb them during their meal time.

Her second in command, Malcolm, marched towards her and gave her a status report.

"The demigods have increased their skills superbly and the satyrs learned some new woodland magic." Malcolm reported. Annabeth nodded and gestured him to continue his work.

Malcolm marched off. Annabeth tried to think of something else rather than 'him'. She always kept thinking about his mesmerizing green eyes and his sweet smile.

'What am I doing?' Annabeth thought to herself. 'He has probably moved on by now.'

Luckily, one of her comrades gave her something else to focus on.

"Annabeth," Drew called. "Our scouts reported that," Drew took a deep breath. "The Labyrinth is back."

Annabeth widened her eyes in shock. "That's impossible. Daedalus is dead."

Drew shook her head. "I don't know either, but its back right now. It was just as it always was. Touch the glowing blue triangle and the door opens."

"It's called a Delta, Ancient Greek letter for D" Annabeth said. Drew rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Annabeth, I'm not here for you to start giving me history lessons." Drew said and walked off.

Then, the plan formed on her head. If she could make Percy pick the right warzone, she could use the underground path of the Labyrinth as an advantage. She could sneak up and make her forces appear behind his army. She could win this and she was sure of it. A grin formed on her face. The Labyrinth reforming might not be a bad thing.

Annabeth went to a nearby fountain where the sunlight was bent, making a small rainbow. Annabeth fished a drachma out of her pocket.

"O Iris, goddess of rainbow, please accept my offering." The rainbow shimmered as Annabeth threw the drachma. Before the drachma landed, it disappeared in the mist.

"Show me Jason Grace of Camp Jupiter."

**Piper's POV (A/N: I just have to add this in just for fun to leave you guys hanging.)**

Piper was looking for Jason around Camp Jupiter. After Jason had talked some sense into Octavian, (who was now recovering from lightning struck) she managed to stay here with Jason. To tell the truth, she preferred Camp Half-Blood, but she would follow Jason anywhere.

She looked everywhere for him. In the Field of Mars, in the legion and the cohorts. No trace of him.

Then, Piper saw him standing at Neptune's rundown temple. When Piper got close, she saw Jason was talking to an Iris message. Piper only heard the end of their conversation before Jason waved his hand across the message.

Piper only heard this: "-join you. See you soon Annabeth."

When Jason saw Piper, he quickly pulled her into a hug. Piper gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Miss me?" Jason asked. Piper just shrugged.

"Maybe," Piper said. Jason pretended to be hurt. Piper smiled. "Okay, I missed you a lot." Piper gave him a kiss, but her thoughts drifted to somewhere else.

Why was he talking to Annabeth? What did he mean when he said about joining her? And more importantly, what was he joining?

But she put that out of her thoughts and enjoyed her time with Jason.

**?'s POV**

The eye studied the girl closer as she continued to train. Her skills have improved greatly over the time. She was training with her partner and they formed a close bond together. She cared about him, and he cared about her.

"Thanks," She said to her partner. She sat down and rest. Her partner disappeared in golden dust.

"So, are you ready to show yourself?"

The girl thought about it for a while. "Not quite yet." The girl said as she looked at the eye.

**A/N: I put Annabeth and Piper's POV in there just to make you wonder if Jason would join Percy or Annabeth. I also put Nico's POV to hint about what the new OC would be like. Well, like I always say, leave a review if you liked it or hate it. A review always help. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I made a poll on my profile. Either Artemis stays as a mortal or turns back into a goddess, I leave it up to you guys. You guys will decide, so start voting. Most votes win. If no one votes, then I'll decide myself.**


	9. Author

**A/N: This is Aix.** I'm not going to be uploading today, just so you know. I'm busy and I haven't slept since last night. I have a great chapter in mind and I will try to update as soon as possible. I will hint out a bit of Pertemis and I'll be including some of Nico and Jason's POV just to let you guys know what they feel about the war. I'll make a plot twist that you are not expecting, or expecting, whichever. So, stay tuned and take care.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's 4 in the morning at my place. I hadn't got sleep since, well, last night. My head hurts. Well, at least I tried to do this right? Yay for me. So, I have an interesting plot in mind, but I have trouble putting it in the story. Or I just had trouble remembering what it was, anyways, this was my attempt. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO, HOO and FF (I was kidding, I don't own them. Gods, what's wrong with people.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Percy's POV**

Artemis and Alia were at his side. Now, he had two demigod girls that he had to protect. He was sure that Alia could protect herself, but Percy still can't accept if Alia went to battle by herself. He can't stand it if Alia gets hurt.

As for Artemis, well, someone had to be responsible. After all, it's because of him that Artemis turned mortal. He didn't know if Artemis had any powers, had any skills in combat or have any mastery in any weapons. Percy couldn't rely on her, nor could he leave her alone. He didn't know if she could defend herself if they encountered anything, especially where they're going.

"Percy, hold up." Artemis called. We were walking down the streets of New York and were heading to an old friend's place. "Slow down a bit will you? You're going too fast."

Alia chuckled and Percy smiled a bit. Artemis looked at them in confusion. "Looks like your godly stamina is gone. Come on, demigods do this every day." Percy said.

"You mean walk for a few miles each day, not knowing where to go?" Artemis asked while raising her eyebrow.

Percy shook his head. "No. I mean having a good time as we walk to where we are heading."

"By the way, where are we heading Percy?" Alia asked. Percy smiled.

"We're gonna visit an old friend of mine."

Alia and Artemis wondered what Percy meant, but they just followed him.

**Rachel's POV (just a brief and quick change)**

Rachel was back at her 'room' as you may call it. After the war with the giants, Rachel had been living here almost every day since she god back from camp. She rarely got visitors, but sometimes she got Iris messages from her friends.

Well, except for Percy.

Oh gods, Percy.

Rachel wondered where he could be. After he broke up with Annabeth, he nearly destroyed camp. Then, he ran away from camp. Rachel didn't hear any news about him since. It has been a month since he disappeared. She contacted anyone that may know about Percy. Alas, no such luck. She already told Nico to tell her if he felt anything. She was worried about him. Not that she had any feelings for him, but he was her friend.

"Where are you Percy?" Rachel talked to herself as she dipped herself in the bath tub. It was warm and relaxing. All part of her body went underwater, except for her head. Thanks to her father, she managed to get this lovely suite as a home. She was thinking about settling in with a man, but she's not dating anyone currently. She wanted to believe that she wasn't ready, but she was eager to meet someone who she could date with, even if she is Apollo's oracle. That doesn't mean she can't date, right? She just has to find the right mortal, or demigod.

She got out of the bath tub and wrapped herself in a bathing robe. She went to the kitchen and made herself some coffee. She took a sip and savoured the taste. She went to her room, put on some clothes and went to the living room. Usually, she would just dress simply like a t-shirt and short jeans, but today, she felt like changing a bit, though she doesn't leave the building.

She put on a bright pink t-shirt and some long floral skirt. She looked like a model for the summer calendar. She went to the kitchen room and made herself some sandwich. Before she could get comfortable in her living room, she heard the doorbell rang. She wondered who would visit her, since no one knows she lives here. Well, they know someone lives here, they just don't know who.

"Ms Dare, we have a visitor for you." The doorman's voice came out of the, uh, what do you call it? Communicator, Rachel thought.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"He says he's an old friend of yours." The doorman said. Rachel heard the visitor's voice on the background and she got a bit nervous. His voice sounded close to Percy's.

"Bring him in." Rachel said. She waited for them to arrive. Could it be Percy? Rachel hadn't thought about how much she'd missed him over the month.

Then, the door opened and the trio stood in front of her. One of them was Lady Artemis, no doubt. But she seemed, different somehow. The other one was also a girl, about fifteen maybe and had Rachel's height. She had a ginger coloured hair and a crimson red bow slung over her shoulder.

Then, her eyes drifted to the boy. His sea green eyes were the same as always. He had the mischievous grin on his face that annoyed Rachel over the years.

Without thinking, Rachel tackled him with a hug. Percy yelped, but he laughed slightly. "Great seeing you too."

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Rachel demanded after she had let go of him from a rib-cracking hug. She managed not to cry, but she was glad that she had her friend back.

"Uh, could we talk inside?" Percy asked. Rachel blushed and realized they were still outside.

"Sure, come on in." Rachel said. When Artemis was in front of her, she bowed. "Welcome Lady Artemis." Percy's friend giggled. Percy looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Artemis glared at them, but they started laughing and eventually, Artemis smiled. Rachel had a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, we'll explain everything." Percy said after he had finished laughing.

Percy introduced her to Alia, his new friend/cousin. Percy told her about how they met and how the gods were chasing them. Artemis looked down to the floor, but Percy reassured her that he was okay with it. Then, Percy told the important part of his story.

"We're waging war against Olympus." Percy stated seriously. Rachel's mouth hung open. She looked at Artemis, who won't meet Rachel's gaze. When she looked at Alia, she just simply nodded.

"You can't be serious Percy. You've defended Olympus twice, and now you want to attack it yourself? Come on, I know they're horrible, but that doesn't mean-"

"They killed Thalia." Percy said. Rachel sat there staring at Percy.

"Wh-Why? Thalia's dead?" Rachel asked, not believing what she just heard. Artemis looked like she was on the verge of crying and Alia avoided her eyes.

"Thalia went up against Zeus, and Zeus killed her." Artemis asked. Her voice was cracking. Rachel looked closely and saw that she was crying. Thalia was her sister, so Rachel understood.

Rachel was still having trouble believing that Thalia was dead. Sure, they weren't very close, but she always treated her like a cousin. Seeing how close their relationship was, Rachel realized how much this would impact Percy and Artemis.

After a moment of silent, Rachel decided to light up the mood. "Hey, why were you guys laughing when I bowed down to Artemis?" That managed to put a smile on their faces. Percy's smile was the widest. Then, it turned to a chuckle. Then, he laughed. The other two girls at first giggled and then joined Percy. Rachel looked at them in confusion. "Come on. Tell me." Rachel pleaded. Percy nodded and tried to contain his laughter.

"Artemis is a mortal." Percy said while smiling. Rachel thought this would be a sour subject for her, but Artemis just smiled. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You mean, she's human?" Rachel asked. Artemis nodded.

"I defied Zeus' order and he turned me mortal." Artemis simply said. Rachel could sense that there was something that she wasn't telling her. Then, noticed something. If she's not the goddess of the hunt anymore, then . . . Rachel glanced at Percy. Percy gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

"So, what's your plan Percy? You seriously not going to war with just two- err, three demigods." Rachel asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to war with them." Artemis said.

"You mean, you won't join him? Even after what Zeus did to you?" Rachel asked. Artemis bit her lip.

"I mean, I haven't decided yet." She muttered. Percy pretended to ignore her.

"Rachel, can you still see through the Mist?" Percy asked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. That was not a weird question, but he asked it in a weird time. "I guess so, why?"

"I need your help."

**Line Break**

They were on Rachel's car, driving around, hoping to find an entrance to the Labyrinth.

"Percy, this is ridiculous. Even if somehow, the Labyrinth reformed back, how do you expect we would even find the entrance here? I mean, if the reformed, than the entrance must've changed, right?" Rachel stated. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, the Labyrinth has a spirit right?"

"I think it's a soul." Rachel mumbled.

"Ah, spirit, soul, same thing. If it has that, then its essence must be able to reform."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked as she turned the car to the left.

"Um, there's something I need to get." Percy muttered, clearly not telling her the truth.

"So, how's Anna-"

"The car is heating up. Turn on the AC." Percy said quickly. He clearly didn't want to talk about Annabeth. Rachel glanced at Artemis and Alia, who had confused looks on their faces. Rachel assumed that they didn't know about the break up.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Rachel mumbled and turned on the air-conditioning.

Percy looked like he didn't want to talk. Alia and Artemis wisely didn't ask anything.

Then, Rachel tensed. She sensed something and it was tingling at the back of her head. To her left, she saw a faint and really small blue glow. She turned the car and pulled to a stop.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Alia asked. Rachel got out of the car. Percy, Alia and Artemis followed. There's a very faint light on the ground. Rachel didn't how she's seeing it, considering it was noon, but she saw it. She followed the light, ignoring Alia's question. It lead them to the forest.

"This place seemed familiar." Artemis asked. Percy nodded.

"Isn't this where we camp?" Alia asked.

Then, they stumbled onto an old abandoned warehouse. The roof had caved in and the wall doesn't seem very safe. The faint glow on the ground led them here.

"Wait, this is where we met." Alia said to Artemis.

"Perfect Percy, you left the entrance of the Labyrinth to find a mortal girl and asked for her help just to bring us back to the entrance of the Labyrinth, in the same spot." Artemis said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know the entrance was here. You can't blame me." Percy shrugged. Artemis punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Touché, Jackson."

Is it just her, or is Artemis and Percy are, well, getting along? As far as Rachel knew, she was a maiden goddess and she wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with males.

Then again, Artemis lost her powers as a goddess. Maybe the oath she had won't be legit until she turns back into a goddess. But Rachel knew that Percy was the only male that Artemis had come to respect.

Rachel led them inside and the faint glow led her to the corner of the building.

"Oh, there it is. Now I see it." Percy said. All three girls rolled their eyes. On the floor was a triangle symbol. A Delta, Ancient Greek symbol for D. Percy touched it and the symbol glowed blue. The floor slightly rumbled and where the symbol was, a square of the floor slid open, revealing a stairway.

"Now that's a familiar scene." Percy muttered. "We should get some wood to build some torch."

"Well, Perseus Jackson is being responsible." Rachel mocked. Percy glared.

"Hey, I am responsible." Percy said. "I am the responsiblest person you will ever see."

Artemis asked. "Apparently, not the brightest." Rachel and Alia laughed. There was no such word as 'responsiblest', but Percy didn't seem to know that. He also didn't know why we're laughing because he frowned.

"What? What's so funny?" Percy asked. The laughed even louder. Alia was clutching her stomach and Rachel was rolling on the floor, trying to contain her laughter. Artemis simply put her hand over her mouth. Percy couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you're still the same old Percy." Rachel said.

"Come on, stop talking about me and start getting some wood." Percy grumbled. The three girls laughed again.

**Jason's POV**

Jason was training at Camp Half-Blood with Leo's newest invention, the 'Jason Destroyer'. It was an automaton that Jason had asked Leo and the Vulcan cabin to build specifically for him. The automaton was a humanoid shaped robot with no face and body features. It was made out of bronze, the same body and height as Jason and had a spear on one hand and a sword on the other.

Jason admired Leo's handiwork, even if it was a bloodthirsty gnome with a flaming axe (long story). After sparring with the automaton, Jason took a break in the arena and his thoughts drifted to Annabeth's offer yesterday.

**Line Break (Flashback)**

Jason was heading to Neptune's temple, hoping he would find a sign about Percy. After Rachel had contact him, her figured he'll try his best to find Percy. Jason wasn't really a fan of Neptune, but he hoped he would get something out of him.

He arrived at the temple, which Jason looked with disappointment. Sure, Neptune was a powerful god, but according to his Roman belief, Neptune was bad luck. He caused tsunamis, earthquakes and some other natural disasters that the mortals blamed on mother nature. So, the romans didn't really think Neptune as the most important god.

His temple was more like an old shack, rather than a temple. A wooden trident hung low at the front of its roof. When Jason peered in, the place smelled of rats and rotten apples. Jason gagged.

After trying to pray and asking for any clues, Jason gave up. Neptune didn't say a word or give any signs. So he got out, only to be face to face with an Iris message. Annabeth's face showed up in the mist. She looked busy.

"Hey Jason, are you busy?" She asked.

"Well, it seems you are, Annabeth. What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Listen, um, I have an important thing I want to talk to you about."

"Well, I'm listening."

"Have you ever heard anything about Percy?" Annabeth asked. Jason frowned. He knew about their break up, but it seems weird that she's looking for him right now, considering that Percy was heartbroken and probably didn't want to see her at all.

"Nope, not a clue. He ran away after, uh, you know. . ." Jason said. Annabeth nodded.

"Listen here Jason; I need to ask a favour of you. Well, it's more of an offer."

"Well, let me hear it."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Percy has turned against Olympus."

Jason's jaw dropped. He refused to believe that. Percy wasn't like that. He was loyal. His fatal flaw was loyalty. Jason knew Percy, and the Percy he knew won't do this to them. Maybe it was just a threat to scare them.

"That's impossible. He would-"

"Never do that, I know. I couldn't believe it myself when I heard it from the gods. But when I saw Percy left Riptide on Olympus and saw that Percy declared war with them, well, I had to do something."

"But, why would he do that?" Jason asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't know. Probably because I broke up with him and-"

"Don't say that. If Percy's mad at you, he won't take it out on Olympus, especially when his father is there."

Annabeth looked like she was deep in thought. She took a deep breath. "You're maybe right. Well, Jason, I'm here to ask you about something."

Jason gestured her to go on.

"I'll try to make this as simple as possible. Your father ordered me to train the army of Olympus and I need your help, will you join me?" Annabeth asked quickly. She might've been mumbling a magic spell, but luckily, Jason understood.

"Wait, there's an army of Olympus? You mean, he's serious? He's really waging war against Olympus?" Jason asked as if he's just realizing this now. Annabeth nodded. Well, apparently it wasn't a threat after all.

"I need your help. Besides, your father is afraid that you might join Percy."

Jason closed his eyes for a brief moment. He didn't know what he was going to do. He needed time to think. Now, he had to either choose between two of his best friend, even if they come from Greek. Jason didn't know what to do and he didn't know if he should join Annabeth and go against Percy.

Jason and Annabeth would be a great combo, and plus an army, Percy wouldn't stand a chance.

Then, he remembered what Jason saw during the war with the giants. He saw a bit of Percy's true power. He paled at the thought of that. He had the power to crush an army. If Annabeth was going against Percy, she would need a hell of an army. Even with Kronos' and Gaia's help, he wasn't sure that they would win. Percy beat both of them and the gods barely helped rather than finishing up the job.

"I need time to think. I won't join Percy anytime soon, but in at the moment, I won't join you. See you soon Annabeth." Jason waved his hand across the message and saw Piper heading towards him.

**Line Break (Flashback ends)**

Jason thought about it all the time. Even if Jason managed to convince himself to join Annabeth, would they win against Percy? Annabeth was an expert with tactics, joined with Athena and Ares' instincts on battle tactics, Percy won't expect a thing. As for the army, he would lead them, along with some other Olympian gods and minor gods. They had the odds on winning the war with Percy if Jason chose to join Annabeth.

But why does he doubt that they were going to win?

When thought about it over and over again, they do have the upper hand. Jason didn't know why he doubts so much when victory was almost certain.

Almost.

Their victory was not assured, Jason could tell that much. Even though they outnumbered him like, three million to one, he has a small chance of winning. If he showed his full power. . . It would be scarier than a god's true form. Heck, a Titan's true form would be less scary than Percy' full power.

The sun was slowly descending as his shadow stretched far to the arena of the wall. He hadn't realized that he had train for a few hours. He was dead tired and was craving for some drinks and food.

At the thought of food, his stomach rumbled. He just laughed slightly.

Jason went to the automaton, which was on standby mode. He turned it off and put it in the weapon's storage. Jason picked up his towel which hung on the wall of the arena. He wiped his face with the towel.

During that brief moment his face was buried in towel, somebody hit him. He yelled "Oof!" And landed on the ground with the person.

"We made it Michael! We got out!" A familiar voice said.

Jason tried to lower his hope of seeing him again. He hadn't heard from him in months, only several times in Iris messages. He didn't want to hope, but he mumbled "Nico?"

Jason removed the towel from his face and saw Nico's face, which had a wide grin on it.

"Hey Jason, long time no see." Nico said.

**Artemis' POV**

Alia and Rachel were assigned to set up camp for them to depart tomorrow as for Percy and Artemis; they went to the forest to pick up some wood to make torches.

Artemis wasn't going to lie, but Percy has been improving himself. Artemis was mildly impressed. He wouldn't think in a million years that a boy would manage to impress her. She always had a grudging respect on Percy for being so selfless. He lifted the weight of the sky for her so she could defeat Atlas. He gave up his offer of godhood and made a wish so all demigods around the world would survive. He gave up the same offer for the second time so Hestia and Hades would have their thrones returned to them.

Normally, a hero would accept godhood, but not Percy. Artemis always wondered what made him like that. Probably he got it from his mother, Sally. Poseidon wasn't that nice.

They strolled down the forest together. For the first time since she was born, she was nervous of being in the wild. When Artemis lost her powers as a goddess, she also lost the powers over her domains. She felt nervous in the wild. Nervous, not scared, the way she put it.

Percy ducked and picked up a piece of wood. It wasn't too thick and big, but it was just right for a torch.

"Good, you found one. Three more to go." Artemis said. Percy nodded.

"Hey Artemis!" Percy called. Artemis turned to him. "Catch!" Percy tossed the wood to Artemis who tried to catch it clumsily. She failed and the wood dropped. She saw Percy smiled and chuckled a bit. "Looks like you've lost your touch."

"Hey, that's mean." Artemis said, tried to pout.

Percy just chuckled. "Aww, you're so cute." Percy ruffled her hair.

"Hey, you can't treat me like you're older than me." Artemis grumbled.

"Oh yeah? First of all, you're in your eighteen year old form, and I'm eighteen and a bit higher than you. So that makes me older. Second, my father is older than you, and I'm his son. So . . ."

Artemis punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, you made your point Jackson."

"You can call me big brother."

"How about dumb brother?"

Percy shrugged. "As long as there is a hint that I'm older than you."

Percy laughed. Artemis couldn't help but smile. Percy went on ahead but Artemis stood there.

She was feeling something deep down inside her heart, but she wasn't sure what. She hadn't feel like this since, well, since she had an oath to be a maiden.

"Hey Artemis, you coming?" Percy called. Artemis realized she was staring into space.

"Wait for me!" Artemis called and ran after Percy.

That was when they were ambushed.

**Alia's POV**

Alia had gathered some simple wood and made a campfire. It was getting dark, so they may as well start a fire. Besides, they were going to camp here for the night.

"So Alia, tell me a bit about yourself." Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm Hestia's daughter." Alia said calmly. Rachel didn't look surprised, but she raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she a maiden?"

"Well, she adopted me and made me her champion."

"That explains the fire power."

Alia laughed slightly.

"How close are you to Percy?" Rachel asked. Alia realized that Rachel was asking her whether they were in a relationship. Alia's face blushed with red.

"Oh, um, we're close. But we don't have anything between each other. Um, we're just like sisters and brothers and like cousins and-"

Rachel laughed. Alia frowned at her. She didn't know what she was laughing about.

"It's okay, I understand. You don't need to embarrass yourself."

"Oh," Alia muttered. Then, she realized that Rachel was teasing her. "Hey!"

Rachel laughed. Alia couldn't help but laugh along. Then, they sat in silence as Alia tried to keep the fire going.

Then, she heard thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

"Zeus must be mad about something." Rachel muttered. Alia nodded in agreement. Soon, it started raining.

"I think Poseidon is also mad." Alia mumbled. Luckily, they were under the part of the building that still had the roof on. The wind was making it hard to keep the fire going. Plus, the rain was making them shiver.

"I hope Percy and Artemis would get home soon." Alia said. Rachel was also worried about them.

Then, Alia heard footsteps with mud from the outside. Alia grabbed for her bow. Rachel took cover behind her.

Artemis came in. She was soaking wet, and she was breathing heavily, as if she has been running a marathon. She fell to the ground. Alia and Rachel rushed to her side. Artemis was shivering. Her skin was cold, but her body felt feverishly hot.

"What happened? Where's Percy?" Alia asked.

"They ambushed us," Artemis said. Her teeth were chattering and she was shivering. "He distracted them so I could escape. He went towards them, unarmed."

"We have to go and get him." Rachel said. Alia nodded. Artemis gripped Rachel's shirt.

"The person that led the ambush was Jason Grace."

* * *

**A/N: I told you there'll be a plot twist. I'm sorry I didn't put in Nico's POV in here, but in seemed unnecessary because he already met Jason. As you see, Jason hadn't made up his mind about joining Annabeth. Stop pressuring me. I know what I'm doing. Relax. All Annabeth haters, chill out. I put Rachel in because, well, it was necessary. Artemis is pretty much useless in combat. So, yeah. And like I promised, a hint of feelings. Leave a review if you like or hate it. Like I always say, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah, you guys must hate me right now. Don't worry, I've got it all under control. There'll be some, uh, interesting things that will happen in this chapter. Well, I'm getting a major headache. I'm having trouble sleeping. Oh, and my school holiday is about to end, so I won't be updating as fast as I am now. But I promise I'll try to update as fast as possible. So, please try to understand. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Nico's POV**

Michael and Nico were fending off some monsters in the Labyrinth. They were close to an exit, Nico could feel it. Nico was slashing and destroying monsters while Michael. . .

Nico couldn't decide that Michael was either a useful help, or a terrifying threat. Michael was the son of Erebus. Nico never met a demigod son of a Primordial god. He and Michael shared the same domain over shadows, but Michael seemed to have more control over it. Michael wields his scythe like a mad man. He dragged monsters into the shadows by conjuring hands made out of shadows. At one point, his scythe morphed into a crossbow, which shoots 'shadow bolts' as what Michael calls them.

Nico and Michael were warding off monsters. For some reason, hellhounds never attacked them. Before Nico met Michael, hellhounds were relentless against him. But now, he didn't see any trace of them.

"Come on! The exit is there!" Nico called. Michael finished his fight by shooting tendrils out of the walls, impaling any monsters in sight. He ran and caught up with Nico.

"What was that?" Nico asked.

"A last trick up my sleeve." Michael said. He panted. Nico knew that last effort had drained him. They turned to the last corner and found themselves in front of a door. Nico and Michael were tired. Ever since they got together, monster attacks had gotten more often.

"Is this it?" Michael said while panting. He drank down some nectar and took a deep breath.

"I think so." Nico said, completely not sure. He was sure, but not a hundred percent sure.

"Can you feel anything on the other side?" Nico asked. Nico had seen the ability he had. He could see everything with his eyes closed, even on the other side of a wall, if he could just find their shadow. Michael closed his eyes and started to look around. Nico didn't know what it looked like in his point of view, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to find out.

Michael shook his head. "I don't sense anyone." Nico raised an eyebrow, but Michael nodded in reassurance.

"Okay then," Nico said. He touched the Delta symbol and it glowed blue. Later, the door opened, revealing an empty stadium.

"Where are we?" Michael asked. They came out of the wall. The door behind them was already gone. Nico guessed that the Labyrinth had moved away.

"We're in Madison Square Garden. There's no game today, so it's basically empty" Nico said Michael whistled.

"Huge ass stadium." Michael muttered. Nico laughed slightly. "So, where're we going next?"

"I'm heading off to a place. You can come if you like." Nico told him.

"And where is this place of yours?"

"It's near Long Island. Let's shadow travel, considering I don't have any money on me." Nico said. Michael nodded. It was evening, so it would be easier.

Nico ran to the wall and entered the shadow. The first time he had shadow travelled; he had passed out for a week. Over the year, he had gotten better. He could do it more than once in one day now and he'll just get drowsy.

When they arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he slammed into someone. His head was wrapped in a towel and Nico caught a glimpse of blonde hair and Imperial gold sword.

Both of them fell on the floor. "We made it Michael! We got out!"

The person removed his towel, revealing the face of his best friend's face. His face broke into a grin.

"Hey Jason, long time no see." Nico said. Michael reappeared behind him.

"Nico?" Jason called out. He narrowed his eyes. "Get off me." Nico realized he was still on top of Jason.

"Oh, sorry." They untangled themselves and stood up. Nico shook hands with Jason.

"What brings you here? Jason asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to visit." Nico said. Michael cleared his throat. Nico didn't realize he was still there. "Oh, I want you to meet my friend, Michael Black."

Michael and Jason shook hands.

"Did you hear?" Jason asked.

"Hear what?" Nico asked. Jason's expression tensed.

"We need to talk, alone." Jason said. He gestured Nico to follow, while Michael stayed behind. Jason led him to the weapon storage and locked the doors.

"What's wrong Jason?" Nico asked.

"As you know, Percy has been missing. The gods have been looking for him. But then, he appeared in Olympus and telling the gods that he's declaring war against Olympus."

"He what?" Nico said, a bit too loud. Jason shushed him.

"Quiet! He's declaring war against Olympus. At first, Annabeth told me, and I didn't believe it. But then, she told me she was managing an army. An army of Olympus. They're getting ready for a war. Annabeth asked me to join her, but I hadn't made my mind yet." Jason explained.

Nico couldn't believe what he just heard. Percy wasn't the guy that would make decisions like that. He was loyal to Olympus, an most of all, he was loyal to Annabeth. But since their break up, Nico hadn't heard about Percy in a month.

"I can't believe this." Nico muttered.

"I heard it earlier than you, and I'm still having trouble believing." Jason mumbled. They both had serious expressions on their face.

"So, what do you want to do? We can't fight against Percy, we know that much." Nico stated. It was true. They all have seen Percy's power during the war with the giants. Nico didn't want to be near him, and Nico certainly didn't want to fight against him when he's like that. Percy was a demon. That simplifies it.

"We have to find him. We have to get the truth from him." Jason said.

"He's been missing for a month and we barely know where he is. Do you think he's working with anyone like Kronos or Gaia?"

Jason shook his head. "Percy won't do that. Besides, it's way too early for them to reform."

"So? How do you suggest we find him?"

"Maybe I can help." A voice said to their side. Michael was there the whole time. He enveloped himself in shadows. It was hard to sense him.

"When did you get here?" Nico asked.

"Just a while ago."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Michael said directly. Michael was a cool guy. Not cool like, he's fun to hang out with. But cool like, he's steady and expressionless.

"Well, what do you say?" Nico asked. He was asking Michael for opinion.

"If this Percy guy is really waging war against Olympus, and if he is as powerful as you describe, then we should at least try to talk to him."

Nico and Jason nodded. "It's settled then, we're going to talk to Percy." Jason said.

"First things first, how do we find him?"

Jason thought about that for a moment. They all had the plan, but they were trying to figure out how to do it.

"I'll ask my father about it." Jason said. Nico just nodded. Jason got out of the weapon storage and went somewhere. Nico and Michael also got out.

"Hey, Nico." Michael called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm Erebus' son. I don't want the attention."

"Sure thing." Nico said. Michael nodded in appreciation.

**Jason's POV**

Jason went to his father's cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He wasn't familiar with the place, but it's better than travelling to the other side of the country just to pray to his father.

"Father, I need your help." Jason said as he knelt in front of his father's statue. "I need to find Percy. Help me. Give me a sign."

Then, Jason found himself in an old, abandoned and empty warehouse. He looked around and found Nico and Michael were also here. They weren't as confused as Jason was when they saw him.

"How did we get here?" Jason asked. Nico shrugged.

"I don't know. At least we know this is where Percy was last seen."

Jason wanted to question Nico on how he knew that, but he kept quiet.

"Let's search around. They're probably still here." Jason ordered. Nico and Michael nodded. They were searching for him until the evening. They found no one. During their search, Nico, Jason and Michael had set up traps so they could get him.

The day was getting dark. They were searching for fire wood when luck was on their side.

Jason saw Percy and another girl he didn't recognized. They were far away, but Jason could see them. Percy didn't see him. Jason ducked down to hide from view. Nico and Michael walked behind him. Jason gestured them to crouch next to him. He pointed at Percy. Nico's eyes widened.

"Is that him?" Nico whispered. Jason nodded. "Why is he with Artemis?"

"That's Artemis?" Jason whispered in question. "She looks a bit different from Diana."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Greek and Roman are not the same."

"We need to catch him and catch Artemis as well." Nico said again. Then, Artemis set off one of Nico's trap. A weighed net fell on top of her, trapping her down.

Without hesitation, Michael grabbed his scythe. It morphed into a black crossbow and loaded it with shackles.

"What are you doing? You can't shoot that far!" Jason said. Michael smirked. Instead, he aimed at a shadow. "Really, what are you doing Michael?"

Michael shot the shackle and it went through the shadow. When Jason looked at Percy, the shackle came out of another shadow and entangled itself around Percy's legs. Jason and Nico's jaw dropped.

"We have to get them now." Michael said. That snapped them out of their moment of awe.

Jason flipped his coin and it turned to a sword. Jason saw Artemis and Percy running away. "They're getting away." Jason said. Michael readied his bow and aimed. He took a deep breath and shot at Percy's shoulder. Jason could hear him winced in pain.

"Come on let's go." Jason said. The sky was getting dark. Jason must be nervous, because thunder rumbled in the sky.

They went close to him and saw him, face to face.

"Jason?" Percy asked in awe.

"Hey Perce."

"You're the one who attacked us?" Percy growled. Jason noticed he didn't have his sword with him. "Why?"

"Look, we just want to talk." Jason said. Percy lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Nico and Michael pulled him back.

"Artemis, run!" Percy shouted. Jason wanted to stop her, but she was quicker. Artemis managed to slip from Jason and ran away. Jason looked at Percy with a grin, while Percy glared at him.

"What are you doing Grace?" Percy hissed.

"Come on, Nico. Let him go." Jason said. As Nico let him go, Percy knocked his head.

"Why are you joining him?"

"We need to know the truth." Nico said.

"About what?"

"About you. What are you doing Percy? Waging war against the gods? Are you insane? I know you're crazy, but you're not that crazy are you?" Jason said. Percy's face grimaced. Rain started pouring down.

"You won't understand." Percy muttered. He walked past Jason and ignored him. Jason tackled him from behind. He fought back.

"Why are you waging war against the gods Percy? Why are you waging war against your father and my father? And including our friends who are preparing to fight you? Why?" Jason yelled as he pinned Percy's arm. Percy struggled to get up. "Answer me!" Thunder struck down to their left, but Percy didn't care.

"Because Zeus killed Thalia!" Percy shouted back. Jason's eyes widened. Percy had tears streaming from his eyes. Even though it was raining, Jason knew that he was crying. "Is that what you want to hear? They killed Thalia!"

Jason let go of Percy arms and Percy pushed him off. That time, Jason just wanted to weep. He wanted to bury his head in his knees and cry all night long. Thunder rumbled even louder and rain fell even heavier. Nico and Michael stood there in silence. Nico was on the verge of tears. Michael remained expressionless.

Jason knew Nico had a bit of a crush on his sister. But Thalia was immortal, plus, she wasn't allowed to date.

Jason's heart shattered to a million pieces. His sister was dead. At the moment, nothing else mattered. He wanted to kill himself, as if life is meaningless.

Percy helped Jason up. Then, Jason pulled him into a hug. He needed the comfort. He needed someone to be there for him, like Thalia would be. Percy rubbed Jason's back and calmed him down. Jason sobbed and cried.

"Come on Jason. Stop crying. You know your sister won't like it." Percy said, trying to light up his mood. It worked for just a little bit. "Come on, we need to get out of the rain."

Jason nodded and followed Percy, who was leading the other three to somewhere.

**Percy's POV**

Percy felt bad that he told Jason about his sister's death. Jason didn't deserve that. As powerful as he is, he's fragile emotionally. Like a glass. Drop something heavy on it, the next thing you know, it shattered into a million pieces.

Percy talked to Nico. He told Percy about how he met Michael and shadow travelled into camp and met Jason. They said they arrived at the abandoned warehouse at early in the evening, several minutes before Percy and the others arrived.

Percy walked up to Michael. Michael was an interesting one.

"Hey there Michael."

"Hey."

"Listen, uh, what's your full name?"

"Michael Black."

"Your mother's name?" Percy asked suddenly. Michael looked at him carefully and cautiously.

"Her name is Elizabeth." Michael said, confirming his suspicions.

This was the one that Erebus had told him to find. Well, that made his job a lot easier. His face broke into a grin. "You know, your father asked me to get you."

Michael tensed. "My father?"

"Yep, Erebus right?"

Michael glared at him and asked him to be quiet. "You and Nico are the only ones that knows about this, and I tend to keep it like that." Percy just shrugged.

"Fine by me."

Soon, a few meters from the warehouse, Percy saw Alia running towards him. When Alia saw him, she had her arrow notched.

"Alia, hold your fire!" Percy yelled. Alia seemed to hear that. She reluctantly lowered her bow.

"Are they the ones that ambushed you?" Alia asked.

"It's just a misunderstanding. These are my friends, Jason and Nico. And this kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Michael mumbled.

"-is Michael Black, my newest friend."

"Well, suit yourself."

"Let's get into the building, I'm freezing out here." Nico said. They all nodded in agreement.

The entered the building and make themselves comfortable. Artemis was asleep and Rachel was tending the fire. Her eyes widened when she saw them. She was about to wake Artemis up, but Percy said, "Let her sleep."

After introducing and telling everyone what had happened, they all sat in silence. Jason's face was expressionless, but you could tell that he had been crying. His blue eyes had red rings around them.

Percy was sitting next to Artemis. He looked at her. She was beautiful, even when she was sleeping. She looked peaceful and calm. Percy leaned against the wall next to her. He didn't know what he was feeling about Artemis, but he didn't want to find out. Artemis was a goddess, well, she was once. But when she turns back into a goddess, Percy didn't expect her to accept him.

To make it even harder, Artemis leaned down and put her head on his shoulder. Percy rolled his eyes. He adjusted himself so Artemis felt comfortable. That earned him glances from everyone. "What?" Percy just said at them.

Everyone giggled, even Jason managed a smile.

After a minute or so of silence, Jason spoke to him. "Are you really going to war against them?" Percy nodded. Jason looked at Nico and Michael. He nodded at them, and they nodded back.

"I'm joining you Percy. Jup- I mean Zeus went too far. Killing my sister, that wasn't necessary." Jason said while glaring at the fire.

"I'm joining you too. My father had been relentless these past few weeks. Every soul that had escaped, good or bad, he sent to the Fields of Punishment without a proper judgement." Nico said.

"Well, I don't even like the gods, so you can count me in." Michael said.

"You do know who we're going against, right?" They all nodded.

"Annabeth, an army of Olympus and thirteen Olympians." Nico stated out. Percy nodded.

"Look, I'm not forcing you to join me. But if you want to back down now, I won't stop you. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Come on Percy, you know we would be unstoppable. There's me, Jason and you. And we have another two demigods with us." Nico said. Alia and Michael nodded. "Plus, we have a goddess of the hunt on our side."

Percy grinned. "Oh, she's not a goddess anymore. Zeus made her mortal, so she's a demigod."

"You're kidding." Jason said. Percy shook his head. "Oh, so that's why you two are together now?"

"Hey!" Artemis said, suddenly woke up. "We're not together!" They all looked at confusion, but then chuckled.

"Then why are you leaning on Percy's shoulder, when you woke up? It's impossible you didn't notice." Michael said.

"I was, um, uh, uhm-" Percy and Artemis blushed. The whole group broke into laughter, including Percy and Artemis.

Ah, happy times.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks, Percy have three bad ass demigods now on his side. Thanks for the reviews. Well, Xerzo LotCN made it reach 80, but who gives a damn. You guys got their wish, Jason joins him. Now, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care. I will be updating slower than usual because my holiday just ended. And I have a surprise for you on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Come on, you can't blame me. Some are even complaining that the gods can only take each other's immortality. Well, I'll just tell you this. Zeus became the king of gods and had the power bestowed by the fates to control what the gods and goddesses domains are and he had the right to strip everything from them. If you are not happy with that, stop reading the fucking story! If I get one more fucking complaint, I'll make the story in my own way and ignore everything anyone says. It's annoying.**

**Now that's out of the way, I said I'd made a surprise for you in this chapter, so here it is. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Artemis' POV**

The incident with Percy was embarrassing. Artemis didn't mean to sleep on Percy's shoulder on purpose. When she woke up and realized she was on his shoulder, she felt like she wanted to stay like that forever. It was comfortable, warm, and cosy and surprisingly felt good. It felt good to sleep on a man's shoulder, especially a man like Percy.

Artemis shook that thought out of her head. She couldn't let Percy get into her head. It would ruin her concentration. Besides, she wanted godhood back and wanted her old domains back to her. That meant turning her back on the company of men, like the oath she had made when she accepted godhood.

The group were sitting in the building, not knowing what to do. They all just chatted and joked around. Artemis was curious about Michael. He felt like he radiated aura far older than Zeus, even Kronos.

"So Percy, what's your next move?" Jason asked. Percy has been quiet for the past few hours.

"We're gonna need an army. And a huge one at that." Percy muttered. "I know you think we have the group of the most powerful demigods that ever existed, but we stand no chance of winning. Not even if we had Thalia at our side."

"Come on Percy, there has to be something up on your mind." Artemis said. They all looked at him expectantly. Artemis didn't see him as a leader, but he started this and they decided to get involved in their own will. So, he is kind of their leader.

"Well, there is something. . ." Percy muttered. His hand drifted towards his pocket. Artemis swore she saw a faint blue glow from there.

"What is it?" Nico asked. Percy shook his head.

"I'll tell you guys later. Right now, we need something to eat. I'm hungry." Percy said, with a clearly faked smile. He was holding something back and Artemis knew about it.

"Allow me." Alia said politely. She clapped her hands and a plate of roasted steak was on their laps and a glass of orange juice. Alia took a deep breath and said "Ta da."

"Okay, seriously, how did Hestia end up adopting you?" Jason asked. Artemis had been wondering the same thing. Hestia was a hard person, or goddess, to read. She always kept her calm and her face remained expressionless. If she didn't want the Olympians to know something, she would keep it a secret, and she was good at it. She should be the goddess of poker face.

"Well, I met her, a few years ago. I was living with me adoptive family who kept abusing me and using me as a slave. One day, I ran away. I was cold and alone, but Hestia found me and adopted me."

"Didn't she knew that you were Zeus' kid?" Michael asked. Alia shook her head.

"I hadn't been claimed by then. A few weeks after Hestia adopted me, Zeus claimed me, but he didn't do a thing about it." Alia said sadly with a sigh.

"Probably he didn't want Hera to find out." Percy muttered.

"After I was claimed, monsters kept attacking me. I managed to stay away. Until, I met Percy."

"And what did Percy do when he found you?" Rachel asked.

"He almost killed me." Alia muttered. They all broke into laughter.

"Hey, you can't blame me. I was being cautious." Percy demanded.

"Yeah, you almost did the same thing to me when I blow my nose." Rachel stated, remembering their time at Hoover Dam. Their laughter became louder. Percy laughed along.

Their laughter died down when they heard someone shouted "Yield!" from the outside of the building. Percy hushed them to stay quiet. He gestured for Artemis to follow him. Both of them tiptoed slowly to the door and peered outside.

Well, they found us.

The army, well, at least a part of the army, had surrounded us. Artemis could tell that this was the army of Olympus from the banner embroided with lightning. There were at least a few dozens of them, and they were surrounding the building. Each of them was armed with different weapons like celestial bronze sword, spears, axes and shields. Seriously, they don't have any other weapons?

The person leading the group was an old friend of Percy.

"Is that, Clarisse?" Percy said as he narrowed his eyes. Artemis had seen Clarisse before, but she had never met her in person. As far as she knows, Clarisse was a big bully and a daughter of Ares.

"Yield now Jackson! We outnumber you and you can't beat us." Clarisse barked. Percy, without thinking, stepped out of the building. He gave Artemis a grin.

"And what makes you think that?" Percy asked smugly.

"Well, first of all, you have, like, four people with you and second of all, you left your sword on Olympus. That was the stupidest thing you'd ever done." Clarisse stated out.

Artemis noticed that Riptide didn't return to his pocket now. Usually, it would return in pen form. Maybe Olympus made it stay there. Or maybe, Zeus took it so Percy would be at a disadvantage when fighting the war.

"Yeah well, let's see if you can fight me and this." Percy said. He fished something from his pocket and took it out. It was the blue orb that Percy had used to summon the Leviathan, or Levy, Percy called it. Percy had summoned the monster when he was captured. No one knew where it had come from. Even Athena didn't know, and she was the one with answers. The monster was nothing like Artemis had ever seen in her immortal life as a huntress. She had never fought that beast before and she certainly didn't want to fight it again.

The army stirred a bit when they saw Percy riding Levy. Levy roared, trying to let everyone know that it was the one in charge. Artemis heard Jason and the others behind her, slowly coming towards her.

"Jason," Artemis called. "They must not know that you, Nico and Michael joined us." Jason and the other two nodded.

"I'll help Percy." Alia said as she readied her bow. She walked to a spot where a small hole in the wall had opened up. It wasn't very small, but it was enough for an archer to help.

"I'll help you." Michael offered. In front of her very eyes, his scythe transformed into a dark and black crossbow. At first, Alia just stared at him, but then she nodded. She gestured Michael to follow her to the opening on the wall.

Artemis, Jason, Nico and Rachel peeked from the entrance of the building carefully so the army won't notice them.

"I'll give you one more chance Clarisse, back down now or I'll have to break your bones." Percy said sternly.

In response, Clarisse yelled "Charge!" at her army. The army charged down at Percy with swords, spears and axes raised above their heads. Then, a few small explosions and black arrows came towards the army.

The Leviathan itself let out a torrent of water from its massive mouth and knocked out everyone with cold water. Artemis knew Percy was holding back. He didn't want to kill any of these demigods who could be his friends.

"Jackson! You will-" Clarisse was interrupted with a blast of cold water to her face.

"Get on board!" Percy yelled. Artemis realized he was talking to them. Artemis went up first, taking the spot next to Percy. Artemis smiled at him, and he smiled back, making her blush. Jason and Nico hopped on next, followed by Rachel, Alia and Michael.

"Get us up Levy," Percy said. The Leviathan flapped its wings and they soared upwards, leaving a trail of sound behind them. Then, Levy steadied its body so we could relax comfortably on its back.

"Where are you taking us?" Jason asked.

"We're going to-"

The Leviathan dissolved in golden dust and they all disappeared in a flash of white light.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth!" Malcolm called her. She was staring into space, thinking about how she would face Percy in the upcoming war.

"What is it?"

"Clarisse's search party returned. They found Percy, but he managed to escape on a huge blue dragon."

"Dragon?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration. She had been trying to get Percy for weeks, hoping to talk some sense into him before he starts declaring a war he can't win. Annabeth didn't want to go to war against him. She didn't want to admit it, but she was developing the same feelings she had with him when the Titan war came to an end.

She was falling in love with him all over again.

Annabeth was about to storm out of her tent when Malcolm held her hand. "What?" She growled. Malcolm flinched.

"There were a few people with him. One of them is, well, Jason."

Annabeth could not believe her rotten luck. Her two friends, the two most powerful demigods she had ever known, had joined forces and were going to war against here. At the moment, the army she's managing didn't seem so powerful after Jason and Percy combined forces.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm called. Annabeth looked at him. "What should we do?" Annabeth took a deep breath and straightened herself up. She had to ask them.

"Train the army. I have to talk to the council." Annabeth ordered. Malcolm nodded and left her.

**Thalia's POV (surprise!)**

The last thing Thalia had remembered was being struck by her father's master bolt for the third time. Before the third one hit her, something grabbed her and flashed her somewhere else. She woke up in the middle of, well, nothingness. There was no floor, no wall, no ceiling and it was all black. Thalia didn't feel like dropping, but she felt like she was floating.

"Where am I?" She said to herself. Her voice seemed to echo around, whatever she was at.

"So, the girl survived." A voice said. Thalia turned around and saw herself face to face with an eye. Just a big, one eye. Beside it, was a golden tiger, and some of its furs were spiky and more golden than the rest. The weirdest thing was, it was standing up with two feet. Its other two feet were bulky and muscular.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked. The eye didn't have any mouth, but if it did, Thalia was sure that it was smiling.

"Relax, young hero. I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" Thalia asked. This was getting too weird to process.

"With your journey. Your journey is not over. As the matter of fact, you still have a long way to go." The eye said. The tiger next to it walked over to her with its four legs. It growled as it approached Thalia. "Don't worry, it will not harm you."

The tiger growled louder. Thalia wasn't sure about that. "Yeah right, if it touches me, I'll break its neck." At the threat, the tiger lunged at Thalia. Thalia ducked and grabbed for her spear, but it wasn't there. Aegis was also not on her wrist.

"Where's my weapon?" Thalia asked. The tiger didn't wait for her to answer. It pounced again and Thalia managed to roll sideways. "Give me a fucking break!"

This kept on going for about half an hour before Thalia got tired. The eyes just studied their battle carefully.

"Enough of this!" Thalia shouted and went straight for the eye. The tiger moved in a flash and stopped her fist which was a centimetre away from the eye.

"You have chosen well, Ramuh." The eye said. "This one has bravery and determination."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked while panting.

"Ramuh shall be your partner for whenever you will need it." The eye said. Right on cue, the golden tiger dissolved in golden dust. It reformed back at the shape of an orb on Thalia's hand. The orb was golden and a bit yellow in colour. It couldn't have been more than the size of a ping-pong ball.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Thalia asked, holding up the orb.

"You'll figure it out. In the mean time, you have to train with it. Both of you have so much to learn." The eye said. Ramuh appeared again right next to her, a bit tamer this time.

"You mean, I have to train with the tiger?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, and you shall begin now." The eye said. It disappeared and left Thalia with the tiger.

"Well, it's just you and me now." Thalia said. The tiger bowed at her.

'I am Ramuh, the unborn creation of Chaos, and serve the one holding my Materia.' A voice said in her head.

"Was that you?"

The tiger nodded. "Well than, Ramuh, it's a pleasure to meet you."

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up with Artemis on his chest, which was kind of, well, making him blush. He looked around and saw the others were on the floor, the same like they were. They were inside an empty room with normal tiles and normal walls. It wasn't like the black space in his dreams, but at least he wasn't alone.

A man in white robe towered over him.

"Oh, sorry." Percy said. He quickly got up, making Artemis' head landing on his lap. This was embarrassing. Percy was glad that he was the only one that was awake.

"Don't be. I summoned you here for a reason."

"Wait, you're the one who summoned us? The one that made Levy disappeared?"

The man in white robe laughed. Percy didn't see his face because he covered it with his hood. "Ah, Leviathan. A fine creation. I'm proud that you are its master."

"Wait, the Leviathan was your master?" Percy asked. Percy tried to remember what Levy had said to him a few weeks ago. He was an unborn creation of something. Then, he remembered. "Wait, you're. . ." Percy's jaw dropped before he could finish the sentence.

"I am Chaos, the first deity, the creator of all."

Okay, he learned that eating Alia's meal, using too much power and taking a dragon ride without resting could cause delusions.

Then, he realized that, well; delusions don't make you disappear out of thin air.

"Um, should I bow or something?" Percy asked dumbly. Chaos chuckled.

"You don't have to bow. I don't like formalities."

"Why am I here?" Percy asked. Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Straight to the point eh Percy? Well, I'm here to help."

"How?"

"By doing this." Chaos said. He poked Percy's forehead and he instantly went back to sleep. Well that was annoying.

He still couldn't believe that he was standing in front of the Creator, Chaos.

And here he was thinking that it was a once in a lifetime event to meet the Olympians in person.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks. I know it wasn't a much of a surprise, but at least I give you guys something. Again, like I always said, leave a review if you like or hate and until then, take care. By the way, I decided to make Percy miserable and make him choose over Artemis or Annabeth. Don't worry, I will make Artemis in a dilemma as well.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know some of you want Percy chooses Artemis, and then he kills Annabeth, but where's the fun in that? When I first started the ff, I said that I'll make something different. And so, I shall. Here's chapter 12, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF.**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

The last thing Percy remembered before falling asleep was meeting with the primordial god, Chaos. Percy wanted to laugh at his dream, tell his brain that he was drunk. But he knew the meeting wasn't a dream.

He woke up in a different place. Percy was in bed, and sleeping besides him was, oh gods.

"You have to do this don't you Chaos?" Percy muttered. Artemis was sleeping soundly right next to him. It's a good thing that she was asleep, or he would have been embarrassed. Percy got out of the bed and was about to walk to the door when someone opened it. Rachel peeked inside; trying to see what was going on.

"Are you awake?" Rachel asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I'm sleeping?" Percy said. Rachel just smile.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Rachel said. "Oh, have you seen Artemis?"

"Uh, no." Percy lied, trying to look innocent. Rachel scanned the room and saw her on the bed. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open.

"You slept with-" Percy quickly clamped her mouth with his hand.

"We didn't sleep together. Well, yes we were, but nothing happened! Now don't say a word about this, or you'll be sorry." Percy said. Rachel looked at Percy.

"You slept with Artemis!" Rachel yelled.

"You little-!" Percy tried to grab Rachel, but she was faster. She managed to avoid him and ran away. Artemis stirred in her sleep. Percy walked to her and sat next to her.

Gods, she was beautiful. Why Percy didn't notice this before? Artemis was like, Annabeth, only more calm and annoying. Percy liked how she sometimes was annoyed on how Percy treated her like a little sister.

Artemis opened her eyes and saw Percy. Her eyes widened and immediately pulled a blanket over her body, like she was afraid that something did happen last night. Artemis blushed and so was Percy.

"Nothing happened, we just slept." Percy reassured her. She looked down under her blanket and noticed that her clothes were still on. She didn't remember anything except for the flash of light that brought them here. Artemis looked around, trying to register where she was or what was going on.

"Where are we?" Artemis asked. Percy just shrugged.

"I don't know. Chaos' realm, maybe."

"What?"

"You'll know soon enough. Come on, breakfast is ready."

Percy and Artemis made their way to the dining room, earning glances and giggles from their friends.

"Hey Percy, Rachel told me-" Percy cut Jason off before he could finish.

"Well, Rachel is bullshitting. Nothing happened between us." Percy said back.

"Yeah right," Rachel said. They all laughed slightly. Even Percy and Artemis managed a smile. The table were aligned with empty plates and goblets.

"Well, where's our food?" Percy asked.

"Watch this." Alia said. "Give me a cheeseburger." Alia said to the plate. At first nothing happened, but then a burger shimmered into existence. Percy's jaw dropped.

"So, I'm guessing that the goblets could do the same?" Artemis asked. Everyone nodded. They started ordering and eating until they were full.

"I see you guys are enjoying yourselves." Chaos appeared in flash of light in front of us. He still wore what he wore when Percy first saw him. A white robe with a white hood which covered his face.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"Wait, you all have met him?" Percy asked everyone. They all nodded.

"So, this is the goddess that turned into a demigod." Chaos said. Artemis looked, well, surprised. She was getting used to other people she don't know recognizing her as a goddess.

"I-I, um. . ."

"I am Chaos, the creator, the first deity." Chaos said. Artemis' eyes widened.

"Lord Chaos," Artemis said quickly and immediately bowed. Percy just looked at her while smiling.

"There's no need to bow, Artemis. As the matter of fact, I really don't appreciate people bowing to me."

"Of course, my lord." Artemis said respectfully. If Percy could see it, Percy was sure Chaos rolled his eyes.

"No need for formalities. Just call me Chaos."

"Sure, whatever you say my- Chaos." Artemis said. Chaos nodded.

"Very well, I'm sure you all want to know why I have brought you here." Chaos said. Everyone nodded. "Well, I'm here to help you with the war." Everybody gasped.

"Wait, how did you know that we're waging war against Olympus?" Percy asked.

"I have been watching you Percy, ever since you defeated my daughter, Gaia."

"Oh." Percy muttered.

"Anyway, my great-grandson, Zeus, had his pride wounded, and he would not have that happen again. He hasn't been ruling Olympus efficiently, and that needs to change. I was looking someone brave enough to stand up for Zeus and I got one." Chaos said while gesturing at Percy.

"You mean me?" Percy asked.

"You are my chosen champion, but I won't bless you with anything because I don't do that. My champions have to fight their own battles, without my help."

"Fine by me." Percy shrugged. He could see that the others were staring at him. They looked up to him as a leader, mainly because he started all this. Well, Artemis technically didn't join him, but he still cared about her.

Or, did he liked her?

Percy put the thought out of his head.

"For now, you may stay, train and live here before you go to war."

"Thanks, Chaos." Artemis said. The others said the same and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, by the way Alia, follow me to the training grounds. I have something for you."

Alia looked confused, but she nodded.

**Alia's POV**

It's not like Alia didn't trust Chaos. It's just that, Alia felt safe if Percy came along. Alia tried to shot Percy a look that says 'Come with me please?' but Percy was already gone.

Alia went with Chaos. When Alia went through the door, she already arrived there.

"Wait, the dining room is next to the training ground?" Alia asked. Chaos shook and nodded at the same time.

"Yes and no. Every door in the building leads to wherever you want to go. It makes travelling, convenient. The training ground is actually a few miles from my mansion." Chaos said as he pointed towards the east. Alia saw a white mansion a few miles from here. If looked from further away, it might actually look like a white dot.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Alia asked. Chaos kept took something out of his pocket. A crimson red orb. He held it out and Alia hesitantly took it. It felt warm at Alia's touch. But when Alia made contact with it, the orb let out a red glow. Alia looked at Chaos. "What's this?"

"Ifrit, a fire monster. Another one of my unborn creations."

"Unborn creations? Like the blue dragon that Percy had?"

"Yes, like him. There are several others that I have kept. They watch over the world, waiting for the right person."

"Right person for what?"

"To be their master." Chaos said. Alia paled a bit. She saw how difficult it was for Percy to get the Leviathan under his control. Alia couldn't do that. The Ifrit would probably burn her to a crisp before she could even say 'toaster'.

"I can't accept this." Alia shook her head and gave the Materia back to Chaos. "It's too powerful for me." Chaos shook his head. He pushed her hand back to her.

"The Ifrit has chosen you to wield its power. Besides, you haven't even tried." Chaos said. Alia stared at the red orb. Alia could feel heat and power radiating from it.

"How do I even summon it?" Alia asked. Chaos smiled. Then, the red orb glowed brightly and forced Alia to close her eyes. When the light died down, Alia opened her eyes and her jaws dropped.

Ifrit was definitely not her style.

Ifrit looked a lot like the Minotaur. It had very long horns, even longer than the Minotaur. It stretched and curved backwards, all the way to its back. It reached the length of its forearm. Wherever the Minotaur should have fur, the chin, the forearms and the legs were covered with flame red fur. It had hair which flowed viciously to its back. Its yellow beady eyes stared at Alia while baring its fangs. The claws on its hands and legs were as sharp like a dagger.

"I don't think Ifrit suits me very well." Alia said. "This is way too hardcore." Chaos just smiled.

"I didn't expect that reaction." Chaos said. Alia just smiled. "Ifrit is a powerful monster, just be nice to it. It can be vicious sometimes when you let get your emotion get over you."

To prove his point, Ifrit roared and let out a breath of fire from its mouth. Luckily, Ifrit was a few feet taller than Alia, so the heat wasn't so intense.

"Wait? What do you mean my emotions?"

"The Materia is affected by its master's emotions. The stronger your emotions are, the stronger your Materia is. But should you lose control, well, let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Alia nodded respectfully. "Thank you, I really appreciated the gift."

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank the Ifrit for choosing you." Chaos stated out. Alia looked at the Ifrit.

"Thank you," Alia said. The Ifrit nodded in return. Then, it dissolved into golden dust and reappeared as an orb on Alia's hand.

**Nico's POV**

Nico was walking down the hallway, on his way to his room when he heard someone talking. Nico listened carefully, and it sounded like it came from Michael's room. He wasn't an eavesdropper, but he had to do it. Besides, he didn't fully trust Michael yet. For all he knows, he could be a spy for Zeus.

Nico cocked his ear on the door gently and listened. He was in the middle of a conversation with someone, but Nico didn't recognize who it was.

"-just tell them Gabrielle." He heard Michael finished. Who was Gabrielle?

"Well, they find out sooner or later. I think its probably best that you tell them right now." A feminine voice said. Nico didn't recognized the voice from any of his friends.

"Well, what about you? Why don't you show yourself to the others?"

"What good would that be? It's not like they could see me if I'm in spirit form. If you summoned me, then maybe they would see me." The voice said.

Nico frowned. Without thinking, Nico knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Michael said. When he opened the door, there was no one there with him. He was alone. There was also no sign of people being here or hiding somewhere.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Nico asked. Michael paled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you just did. You were talking to a girl. Gabrielle, is it?" Nico asked. Michael narrowed his eyes.

"I'll explain later." Michael said before he slammed the door shut.

**Artemis' POV**

Since Chaos says that they could stay here, they would have their own rooms.

Apparently, that rule doesn't imply with Percy and Artemis. They have to share the same room. Sure, Artemis didn't mind staying in one room with him, but what if it comes to both of them sleeping together?

"I swear, Chaos is doing this on purpose." Artemis said.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Percy grumbled.

Percy got in with Artemis. Both of them stood awkwardly there, staring at the room.

"Um, you can take the bed if you want. I could take the couch." Percy said. Artemis just nodded blankly. Percy went over to the couch and took a nap. Artemis hoped she could fall asleep that easily. When she lied down on the bed, she kept thinking about the time she woke up with Percy sitting next to her. When she heard Rachel said that they slept together, her face went to an immediate blush. Even right now, thinking back about that morning made her face felt hot.

Percy was a sweet and nice guy, but Artemis couldn't break his heart. She will be a goddess again, if the Fates offered her godhood. But if she started to date Percy at the time, that would break his heart. Artemis couldn't bare herself to do that. No matter how tempting his lips were and how intoxicating his green eyes were when they stared at her eyes. . .

She was snapped out of her own dream land when she heard a loud roar throughout the sky. The temperature seemed to rise a bit. After the roar, Percy's own snore followed it. Artemis rolled her eyes. Percy was annoying sometimes, but she was glad that Percy was like that. If Percy wasn't annoying and dumb, he would end up like a perfect guy. Then it would be her and the whole Orion incident happening again. Artemis didn't want that in her relationship.

She stopped herself. Her relationship? She didn't have anything going on with Percy. They were just friends. Why is she thinking all of this? This wasn't like Artemis a few weeks ago. Agh! That Kelp Head managed to change her like this. Oh great, now she's calling him by his nickname.

Artemis pulled the covers and closed her eyes. At least she's trying to sleep, but she couldn't. First of all, she can't stop thinking about Percy and second, it was noon. How Percy had been able to sleep at a time like this, Artemis had no idea.

To make it even more difficult in getting over Percy, Artemis unwillingly, but willingly, got off her bed and went to Percy. He was sleeping peacefully. Artemis knew he drooled in his sleep, but he didn't now. Probably he had gotten over it since he had grown up. Artemis marvelled his perfect body that made her heart do jumping jacks. She always wanted to see that smile that made her heart melt and flow through her body.

Artemis brushed her hand over his cheek and ran his hair with her fingers. Artemis didn't know why she was doing this. It was like she lost control over her body.

Nope, that's not it.

She has lost control over her feelings.

She had fallen in love with Percy Jackson.

**Percy's POV**

When he had fallen asleep, he dreamt of a young and beautiful girl brushing his cheek and running her fingers through her hair. Then, his dream shifted into another one.

He was standing in a tent. It was a commander's tent. The ones where the army do all the battle plans, discussed tactics and some other stuff.

There were no one else, but one girl. A girl he had once loved. The one that had broke his heart. He looked closely as her gray eyes studied the map carefully.

"If I know Percy, he would divide the army and cause a distraction up front and make the other part of his army attack from the back. No, no, that's too simple." Annabeth said to herself. Percy couldn't help but admire the preparations she was making in facing me. Annabeth still looked the same like he had a few months ago. Though she seemed a bit more, fabulous. Probably the facial treatment she was getting from spending time with that other guy.

Annabeth was studying her battle plans when her sibling, Malcolm came in.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Malcolm called. Annabeth turned around.

"What?" She asked sternly. Malcolm paled a bit.

"Um, the gods asked me to tell you that your plan for activating the automatons in Manhattan had been approved."

"Excellent. Go tell the other generals about the plans. Get Clarisse to make sure that most of the statues are still there and well guarded."

"What are you gonna do?"

What Annabeth said next made Percy nervous and filled with anticipation.

"I'm going to search for Percy before I kill him." Annabeth said.

**Annabeth's POV (this is going to be a short POV)**

After Annabeth ordered Malcolm to tell the others that the plan was approved, Annabeth just sighed. She was going to find Percy and try to talk some sense into him before waging war against Olympus. She didn't want to admit it, but she was still in love with him. She couldn't bear to watch him getting killed by an army of her own command.

She decided that she would search for Percy and would persuade him into calling off the war. She wanted him back. She didn't want him to die.

She was still in love with Percy Jackson.

**A/N: Oh I'm going to torture all you Pertemis fans out there. *evil laugh. Where's the fun in that when making him fall in love instantly? This is more amazing. Will Percy choose between Artemis or Annabeth? Oh, and I will decide this myself. There won't be a poll or anything, I will decide. But don't worry, that's all I'm going to tell you. Come on. I already told you I'm going to try out something different. Other than that, I know most of you have been expecting Alia to get Phoenix, but hey, she got Ifrit. She should consider herself lucky. She got a flaming bull man on her side. Well, leave a review if you like or hate it. Like I say, a review always helped. By the way, this is as a thank you for 100 reviews. Muahahaha!**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N**: Hey, Aix here. Listen, I need help from all of you faithful readers. I'm trying to start another story that's not related to any monsters or powers or mythical beasts (e.g: Twilight). It's just a normal romance story, involving a teenage boy and girl which are still in school.

So, here's the thing.

I need the best OC you can conjure from your brain. I'm running out of brain cells to make some characters, so I thought I would ask help from you guys. It can either be a male or a female, I don't care cause I need them both. Only the OCs that seemed the best to me shall be picked.

This doesn't have any relation to PJO, HOO or FF. This is an entirely different story. Don't give me any of Rick Riordian or Square Enix's characters to me. I don't want and own them. I need OCs from you guys. I'll have a disclaimer written up for you guys.

Again, let me emphasize in bold and italic.

_**Normal, no monsters, no relation to PJO, HOO and FF.**_

Get it? Good. I need your help. This won't be a sequel to Falling For a Goddess.

Oops, I just said that out loud didn't I?

Yes, there will be a sequel. :) Now, rejoice.

This is Aix signing off. I love you guys (in a brotherly or sisterly way.)


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Relax guys, I've got this. Don't worry about the love triangle. I'm going to make this work. Chill the fuck out. Okay, I guess some of your didn't understand what I said on the last A/N. I needed an OC for a "DIFFERENT" story. It's not a PJO story and it's not related to any monsters or myths or powers. I want to make a story consisting of a normal world, the way we know it right now. Well, here's chapter 13. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up with Artemis sat on the floor next to him with her head on his chest. Percy looked shocked. Not that he didn't like it, but it seemed weird that Artemis would do something like this.

"Um, Artemis?" Percy called softly. Artemis stayed asleep. Percy just sighed. He lifted her head slowly and moved her to the bed and tucked her in. He must've had stable hands if Artemis didn't wake up when Percy carried her.

Percy washed his face and went outside. Chaos had said that they must train for the upcoming war. He swung the door open and he saw the training ground in front of him. The others were already here, training with each other. Even Rachel was doing something. She tried for archery and surprisingly, she did better than Percy had. For an oracle of Apollo, she was good.

Percy stepped outside and the door behind him closed. He noticed that he had walked out of a weapon storage room. Percy frowned. The others didn't seem to notice him yet. Percy decided to ask about the teleporting door later. Quickly, Percy scanned the training ground. Alia was training with Michael, who seemed to be nervous around Alia. Every time Alia summoned flames, Michael flinched and backed out. Percy could tell he was scared with light. Being the son of Erebus, he had every reason to be.

Jason and Nico were also training with each other. They were fighting sword to sword. Every time their blades clashed, sparks flew. Percy wished he had Riptide right now. He had missed that sword. Every time he was in a battle, he reached into his pocket, hoping Riptide would be there. But he knows he had left it on Olympus. Percy left Riptide because it was a gift from his father. He didn't want it. He didn't want anything that his father had given him. Not after his father turned his back against him.

Percy wanted to train, but he didn't know what he should train for. He sucked at archery and he didn't have his sword with him. Percy sat down in frustration. That's when Chaos appeared right next to him. His friends noticed Chaos and stopped training. Chaos gestured them to continue. He looked that at Percy without showing his face.

"So, aren't you supposed to be training?" Chaos asked. Percy shrugged.

"Train what? I don't have any weapons." Percy muttered.

"Why don't you go find one?"

Percy looked at him. He had his eyebrow raised. "Thanks, but no thanks. There's only one perfectly balanced sword that fits into my hands."

Chaos laughed. "I can assure you, it'll be worth it. But it's going to be dangerous."

Percy was listening. He would do anything to have a sword in his hand. "Well, where is it?"

"Well, I'm sure you can guess."

Percy thought for a while then he groaned. "It's in Tartarus isn't it?"

Chaos nodded. "Tartarus, my son, had a knack for stealing and keeping stuff. Now, he holds a weapon that his nephew, my grandson, Moros had created. You know who Moros is, don't you?" Percy shook his head. "Moros, the Primordial god of Doom and Fate."

Percy whistled. "Primordial god of Doom huh?"

Chaos nodded. "He had forged a sword, for him, just in case he needed to use it. Unfortunately, Tartarus had managed to steal it when Moros completed the sword. Now, it lies deep within Tartarus."

"It's always Tartarus. Why can't it lie deep in Elysium?" Percy grumbled. Chaos smiled.

"The hardest things to get are the ones that worth more." Chaos said.

"Who said that?"

"Me." Chaos said. Percy rolled his eyes. Chaos laughed slightly. "By the way, you should bring someone with you."

"Who? Everybody is busy."

"Not everyone. You could bring her." Chaos said, pointing to the door next to them. The door opened and Artemis stepped out. She looked beautiful as ever. When she looked at Percy, she blushed.

"Perfect timing." Percy mumbled while rolling his eyes. Artemis looked at him with confusion. Chaos took the trouble of explaining everything he had told Percy. Her eyes widened when she heard Tartarus' name.

"Percy, you know that's suicide."

"But I have no choice. You guys need me in full shape for the war. Besides, I need a sword."

Artemis tried to argue, but Percy glared at her, meaning this conversation is over.

"Okay then. I will transport both of you to the entrance of Tartarus. I hope you'll make your way from there."

"Wait, where's the-" A flash of light took them away and the reappeared at the entrance to Tartarus at the Underworld. Percy saw that Artemis was with her. It's not like he didn't want her here, but Percy was worried that something might happen to her. After all, he cared about her.

"Well, I guess we're gonna stick to the plan. Travel into Tartarus, get the sword and get out safely." Percy said.

"Easy." Artemis rolled her eyes sarcastically.

They entered the cavern and slowly advanced.

Percy felt like they had went down those steps for miles. When he and Artemis had reached the bottom, Percy's legs felt wobbly. Artemis was getting more and more dizzy. She was about to collapse when Percy caught her.

"Whoa, Artemis. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She said. Percy knew she was lying. How can she be tired when she had just awakened?

"Be careful. Come on, hold my hand. I don't want you to get separated." Percy said. Artemis was blushing but she took Percy's hand. Percy gripped her hand firmly and began leading her inside the pit.

Throughout their journey, Percy heard sounds and voices in languages that Percy couldn't understand. Even Artemis looked confused, but she was scared. Percy couldn't blame her. Even the voices sent chills down his spine. If their voices could do that, Percy didn't want to know what they could do if Percy had met them face to face.

Artemis kept close to Percy. At least he had her. He didn't want to be alone in this pit. Percy also didn't want to drag Artemis into this, but Chaos gave him no choice.

Percy felt their surroundings getting darker. Artemis was shaking.

"Percy," Her voice was awfully soft. "We're in the deepest and darkest part of Tartarus."

When Artemis mentioned Tartarus' name, it suddenly became darker. Artemis held onto Percy's arm. He would've been blushing if he wasn't so scared. Percy could feel the ancient and powerful forces that were held and imprisoned here. He could hear them struggling to break free of their prison. He heard roars and growls. Percy didn't want to see whatever it was that was making that sound, and he definitely didn't want to meet any of them.

As Percy and Artemis travelled deeper into Tartarus, Artemis was getting even more tired. As if her life force was drained out of her. Percy looked at her with concern. Her skin was pale and she was feverishly hot.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Percy asked. Artemis managed a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Percy." Artemis said. As soon as she said that, she fell to the ground. Percy managed to catch her and made her lean on him.

"Come on, the sooner we finish this, the better." Percy said as he slung Artemis' arm over him. Artemis nodded. He walked as Artemis leaned onto him.

Then, he saw it. A faint blue glow. In front of him was a sword with a single blade. It looked more like a katana to Percy rather than a sword.

"There it is! Come on." Percy said. He gave Artemis a piggy back ride and rushed to the sword. It was as long as both of his arms stretched out. The blade was glowing with bright blue and it had a leather hilt. Percy grabbed the sword and it shone brightly, momentarily lighting up his surrounding.

Percy wished the sword didn't do that.

He saw the faces of the monsters and several other deities that were imprisoned here. Percy wished he could forget all the faces. Percy wished he didn't see them. It was going to give him nightmares.

On the bright side, they didn't attack him. Percy sighed in relief. He had managed to travel deep inside Tartarus without any attacking monsters. But Artemis was weakening at a rapid pace. As if Tartarus was draining her life. If that was the case, then he had to get out of here, fast.

"Chaos, you can take us out now." Percy asked nicely. Luckily, Chaos obliged. Both of them were flashed out and appeared in the training ground. Time seemed to stay still, because his friends were still training the same thing. Percy had his sword, katana, whatever, in his hands now. The sword felt balanced in his hand. It was light and it looked sharp. But for now, he had other things to worry about.

"Get some nectar and ambrosia." Percy said immediately and set Artemis down. She was deathly pale and her forehead was beaded with sweat. Now, her skin was icy cold and she was shivering. Her breath was steaming. The others gathered around us.

"Percy, she's dying. Her aura is fading." Nico said. Alia brought Percy some nectar. Percy sipped some of it into her mouth, but it came back out.

"Why isn't she drinking?" Percy said in frustration. Rachel shook her head.

"Her body isn't accepting it. Either you force it down her throat or she won't take the drink at all."

Percy couldn't believe this was happening. Percy tried again and poured the nectar into her mouth, and again Artemis spat it back out. Her skin was getting colder and she was shivering even more.

"Percy, force it down her throat." Jason said.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Put the nectar in your mouth and force it down her throat!" Jason said back. It took Percy a minute to realize what he was trying to say.

"You want me to kiss her?"

"Not kiss her, save her!" Jason said again.

"I can't do that!"

"You must do it, or she'll die!" Michael exclaimed.

"But she's a goddess!"

"She's a demigod! For fuck's sake Percy, kiss her!" Alia said again. Percy shook his head in disapproval. Every one groaned and rolled their eyes.

"She's dying Percy!" Nico said.

"Do it!" Rachel said.

Percy groaned in frustration. He drank some of the nectar and did what he totally didn't expect to do.

As his lips met with hers, he poured down the nectar down her mouth. When Artemis tried to spat it out, Percy didn't let go. Finally, the nectar went into her mouth and she drank it. Percy felt her warmth returning and her skin was back to normal.

**Artemis' POV (this is going to be lol)**

Artemis was a bit drowsy when she got out of Tartarus. When she entered there, it felt like someone was tugging at her back, pulling away every bit of energy she had. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she had to rely on Percy for help. When they finally got out, the tugging stopped, but she was extremely weak. Artemis didn't know what was going on. She had a blurred vision of Percy next to him, trying to make her drink nectar, but her body didn't want to swallow it. Artemis wanted to drink it, but her body refused. She caught glimpses of her surroundings. She was at the training ground and everyone was around her, but she could only hear muffled voice. Then, she blacked out.

She felt a warm sensation inside her body. Her energy was returning. She didn't feel so cold anymore. When she opened her eyes, her mind went to a shock. Percy was kissing her, and she was aware of it. Percy's warm lips were against hers. Percy could feel Percy's warmth. Her brain was melting through her body and her stomach was fluttering with butterflies (not literally, of course).

When Percy saw she was awake, Percy pulled away. Artemis was disappointed. She didn't want to stop kissing him. She wanted to stay like that forever. But Artemis that everyone had their eyes on them. Percy was inches from her face. Their noses were basically touching. Artemis could feel his warm breath breezed on her skin. As Artemis stared into his green eyes, her face turned red with blush. Percy's face did the same too.

"Um, uh, well, uhm, I can explain." Percy stuttered. Artemis looked around her and saw most of them tried to contain their laughter.

"Um, yeah. Uh . . ." It was so awkward. Neither of them knew what to say. Alia giggled and suddenly, all Hades break loose. They all went down on the floor, laughing their ass off.

"That was priceless!" Rachel said between her laughter. They all laughed even more. Artemis and Percy blushed, but they managed a smile. Artemis didn't think her first kiss would be a life saving kiss.

And Artemis didn't think that her first kiss came from Percy.

She wasn't disappointed or sad.

She was happy.

She was happy that the first person she had ever kissed was Percy Jackson, the perfect man for her.

**Percy's POV (back to him)**

Suddenly, the faces in Tartarus didn't seem so scary anymore. His kiss, well technically it was a kiss, with Artemis had been wonderful. Her lips were warm and soft. Percy felt like it was his first kiss all over again, but his first kiss was with Annabeth.

After everyone had finished laughing their ass off, (literally, they had to take a shit after laughing) they continued training. Luckily, it didn't get awkward with Artemis. They talked and treated each other as usual, and they were closer than before.

Percy decided that he should at least test the sword that he got from Tartarus first, before trying to go into combat with it. Percy held the sword like he would normally held Riptide, but it didn't feel right. The sword was too light to be wielded with two hands. Percy tried one hand, and it felt perfect. Percy had to do some training to get used to it, but that'll be easy. Percy didn't know what the sword could do. It was made by the Primordial god of Doom, so it should do something. Besides, you wouldn't go into the deepest and darkest part of Tartarus just to get a blue glowing katana.

Percy tried it out on a dummy. As fast as he could, he slashed the head of the dummy with one quick cut. The dummy's head was cut straight clean off. The sword glowed brighter in blue. It was sharp. Percy didn't know if it was durable. Sure it was sharp, but it looked like it could brake from a straight swing of an axe.

Just to test it out, Percy set it on the floor. He brought out an axe and swung it downwards on the blade of the sword. Percy had swung so hard that the floor cracked. Percy thought the blade had been cleaved into two, but it was still intact. Not a dent on the blade. Not even a scratch.

"Awesome." Percy said. He picked up the sword. Percy couldn't believe that Chaos was giving him this sword. It belonged to his grandson, and he's giving this to his great-great grandson.

"Hey Percy, want to spar for a bit?" Jason invited. "I see you got a new sword."

"Yeah, let's make this a three way fight, just for fun." Nico suggested. Percy needed the exercise and he was eager to test out his new sword.

"You are so on." Percy said. All three of them smile.

"Check it out, a three way fight." Rachel said to the others.

"I'm getting some popcorn." Alia said. She clapped her hands and a bowl of popcorns appeared for them.

Nico made the first strike and lunged at Percy. Percy parried with his sword and Jason took advantage. He went straight for Nico and swung his sword downwards, but Nico rolled out of the way. Nico and Percy went for Jason at the same time. He made a split second decision and changed his sword into a spear. He started to twirl it around his hand and managed to parry both of their strikes.

It was spear against sword against katana.

"Let's see who's got the better skills and weapon, shall we?" Percy said.

Their weapons clashed with each other. They parried each other's attack and started off with a counter. It was so fast that Percy's mind went into autopilot. He didn't think, he just does it. Percy had never wielded a katana before, but it felt comfortable in his hands. The agility and speed of the sword was so amazing, even Percy was impressed. It was much lighter than Riptide.

Then, Percy gave Nico the chance. He on purposely had trouble deflecting Jason's spear when Nico disarmed him. Percy laughed and held up his hands in surrender. Their friends cheered.

"I lose, now it's just you guys." Percy said. Nico had a smug look on his face, but Percy just smiled. He picked up his sword and sat with Artemis.

"Great battle. Why did you let Nico disarm you?" Artemis asked. Percy had hoped that no one noticed, but he knew Artemis had a sharp eye.

"I was just tired." Percy shrugged. Artemis just smiled.

Percy got up, went to his room and took a bath. He didn't wait for Jason and Nico to finish their duel, because they were evenly matched.

Percy learned that door would open to wherever he wanted to go. After the bath, Percy went to the door and opened it. It revealed a familiar place. It was where the first time he had met Alia. Back then, she was just a scared little girl. Now, she has grown into a brave warrior in such a short time.

Percy had thought about it when he heard rustling behind him. He readied his sword and turned, only to found a familiar face. A face he knew so well that he hoped he would forget.

Percy lowered his sword, but still gripped it tightly. Her gray eyes studied him carefully.

"Annabeth," Percy growled.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth decided to go on with her plan on trying to talk with Percy. Before that, she needed to train. She needed to be prepared for every possibility that Percy could attack her on sight. Annabeth drew her dagger and started to gut a dummy, the way she always did back at camp whenever she felt frustrated, stressed out, or couldn't solve a math problem.

Annabeth was attacking the dummy like there was no tomorrow. The other demigods and nature spirits just stared at her, but they didn't do anything.

Malcolm arrived and pulled her away from the dummy. She took a deep breath and pulled a strand of her blonde hair to the back of her hair. She hadn't realized how much she had been training until she had stopped. It was already night and her hands were aching. Malcolm cleared his throat before speaking.

"We found Percy is located at." Malcolm said. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Where? Bring me to him!" Annabeth urged. Malcolm paled and nodded. He gave Annabeth the coordinates of where Percy was and immediately ran to the nearest teleporter. Leo had designed this so demigods could travel between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter easily. Annabeth ran into the teleporter, punched in the coordinates and she was zapped away.

She appeared in a forest and ducked behind a bush. She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was close with Percy. Annabeth heard footsteps behind her. She stood up and found herself face to face with the tip of a sword. Annabeth saw who was wielding the sword, and her heart did jumping jacks.

Percy had changed since Annabeth had last seen him. He had gotten tanner, more muscular and taller. His raven black hair was messy and his sea green eyes were intoxicating as ever. Annabeth walked right past the sword and hugged Percy tightly. Annabeth pulled away and she was already crying.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for weeks." Annabeth asked. Percy won't even look her in the eyes.

"I was going somewhere. After you 'dumped' me." Percy said distastefully.

Annabeth's head bowed down shamefully. She was hoping that Percy won't bring up the break up, but she knew that Percy was stubborn.

"Percy, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you like that and I know that I should've been there for you." Annabeth said softly. She was crying even heavier.

"You think sorry is enough?" Percy asked, a bit of danger at the edge of his voice. The clouds were gathering above them. Annabeth knew Percy was the cause of this. "Did you know what I have been through because of you?"

Annabeth's cheek streamed with tears. "Percy, I was stupid. I was an idiot to let you go."

Percy shook his head. "Stop it Annabeth. I don't want to see you again." Percy growled and walked away.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. Percy turned around and Annabeth took her chance.

She crashed her lips into Percy's and pulled him into a hug. Percy was in shock. He was too stunned to do anything.

**Artemis' POV (a short one)**

She followed Percy when Percy left the training grounds. She knew that the duel between Jason and Nico was interesting, but she had a bad feeling. When Percy had finished showering, she followed Percy quietly and slowly so he wouldn't notice her. Artemis was looking out for him, even though he could handle himself.

Artemis looked at him. He was looking at his surroundings. They were in a forest. Then, Artemis remembered. This was the forest where he had met Percy when he ran away from Olympus. Artemis regretted the moment, but seeing Percy going back here was weird. She didn't know what he was thinking right now.

Then, Artemis saw Percy turn around. A girl in blonde hair came out of the bushes. Artemis gritted her teeth when he saw her.

Annabeth.

The one that broke Percy's heart.

What was she doing here? Why is she seeing Percy? What is she talking about with Percy? Why was Percy talking to her?

Why was she thinking all of this?

She had a weird feeling down her gut. It wasn't anger or sadness. It was jealousy. Artemis was jealous that Annabeth was meeting with Percy. She looked at them. Annabeth and Percy seemed to be arguing about something. Artemis hoped that Percy would just walk away from her and forget about everything. Her wish became partially true.

Percy walked away from Annabeth. Annabeth called him and then, their lips met. Artemis was watching all of this. The anger and jealousy inside her was boiling. She stomped her foot in frustration. That dumb Seaweed Brain was still in love with her. Artemis then, went back to Chaos' mansion and went back to her bed. She was crying and her cheeks were puffy. She shouted in her pillow in anger and frustration. She sat on the bed and cried herself to sleep, wishing she would forget it all.

Wishing she hadn't seen that scene of Percy.

* * *

**A/N: Oh you guys must be so mad at me right now. Don't worry, I got this under control. As for a proper description of Percy's new sword, look at the cover image of the story. It looks like that, only a bit longer. So, leave a review if you like or hate it. Oh, I know you guys hate it. A review always help. Until then, take care. I'm sorry I can't describe more about Tartarus, because I'm Asian and bad at describing things.**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Haha, this is fun. Come on, cut me some slack. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Now, here's chapter 14. Enjoy**

**Warning: A bit of lemon scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth pulled him into a more passionate and deeper kiss. Percy was in shock and followed her. Annabeth pulled him deeper and her hands started travelling around his body.

'What am I doing?' Percy asked to himself.

Annabeth's hands were rubbing around his chest. Surprisingly, his mouth opened and let Annabeth gain access to his mouth. They were battling for dominance and Annabeth managed to beat him. Her tongue travelled around his mouth and was licking his tongue. Before Annabeth's hands travelled even lower to his pants, Percy pulled himself away. He didn't want lust to get over him.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"This isn't like you, Annabeth. You're trying to persuade me by using my lust." Percy shook his head.

"What do you mean Percy? I love you!"

"Then why did you leave me?" Percy snapped. Annabeth shrank away. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to do it. Percy, I love you. Please, I want you back."

"Sorry, Annabeth. I love you, but I only love you as a friend. I loved you once, but it was gone." Percy turned his back against her and then vanished to Chaos' mansion. The last thing he heard was Annabeth shouting his name.

Percy wanted to get some sleep. He went to his bedroom, only to be glared at his friends. Rachel and the others were standing in front of his bedroom door, glaring at him with murderous eyes.

They probably figured out that Percy forgot to flush the other night, but apparently that wasn't it.

"What did you do?"

"What did you say?"

"Why is Artemis crying?"

"Why didn't you flush the other night?"

They all asked this one by one so fast that Percy didn't manage to answer it all.

"Hold on, time out. What happened?" Percy asked.

Alia glared at him while sticking her hands to her hips. "How could you do that to Artemis?"

"Do what?"

"You made her cry! Now, she won't even come out of her room. We've been trying to comfort her, but she apparently doesn't want to talk to us."

"What? What did I do?"

"We don't know!" Every one of them said in unison.

"She was fine before. After she followed you, she's been crying."

"Wait, she followed me?" Percy asked. Then, Percy realized why Artemis was crying. "Oh boy. . ."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Can you give us, a moment of peace?" Percy asked. They all reluctantly nodded and went away. Percy leaned his head on the door and listened. He could hear sobbing and crying.'

"Artemis?" Percy said softly. Artemis sobbed even louder when Percy said her name. "Come on, open the door."

"Go away." Artemis' muffled voice said sadly.

"Come on Arty, let's just talk." Percy said. It was quiet for a while. Percy heard footsteps getting closer. Artemis opened the door and punched him in the chest. It wasn't very hard, but it was a bit painful. "What was that for?"

"Don't call me Arty." Artemis said.

"You're a demigod, I can call you whatever I want, Arty." Percy teased. Percy can't see her face, but he could tell that Artemis was blushing. She tried her best to cover it, but Percy knew she was blushing.

Artemis sat on the bed and Percy sat next to her. He put his arms around her, trying to comfort her by saying this, "What did you see?" Artemis just looked at him with confusion. Percy smiled. "Come on, I know you followed me. What did you see?"

Artemis shook her head. "Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

Artemis managed a smile, but it disappeared quickly. "I saw you kissed with. . . her."

Percy knew what she meant. He felt guilty about it, but it was against his will. Percy didn't expect Annabeth to kiss him, and he didn't expect Artemis to be watching. "Oh Arty, it was an accident. She kissed me suddenly. I pulled back and left her. It's not like I went back with her."

"Wait, you didn't go back with her?"

"No, why would I do that?" Percy asked with clear confusion on his face. At first, Artemis was quiet. Then, Percy heard her giggle. Then, she burst out with laughter. She was laughing loudly that she fell back on the bed. She was holding her stomach.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked. Artemis was still laughing.

"I'm such an idiot," Artemis said between her laughs. Percy couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that settles it. You're not gonna be crying now anytime soon right?" Percy asked. Artemis smiled and shook her head.

"No. And Percy, thank you." Artemis said and planted a kiss on his cheek. Percy just shrugged.

"I have a knack for making people happy." Percy said. Artemis punched him playfully on the shoulder. It was a wonderful moment, until Nico came in and rushed into their room.

"We have to go now. The gods are marching to Camp Jupiter."

**Line Break**

The seven demigods stood in front of the entrance of Camp Jupiter. Chaos had granted them power to flash anywhere they like. Artemis was used to this power, but not the other six. Jason tried it and flashed 'accidently' flashed himself into the woman's bathroom at the Plaza Hotel.

Percy was here with six demigods. They were trying to stop the army of Olympus from marching towards Camp Jupiter. Even though they had their differences, Percy still treated them like family. Besides, Camp Jupiter was Jason's home. He was praetor to the camp and he had responsibilities. With or without Jason, Percy would still defend the camp.

"Why are they here anyway?" Alia asked.

"They're probably recruiting Romans to join their army." Nico grumbled. That would make sense. Annabeth was a smart one. She was careful. She knew that Percy might try to make the Romans join him. Annabeth wants Percy to lose the war.

"Well, I'm not letting her take my friends." Jason said. Percy saw determination in his eyes. Percy wondered if he had the same determination when he led the army of demigods against Kronos a few years ago.

Then, they heard the army. It was like the sound of a few hundred elephants stomping their feet doing a tribal dance. Percy saw the army. It wasn't huge, but it would be hard to deal with. Annabeth was nowhere on sight. Her sibling, Malcolm, led the army.

"Annabeth's not here." Jason stated out.

"This is just probably a small fraction of the army." Artemis said. Percy was worried over her. She hadn't been in combat for almost a month. She was getting out of shape, and out of practice. She had a normal bow slung over her shoulder. She hadn't tried using it, but at least she's not completely defenceless.

Malcolm noticed us at the entrance and he paled. He would never have thought that three of the probably strongest demigod he had never known would join forces. Nico, Jason and Percy were the most powerful demigod they knew, and it would be scary if they joined forces. Three children of the Big Three were here, guarding the entrance.

Along with them were two daughters of Zeus, an oracle of Apollo and a son of Erebus. Everyone readied their weapons. Nico, Jason and Percy drew their swords. Percy's sword emitted a faint blue light. Alia, Rachel and Artemis already knew the plan. They would take up the high grounds and take out the enemies. Michael stayed still. His scythe was still strapped to his back. Percy didn't know how he would defend himself, but that didn't matter.

Malcolm came out of the army and yelled through a megaphone. "Perseus Jackson! We have no intention of fighting you now. Leave now and we won't attack."

"You know he's lying right?" Nico said. Percy and Jason nodded. Jason stepped forward.

"I'm not letting any of you near Camp Jupiter! I won't let you touch my home!" Jason yelled while pointing his sword at them. Thunder rumbled at the sky. The wind blew stronger. Percy's powers must've affected the weather as well, because the clouds darkened and swirled above them. Percy and Jason had a weird look on their eyes. At first Percy thought it was anger, but no.

It wasn't anger.

It was determination. Percy won't let Olympus take his home, their home. The Romans had once raised their shields and made him praetor. He was grateful for that. He thought about Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Piper, who lived in Camp Jupiter.

"Yield now!" Malcolm yelled.

The seven stood on their ground.

"Fine." Malcolm hissed. "Charge!" He shouted at his army. They ran and advanced forward while shouting with their weapons raised. It was a small army, but it wouldn't be an easy fight.

Jason tried his best to zap everyone, but Percy knew that the demigods made him hesitate. They weren't monsters. They were demigods. His lightning only wound them, not kill. Percy might as well try as best as he could not to kill anyone.

Jason, Nico and Percy charged. It looked like a long shot, three demigods against an army, but the army, even Malcolm, paled when they saw us.

Jason flew up and attacked them from above. Nico summoned his skeletal soldiers and went on attacking the enemy. Percy stopped a few yards from them. All of their attention was focused on Jason and Nico to Percy's left and right. He took a deep breath and held the sword with one hand. Percy dashed towards the army. He slashed wildly at them, probably slicing two people with one swing. The sword was more agile and faster. He could wield it faster than Riptide. This sword was as good as Riptide.

No, not as good.

It was better.

Percy was weaving through the army, fending them off like a demon. Well, with an aura as powerful as a god and a weapon made the Primordial god of Doom, he probably was a demon.

Percy sensed every blade that came a few inches from his skin. He parried, block and countered every sword, axe and spear that was moving towards him.

At the back of the army, arrows were raining down on them. Alia was doing a good job, exploding everything that her arrows came in contact with. At the corner of his eyes, Michael was whirling his scythe, daring anyone to cross weapons with him.

A few minutes after the battle started, it ended. It was tiring, but they managed to pull it off. Luckily, no one was dead. Everyone was unconscious. Most were badly injured, but none of them were fatal and couldn't be healed.

Percy had Malcolm with him, his sword on Malcolm's throat. Malcolm was pale, but he acted brave.

"Olympus will crush you, Jackson." Malcolm hissed. Percy just shrugged.

"I'd like to see them try. Now, what were you planning? What are you doing here?" Percy asked as he gripped Malcolm's shirt even tighter.

"We were gonna recruit the Romans to join us." Malcolm said.

"What was Annabeth thinking?" Percy snapped. Malcolm smirked mischievously and flashed away. The army was also gone, but traces of battles were still there. Percy guessed that they are blessed with the ability to teleport.

"That was exciting." Nico mumbled. They were all tired. The entrance of Camp Jupiter had become a warzone. Everyone wanted some rest. Rachel, Artemis and Alia came at them, their bow already slung over their shoulder. They all fell down to their butts, feeling exhausted and drained.

"Did we win?" Alia asked.

"We won a small battle. The real one is yet to come." Percy said. Percy didn't want to lower their hope, but they can't rely on false hope right now. They had a small chance of winning. If fighting against a small fraction of the army was this tiring, Percy knew they won't last longer once the war had come.

"What do we do now?" Jason asked. They all looked at him. Percy was the guy that was supposed to make the decisions and orders.

"We can't rest here, because that'll raise too much attention. It would alert the gods that we are here. We don't want to fight them now, not at this state." Percy said. He knew everybody was tired. They simply nodded.

"Our best chance is to camp here, outside in the forest. I don't think we have the energy to teleport, right?" Percy asked again. They all nodded. They had used up too much of their energy. Percy knew he can't win the war like this. He needed more people. He needed more help.

But where could he find any?

Percy tried not to think about it. He stood up and told everyone he was going to search for fire wood. They stayed underneath a large tree. It would act as a roof in case it rains. Percy can barely walk, but he had to search for fire wood or they'll die from coldness. Percy didn't want any of his friends to go, because they're also tired.

Percy trudged in the forest, trying to find some wood. He heard rustling around him, but he ignored it. He picked up some wood, only to be stabbed in the back by a sharp knife. He yowled in pain and dropped the woods.

"Its fun isn't it, being stabbed at the back?" A familiar voice said. It wasn't Annabeth, but Percy knew whose voice it was.

"Why did you do this?" Percy croaked. The girl pushed the dagger deeper into his back. Percy growled in pain.

"Because you leave me no choice, Percy. You waged war against Olympus without thinking and you even put his life at stake by letting him join you." The girl hissed.

"It wasn't my fault. It was his choice. He knew the risks. He knew what would happen if he joined." Percy said. The girl pulled the knife out of his back.

"How could you do this to me Percy? You going to war against the one you hate and you brought the one I love with you? What if he doesn't make it?" The girl said. She was crying.

Percy tried to ease the pain. It was hard because the dagger was so deep into his skin. His back burned with pain. Percy understood she was disappointed, but he'd never thought that she would do this.

Percy looked at the dagger in her hand. It was once used as a mirror, now stained with his blood. Katoptris was reflecting the moonlight to his face.

Percy looked at the girl's eyes, which were filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Piper." Percy managed before blacking out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was unexpected. I know, I know, the idea sounds, well, uninteresting. Like I always say, leave a review if you hate or like it. A review always helps.**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: I love catching you guys off guard. Don't be mad, I got it all planned out. I noticed some of you didn't care if either Piper joined Percy or not. Well, I'll decide. This should be fun. Anyway, here's chapter 15. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or FF**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Piper's POV**

Piper was about to leave Camp Jupiter for some fresh air, but she saw them.

Seven of them, including her boyfriend. They were standing in front of the entrance of Camp Jupiter. Piper slowly crept to them, carefully staying out of sight. They seemed to talk about something, but Piper couldn't hear them. Piper saw each and every one of their faces.

There was Jason, Nico and Percy, three of the strongest demigod she knew. Piper knew all about Percy declaring war against Olympus, but this is very bad news. If the three of them got together, Piper knew Olympus would have a bigger chance of losing. To their left was a guy with raven black hair and had pale skin. He had a black scythe strapped to his back that made Piper paled a bit. Piper didn't recognize him, but he looked about the same age as Jason.

Then, Percy saw Rachel with another demigod that she didn't recognize. She had ginger coloured hair and looked about the same age as her. A crimson red bow was slung over her shoulder. Next to her was Artemis.

Wait, Artemis?

Piper knew Olympus had a smaller chance of winning, now that Artemis was on his side. Three powerful demigods and a goddess of the hunt. A powerful and yet scary combination.

Then, the girls left and ran uphill. Jason, Nico and Percy charged at the huge army in front of them. How did Piper miss that? The army must've been Olympus' army. Piper caught a glimpse of a banner embroided with lightning patterns.

Piper noticed the paled skin boy was still standing there. Maybe he didn't want to fight. Piper was proven wrong when suddenly, the boy sunk into the ground beneath him. Piper almost gasped loudly, but she held her mouth with her hand. Then, Piper noticed a black spot from where the boy had sunk in. It closed down when Piper tried to take a closer look.

Did the boy sunk into the ground, or did he went to a shadow?

Piper put that out of her thought and watched the battle. Jason was as good as ever, and so was Nico. But Percy. . .

Percy was a demon. She noticed he no longer had Riptide. He had a sword, a few feet longer than his old sword. Piper saw a faint blue glow that was emitting from the blade. Piper never saw Percy like this before, not even during the war with the giants. Percy fought like a demon, a beast, a maniac. If the position for the god of death was empty, Piper would recommend Percy for the job. Because that was what he was, a walking death machine.

Piper was worried about Jason. She didn't want him to get hurt, and she definitely didn't want him to die. Percy had brought this danger to him. Now, Jason will face against thirteen Olympians and an army of demigods, nature spirits and monsters. Jason would have no chance of winning. Piper knew she couldn't change Jason's mind. But Piper didn't want this, Piper wanted to live with Jason, and maybe even settling down for a change. She didn't notice that she was crying until she felt tears from her cheek.

Percy will pay for this. Percy will pay for the death of the one she loved.

Piper watched the battle for a few minutes in awe and disbelief. If this was the group that Olympus had to face, Piper would rather stay out of the war.

Then, the battle ended. The seven gathered there, talking about something. Piper saw Percy going out into the woods. Now was her chance.

Her chance to end this before anyone gets hurt.

Piper moved slowly into the woods and followed Percy. He turned around a few times, forcing Piper to hide, but he didn't notice anything.

Then, Percy turned and Piper saw her chance. His back was exposed and Piper had her dagger unsheathed. Piper quietly and snuck up on him. Then, she ran the dagger through his back. Percy yowled in pain.

"Its fun isn't it, being stabbed at the back?" Piper said to him with complete rage.

"Why did you do this?" Percy croaked. Piper's mouth twitched and she pushed the dagger deeper into his flesh. He yelled even louder.

"Because you leave me no choice, Percy. You waged war against Olympus without thinking and you even put his life at stake by letting him join you." Piper hissed. She was angry with Percy not just because of Jason, but because of all the lives he had put on stake. Nico's, Rachel's, Annabeth's and even her mother, Aphrodite's life was at stake. If Olympus falls, what would Percy do to them? To all of the Olympians?

"It wasn't my fault. It was his choice. He knew the risks. He knew what would happen if he joined." Percy said, struggling to hold back the pain. Piper knew he was talking about Jason. Was it true? Jason joined him on his will? But why?

Piper pulled Katoptris out of Percy's back. He fell to the ground and looked at Piper. Piper was now crying.

"How could you do this to me Percy? You going to war against the one you hate and you brought the one I love with you? What if he doesn't make it?" Piper said while trying to hold back some tears. Piper didn't want it to be like this. Piper knows Percy was a good guy, but Piper couldn't stand if anything happened to him or any other of her friends.

Percy's eyes drifted to her knife, and then he stared at her eyes. His sea green eyes showed sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry Piper." He said before he blacked out. Piper's eyes widened. She rushed to Percy's side and helped him. She bandaged the wound on his back and poured some nectar on it. Piper was just so angry at Percy that she had to do this. But she was not going to leave him to die. She didn't want to be remembered by Percy as 'the backstabbing friend', literally.

Piper tends to him and gently makes him lie down into a more comfortable position. His skin was pale and he was cold. Piper started a fire and sat next to him.

Piper was sobbing when she looked at Percy. She didn't want to go to war against him, nor did she want to join him. She simply wanted things to go back to normal to the way they were before.

"I'm sorry Percy." Piper said softly. Her voice sounded very fragile and sounded like it could break down at any moment. "I didn't mean to do this."

Percy muttered something in his sleep. Piper could here something like this: "My pizza. . ."

Piper managed a small smile despite of what just happened. That was why she liked Percy (as a friend). No matter how tough, sad or tense the situation can be, he could still crack some jokes to make them happy, even if he didn't mean to do it on purpose. During their trip to Greece, Percy and Annabeth had been in Tartarus. Suddenly, the crew of the Argo II seemed to fall apart. Percy was the one who kept them together. He made the decisions and calls.

Percy stirred in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.

Piper just leaned back on the tree and stared at the night sky.

**Nico's POV**

Nico ran as fast as he could, hoping to find Artemis and Percy. He could hear his friends struggling to break free from the Olympians. Jason ordered them to escape and alert Percy of what just happened. How did they manage to find them?

When Artemis had gone in the woods to find Percy, it was not long until Zeus and the other Olympians flashed around them. They got their weapons ready, but it wasn't enough. Nico managed to slip away, and heard Jason shout behind him.

"Tell Percy! Don't come back for-" His mouth was clamped shut by Poseidon.

Nico ran even faster when he heard footsteps behind him. He took a risk and turned his head around. He could see Apollo and Hermes chasing after him with incredible speed. They would catch up with him in no time. Nico summoned a dozen skeletal soldiers and ordered them to delay the gods, but that did nothing than just annoy them. They easily zapped the skeletons and continued advancing.

"Percy! Percy!" Nico heard Artemis called. She didn't sound very far ahead. Hermes and Apollo was closing in on him. He knew he was going to get captured. So, he did what needed to be done.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Artemis! Find Percy! Tell him that the others have been-" Hermes clamped his mouth shut and they flashed back to Olympus.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis went into the forest to look for Percy because it was taking way too long. She started searching everywhere, trying to locate him. Artemis was worried about him, about the one she loved. Of course, Percy didn't know about this. Artemis knew that this wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to fall in with a mortal, even though she is one. But that was temporary. After the war, she would want to become a goddess again and have her powers back.

But can she leave Percy? She knew Percy would be okay with it, but what would her heart feel? Would she regret it?

Artemis was calling out for Percy, hoping that he would answer. Then, she heard Nico's voice.

"Artemis! Find Percy! Tell him that the others have been-" His voice sounded like someone had clamped his mouth. Artemis looked around and saw Hermes flashing away with Nico, leaving her twin brother, Apollo

"Oh no." Artemis muttered and ran away as fast as she could. She needed to find Percy. She can't face Apollo, not without her powers. Apollo would defeat her easily.

Artemis glanced back and saw Apollo was closing in on her. Unluckily, she tripped. Apollo caught up with her and pinned her down with his hand.

"Relax sis, we just want to take you back." Apollo said with a stupid grin.

"I'm not your sister. As far as I remember, I'm not even a goddess." Artemis hissed.

"That's because you defied father's orders."

"He's not my father!" Artemis growled. Apollo chuckled. He held a dagger to Artemis' throat. Apollo looked like he was ready to kill her, but then she heard something.

The sound of a horn being blown.

Not just a normal horn, a hunting horn. That belonged to the Hunt.

A dozen of silver arrows attached itself on Apollo's shoulder. He winced in pain as ichor flowed down his arm. He glared at Artemis before flashing away.

Artemis looked back and saw her hunters. A hunter was standing in front of her with her hood flipped up her head.

"Phoebe, is that you?" Artemis asked. The hunter smiled. She flipped opened her hood, revealing the familiar face. Phoebe immediately pulled Artemis into a hug. Artemis broke down into tears of joy and so did Phoebe. Then, they were joined by the other hunters that Artemis had considered sisters for as long as she could remember. They were pulled into a group hug. Many were crying and everyone was sobbing.

"I missed you Phoebe." Artemis said and smiled.

"We missed you too, Lady Artemis." Phoebe said. Artemis shook her head.

"There's no need for that now. I'm not a goddess anymore." Artemis said. Phoebe just nodded.

"We knew that. Zeus had taken your immortality and powers." Phoebe explained.

"But we still treat you like our sister and goddess." Atlanta said adoringly while hugging her leg. Artemis managed a smile and carried her.

"But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the hunt with, whoever's leading you?" Artemis asked. The hunters giggled and Phoebe smirked. Artemis noticed the tiara on her head, and she sensed the power radiated by Phoebe. "You're a goddess?"

Phoebe nodded. "Just a minor goddess. They do not see me fit to replace your seat at the council. They made me the goddess of the hunt."

Artemis smiled. "I am proud of you Phoebe." Phoebe hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Percy. He went in here a few minutes ago, but hasn't showed up since. We must look for him." Artemis said. Phoebe nodded and ordered everyone to scout for him.

It didn't take them long to find him. The only problem is he had a girl that sat next to him. She had a brown hair with thin braided strands. Artemis recognized the girl as Jason's girlfriend. Piper held up Katoptris to us, as if she could stop them all.

"Relax, Piper. We're here to help." Artemis said. Piper's eyes widened and bowed. Artemis shook her head. "There's no need for that. What happened to Percy?"

Piper looked into the fire. "I stabbed him on the back." Piper admitted. Artemis' eyes widened. Without thinking, her hand was already swinging, ready to slap Piper on the face. Her hand stopped a few centimetres from her face.

Percy was stopping her hand. He looked asleep, but his hand moved quickly. Artemis breaks free out of his grasp.

"Why did you do that?" Artemis said, trying to contain his anger. Piper explained what happened, what she had felt.

"But why? He was your best friend." Artemis said. The hunters had already set up tents as they talked.

"What would you do, if you were in my place? What would you do when you know your friend had brought the one you loved to a battle that he probably had no chance of surviving?" Piper asked. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Artemis was a bit stunned on Piper's question. She had a point. If this happened to Artemis, she would've done the same thing Piper would.

"I'm sorry Piper." Artemis said and pulled her into a hug. Piper sobbed onto her shoulder. Artemis soothingly rubbed her back.

"Artemis, the tents are ready." Phoebe reported. Artemis nodded.

"Why don't you go and rest, Piper. I'll take care of Percy." Artemis said. Piper nodded.

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry?"

"I will." Artemis said and reassured her with a smile. Phoebe led Piper to her tent. Artemis looked at Percy, who was lying by the fire. Artemis touched his skin which was surprisingly cold.

"Diana, help me with him." Artemis asked. One of her hunters, Diana, nodded and helped Artemis carry Percy to her former tent. She used to stay here, but it doesn't look like anyone had been staying here for a while. Artemis looked at Diana. Diana seemed to understand.

"Phoebe insisted that you were coming back and she didn't want to disturb all you things. She's staying with the other hunters at the other tents." Diana explained. Artemis just nodded.

"Thank you Diana." Artemis said. Diana just nodded and left, leaving the tent locked.

Artemis set Percy down on the bed and lit up the fireplace. Percy was shivering. Artemis put a thick blanket over him, and he was still shivering. Artemis made a decision and lied down next to him and put the blanket over them. Artemis shared the warmth of her body with Percy, hoping to make him better.

"Don't die on me." Artemis pleaded. Artemis pulled Percy closer to her and placed her arm around him. That seemed to do it. He was still shivering, but he's not shivering like before.

Without realizing, Artemis fell asleep on his chest.

**Thalia's POV**

She was riding Ramuh and was making her way out of Tartarus.

Stupid eye, it zapped her a little to close to Tartarus. The whole place was fucking infested with monsters. She can't take more than two steps without being attacked by some bloodthirsty monster.

Ramuh was getting tired. A bat, the size of a Fury lunged at them. Thalia swung her spear and the bat dissolved. She could hear the monsters behind her, chasing her. Luckily, Ramuh was fast.

Lightning fast.

"Come on buddy, we're almost there." Thalia said. She could feel the exit to Tartarus was near.

She was finally getting home, going back to the world.

And finally meet a certain prince of the Underworld.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another plot twist. Oh, more trouble. At least there's hope this time. A bit of Thalico was also hinted here *giggles. Well, leave a review if you like or hate it. Like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Thank you for your reviews. Here it is, the next chapter. I loved it when I catch you off guard. Again, thank you for your reviews. Give a suggestion, come on. I'm running out of ideas here. I'm approaching a writer's block. Here's chapter 16. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Alia's POV (short one)**

The gods had captured them off guard.

Now, Alia and her friends are stuck, hanging onto celestial bronze chains from the ceiling. They had taken their weapons. Jason, Michael and Nico were badly injured from the tortures that Olympus had for them. Rachel wasn't doing too well either. She was unconscious and blood was dripping from her wrists.

Alia had a plan, but she had to act fast. All of the time she spent with Percy, maybe she inherited some of his abilities to make the grand escape.

Now, she only had to wait for the right moment.

**Percy's POV**

Percy's eyes shot opened and he sat straight up, causing Artemis to wake up as well. He was breathing heavily. His palms were sweaty and his back felt someone had pushed hot iron on it.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"I remembered Piper stabbing me on the back and blacked out." Percy said blankly.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, you need some rest."

"What were you doing on my bed?" Percy asked. Artemis blushed.

"I was keeping you warm. You were cold. Besides, this is my tent and this is my bed."

"Wait, tent?"

Artemis explained how the hunters had appeared when she was about to get captured by her brother, Apollo.

"Percy, the gods had taken them. Jason, Michael, Alia and the rest. Nico managed to warn me before they managed to catch me." Artemis said. Percy gritted his teeth. He was trembling, with anger. Outside, thunder boomed and it started to rain heavily, causing multiple shrieks from the hunters. Artemis put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, you need to rest."

Percy calmed down, but the rain didn't stop. Artemis looked a bit terrified.

Percy stood up and immediately fell back down. His legs were too weak to support him. Artemis went straight to his side to help him. "Percy, don't force yourself. You're in no condition to walk, let alone fight."

"I have to save them." Percy said.

"Percy, I want to save them as much as you do, but killing yourself won't help." Artemis pleaded.

"They need me, Artemis. Who knows, they're probably being tortured right now." Percy growled. He tried to stand up again, but fell back down, causing him to wince in pain.

"Percy, stop." Artemis begged. Percy kept on trying, but he failed again. His wound was starting to bleed again. "Perseus Jackson!" Artemis shouted. Percy stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were tearing up. "Don't do this to yourself Percy. I want to go and save them as much as you do, but you can't you'll kill yourself. I can't lose you. I've already lost Thalia, and I'm not ready to lose the only man that I trust." Artemis said.

Percy sat down. He didn't care about the intense pain on his back. He cared about Artemis. Percy realized that she was right. Percy hugged Artemis and tried to comfort her, but he didn't know how. "I'm sorry." Percy said. Artemis cried in Percy's shoulder. Surprisingly, the pain on his back subsided.

He controlled the water nearby him and healed his back. It felt refreshing and relaxing. In just a moment, his wound was already closing. Artemis hugged him tightly. It was surprising, considering that the goddess of virginity was the one who hugged him.

"Percy, I-" Artemis was interrupted by a knock on the tent.

"Artemis, we have company." Phoebe's voice said. Artemis pulled away from him and blushed. They went outside and saw the hunters preparing for a battle.

"What's the situation?" Artemis asked. Phoebe was studying Percy like he was an alien.

"A dragon." Phoebe said as she paled.

"You mean drakon?" Percy asked. Phoebe shook her head.

"Dragon, full fledge dragon. Wings, talons, scales and breathes fire."

"Oh." Percy squeaked.

"But, they haven't been seen in almost a millennia, how come one appear right now?" Artemis demanded.

"Zeus probably had some stacked up somewhere, and he decided to use it against me." Percy said. Percy drew his sword and sprinted towards the forest. He heard Artemis calling his name, but he was already on the move.

He wasn't going to let the dragon injure Artemis.

**Thalia's POV**

"Where's the fucking exit?" Thalia groaned in annoyance. Getting out of Tartarus was hard; finding the exit of the Underworld was even harder. Hades has locked everything so no souls could escape, unfortunately, that includes Thalia.

Ramuh was tired and so was Thalia. They were attacked non stop and had been fending off monsters. They were taking a rest in the Fields of Asphodel, where no one would notice a living girl with a golden tiger.

Ramuh was panting hard. Thalia scratched its neck. It calmed down and relaxed a bit.

"We'll get out of here buddy, I promise." Thalia said. Ramuh just nodded.

**Alia's POV**

The gods haven't come in a while, so Alia thought this would be the perfect time. Using her mother's gift, she melted the celestial bronze chains. She heated up her wrists and melted the chains, releasing her from her bounds. She dropped to the floor, the same time with Michael. Turns out, Michael was also escaping.

"How did you escape?" Alia asked.

"I cut down the chains with shadows." Michael simply said.

Jason, Rachel and Nico were unconscious. Alia was going to free them, but Michael stopped her. "You can't free them. They'll drag us down during our escape."

"What?" Alia snapped quietly. "We can't leave them here! Who knows what the gods will do to them."

"I know that, but we'll just get caught again. Percy need all the help he can get on freeing them, and right now, we're all he's got." Michael argued.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Look, I want to free them as much as you do, but we need help. We can't take them with us and we can't fight the gods if they know we've escaped."

Alia reluctantly nodded. Michael gestured her to follow him. Alia glanced back at her unconscious friends.

"I'll come back for you." Alia promised. She followed Michael.

They were imprisoned in a secret building near the Olympus palace. Outside, were two guards, seven feet tall and had well built bodies. "We can't get past them." Alia said. Michael shook his head.

"We don't need to. I have a trick that will get us both out of here, but as soon as I use it, I will pass out. You need to find Percy. Understand?" Michael said. Alia nodded. "All right, here goes nothing." Michael grabbed her hand and dragged her into the shadows. Then, the whole scenery around her changed.

It was dark, creepy and she heard scary noises. There was a chill down her spine. Then, they reappeared at the last place they stayed before they got captured. They were at the entrance of Camp Jupiter. She felt like throwing up.

Michael immediately passed out from exhaustion. That 'thing' he just did must've drained all of his energy. Alia slung his arm around her shoulder and carried him.

Alia carried him until it was noon. Then, she set him down on a tree. She was trying to find Percy, but no such luck. Percy was nowhere to be seen. Alia managed to conjure a simple sandwich and ate it.

She thought about her friends at Olympus, and her friends that were missing down here. Their group was separated and were scattered. They are facing more and more trouble now. Her father had tried his best at slowing them down and weakening them before the war. But Alia wasn't going to give up. Her father had gone too far. Even if Alia would be the last person standing, she would go against him, alone.

Alia's thoughts were interrupted with a heart stopping roar. It sounded like a drakon, but different. Alia decided to worry about that later. She carried Michael to safety.

Then, the red orb in her pocket glowed brightly red. Alia noticed something was on Michael's scythe. An orb like Alia's, but it had the colour of amber. It radiated the same power and glow.

Could it be that Michael also holds a Materia?

**Percy's POV**

It was dragon against dragon.

Percy had summoned the Leviathan when he saw the size of the dragon. It was fucking huge. It had almost twice the height of Levy, and its scales were as thick as the presidential bunker for nuclear attacks.

And he's not exaggerating.

Levy and the dragon had been fighting for a few minutes. Every time Levy tried to blast the thing with water, it breathes out fire. The fire should've been extinguished, but the flames were so intense that Levy's water evaporated. Both of them were getting tired. Levy fired another blast of water, but the same thing happened. The dragon charged at them, but Levy swiftly avoided.

Just when they had no hope of winning, the place suddenly became hotter.

"Not another dragon." Percy complained. To his surprise, a different monster came to his view. It looked disturbingly like a Minotaur, but it had red furs on several placed of his body. Its horn was way longer than the Minotaur, and it had sharper claws.

"Ifrit, take it down." A voice said. Percy realized that Alia was commanding the monster. Percy had never been so happy to see his little sister again. The Ifrit nodded and its hand went on fire. It took a quick punch to the monster's heart and the dragon's scales shattered. It roared loudly and tried to bite Ifrit's arm off, but Ifrit was faster. As it opened its mouth, Levy blasted water directly at its maw, forcing it down its throat. The dragon made a gargling sound and it was drowning. Percy willed the water to expand inside the dragon's gut. Then, it exploded. The dragon dissolved in gold dust.

Levy and Ifrit regarded each other and nodded. Percy got off of Levy and it dissolved back into a Materia. Ifrit did the same. Percy ran to Alia and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy to see you. Where're the others?" Percy asked. Alia shook her head.

"They're still there. I only managed to escape with Michael." Alia said, pointing to the man leaning on a tree. Percy saw a woman with mist-white hair and, well, blue skin. She reminded him of the tribe in Avatar.

"Who's that?"

"Gabrielle, Michael's materia. His father, Erebus, had given that to him for protection." Alia explained. "Did you know Michael's father was Erebus?" Percy nodded. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Hey, he wanted to keep it a secret." Percy claimed. Alia shot him an annoyed glare. "Come on, we need to help him." Percy carried Michael and Alia helped.

"Where've you been Percy?"

"I was at the Hunt."

"Wait, the hunt? You mean Artemis' hunt?" Alia asked. Percy shook his head, but then he nodded.

"It's more like yes and no. Its still Artemis' hunters, only someone else led them. Phoebe, Artemis' lieutenant."

Alia nodded her head. "So, is Artemis there?" Percy nodded.

They walked for a few more meters and saw the hunter's camp. They were searching for Percy, until Artemis saw him. "There he is!" Artemis said. She saw Michael and Alia and her eyes widened. "They need help; get the hunters to treat them."

Phoebe nodded and ordered the hunters to help them. Two of them grabbed Michael and brought him to one of the tent, and the another helped Alia.

"I'm fine." Percy said as one hunter tried to help him. Artemis ran up to him and hugged him, earning glares from all of her hunters. Percy shot them a look like, 'She's the one that hugged me.'

"How did you free Alia and Michael?" Artemis asked. Percy shook his head.

"I didn't. They appeared suddenly."

"Appeared suddenly?"

"It's a long story." Percy said.

After sorting everything out, they gathered for campfire. Percy was restless. He couldn't stop thinking about his friends.

Percy wished he had been there when they got captured.

**Annabeth's POV**

The attempt to recruit Camp Jupiter was a failure and it was caused by none other than Percy.

Oh, that Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth still loved him, but her attempt on getting Percy back had failed. Percy said he could forgive her, and Annabeth liked that.

'I love you, but I only love you as a friend.'

Percy's words kept coming back to Annabeth. She didn't want be friends with him. She wanted to date him, to love him. But Percy was right. Percy had given that chance to Annabeth, and she wasted it away. She regretted that.

More of all, she couldn't believe that Nico and Artemis had joined him. If you're an army facing the four of them, this means we're fucked.

Jason, Nico and Percy. Three of the strongest demigods she had ever known. Plus Artemis, a former goddess. Annabeth would have a hard time handling them. But she had thirteen Olympians with her, plus some minor gods and some powerful demigods.

Why was she being so worried?

Annabeth practiced in the training arena and tried not to think of Percy. Well, it was hard considering she had spent most of her time since she was twelve with Percy.

Annabeth focused on her ankle, where she was injured when she tried escaping the cavern of Mithras during her search for the Athena Parthenos. It had never been fully healed during the war, but at least it's gotten better now.

Clarisse walked towards Annabeth. She looked, worried.

Annabeth and Percy never get along. But her father, Ares, forced her to go to war against Percy. Annabeth wasn't sure that Clarisse even wanted to go against Percy. Percy had already beaten her father once.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked as she wiped out the sweat of her forehead.

"Camp is refusing to join. Only some of them are willing to. Chiron would not stop them from joining, but he would also not interfere with the war."

"This is hard. We can't force them to choose sides between Percy and Olympus."

"Fuck yeah we can't. What are we supposed to do?" Clarisse asked.

Annabeth thought about it for a moment. Nothing came to her mind. It's frustrating when she doesn't know about things.

"Just keep recruiting demigods and monsters. I'll see what I can do." Annabeth said. Clarisse just nodded.

Annabeth hoped when she goes to sleep, she'll dream of a plan.

**Jason's POV**

As Jason woke up, his hands were still bound with celestial chains. They were hanging from the ceiling. His whole body ached from the tortures the gods have given him. Jason glanced at Nico, who wasn't doing too good. Rachel was bleeding on her arm.

Then, Jason looked at the chains on the floor. Alia and Michael were gone. Alia's chains looked like they have been melted off, and Michael's chains looked like something had cut them off.

Did they manage to escape? If they did, Jason was glad they didn't bring them along. They would've only been dead weight. Jason hoped that Alia and Michael were okay.

Jason was struggling to break free. He struggled against the chains, which was causing pain to his hands. He winced loudly in pain. He had no hope of escaping, but it can't hurt to try can it?

He tried to escape and winced in pain.

Well, it does hurt when you try.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is. I know its a bit boring. Like I said, I'm having a writer's block. Send me some suggestions and I'll see what I can do. If you don't help me, well, I'll be updating a bit late on the next one. No, this is not blackmailing, I'm just saying I'm running low on ideas. Until I got one strapped to my head, you can't be expecting another update. Well, leave a review if you like or hate. A review always helps. Again, thank you for your reviews. Until then, take care.**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****I know most of you hated the last chapter. It sucked so much. Well, I've been racking my brain for ideas until it begged me to stop. Well, it worked. Here it is. Chapter 17. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or FF.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Artemis' POV**

That night at the hunter's camp, Artemis was sitting near the fire. She glazed the fire and the moon. She used to feel more powerful during the night. Now, she felt like a, normal person, Artemis guessed.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Percy said from behind her. She turned around and saw him, smiling and grinning. He sat next to her nearby the fire.

"What are you doing, still up at this hour?" Artemis asked.

"I can't sleep. How about you?"

"I'm used to waking up during the night."

Percy gave her a smile. Artemis' thoughts drifted to the war and how they are going to win.

"Percy, what's your plan?" Artemis asked. Percy raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you're declaring war against Olympus, but you can't possibly defeat them all by yourself. You don't even have an army."

Percy laughed slightly. "Who says I'm going by myself?" Artemis had a confused look on her face.

"Then, how are you going to win? You know, even with all our help, we can't win."

"Did you count us?" A voice said. Artemis and Percy turned around, to see the familiar faces of Camp Half-Blood. Percy smiled and said "Hey, you made it! Took you a while though."

"Sorry, but you're in San Francisco. We had trouble transporting everyone here."

Artemis' mouth gaped. "You called them?" Percy smirked.

"Almost everyone showed up here after you sent your message. We're here to help you Percy. We're gonna help you in the war." The camper in the front said. Artemis recognized him as Travis Stoll, the son of Hermes.

"Everyone, you know who you're going against, aren't you?" Percy said. Everyone nodded. "We're going to war against our parents and our friends. I have no intention on harming them, but I will get my hands on Zeus."

"Percy, we know. We understand. You're the only one that all of us considered a true hero and leader. You led us through two wars, remember?" Travis said. Percy nodded.

"I understand if some of you wish to leave. I will not stop you, but do know this. Some of you may not come back. And should we lose the war, all of us will be severely punished. We will be sent to the Field of Punishment, or worse. Eternal torture in Tartarus."

Artemis waited for some of them to run, but none of them backed down. Artemis admired their bravery. They knew that they all have a chance to die, but they accepted the risks.

"We'll be by your side for better or worse." Travis said.

"Go Percy!" a camper shouted. They all laughed and Percy managed a smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help. Well, for starters, let's just camp here for a while." Percy ordered. The campers nodded. Artemis did an overall scan over the army. There were probably a few hundred of them. Camp Half-Blood had grown since Artemis last remembered. There were children from various gods and minor gods.

"What's this fuss about?" Phoebe's voice said from behind us. Artemis looked around and saw the hunters had their bows notched, aimed at the campers.

"Calm down Phoebe, they're here because I called them." Percy said. "As you know, I'm waging war against Olympus and I needed some help. So, I called Camp Half-Blood."

Phoebe and the hunters lowered their bow. "Well, I guess I can help you. We're ready to join you Percy." Phoebe said. Percy widened her eyes.

"Really? You do know what-"

"Yeah, we overheard what you told them. We know of the risks and what we're facing. We also want a piece of Zeus. After what he did to Artemis, he deserves an arrow through the head." Phoebe cut in.

"Are you sure about this?" Percy asked. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me repeat that, or I'll put bugs in your bed."

Percy laughed. "Okay then. Thank you Phoebe, I appreciate it."

They all nodded. The hunters went back to their tents while the campers were setting up their own tents. Artemis looked at Percy. "When did you call them?" Artemis asked.

"It's a long short story." Percy began. They sat together near the camp fire.

**Percy's POV (Flashback a few days back)**

Before they were leaving for Camp Jupiter, Percy managed to flash into Camp Half-Blood. He flashed into the Poseidon's cabin, so no one could notice him. If they noticed him here, Mr. D will bring him to Olympus.

He peeked through the door of the Poseidon cabin. He saw someone passed by and he immediately grabbed him and pulled him in. Percy clamped his mouth with his hand. He struggled, but Percy had a firm grip.

"Relax, it's me. Percy." Percy said. Slowly, he stopped struggling. Percy realized it was Travis Stoll.

"Percy!" He said quietly. "Where've you been man? Things have gone mad. Annabeth is commanding the army of Olympus because some dude was stupid enough to declare-"

"To declare war against Olympus. Travis, I was the stupid dude. I'm going to war against Olympus."

"Holy shit dude! Are you fucking insane? You're not Kronos or Gaia! No offence, but you're a demigod!" Travis yelled quietly. Percy didn't know it was even possible.

"Yeah, I'm insane. But Zeus had gone too far." Percy said. "He forced me into godhood and he killed Thalia."

Travis' eyes widened. "No way."

"Yes way. Thalia's dead, Travis." Percy said. Travis didn't cry, but he looked sad.

"Yeah, well, that must've been a bummer. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I need your help."

"With what? You want to kill Zeus with my help? You know that the whip cream prank only works with a demigod right?"

"Travis, I'm serious. I need you to tell the others about this. I need an army. I need you guys."

"What?!" Travis said, a little too loud. Percy shushed him. "You can't expect them to follow you, right?"

"I know it's a long shot, but I had to try. I need an army. Come on dude, a favour for an old friend?"

Travis sighed. "You know, the whole camp won't be enough to fight against Olympus' army, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Tell them the risks. Some of you can, and probably will die. You're fighting against your friends and parents. Make sure they come with knowing all of this."

Travis nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Now excuse me, I have a date with Katie."

"You have a date with Katie?"

"Shut up." Travis said before grinning. "I missed you man."

"Missed you too. Now go and do your job."

"Yeah, yeah." Travis muttered. He left the cabin quietly so no one would notice. Percy flashed back into Chaos' mansion, where the others were preparing to leave Camp Jupiter.

**Artemis' POV (Flashback ends)**

After Percy had finished, the campers had already finished setting their tents and went to sleep.

"That wasn't really a long story." Artemis noted out.

"I told you, it's a long short story." Percy said. Artemis punched him playfully at the shoulder. They sat there quietly and stared at the flames. Artemis' thought that it must be early in the morning.

"Artemis, can I ask you something?" Percy said.

"Sure, ask away."

Percy took a deep breath. "Artemis, if you're offered godhood again, would you take it?"

The question took Artemis by surprise. Artemis stared at Percy, but he kept his gaze on the fire. To be honest, Artemis didn't know what to say.

"I-I don't know Percy. Maybe, I would." Artemis said hesitantly.

"Oh." Percy said. Maybe Artemis was just dreaming, but she heard disappointment in his voice. Percy also looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Percy said and managed a fake smile.

"You know, when this is over, I will miss all of this." Artemis said.

"You mean running away, chased down by monsters, facing death threats from your own family members and can't sleep at night?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Artemis said and both of them laughed slightly. But Artemis didn't tell Percy what she truly meant.

She was going to miss spending time with him.

Without realizing, she fell asleep on Percy's shoulder.

**Jason's POV**

"Rachel!" Jason shouted as Rachel screamed again in agony as thousands volts of electricity flowed through her. When the electric stopped, Rachel was crying and her body was steaming. "Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!" Jason shouted. Jupiter zapped the chains again and Rachel screamed in agony. "Stop it and let her go!" Nico was still unconscious.

Jupiter stopped, but Rachel was a stubborn girl. "Come on you old bag of shit! Is that all you got?!" Rachel taunted. Jason admired Rachel's bravery, but this kind of attitude will get her killed. Jason was surprised she managed to stay awake at this point.

Jupiter zapped her again, with more voltage. Rachel's body arched and she screamed painfully that made Jason cried. "Let her go!" Jason demanded, but Jupiter ignored him.

The electricity stopped, and Rachel was panting and crying.

"You have brought this upon yourself, mortals." Jupiter said. He was going for the zap again, and Jason wasn't sure that Rachel would survive this one.

"That's enough!" Jason shouted. With all of his strength, he pulled his chains from the ceiling and they shattered. His hands were still in shackles, but he was free. Instead of running towards Jupiter, Jason pulled the chains with him. Jupiter regained from his shock and released a bolt of thunder at Rachel. Before it could reach her, Jason threw the chain in the way. Jupiter was shocked by his move. Jason smirked. As the bolt hit the chain, it travelled down to Jason's body. Thousands volts of electricity flowed through him. Jason screamed as loud as Rachel did.

"Foolish boy." Jupiter said before leaving down. Jason crumpled to his knees. Maybe that last hit was meant to kill Rachel, because Jason couldn't move. His whole body was numb.

"Jason!" Rachel cried out. She tried to struggle with her chains, but she was unable to move. Jason also tried to move, but his fingers won't even twitch.

The last thing he heard was Rachel's voice calling for his name before he blacked out, or maybe even dead.

**Percy's POV**

He had made his decision. One way or another, he was going to help Jason and the others. They needed Percy's help. Percy only brought his sword with him. The sword had a similar function to Riptide. It turned into a ring whenever Percy didn't want to use it.

Percy quietly left their camp that dawn. He flashed himself to the outside of Olympus.

A huge mistake.

He had flashed himself into the enemy's headquarters. That meant, the whole army was there.

And you know the military never wakes up after five in the morning.

"Oh shit," Percy muttered before he dodged a few dozen arrows. The army noticed him almost immediately. He tired to slip his way pass through the defences. It was hard, because he was already spotted. The alarm was raised and everyone was stirring.

Percy fought the guards. He dodged an oncoming arrow and lunged at the archer. He swiped him off his feet and kicked him. Three swordsmen appeared next to him. He dodged the swing of the first sword and countered with a smack to the helmet with the flat of his blade. The second and third one slashed at the same time. Percy stepped back and cut their swords with his. He knocked them out with a good roundhouse kick.

Percy managed to get to the empty throne room, with the army behind him. With all his might, he closed the huge doors of the palace. He didn't know how he did it, but he did it.

"Jason? Rachel? Nico?" Percy called. He thought they'd be here, but Percy should've known it wasn't that easy.

He noticed that there was another path to the back of the throne room.

Maybe it was this easy.

Percy rushed to the back of the throne room. It led him to a wooden door that looked old. He opened it and the door revealed the outside of the palace. There was a creepy looking building that reminded him on Hades' palace in the Underworld. In front of the building were two Cyclopes. Easily, Percy slashed his sword at them swiftly and quickly. In a few seconds, they dissolved into golden dust without a sound. Percy opened the door to the creepy building. He looked inside and it smelled like graves and dead bodies. It looked like a dungeon.

A few meters in front of him were three of his friends. Jason lied on the ground motionless. "Percy!" Rachel shouted when she saw him.

"Rachel! Hold on, I'm going to get you guys out." He slashed at Rachel's chain and cut them off. He did the same with Nico who looked horrible. Then, Percy carried Nico and rushed towards Jason.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Jason saved me. He took a blast of Jupiter's bolt that was meant for me and it made him faint." Rachel said sadly. Jason was just as stupid as Percy was.

"We need to get out of here first." Percy said. He had never tried this before, but it was their only chance. Percy concentrated and focused all his powers to them. He teleported the three of them to the camp where his army was staying.

The doors of the building burst opened and Zeus stepped in along with his army and a few Olympians.

"You made a mistake of coming here." Zeus growled. Percy smirked.

"Oh yeah? And you made a mistake of coming into the building." Percy said angrily. He was tired of Zeus picking on his friends. Percy stomped his foot on the ground. The ground shook like an earthquake was happening. Being the son of the Earthshaker has its privileges.

"Get him!" Annabeth ordered.

Percy did something he never swore to do again for the third time.

He released the same power he had released when he was visiting Hephaestus' forges at Mount St. Helens and during the war with Gaia. The power that always drained the life out of him whenever he tried it. He let out a loud scream and the ground shattered into pieces and floated around Percy. The ground shook wildly and he released all the power he could.

A blast of energy caused him to fly sky high from Mount Olympus. Flying from the sixth hundredth floor would definitely give you a problem to breath. The air felt ice cold on his skin. He was almost reaching space.

Using the last bit of his power he teleported to the one place he loved.

Next to Artemis. . .

**Rachel's POV**

Percy had saved them, again. Rachel had lost count on how many times she had owed him.

They appeared in a camp that Rachel had never seen before. No one was here, but that made sense because it was dawn. Jason and Nico's breathing was getting slower and slower.

In desperation, she shouted "Somebody, help me!"

Immediately, a girl in a silver parka and jeans came out of the tent with her arrow notched. Rachel recognized it was the outfit of the hunters of Artemis.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded.

Rachel was crying. "I'm begging you, please help them. They're getting worse." Rachel said. Then, she clutched her stomach. Maybe the torture they had given her had broken her ribs. The girl let out a whistle and almost everyone came out of their tents.

"Apollo campers, help them." The girl ordered. The familiar face of Will Solace came into Rachel's view. But Rachel decided to ask about that later. Will and the rest of his siblings were tending Jason and Nico. Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

But then another problem came.

A few yards from where she was standing, something dropped from the sky. It looked like a meteor, but Rachel couldn't really see. Dust and smoke were flying everywhere.

Rachel coughed out the smoke which caused her stomach to ache.

Artemis came out of her tent. She saw Rachel and the others. "Rachel? What happened?" But Rachel didn't pay attention to her. She was focused on the thing that had dropped from the sky. Rachel caught a glimpse of the army. She saw most of the people she knew from Camp Half-Blood. Rachel thought that Percy must be starting an army of his own. His army was all of Camp Half-Blood and plus the hunters, but this was just a fraction of what Olympus had for them. They won't stand a chance.

Putting that out of her head, she and a Artemis advanced towards where the thing just dropped. The others were also curious and advanced carefully. The smoke and dust were still thick, which makes it very hard to see. Visibility was limited. The Apollo campers were still healing Jason and Nico.

They advanced a few more meters and stopped. Rachel didn't know why, but she felt like stopping.

"Man, this guy is a real pain in the ass." A familiar voice said. Artemis' eyes widened. Rachel recognized the voice too. "Luckily, I'm here to save his ass again."

The mysterious person set Percy down on the ground. The smoke and dust made it impossible to see who it was. "Well, I'll see you guys in the distant future." She said before flashing away. Just a few seconds before she flashed away, Rachel caught a glimpse of electric blue eyes and punk emo hair.

"Wait!" Artemis called, but she was already gone, leaving Percy here. The dust cleared and everything became clear. There was a large crater in front of them where Percy had landed. But their thought weren't focused on Percy.

"Was that. . ." Rachel didn't dare to finish that thought. Artemis just stood there, tears streamed down her cheek. Rachel noticed that most of the hunters were sobbing and crying.

Artemis nodded. "I know that voice anywhere. I know. That must've been her. I can't be hallucinating." Artemis said as she broke down into tears.

Rachel knew who she was talking about.

Her dead sister and lieutenant, Thalia Grace.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I'm out of ideas. Don't worry, Thalia won't make an official appearance soon, and Percy and Artemis won't acknowledge each other's feelings any time soon. Jason and Nico will probably be dead *evil laugh. You guys want an army, and you'll get one. Hope you enjoy, leave a review if you like or hate. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: **** I wanted to take a rest, but you know what? YOLO. This'll be the third chapter that I'll upload for today, just for you guys. Warning, it may be boring and have no content at all. Well, I don't force you to read it. So, here's chapter 18. Hope you'll enjoy. **

**P/S: I'm just kidding. Jason and Nico are still part of this story. For now... *evil laugh. Maybe I'll kill them, maybe not... Who knows?**

**Ahh shit... here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Alia's POV**

Seeing the state of her friends made Alia sad. Percy had fallen from the sky, Nico was unconscious, Jason was dying, Rachel and Artemis had been crying and looked like they were about to shatter. Michael had woken up, but he was too weak to move. As for Alia, she did her best to help everyone around her.

She conjured up nectars and ambrosias for her friends. The Apollo demigods had managed to heal Jason and Nico, but they drained themselves in the process. The head counsellor for the Apollo campers, Will Solace, had used up lots of his energy. His forehead was beaded with sweat, but he sighed in relief.

"They're going to be okay, but they'll need some rest. They'll probably wake up in a day or two." He reported.

"Thank you, Will. Here, drink this. You need it." Alia offered her some nectar. He gently took it and drank.

"Thanks." Will said.

Alia tried to cheer Artemis and Rachel up, but they looked like they'd seen a ghost. Which, maybe they have.

"Come on Artemis, if that really is Thalia, we're gonna find her." Alia said when she was alone with Artemis. The night was cold and they were sharing Artemis' tent.

"But what if that wasn't her?" Artemis said. She looked like she was experiencing Thalia's death all over again.

"I'm sure it was her. We'll find her. I promise." Alia said. Artemis just sighed.

"Did Percy ever told you, don't make promises you can't keep?" Artemis said with a sad smile.

"He never told me that, but he had never broken his promises. Remember, he came back for me when he was on the run." Alia said. Artemis just nodded.

"Yeah, he's charming that way." Artemis admired.

"Charming?" Alia asked with her eyebrow raised. Artemis blushed with red.

"Oh, um, I mean, um, err,"

Alia just laughed. Artemis also laughed with her. Then, Rachel joined them in the tent. "Oh, didn't notice you were here Alia." Rachel said. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Artemis said Percy is charming." Alia teased.

"Hey!" Artemis said. She hit Alia playfully on the shoulder. Rachel managed a small smile.

"So," Rachel said as she sat on the floor in front of us. "Our little goddess had feelings for Percy, eh?"

"Um. . ."

"Come on Arty, admit it." Alia teased.

"Hey, only Percy can call me Arty." Artemis claimed. Rachel and Alia stared at each other, and then they started laughing.

"Aww, you guys even give each other nicknames. That is so cute." Rachel said while staring at her adoringly.

"We didn't give each other nicknames. We just, needed some names to insult each other." Artemis insisted.

"Aww, you guys even insult each other that made it cuter." Rachel added. Artemis blushed even more.

"Come on, admit it. You have feelings for my cousin." Alia said while poking her shoulder.

"I might have, um, some, stirrings. . ."

"You mean feelings?"

"No not feelings, it's more like . . ." Artemis wanted to say something, but a good stare from Rachel and Alia made her give in. "All right, feelings damn you."

"I knew it! What kind of feelings? Like? Admire? Or even, love?" Rachel said while raising her eyebrow.

"Um. . ." Artemis blushed even more.

"Oh my gods! You love him don't you?" Alia asked. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Wait, first of all, I can't be in love with him. I don't know if he even likes me. Second of all. . ." Artemis took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can bring myself to leave him."

"What?" Alia and Rachel said at the same time. "You can't leave him. You know what he's been through, right?"

"I know, it's just, I want to be a goddess again, and, I was hoping that. . ."

"You're not planning on offering godhood to him are you?" Alia asked. Artemis nodded. "Artemis, we don't know how he'll react to that. You've offered him godhood twice, and he rejected both times. I don't know how he'll react if you ask him for the third time."

"But we'll never know unless we try, right?" Artemis said. They all nodded. They stayed silent for a while.

"So, how are you planning on telling him?" Rachel asked.

"Tell him what?" Artemis asked. Alia and Rachel rolled their eyes.

"That you love him, silly."

"I'm not sure."

"Let's just let him figure out for himself." Artemis said. The three of them laughed.

**Michael's POV**

Michael snuck out of his tent and strolled in the woods. The night always comforted him. He always liked staying in dark places, probably because his father was the Primordial god of Darkness.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked behind him. He turned around and saw the floating form of Gabrielle.

"Hey Gab, I'm just taking a walk." Michael said.

"Enjoying the night huh?"

"Yeah, thanks to my father."

Gabrielle swirled around him in her floating form. Michael smiled a little.

"Hey, Michael."

Michael looked at her.

"When are you planning to tell them?" Gabrielle said. Michael's face turned expressionless.

"About what?"

"You know, about. . . Your father's wife." Gabrielle whispered. Michael turned serious.

"I'll think about it." Michael said quietly.

"Michael, you can't hold this in any longer. You know Nyx is going after you. And if she knows you are siding against Olympus, she'll help the gods." Gabrielle said.

"I know that Gab. Let's just make sure she doesn't find me."

"Nyx is the Primordial goddess of the night. You know you can't wander around like this. What if she finds you?"

"She won't, Gabrielle. Trust me."

**Reyna's POV**

She sensed an unfamiliar power in the area outside of Camp Jupiter. She didn't know what it was, but she certainly didn't like it. She just wondered around the forest, hoping to find the source of the power.

Her thoughts drifted to what has been happening. Two of the people that she had admired the most, Percy and Jason, had joined forces against Olympus. Annabeth has been keeping Reyna posted these past few weeks. Annabeth had managed to muster every demigod and creature that its loyalty is still with Olympus. Reyna got news that Camp Half-Blood refused to join her. When Annabeth offered them to join, Reyna declined. She didn't want to fight against Percy and Jason. She didn't want them to be hurt.

Then, she found herself face to face with a group of girl in silvery hooded parkas and jeans. Their arrows were notched and aimed at her. Reyna looked around and she recognized some of them.

"Hunters of Diana, it's a pleasure to meet you." Reyna said respectfully.

"So, Reyna." A girl said. Reyna recognized her as Phoebe. She had been the lieutenant for the hunt during the war with the giants. They weren't close friends, but they were friends. They shook hands, a little bit awkward. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just scouting the area. I sensed some, unfamiliar power around here." Reyna explained.

Phoebe smirked. "Oh, let me clear that up for you." She led her to a campsite. It was a bit festive and busy at the same time. Campers were running around playing pranks and some of them were training with each other. Reyna saw some familiar faces from the Greek camp of demigods.

"Oh . . . That explains it." Reyna muttered. Reyna saw Piper coming out of a tent. "Piper!" Reyna called. Piper looked around and saw her surrounded by hunters.

"Reyna!" Piper said enthusiastically. She ran up to Reyna and gave her a hug. Over the months, Piper and Reyna had gotten over their differences, and they had gotten over the feud over Jason. Reyna willingly said that she'd let go of him for Piper and then they became best friends since. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just doing some scouting. What's going on here?"

Piper's happy expression went away and was replaced by a look of worried and grim. "Follow me, I'll show you. Phoebe, she's with me." Piper said. Phoebe nodded and let Reyna go with her. Piper went to a tent marked with a plus sign on one side, and a caduceus on the other. Piper gestured Reyna to follow her inside. Inside, Reyna heard some laughter. Reyna didn't know why Piper looked so worried and sad. But Reyna figured it was better for her to find out on her own.

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up with the sound of knocking from the infirmary tent. He woke up and his body ached from using too much power. The last time he used it was during the war with the giants, and he passed out for a few days. The first time he used it, he exploded and landed himself if the island of Ogygia, where he spent time with Calypso for two weeks.

Now, he was more powerful. He woke up the next morning, but his body was hurting like crazy. Like last night he had dropped to Tartarus from Olympus, which was probably the same.

He struggled to sit up. The door opened and revealed Artemis, in her normal clothes. If he didn't know about the gods existence, he would probably think Artemis as a normal teenage schoolgirl in the mall.

"Feeling better?" Artemis asked.

"My body is still hurting, other than that, yeah. I'm feeling better." Percy joked. Artemis smiled. Percy looked around and saw his friends in the infirmary. Jason, Nico and Michael. His eyes teared up. Artemis must've noticed because she wiped out a tear from his cheek.

"What's wrong Percy?" Artemis asked.

Percy managed a small smile and wiped his tears away. "It's nothing."

"You can't lie to me Percy." Artemis put her hand on his cheek softly.

Percy looked at her weirdly, but he sighed. "They are hurt because of me, Artemis. I brought this upon them. Jason, Nico, Michael, everyone here. They will probably get hurt, and I'll be the cause of it."

Artemis brushed her hand on his cheek. Her touch felt soft and warm. He liked it when Artemis did that. He looked at her silver eyes, which looked dazzling as ever.

"Percy, what you said was true. About everyone hurting and you being the cause of it. But they are willing to get hurt and die because of you Percy. Zeus is causing so much trouble and only you can stop it. Usually, I turn to my step mother, Hera, to stop him, but this time, Hera is not cooperating. Neither are the other Olympians. That's why they're relying on you Percy. They believe you can set things straight with Zeus. You are their leader and friend Percy. They are willing to die for you so their other friends, their loved ones can live in peace under the rule of a different king of Olympus."

Percy smiled at her. He kissed her on the forehead, which made her blush. "Thank you, Artemis."

"No problem." Artemis said as she pinched his cheek slightly. Percy was surprised at Artemis' action. Percy's expression must've been funny, because Artemis laughed.

Then, Rachel, Alia and Piper came in. Piper took a look at Percy and backed away. Percy just smiled at her.

"Piper, do you have something to say?" Alia said. Piper nodded and slowly advanced at Percy. Percy raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. Her face was red and she kept her gaze from the floor.

"What is it?" Percy said sternly, but he was smiling. Percy saw Rachel and Alia trying to contain their laughter.

"Um, Percy. I'm sorry for, uh, you know . . ."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, accusing you and stabbing you in the back." She said, finally looking at Percy's eyes. Her browny-green eyes were rimmed with red from crying. Percy just smiled. He struggled to stand up. Artemis helped him as Percy leaned on her. Either Artemis was strong, or Percy was light.

"It's okay Piper. I understand how you feel. For all we know, I would've probably done the same thing in your position." Percy said. "So, we're cool?" Percy offered his hand. Piper smiled and shook it.

"We're cool. And thanks Percy." Piper said. Percy smiled back. Piper's eyes drifted to Jason. She went to his side and held his hand as she ran her fingers through Jason's blonde hair. "Oh Jason . . ." Piper sniffed. She put her head on his chest.

"He's going to be okay, Piper." Rachel assured her.

"Yeah," Piper said. "I'm going outside for a while to pick up a few things. See you guys soon." Piper gave Jason's forehead a kiss. Everyone nodded at her and she went outside.

"Percy, everything is going well." Alia reported. "The campers and hunters are trying their best to contact any demigod they know and try to bring them to our side."

"That's good."

"Percy, Tyson says he can't fight with you." Rachel said to him.

"What? Why? Did he join Annabeth?" Percy asked, hoping it wasn't true. Percy can't face his own half-brother. Luckily, Rachel shook her head and Percy let out a sigh of relief. He sat down on the bed and Artemis next to him.

"Tyson said that he's busy in the ocean. Poseidon's palace is being attacked by sea monsters. Probably the remnants of the army from both wars." Rachel said.

Percy nodded. "Let him be if he's busy."

Percy noticed that Alia, Rachel and Artemis were smiling and glancing at each other. They were having the telepathic talk that only girls can do. Percy frowned at them. When Alia noticed at Percy's expression, she giggled and whispered at Rachel. Rachel looked at Percy's face and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked blankly.

"It's nothing." Rachel said after she stopped laughing.

Percy just looked at them. Percy turned to Artemis, who was blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

"Um, er, it's, nothing." Artemis mumbled. Alia and Rachel laughed.

Then, Alia walked next to him and whispered in his ear. "Try kissing her on the cheek."

"Are you kidding? She'll get mad." Percy whispered back quietly. Alia shook her head.

"Just try." Alia said and winked her eye. Percy rolled his eyes.

Artemis looked into Percy's eyes. "What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing." Percy said. Artemis just nodded blankly and looked away. Alia and Rachel were whispering and giggling. Percy glared at them. Then he leaned on Artemis, his eyes were still on Alia and Rachel.

Big mistake.

"Hey Percy, did you-" Artemis was cut off when Percy's lips met hers. He didn't notice that Artemis had turned her head around and she was facing him. Percy's eyes widened when he saw he was kissing Artemis. Her lips felt soft and warm. His brain was melting through his body. Percy wanted to pull away, but for some reason he couldn't. Artemis didn't pull away either. It was almost as if she wanted this moment to last.

Behind him, Alia and Rachel gasped in shock. They giggled and squealed like Aphrodite whenever she saw Titanic.

Percy pulled away from her after a few seconds. Both of them were blushing hard. They looked around, avoiding each other's gaze. Percy hadn't meant to do that, but it happened. He can't say that he didn't like it. In fact, he did like it. He wanted more of it.

"Uh, sorry." Percy muttered while blushing and scratching his head.

Artemis shook her head. "It's, um, it's okay." Artemis said.

"I didn't mean to, uh, do that." Why was he stammering?

Alia and Rachel burst into laughter. "Aww, you guys are so cute!" Rachel squealed.

"Ow my belly!" Alia said as she rolled on the floor. At least the awkwardness was gone, for now. Percy and Artemis managed a slight laugh.

That was when Piper came in with Reyna.

The laughter died down when they saw her.

"Reyna." Percy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I found her near the forest. She said she sensed something outside Camp Jupiter, and she came to check it out. Phoebe spotted her and brought her here." Piper explained.

"Percy, Rachel and Lady Diana. It's good to see you." Reyna greeted. Then, her eyes drifted to Alia who was on the floor. "I don't think we've met before."

Alia stood up and straightened herself. "I'm Alia Moonlight, daughter of Hestia." She offered her hand and Reyna shook it, but she had a confused look on her face.

"Daughter of Ves- Hestia? Isn't she a maiden?"

"She is. She sort of adopted me and blessed me with her powers." Alia explained. Reyna nodded, not asking anymore questions. Then, she saw Jason lying on a bed.

"Jason!" Reyna said worriedly and rushed to his side. "How did this happen?" Percy looked at Piper who had a twinge of annoyance and jealousy. Percy guessed it could be worse than this.

"For joining me, the gods have captured him and a few of our friends to Olympus." Percy said sadly. He took a deep breath. "They were tortured and forced to tell the gods where we were staying, but they kept quiet. We've managed to heal them, but it would take them some time to recover." Percy explained. Alia and Rachel teared up a bit, remembering their time in Olympus.

"Jason got the worst. After tortured, he saved my life. His father fired a thunderbolt at me and Jason got in the way. It was enough to kill us all, and Jason took it by himself." Rachel said sadly. She sobbed and Alia hugged her.

"What? His father wouldn't do that! I know Lord Jupiter is strict, but he's not like that." Reyna said.

"Reyna, I know it's hard for you to believe, but they're right. I asked them all, and they said the same thing. Rachel saw it herself." Piper said. She put her hands on Reyna's shoulder.

"Then Jupiter must pay for what he did to my friends." Reyna growled. She stood up with a look of determination, anger an sadness on her eyes. "I will join your army and fight against Olympus."

"Reyna, you can't do that. You know that if you join you'll-"

"Face against the gods and Annabeth, who's commanding an army of Olympus." Reyna finished. "But I don't want them, I just want Jupiter."

"Looks like we have something in common." Percy muttered.

"I shall bring the best legion that I could muster from Camp Jupiter."

"On one condition." Percy said and stood up. Everyone looked at him. "Promise me you won't force them to join. Tell them the risks they are facing if they join. I don't want them joining, not knowing what they're facing."

"I promise, Percy." Reyna said. She left the tent with Piper and Rachel, who surprisingly, had a close connection with the Romans. Alia left, saying she needed to practice with her archery. Before she left, she gave Percy a wink. Percy was sure that was not the reason she left.

That left Artemis and Percy with some tired demigods. They were blushing at each other's presence.

Percy couldn't help it anymore.

Something at the back of his head, tells him that he won't survive the upcoming war. He had to do it now or he'll regret it forever. This was the perfect time.

Percy fiddled with his fingers. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I have to tell you something." Artemis and Percy said at the same time, their faces were inches away.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought I'd leave you at that. Lol, don't be mad. What will happen? I don't freaking know. So, yeah. Now, Percy has an army and Olympus has shit. I decided, someone will die. :) Let's leave you all hanging. So, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always help. Until then, take care.**

**Gold Testament: Yeah, I suck at first person POV. What are you on about? I'm fifteen and Asian, you can't expect my English to be perfect can you?**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: I think most of you have been waiting for this, and here it is. The chapter that the story is all about. Here's chapter 19. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and the quote from Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Alia's POV**

Alia rushed to where the children of Hecate were gathering. They were preparing potions and practicing spells for the war. But Alia has something in mind; in she wants everyone to see it.

"Lucy! I need your help." Alia called. Lucy was a nice girl, except for when she's angry. She's the head counsellor for the children of Hecate and had powers equivalent to Circe, which is scary.

"What is it?" Lucy looked up from her newest potion that gives people digestion problems.

"Can you do projection magic?" Alia asked. Lucy nodded. Alia had an evil grin on her.

"I need you to do something, and fast." Alia said. "Project an image from inside the infirmary and tell everyone to gather in front of the infirmary." Lucy frowned.

"What for?"

"You'll see." Alia said with an evil grin. Alia rushed around quickly and told everyone to gather in front of the infirmary. Lucy had worked fast. Soon, a cloud of smoke was in front of them and projected an image of Percy an Artemis.

"What is this Alia?" Piper asked.

"A free show. Keep quiet, everyone. This is going to be interesting."

"I need to tell you something." Artemis and Percy said at the same time. The hunters and campers frowned. She heard murmurings from the crowd that had gathered in front of the infirmary.

"Tell what?"

"What are they doing?"

"Who farted?"

Alia shushed them and kept looking at the projection. This is awesome, Alia thought. Percy looked up and down, not meeting her eyes. He fiddled with his fingers.

"You first." Percy said. Artemis shook her head.

"No, you first." Artemis said.

"Any of you, start first!" Will complained. Everyone shushed him. Percy looked at them from the projection. Alia was afraid that their cover was blown, but Percy ignored them and Alia sighed in relief.

"Um, Artemis. Uh, how should I say this . . ." Percy fiddled with his fingers. The girls giggled at her.

"Um, say what?"

"Uh, you know that you're not a goddess anymore right?" Percy said. Some of the campers gasped. The hunters shushed them and looked at the projection.

"Yeah." Artemis nodded sadly.

"Don't take me wrong. I meant, you no longer have your title and powers."

"Thanks Percy." Artemis said sadly.

"Gosh Percy, you're so dumb!" Rachel said quietly. The others laughed silently.

"No, no! That's not it. I meant, you're not a goddess anymore and I thought that, you don't have to turn your back on men, anymore." Percy muttered while looking at her eyes. Even through the projection, Alia saw Percy's face was red. Some of the campers and hunters giggled, because they knew about this all along. The others that didn't know frowned and whispered at each other.

"Your point is?" Artemis asked, looking pretty angry.

"Um . . ." Finally, Percy did the right thing. Percy grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"What are you-" Artemis was cut off with a soft, gentle kiss from Percy. There were gasps, cooing and giggles from the crowd. Alia and Rachel grinned and gave her a high-five.

"This was a great idea." Rachel said. Alia watched as their kiss deepened. Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"I-I love you Artemis." Percy said while blushing. The girls went 'Aww' and the boys cheered for them. They were a bit too loud. Percy looked at the projection. Alia's eyes widened as she realized what would happen.

"Shit! Close the projection. Scatter!" Alia ordered, but it was too late. Just as Lucy closed the projection, Percy and Artemis came from the smoke. They looked at the crowd around them with confused faces. Then, Percy figured it out first. Alia tried to sneak out, using the crowd as cover.

"Alright, whose idea was this?" Percy said loudly. The campers and hunters around her cleared and she saw fingers pointing at her. She looked at Percy, who was glaring at her.

Alia smiled and chuckled nervously. "Hi." Alia said.

"You're in trouble." Reyna whispered from the crowd.

"Come on Artemis!" Someone shouted out from the hunters.

"What?" Artemis demanded.

"We want to hear the answer!" She shouted again. The hunters and campers nodded and muttered at agreement. They cheered at the couple in front of them.

"Well . . ." Artemis was blushing wildly. The hunters cheered for her. "I guess, I can tolerate . . ."

"Go Percy!" A camper shouted and the crowd laughed. Even Artemis and Percy smiled. "Kiss her!"

"No way. Not in front of you guys." Percy said. The crowd moaned.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" They chanted. Everyone was chanting the same thing.

"Okay, okay!" Percy said. They all quieted down. He looked at Artemis. "Do you accept me?"

"Kiss me, and you'll see." Artemis teased. Percy grabbed her waist and leaned down for the kiss. Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy and crashed her lips against his. The crowd cheered wildly and whistled as they kissed for a while. Alia was glad that she made this happen. Alia was glad that her cousin had finally found a replacement for Annabeth and she was glad that Percy was happy. Rachel, Piper and Reyna gathered around her.

"Great job Alia." Rachel congratulated her.

"Hey, my cousin deserves the attention." Alia said. Then, she saw Artemis and Percy walking towards her, hand in hand.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble." Rachel said before running away with Piper and Reyna. Alia was bracing for what's coming, but Percy hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Alia." Percy said with a smile.

"Happy to help." Alia smiled back. Then, her sister hugged her as well, crushing her bones in the process (not literally anyway). "Help, crushing, can't breath."

"Sorry," Artemis said and pulled away. "Thank you little sister." Alia just nodded. Percy gave Artemis a quick kiss and they wandered off, still hand in hand. Alia smiled at the sight of her sister and cousin together.

Wait that sounded gross.

**Aphrodite's POV (its going to be a short one.)**

Aphrodite was in the middle of a meeting of the council. Annabeth was reporting what was happening. Aphrodite didn't pay attention, she never does. War was not something that interests her. She just likes starting a war. She didn't care what happened in the process. The Trojan War was an example.

"-could defeat Percy in the war." Annabeth finished. Aphrodite had finished polishing her nails. The meeting was as boring as ever. She didn't know how she would take part in the war. She's no good with weapons and her powers were not that powerful. Maybe she could create a perfume so the army won't smell so sweaty all the time.

Aphrodite was listening to Zeus' speech when she felt a tingle at the back of her head. She sat straight up and yelped. She tried to find out who it was, and she did.

Oh no . . .

"What's wrong, Aphrodite?" Demeter asked. All the attention went towards her.

"They're in love." Aphrodite said slowly.

"Who?" Poseidon asked.

Aphrodite checked again to see if she was wrong, but she wasn't. She checked again, and it was still right.

"Aphrodite?" Hera called. She had dozed off, not believing what happened.

"Percy and Artemis, they're in love." Aphrodite announced. There were a lot of gasps that came from the council. Zeus had an angry look on his face, so did Poseidon.

But who could be angrier, than Percy's ex girlfriend.

"What!?" Annabeth shouted. "That can't be true! Artemis is a maiden goddess!"

"Actually, when Zeus took her powers, he also took her specialty as a maiden goddess. Now, she could pretty much love anyone she wants." Hermes explained.

Annabeth screamed. Then, she stormed out of the throne room.

"This is unforgivable." Zeus said sternly. "Aphrodite, can you track them down?"

Aphrodite shook her head. "That won't be possible. Unless . . ."

"Unless what?"

"Percy decides to take her maidenhood." Aphrodite said slowly.

**Percy's POV**

Percy had never been happier in his life. The only time Percy was this happy, was when Annabeth had finally accepted him after the second Titan War. Artemis was now his. But even in all the happiness, Percy couldn't help but get worried. Percy knew that Aphrodite would know about them. They'll stop at nothing to hurt Artemis just to get to Percy.

Percy swore on the River Styx that he'll protect Artemis no matter what happens. Even though it was a silent oath, thunder rumbled in the distance.

Percy was in the infirmary, taking care of Jason and Nico who for some reason is still unconscious. Michael had waked up a few hours ago and went training somewhere. Percy wasn't sure where, but he hoped that he was alright.

Percy sat down on the opposite bed of Jason. "Jason, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help. I can't do this by myself. I already hurt you guys; I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Jason's mouth twitched. He looked like he was trying hard not to smile.

"You're already up, aren't you?" Percy said. Jason then burst out laughing. Nico also laughed. "Nico? You're in this too?"

"Sorry man, we can't help it." Jason said between laughs.

"Oh man. Percy is asking for your help." Nico said.

"Don't remind me." Jason said. "So, Percy, what is it."

"Don't make me repeat it, Grace. I need your help. Actually, I need both of your help." Percy said.

"Don't worry Percy, We have your back." Jason said.

"Yeah, we'll be by your side."

"Thanks. Good to know."

"By the way, congratulations on the new relationship with Artemis."

"Wait, you were awake the whole time?"

"You think?" Jason said. Then, they started laughing. But their laughing died down when they heard an ungodly roar from a distance. They frowned and looked at each other.

"What was that? It sounded huge." Jason said.

"And deadly." Nico added.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Percy said. The trio got out of the infirmary. The campers and hunters were rushing around. Alia was ordering them.

"Ready your weapons! Get in formation!" Alia ordered and the army followed. If Percy didn't know her, he might've thought that Alia was a daughter of Ares.

"What's happening?" Nico asked. The wind was blowing strongly and the cloud darkened with gray, like a storm was brewing. The army was rushing towards the east, where the sea was.

"Where are they going?" Jason asked. Percy felt a weird feeling down his gut, like the sea was unleashing its force against us. It's like the feeling when you saw a tidal wave in front of you, ready to slam you.

"Poseidon is attacking us. They know where we are. We need to move, NOW!" Percy ordered. Jason and Nico understood. They unsheathed their weapons and went towards the ocean.

The army had already arrived there. His friends stood beside him, armed with weapons. Artemis looked at him and smiled. Percy didn't see Reyna anywhere, and he hoped that she was okay. But for the mean time, he had to worry about the army of the sea in front of them. The wind kept blowing strongly and the waves were reaching inland.

Then, the army emerged from the sea.

It consisted of mermen, hippocampi, Cyclopes and some other sea creatures. It looked big, as if the ocean had unleashed everything it had against us. Percy didn't know if they stand a chance at winning.

"Jason, we're relying on you." Percy said. Jason looked at him. "You have an advantage with lightning on your side. My water powers won't affect them along with Alia's powers. I'm not sure about Nico, but I doubt he could do maximum damage."

"Okay then. I'll channel as much electricity as I can through every metal in their armour."

"That won't do. They have corals as armour. Try channelling some electricity through the blade of our weapons. We'll see if that works." Percy said.

"If that doesn't work?"

"Well, we'll just have to rely on plan B."

"Okay, what's plan B?"

"I'm working on it."

"That's reassuring." Jason said. A conch horn was blown and the army of the sea charged into battle.

"Hold! Hold your position!" Percy barked. They steadied their weapons. They had the advantage over water. They had to stay on land to have a chance of winning.

"Archers!" Artemis ordered.

"Wait for it!" Percy said. Percy waited until they got closer.

One second . . . Two second . . .

"Fire!" Percy ordered. Volleys of arrows fired through the sky. A mixture of normal and silver arrows with celestial bronze tips. "Jason, now!" Jason closed his eyes and concentrated on the tips of the arrows. The air around the battlefield was crackling with electricity. When the arrows landed, the monsters that were hit instantly vaporized. The arrow made the sound of a spark as they come in contact with the enemy.

"Charge!" Percy yelled. Their army charged.

It took seconds before the two armies clashed on the beach, where the sea meets the sand. The storm was brewing around them and thunder rumbled. The roar from each army filled the air along with the sound of metals clashing. To Percy's right, Jason, Nico, Michael and Piper were working together, fending off monsters while covering each other's backs. Artemis had her hunting knives with her, along with Phoebe and her hunters. Artemis wasn't as fast and agile as she was when she was a goddess, but she was doing okay. Phoebe was helping and protecting her. Alia's powers were useless. Every time she set one of the enemies on fire, they were extinguished quickly. She only managed to make them explode from a distance.

Percy, on the other hand, became the demon he always was when he went to war. Percy slashed wildly as his blade glowed faintly blue. Percy didn't sense celestial bronze, imperial gold or mortal metal on the blade, but it was powerful. Of course, it belonged to the Primordial god of Doom, Moros.

The mermen dissolved into sea breeze after the blade passed through their body. Percy twirled around with his blade, slashing everything around him. He parried a strike from a merman and countered with a kick to the gut and stabbed him. Then, he found Jason. They were back to back and were surrounded heavily. Their allies were far behind them. They had wandered a bit too far from their allies into enemy territories. The water was up to his ankle.

"Hey Perce,"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make some storms, shall we?" Jason said. Percy grinned. Together, they summoned the water and wind to do their bidding. As the water swirled around their feet, the sky blew stronger around them. Lightning flashed loudly and thunder rumbled. Their powers merged together, forming a massive hurricane. The enemy that got caught in the hurricane got blown away and struck by lightning. While keeping the hurricane blowing, they finished some of the enemy with their swords.

Around them, their allies attacked. Percy saw explosions from Alia's arrows. The Apollo children were firing sonic arrows, which surprisingly worked well with sea creatures. The Hecate and Demeter children were turning their weapons into flowers and wheat. The hunters were doing pretty good with Phoebe and Artemis leading them. Slowly, the enemy army were decreasing

They knew they can't keep the hurricane up forever. The wind was already slowing down. Percy and Jason were tired. The hurricane died down, but the enemy was already retreating. Weapons and armours were scattered on the sand and sea. The wind had died and the sky cleared. Jason and Percy collapsed on the beach, laughing with each other. Their allies were still far away.

"We make a great team." Percy said.

"Yeah, we do." Jason agreed. They laughed in agreement. Then, they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis rushed to her new boyfriend's side along with Piper. Artemis kneeled next to Percy and put his head on her lap. Artemis touched his forehead which was beading with sweat and seawater.

"Are they okay?" Piper asked. To answer the question, Jason and Percy snored in harmony. Artemis managed a small giggle.

"They're fine. They're just tired. The hurricane had drained them. Let them sleep and they'll be okay." Artemis said. Piper sighed in relief. With some help, they managed to carry both boys out of the beach and back to their campsite. The battle zone was now totally clean and clear. The scattered weapons and armours were gone. The beach didn't show signs of battle. Maybe the mist had cleared everything up.

They brought Jason and Percy to the infirmary where Artemis and Piper took care of them. The whole army didn't suffer any loss, thankfully. Only some injuries and broken bones, but nothing that can't be fixed.

Artemis gave a slight kiss to Percy's forehead.

"Hey, Artemis." Piper called.

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel to have someone you love besides you?" Piper asked with her eyebrow raised and a smile on her face.

"I'll admit, it feels pretty good. For once, I have someone to fight for." Artemis said. Piper laughed in agreement. Artemis looked back at Percy's handsome face. She brushed her hand on his cheek. Artemis realized that it was already night. The war had took them almost a day.

"Good night Percy. Sleep well." Artemis said and kissed the forehead of her boyfriend.

"Sweet dreams Arty. Good night." Artemis heard Percy said. She looked at him, but he showed no signs of movements. But Artemis could tell that his mouth was resisting a smile. Artemis smile and kissed his lips. She slipped herself into Percy's arms and put her head on his chest.

For the first time in her life, she was sleeping with a man.

A man worthy of her.

Then, she drifted to sleep with Percy brushing her hair softly and gently.

* * *

**A/N: The war has officially begun. Artemis and Percy had start dating. Oh, rejoice Pertemis fans. Annabeth is pissed, that's all I can tell. Lolololol. Sorry, had to do that. Anyway, leave a review if you like and enjoy. A review always helps. Until then, take care. **

**P/S: Since chapter 20 is coming up in a few more chapters, I'll make something special for you guys. Stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't know if I should kill him, her, or them. Deciding, don't worry. I'm planning to make someone die, regardless of what you guys say. Hey, not all good guys can make it right? Anyway, here's chapter 20. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up with a mess of auburn hair on his chest. Artemis slept comfortably on his chest, like it was the softest thing in the world. Artemis breathed slowly as her sleep, making her look cute and beautiful. Percy brushed his fingers on her cheek. Percy let Artemis stayed there for a while because it felt good. Percy had never slept on the same bed with Annabeth. There was only one time when they slept together, and that was in a stable at Argo II. Plus, it was an accident.

Artemis woke up. She looked at Percy with her dazzling silver eyes. She smiled when she saw him.

"Morning sunshine. Time to wake up." Percy said. Artemis pouted adoringly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. Your hunters are waiting for you. Plus, Jason and Piper are still here." Percy said quietly. Percy glanced over where Piper slept next to Jason. They looked just like them, cute and adorable.

"Yeah, yeah." Artemis said. Artemis got up from his chest, gave him a kiss and left the tent. Percy was still lying on the bed, smiling like an idiot. He was still having trouble believing that Artemis was actually his girlfriend. Percy got up, washed his face and went outside. The war preparation was still undergoing, but they had to find a new base soon. The forest is too dangerous, and it's too close to Camp Jupiter. If the Romans thought of them as an enemy, they would attack without warning.

"Hey Percy, have you seen Reyna?" Alia asked. Percy shook his head. Reyna was still missing. Percy hoped that she would stay out of trouble.

Percy took a quick look around the area. The campers were training and preparing themselves. The Hephaestus campers had been working non-stop to create some of the finest weapons for the army. They were working in portable forges that they brought along, just in case they needed to do some crafting. Leo, their fire master, was grinning over the flaming axe that he had just crafted.

Some of the hunters and the Apollo campers were sparring with their archery skills. They looked evenly matched, but the hunters tend to get a bit mad when the guys got near them.

Percy spotted Nico privately in the forest. Michael was also there. And they were talking to a . . . is that a hellhound?

"-be in trouble." Michael finished.

"I know Michael. I'll tell Percy about this." Nico said. Percy stepped towards them closer. Michael and Nico sensed his presence and turned quickly, already had their weapons drawn. The hellhound that they were talking to let out a yelp and shadow travelled away.

"Tell me what?" Percy asked as Nico's blade was aimed at his throat. His eyes widened when he realized it was Percy.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I thought you were an enemy."

"It's okay. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"It's my father. He, Zeus and Poseidon had planned to attack us from three sides. As we are distracted with Annabeth's army, my father will send out his army and Zeus will send his. Poseidon will also help in this. Percy, we'll have to fight against the forces of nature. Zeus will control the sky, my father will control the earth and Poseidon will control the sea."

"How are we going to win this?" Michael said. Percy shook his head.

"That'll be impossible. Unless-"

"We set up a surprise counter attack." A voice said behind them. Percy turned around and saw Jason, already awake.

"Hey man, you okay?" Nico greeted.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did you say?"

"We set up a surprise counter attack. Look, they won't expect us to have a larger army than them, so we'll use that as an advantage. Send an army, equivalent to Olympus' army. When they're busy fighting, we'll wait for Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to unleash their forces. That's where we'll come in."

"You know that plan won't work, right?" Michael said. "Look, our army would be a match for Olympus' army, I know that. But that's all of them. We don't have anymore to spare for the surprise attack."

"Let's just find some more demigods." Jason said.

"How?"

"Maybe we can help." A female voice said. Percy turned around and saw Reyna with an army behind her. The Roman legion stood in front of them, all armed with Imperial Gold armours and weapons. Reyna held the legion's standard in her hand. Everyone, including Octavian, had showed up.

"Reyna!" Nico said. Reyna just smiled.

"Where were you?"

"I was busy gathering them." Reyna gestured at the Roman army. "They've decided to join you. They knew of the risks and they are willing to take it. Besides, we can't have the Greeks go to war without inviting us, can we?" The Roman army cheered in agreement. Jason was smiling at his old friends. Percy grinned.

"Looks like we're going with your plan."

"But we still don't have enough." Michael said.

"You're right. We need more demigods." Nico added.

"We'll deal with that later." Percy said. "We need to find a perfect spot for us to set up a base. It must be somewhere far and it can't be near both camps. The gods will know that. We need a place that's well protected."

"I know a place in the forest. There's a river a few meters from it and there's a clearing for us to camp." Nico offered.

"Where did you found it?"

"I, uh, accidentally shadow travelled there when I was running away from some Aphrodite girls. Sheesh, can't they take death jokes seriously?" Percy and Jason just laughed.

"Where is it?" Percy asked.

"It's about three days walk from here." Nico said. Everyone groaned.

"I'll go tell the others." Jason said and rushed off. Reyna and the Roman army settled in for the moment as they wait for the time to leave.

Michael told him that he wanted to talk to Alia for a bit. Percy just wandered into the forest, thinking about what he was about to do. How would Percy make sure that everyone was alive? They need more demigods. Not that Jason's plans weren't good, but they can't do it. If they divide their army, they would be defeated. Percy thinks that staying together would be a better idea, but then, how can they handle a four-way attack?

Percy strolled down the woods. Percy spotted some forest animals, but there wasn't anything that seemed out of the ordinary. No monsters, no crazy gods, only him. Then, Percy's eyes were closed as soft hands covered them. He heard giggling behind him.

"Who is it?" Percy asked while smiling, even though he knew it was Artemis.

"Guess." Artemis said.

"Is it the most beautiful woman on the world?" Percy teased. Artemis laughed. Artemis opened his eyes and gave him a kiss to the lips. Percy wrapped his arms around her.

Then, she pulled away. "What are you doing here Percy?"

"I'm just clearing my head."

"I thought there was nothing inside your head?" She teased.

"Hey! My head has its moments, you know?" Percy said. Artemis just laughed. She gave him another kiss.

"Percy, I've been thinking about-" The sound of the conch horn being blown interrupted whatever Artemis was going to say. Percy put one finger on her lips.

"Hold that thought my love." Percy smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead before rushing off to their campsite.

**Artemis' POV**

Well that blew it.

Artemis was just about to ask him, but they were interrupted. Maybe she could ask him later. . .

About losing her virginity. . .

She followed Percy to camp. To her surprise, the campers and hunters had finished packing faster than she expected. They packed everything in backpacks and bags. The Romans were also ready.

"Percy, we're ready." Nico said. "But we need to hurry. Alia said she spotted some eagles with an Olympian banner not far from here." Percy nodded.

"Let's go. Nico, lead the way." Percy said. Nico nodded and led the way.

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked.

"We need a better base than this. Nico knows a place, but we need to stick to the forest. It's too risky to go out in the open." Percy explained. Artemis slid her hand into his.

"Well, I'll go anywhere as long as we're together." Artemis said. Artemis regretted it, because Percy winced like he remembered a bad memory. Then, he had a pained expression on his face.

"Percy? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Artemis panicked. She was afraid that she had ruined everything, but Percy put on a smile.

"It's nothing." Percy said with a fake smile. Artemis could tell that Percy was thinking about something, but she decided not to ask about it. Artemis gave him a small smile and kissed his hand. "Come on, let's get going. I'll give you a piggyback ride." Percy said.

Artemis shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. I don't want to trouble you."

Without warning, Percy lifted her up and she yelped. In just a second, she was on Percy's back with her arms wrapped around his neck while he had his hands supporting her hips.

"Thank you." Artemis said and kissed his head. She wanted to ask him about the whole virginity thing, but she decided that it could wait.

Without realising, she fell asleep on Percy's back.

**Percy's POV (again)**

Artemis wasn't that heavy, but it can sure get tiring. We walked for the next few hours while Artemis was sleeping soundly on his back. Percy just smiled and adjusted her position so she was comfortable. He earned glances from his friends, but they just grinned and winked. Percy saw some of the couples, as sweet as they were. Travis was carrying Katie, bridal style. Jason was walking hand in hand with Piper and they seemed happy.

Then, from up front, Nico said. "Let's take a rest for the night." Nico said. They all murmured in agreement. Percy didn't know how far they had travelled, but it felt pretty far. Because when Nico said the word 'rest', his knees turned wobbly. He set Artemis down on the ground and prepared tent for both of them. Percy had never been in the same room with a girl 'privately'.

When the tent was finished, he carried Artemis and set her down on the bed. Percy tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then, Percy went out for a while to see how things are going. They made a simple tent for each of them and went to sleep. Alia walked right next to him.

"Are you okay Percy?" Alia asked.

"I'm fine, Alia. Don't worry about me. Artemis is taking care of me."

"Yeah, I can see that. You look like a lovesick boy."

"Hey, I'm in love, not lovesick."

"Same thing." Alia shrugged. They both laughed.

"Who's taking the first watch?" Percy asked.

"Do you want me to take it?" Alia asked. Percy shook his head.

"Nah, go to sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens." Percy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Percy ruffled her hair, which earned him a glare from Alia. "What? You're still my little sister." Alia punched him in the chest and Percy laughed. Alia managed a small laugh before going to her tent. Percy lit up a fire and sat nearby it to keep himself warm. The night was eerie and quiet. He didn't hear a single noise, which was weird.

Percy tended the flames. He watched as the flames crackled under the moonlight.

"Feeling at peace, Perseus?" A voice said. Percy looked up and saw the figure of a girl in a brown robe. Her eyes were filled with red flames that always made Percy feel like home.

"Lady Hestia." Percy nodded respectfully.

"I see you're going with your plan on going to war with Olympus."

"Yeah. Your brother, Zeus, has gone too far." Percy said grimly. Hestia remained expressionless. If Hestia played poker, she would be the queen of poker faces.

"As I said two months ago, I will not join either side. I will stay out of this war, as I do not wish to fight you or my brother." Hestia said. Percy just nodded.

"I respect your decision Lady Hestia."

"I thank you for that, but that is not why I'm here." Hestia said. The flames in her eyes seemed to glow fiercer. "I'm here to tell you something."

Was it just Percy or the flames in her eyes had dissipated?

"Um, what's going on?" Percy asked. The fire he started died down. Their only source of light is from the moon.

"Ah, much better." Hestia said. The moon seemed to glow around her, making a silvery aura.

"Wait, I don't remember you having this power. Lady Hestia, what are you-" He was cut short by Hestia, who lifted Percy high in the air with an invisible force that Percy couldn't see. Well, at least he thought he couldn't see it. Percy could make out a force made out of the light radiated from the moon. It might've been invisible, but Percy could sense it. It gripped around Percy's throat and lifted him fifteen feet above the ground.

"I'm not Hestia, Perseus Jackson." Her voice changed into something much older. She morphed into someone else. Where Hestia had been, stood a woman with pale skin and eyes as dark as night. She wore a dark hunting dress, which sounds like a real fashion statement. Her lips smiled evilly as she choked Percy.

Percy tried to gasp for air, but no use. "Who, are, you?" He croaked as he gasped desperately for air.

"Oh, Perseus my dear. I thought you would've guessed it by now." The woman lowered Percy until he was in front of the woman. Percy was still choking for air. Percy looked at her pure black eyes as dark as midnight.

Wait, midnight . . .

Oh no.

"I'm Nyx, Primordial goddess of the Night." The woman grinned evilly as she brought Percy closer to her.

**Michael's POV**

Michael had taken a stroll in the forest when everyone was asleep. He snuck out behind Percy, who was busy looking at the fire. Michael was walking and kicking of grass and branches.

"You know how dangerous this is?" Gabrielle said as she appeared in front of him in her spirit form.

"Yeah, I know."

"Nyx is looking for you. She's your stepmother and a Primordial goddess of Night. In case you haven't noticed, it's night!" Gabrielle said sternly. Michael chuckled.

"Come on, relax Gab. We're totally fine. She's never going to find us-" Michael tensed. He sensed some disturbance in the darkness. Thanks to his father's blessing, he can sense things like that. Something was happening at camp.

The night felt wrong. It was like, someone had changed it. It seemed colder and darker and the moon didn't shine as bright.

Oh crap.

"We gotta move. She's here." Michael said while running back towards camp. Gabrielle floated and followed him.

"Who's here?"

"My stepmother."

**Percy's POV**

Percy wanted to wake everyone up, but he didn't know how. He had his throat gripped and he'll be dead in a minute. Percy tried to reach for his ring, but Nyx knew about it and held his hands.

"Do you know why I have come here Percy?" Nyx said. She released him from her grip, which was a relief. Immediately, Percy breathed in as much oxygen as he could. Percy fell down to his knees and Nyx towered over him.

"Because you are an assassin the Olympus had hired?" Percy guessed. Nyx chuckled.

"You really do have a sense of humour. I'm here because I'm looking for my stepson." Nyx said with disgust. Percy took a minute before figuring out who her stepson is.

"You mean Michael? Why are you looking for him?"

"He's my husband's son. He's not my son. My husband can only have a child with me! That's what he promised!" Nyx said. Well, Percy could understand that. It was like he and Annabeth all over again.

"It's not Erebus' fault. You have been missing for what, two millennia? No wonder he got lonely." Percy said. Nyx growled and used the same invisible force to grip his hands and legs and slightly lifted him up the air. He was hovering inches above the ground, unable to move.

"So? That doesn't mean he could go around and have children to whoever he likes!" Nyx said. Nyx was about to strike him, but she stopped. She took a closer look at Percy. "You really are handsome and adorable."

"Can we not talk about me while you're planning to kill me?" Percy muttered. He tried to reach for his ring, but his hands can't move. Nyx's eyes studied him from top to bottom.

"Maybe I can give Erebus," Nyx lowered Percy to the ground and brought him closer to her. "A taste of his own medicine." His arms and legs were still bound and unable to move. Their faces were inches away.

"What are you planning-" Nyx crashed her lips against his. Without hesitation, Nyx pulled him into a deeper and more passionate kiss. Nyx licked the bottom of his lip, trying to gain access to his mouth. Percy refused. Against his will, Percy's mouth opened and let Nyx enter and explore his mouth. Their lips battled for dominance, until Percy gave in.

'What's happening?' Percy thought to himself. 'Why is my body reacting to what Nyx wants?'

Nyx's hand started travelling from his chest down to his pants. As she rubbed the huge bump on his pants with her small hands, Percy let out a moan. Percy tried his hardest to pull away from her, but his body betrayed him.

'Artemis, I don't know if you can hear me, but HELP ME!' Percy shouted in his mind. 'I'm being raped by a witch in a dress!' There was no answer. Of course there wasn't any answer.

Nyx's hand started rubbing his bump and it became larger. Her tongue was still inside his mouth. She put Percy's hand on one of her breasts and started guiding him to slowly play with it. Percy didn't want to do this, but his body was not obeying him.

'Come on you stupid lump of meat! Work with my brain!' Percy yelled in his mind.

Then, Nyx pulled away and she winced in pain. A pure black arrow was sprouting from her shoulder. Michael ran and stood next to him. Percy could move his arms and legs again. Without hesitation, Percy twisted his ring and his sword formed in his hand. Nyx clutched her wounded shoulder and glared at both of us.

"Hey, _mother._" Michael said with annoyance.

"Michael. You and your father will pay for this." Nyx said and turned her attention at me. "I'm not done with you, Perseus. You will, fulfil my needs." With that, Nyx flashed out.

Percy sat down. His mind was tired from arguing with his body. "Glad you made it in time." Percy said.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Well, your stepmother wants me to be the father to your stepbrother."

"What?"

"She wanted Erebus to pay for his mistake. So, she planned on giving Erebus, 'a taste of his own medicine.' So, she tried to rape me, hoping I would give her a child."

"So that's why you were making out with her."

"Hey, it was against my will. Besides, I can't move."

"Sure you can't." Michael teased.

"Hey, if I have been the father to your stepbrother, I would be your stepfather."

"You're making my brain hurt."

"Yeah, well, that's what I do. She said she was looking for you, then the next thing I know was, she's sticking her tongue inside my mouth." Percy said. Michael cracked up.

"Dude, you made out with my stepmother. That's gross."

"Hey! I couldn't move!"

"I guess you don't want me to mention that scene to Artemis."

"Don't you dare, or I'll skin you alive and pour alcohol to your muscles." Percy threatened. Michael was still laughing, but he held up his hand.

"I won't. Well, don't make me."

"Ha-ha." Percy said.

"Yeah well, go to sleep. My turn to take watch. You've had your fun."

"Shut up." Percy said. Michael laughed slightly. Percy entered his tent, hoping to get a good night sleep. His bed was at the other side of the tent, opposite of Artemis.

He lies down on his bed, thinking about what had happened. Great, now he has more enemies. And this one is a Primordial goddess of the night, which makes travelling very, _very, _dangerous.

Percy got that thought out of his head and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard Artemis screamed. His eyes shot wide open and rushed to Artemis' side. Her skin was beaded with sweat and her cheeks were streaming with tears. She was breathing heavily, as if she had just run.

"Artemis, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Percy said. He sat next to her and wiped off the tears on her cheeks.

"Nightmare. I had a nightmare." Artemis said while sobbing. Percy pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Artemis. I'm here for you. It's okay. It's just a bad dream." Percy comforted her. His words came out soft and soothing. Artemis stopped sobbing as she buried her face in his chest.

Percy took a towel and wiped off her sweat and tears. Artemis just stayed still as Percy wiped her face. Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, my love. Everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure that nothing will harm you." Artemis smiled and nodded. Percy was about to go to his bed, but Artemis pulled his arm.

"Percy, sleep with me. Please?" Artemis pleaded. Percy just smiled.

"Of course, Arty." Percy said. Artemis smiled when he mentioned her nickname. Percy lied down on her bed and Artemis put her head on his chest. After a few seconds, Artemis was asleep. Percy was gently brushing his fingers on her cheek.

"Good night, Artemis." Percy said and kissed her head. Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. A bit of lemon as well. Nyx is one dirty slut. Lol. Anyways, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always help. Until then, take care. Aww, Percy is taking care of Artemis. Percy's POV showed up three times. Well, that's a first.**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating recently. I have the exams to worry about, and frankly I don't give a shit. For you guys, well, I'll post when I can. I hope you'll like this one. I know I have been using Percy's POV a lot, but hey, he's the main character. Besides, I don't have anything else to say from other people's POV. Here's chapter 21. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up and saw Artemis, still sleeping soundly on his chest. Artemis has a cute way of sleeping. She made a soundless snore through her nose, which made her cute. Her auburn hair was all over his chest. Percy brushed his fingers on her cheek. She stirred in her sleep and woke up. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Hey Arty. Did you sleep well last night?" Percy asked.

"Well, after your chest became my pillow, I slept pretty well." Artemis said. Percy smiled and planted a kiss on her head.

"Great, now get up. We need to pack." Percy said. Artemis pouted.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do. Now get up." Percy said. Percy and Artemis got out of the bed and started packing their things. When Percy got out, he saw that most of the army were doing the same thing. They had to leave early if they hoped to reach their destination in time. Percy disassembled the tent and packed it in a bag. The kind Hermes camper kindly offered to carry his bag. Percy just nodded and gave it to him.

They started their journey at daybreak. Nico led the way, as usual. Percy saw Michael was glancing at him while winking and smiling. Percy glared at him, and he just laughed.

"What was that about?" Artemis asked when she saw Michael's behaviour.

"It's nothing. Just a joke we shared last night." Percy said. Artemis just nodded. Percy caught up with Piper and Jason. Jason seemed worried and Piper was doing her best to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I have this weird feeling that, someone I know is here. And he feels very close. I could feel his presence." Jason said. Piper shook her head and sighed.

"He has been like this ever since we left the tent."

"It's true, Piper. I'm sensing someone is nearby, but I don't know who it is."

"Maybe it's just an animal or something like that." Percy said. Piper and Jason nodded.

**Thalia's POV (its back!)**

Thalia was fending off monsters in the Labyrinth as she tries to find a way to get out of here. When Thalia saved Percy from slamming to the earth, Thalia can't show herself yet. So, she flashed away to the nearest exit she could find, which was the entrance to the Labyrinth.

She wished she had Rachel right now. Thalia stabbed a hellhound with her electric spear. Then, she pulled the spear out and dodged an arrow from the enemy. Thalia summoned Ramuh and got on its back. Ramuh let out a sharp roar which causes electricity and some of the monsters disintegrated.

Ramuh rode through the hallway.

"Where are they?" Thalia asked to herself. She needed to find them. The eye had said in her dream that she would be the deciding factor of the war. She wanted to find Percy as fast as she could before other gods captured her.

Thalia tried sensing Jason's aura, no good. She can't sense anything outside the Labyrinth from the inside. Ramuh kept running until they finally stopped in front of a double wooden door. She opened the door and finally got out of the Labyrinth . . .

. . . Only to end up at the far side of the state. This wasn't Thalia's goal, but at least she got out of the Labyrinth. Thalia groaned because she ended up far from San Francisco.

"Where am I supposed to find them?" Thalia muttered to herself. Ramuh grunted and pointed south. "Thanks Ramuh." Thalia said. She patted its head and it dashed off to the south.

She had to find them, and fast.

Ramuh was as fast as the wind. As they whizzed past trees, buildings and mortals, they blurred in sight. Thalia had gotten used to this, because Ramuh was fucking fast.

Thalia thought about back when she saved Percy. . .

**Line Break (flashback)**

Thalia was just returning from Camp Half-Blood, secretly. She figured the she'd visit Chiron, but the old centaur was nowhere to be seen. Thalia looked around, and saw that the camp was almost empty. A few young demigods were running around or training, but she didn't see any of her old friends from camp.

Thalia walked away, feeling disappointed. They must be busy with the war, Thalia thought. She just hoped that they hadn't join forces with Annabeth. Thalia didn't know why Annabeth wanted to go against Percy. Of course they broke up, but that doesn't mean they can go to war against each other.

Then, Thalia wondered about her friends. Percy, Alia and her old mistress, Artemis. She had missed them dearly over the past months. She missed her sisters in the hunt and she missed her friends from camp.

Then, her Materia glowed brighter in her pocket. Thalia took out her Materia which felt warm at her touch. "What's wrong, Ramuh?" Thalia asked. The Materia glowed brighter, forcing Thalia to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was at Olympus. Well, in one of the buildings at the very least.

The building looked like a dungeon and it smelled like corpses. Thalia saw Percy at the middle of the building, facing a few dozens of demigods and gods. Annabeth and Zeus were among the crowd. Percy was hopelessly outmatched. Everyone didn't seem to notice her in the room. Maybe she wasn't really here.

"Get him!" Thalia heard Annabeth yelled. The army charged and Percy stood still.

Then, he did something that made Thalia scared of Percy (yeah, she was actually scared of that Kelp Head).

Thalia felt Percy drawing power from everything around him. Even if she's not here, Thalia could feel herself weakening. The ground beneath them shook hard. It was probably even stronger than what Poseidon could conjure. Olympus would feel its first earthquake every since its existence. The enemy fell down hard from the earthquake. The Olympians were still advancing on Percy. Percy let out a scream, a scream that could probably be heard from the earth. Some of the ground shattered into pieces and floated around Percy. Then, he released everything that he had. He used his own life force as a power to fight against the Olympians. Thalia had did something similar when she fought Zeus, but it was nothing compared to what Percy did.

The blast of power blasted him out of the building, sending him flying to space. Thalia watched as the Olympians, demigods and the army lay on the ground, every last one of them were unconscious. Percy's power was unbelievable, scary and strong at the same time. He could outmatch Zeus.

Then, Thalia wondered . . .

Is he related to a Primordial god?

All this thought came to her, only for her to realize.

Where was Percy?

'Shit!' She yelled in her mind. "Ramuh, flash me next to him." Thalia asked. She was then engulfed in golden light. The next thing she knew, she was next to Percy who was free falling down to Earth. He was weak, unconscious and barely alive. Thalia grabbed him and grunted. "And here I am, saving your ass again Kelp Head!" Thalia yelled through the wind that was rushing through their bodies. Thalia flashed away to a place would be safe. Next to Artemis.

Instead, she landed hard on the ground, in the middle of the forest. Her landing had caused a massive crater on the ground. She didn't feel anything, but she was feeling weak. Thalia climbed out of the crater with Percy, but she couldn't see anything through the dust and smoke, but she could hear several footsteps closing in on her. She saw Rachel and Artemis, but they couldn't see Thalia.

"Man, this guy is a real pain in the ass. Luckily, I'm here to save his ass again." Thalia said as she set Percy on the ground. Thalia figured that she'd better leave before they know who she was. "Well, I'll see you in the distant future." Thalia said to her friends.

Thalia could hear Artemis yelled out "Wait!" as she flashed out of the scene.

**Line Break (flashback ends)**

Ramuh arrived in a certain part of a forest, somewhere near San Francisco. This part of the forest looked like someone had used it as a campsite. Thalia figured that they were either on the right track, or on the wrong one. She tried using her tracking skills, and she caught a trail.

"Let's go." Thalia said to Ramuh. Ramuh nodded and sprinted off.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth stabbed the first dummy, ran it over to its head and then sliced the second dummy clean off. She stabbed the groin part of the third one and kicked it. Annabeth growled in frustration.

How could Percy do that to her? He betrayed her! To a maiden goddess, none the less. Talk about adding insult to injury. The more Annabeth thought about it, the more frustrated she got. Her friends were afraid to get near her, probably because Annabeth was threatening everyone with her dagger.

"Stupid jerk!" Annabeth yelled out to no one as she snapped another dummy in half. Annabeth had still loved him and she still want him back. Now, that would be practically impossible. Percy is dating a goddess, and he probably didn't care about her anymore. Annabeth got even madder. She stomped her foot and yelled. Had this been Annabeth's fault? Is she the reason why Percy left her?

If that's the case, she better fix this fast before she loses him forever.

**Percy's POV**

Artemis was getting tired from the journey. Being the good boyfriend Percy was, he gave Artemis a piggyback ride, which she happily accepted. A few minutes after she got on his back, Artemis fell asleep. Percy just smiled as he adjusted Artemis so she would feel comfortable and Percy's back won't be that much painful.

Percy caught up with Nico, who led the army. "How's it going?"

"We're almost there. After another day of walking, we should get there soon enough." Nico reported. Then, he noticed Artemis was on his back. "Dude, when did you start carrying people when they're tired?"

"Ever since she became my girlfriend."

"Can you carry me?" Nico teased.

"Sorry, I'm an Artemis-only facility." Percy said. Both of them cracked up.

"Percy, do you think Thalia is really alive?" Nico asked suddenly. That question took Percy by surprise.

"I honestly don't know Nico. I heard that she somehow saved me from Olympus, but I'm not sure if she's alive."

"Huh, I just hope that she's okay."

"I'm sure she is, Nico." Percy said. He took another look at Nico's face. "Why are you blushing?"

"What?" Nico said quickly as he tried to shake off his blush. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Realization dawned on Percy's eyes. "You like Thalia don't you?"

"What? Fuck no!" Nico said.

"That just proves it. You like her."

"No I don't, Percy."

"What's her favourite colour?"

"Dark colours."

"What's her eye colour?"

"Electric blue."

"What's her favourite band?"

"Green Day." Nico answered without hesitation. Percy gave him a sly smile.

"You like her . . ." Percy said, trying to contain his laugh.

"Well, maybe . . ."

"Your secret is safe with me. For now." Percy threatened.

"Yeah, it better be." Nico threatened back. They both laughed.

They walked for another hour before Nico decided they should rest here for the night. They all muttered in agreement and started to set up camp. Percy set Artemis down softly and gently on the ground before setting their tent up. Artemis stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. Percy set up the tent quickly and brought her in. He put her on the bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

This is where shit got weird.

As Percy finished tucking her to sleep, his ring felt surprisingly hot on his finger. It was like it had just been taken out from the furnace. Percy yelped and tried take it off, but he can't touch it.

Then, his sword appeared automatically in his hand. The blade glowed brightly and the metal felt searing hot.

"What the fuck?" Percy muttered. That was when he got enveloped with a shadow and felt like he was dragged down to the earth. If this was Gaia's doing, he's going to be seriously pissed.

Then, as Percy was in the darkness, weird feelings came over him. Suddenly he felt helpless and hopeless. He felt like he was in an impending doom, just waiting for the time to die. Percy felt his body going numb and weak, because he knows there's no escaping his fate. No matter what he tried to do, he would die anyway. His death was certain.

Then, he heard laughter in the darkness. "Like what you're feeling, Perseus Jackson? The feeling of impending doom. An inescapable fate of certain death." A figure appeared in front of him. A humanoid figure in dark robe and hood. There was nothing underneath those clothes, except darkness. The feelings that overwhelmed Percy had disappeared, which was a relief.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Well, I am the creator of the sword you wield." The figure said. "I am Moros, Primordial god of Impending Doom."

Okay, so he's the very god that controls the feeling whenever you feel helpless. When he's about to face a war that he cannot hope to win, he meets the god of impending doom. He would've preferred Elpis, the spirit of hope. Moros is like the opposite of hope. Moros is the kind of god that appears when there's no hope left.

"What do you want?" Percy growled.

"There's no need to be angry. I know that my grandfather, Chaos, and my father, Erebus, have been helping you. Well, I'm here to help you too."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Because my mother is going to wage war against you, Perseus. You will have a three way fight against the Olympians and a Primordial goddess."

Percy racked his brain to remember who Moros' mother was. Daughter of chaos, wife of Erebus. "You mean, Nyx?" Erebus nodded.

"I'm giving my blessing to you. You shall be the first mortal to receive a blessing from a Primordial." Moros said. Percy had to admit that he was getting excited. What kind of blessing? What powers would he get?

"But, doesn't that mean I get the same powers as you? No offence, but the power of impending doom sounds lame. They can only feel it if they are close to dying." Percy complained. Moros laughed. He thrust his hand at Percy.

Suddenly, Percy felt himself weakening. He fell down to his knees and his hands were trembling. He was breathing heavily and his body was sweating heavily. It felt like Percy's body just suddenly wanted to give up. His life was draining and his powers were useless. His bravery went away, only to be replaced by a feeling of fear. Moros let his hand down, and the feeling subsided. His strength was regaining slowly and his hands stopped trembling.

"Impending doom is a powerful force, Perseus. It can make you helpless and powerful, ignite your fears and drain your life away. I shall grant this power to you, but you can't use it regularly. Even a god would take an immense amount of energy to use this power, let alone control it. After using this, it will drain your powers and energy, but the victim would have his impending doom. Use this as a curse to your enemies."

"What makes you think that I have the power to wield it?" Percy asked.

Moros opened his hood, revealing a, well, handsome face. He reminded Percy of a famous actor, but Percy can't remember who. Just think of the most handsome actor you can think off and you'll have a good picture of what Percy's seeing.

The only disturbing thing that Percy saw on his face was his eyes. He had red eyes that seemed to glow the more Percy stares at them. His crimson red eyes were dazzling, and yet made Percy nervous at the same time.

"Why?" Moros asked when he revealed his face.

"Nothing. Your face reminded me of someone, but I can't remember."

"I get that a lot." Moros said and smirked. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little. Oh, and there will probably be a harmless side effect after this." Moros put his hand on Percy's shoulder, and his eyes glowed.

"What do you mean-" Percy winced as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Percy yelled out in pain as the whole place glowed bright with white light.

**Artemis' POV**

When Artemis woke up during the night, she can't find Percy anywhere. It was still early at the night, so most of the army was still awake. She looked everywhere, and there's still no sign of him.

"Nico, have you seen Percy?" Artemis asked.

To her disappointment, he shook his head. "Last I saw him, he was with you."

Artemis looked for Alia and asked the same thing. She also gave her the same answer. Artemis decided to have a quick meeting. All of her friends were there. Alia, Rachel, Piper and Reyna were sitting down around the fire. The boys, Jason, Michael and Nico were trying discus things over.

"We have a major problem." Artemis said. Everyone turned their attention towards her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Percy's missing." Artemis said.

"What? Wasn't he with you?" Jason said.

"That's what everyone said. But he's not with me right now and he's not anywhere around here." Artemis said sadly.

"Well, we can't just stay here now can we?" Piper said. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Let's go look for him."

They looked around the campsite for Percy, shouting out his name constantly to see if there's any response from him. No such luck. Artemis took a risk and went deeper into the woods. She trudged around, hoping to find any signs of Percy.

"Where are you Percy . . ." Artemis muttered to herself. Her question was answered with a blinding light that forced Artemis to close her eyes. When the light died down, there he was, lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Percy! Hey guys! I found him!" Artemis yelled to her friends. They immediately rushed towards where Percy was. Artemis sat down near Percy, putting his head on her lap.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I was looking for him around the forest. Then, there's this light and here he was." Artemis said, making everyone confused.

"Is he still alive?" Alia asked. To answer her question, Percy's face started moving. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Percy opened his eyes, and everyone gasped.

"Percy, what happened?" Artemis asked. Percy looked around, realizing his friends were there.

"I got kidnapped, but I'm fine." Percy said with a smirk. Artemis can't believe he was smirking right now.

"Are you feeling okay?" Everyone asked.

"Relax guys, I'm okay. What's wrong?" Percy asked, still oblivious.

Oblivious to the fact that his features had changed.

Artemis stared at his eyes. His right eye was still intoxicating with the sea green colour. But his other eye . . .

His crimson red eye that looked dazzling but frightening at the same time. Artemis didn't know whether she should be scared or marvelled.

"Your eyes have changed." Nico stated out blankly.

"What? Anyone have a mirror?" Percy asked. Piper handed him Katoptris, which was similar to a mirror. Percy yelped when he saw his face. "This must be the side effect that Moros talked about." Percy muttered to himself.

"Who?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"I'll explain later." Percy said. Everyone nodded and went back to camp. Artemis turned around, only to be grabbed on the arm by Percy. She was standing in front of him, their chest connected and their faces inches away. Artemis still can't stare at Percy, without getting a chill down her spine. "What? Don't like my new look?"

"It's not that. It's just, a bit creepy." Artemis mumbled.

"Look again." Percy said. Artemis looked into his eyes. A mixture of sea green and crimson red. As Artemis gazed on his eyes longer, she was completely mesmerized and intoxicated at the same time.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"A minute ago I was scared of your new eye. Now, I find it very beautiful." Artemis said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy just smirked and shrugged.

"That's just me." Percy said. Percy put his hands on Artemis' waist and pulled her closer, leaning in for the kiss. As his lips connected with hers, Artemis felt her brain melt and butterflies in her stomach. Percy deepened the kiss and he kissed her passionately.

They were interrupted by a woman, who flashed next to them with a smirk on her face. Her eyes were black as night.

"Hello, Perseus." She said as she licked her lips hungrily. Artemis had a confused expression on her face. Percy just paled as she looked at the woman.

"Nyx, what are you doing here?" Percy growled. Artemis realized that it was the Primordial goddess of the night. Where had Percy met her before?

"I'm just here to finish what I started." Nyx said. She pushed Artemis out of the way, and started to advance towards Percy.

"Ah, shit! I can't move. Help me!" Percy yelled out. He was cut off by Nyx who was kissing him passionately and hungrily. Artemis felt jealousy and anger boiling inside her. Percy shot a look at Artemis which probably meant; _Help me before she puts her tongue in my mouth!_

Artemis pushed Nyx out of Percy's mouth. When their mouths were no longer clamped to each other, Percy gasped for air. "Thanks." Percy said.

"Don't thank me yet." Artemis growled.

**Michael's POV**

Michael felt it again. Nyx was here. "Guys, come on. Something's happening." He said to his friends.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Follow me!" Michael said. He ran towards the forest with his friends following behind him. The night darkened and the moon wasn't shining like it used to.

"What's happening?" Piper asked.

"Nyx is here. This is bad." Michael muttered.

"Nyx? You mean, _the Nyx?"_ Rachel asked. Michael nodded.

"Erebus' wife. She's also my stepmother."

"Wait, so that means . . ." Realization dawned on their eyes, except for the ones who knew.

"I'm a son of Erebus."

"Why didn't-" Rachel didn't finish her sentence.

"Look, we can't argue about this now. I'll explain later. But right now, Percy and Artemis is in trouble." Michael stated. They stopped asking questions, for now.

When they arrived, it wasn't really the scene that Michael had been expecting to see. Percy was unconscious, lying on the ground with a suspicious black eye.

Artemis was wrestling with Nyx, who was pinned down by Artemis. Artemis yelled while she pulled Nyx's hair. Nyx growled and slapped Artemis' face. Artemis tumbled onto the ground. Nyx hit Artemis' back in a girly way. Artemis punched Nyx's stomach and she doubled up in pain.

Michael and his friends watched as Artemis and Nyx wrestled each other in a girls fight. They didn't know what to do because, well, it all seemed weird. When Nyx saw Michael and the others, she pushed Artemis away from her. She glared at Artemis. "I won't forget this, Artemis."

"Go find your own fucking boyfriend, bitch!" Artemis yelled. No one had ever seen her angry like this. She looked like a teenage girl who just got out of a fight with another girl for talking to her boyfriend.

"You know, we can learn something from this scene." Piper muttered behind him.

"Yeah, don't flirt with Percy, or you'll have to deal with Artemis." Rachel mumbled. The girls muttered in agreement. Nyx flashed away, leaving them in peace for now. Artemis stormed angrily at Percy. She kicked him in the gut. "Oy, wake up!"

Percy groaned as his girlfriend kicked him again. Michael and the other boys felt sorry for him. "What was that for?" Percy groaned as he woke up, holding his black eye.

"Why was she looking for you?" Artemis snapped. Percy groaned again.

"Can we talk about this later? Like, after I get my sleep? I haven't slept in a while and it's in the middle of the night." Percy said, still oblivious to how pissed Artemis was.

"There's the Artemis I remembered." Nico muttered to Rachel.

"Tell me now, or I'll cut off your manhood." Artemis growled.

"Yep, she's back." Rachel muttered back.

"Hey, I didn't call her, okay? She practically raped me last night, and it was totally against my will. Michael saw it too and-"

"Michael saw it?" Artemis turned her attention to him. _Damn you Percy!_ "You saw it and you didn't tell me?"

"Percy made me not to." Michael answered. Michael gave Percy the death glare.

"Percy!" Artemis yelled, only to be kissed by Percy. Artemis' body softened. They could see her anger disappear as she relaxed her muscles. Percy pulled away from Artemis, who was a bit high from Percy's kiss.

"I would never cheat on you. I will never do anything like that to you. I promise." Percy said and smiled weakly. Michael knew Percy would keep his promise. Nico had told Michael that his fatal flaw was personal loyalty.

"Okay. But if I find you kissing with another woman again, I won't be hesitated to cut your balls off." Artemis said sternly.

Percy managed to laugh slightly. "Consider me warned." Percy said before blacking out.

"Percy!" Artemis managed to catch him before she fell to the ground.

"I think you overdid it." Piper said.

"Yeah, you were hard on him." Rachel continued.

"You attacked him angrily without warning, and he didn't even try to defend himself." Reyna added.

"And you didn't even hear him explain before you hit him." Alia finished.

"Aww, come on. I'm sorry." Artemis said while pouting.

"Uh-uh, don't apologize to us." Jason said.

"Then to who?" Artemis asked. Everyone pointed at the unconscious Percy.

"You better do it fast," Nico said.

"Before he starts sulking and won't talk to you." Michael finished.

"He won't do that . . . won't he?"

Everyone shrugged. They turned around and went back to camp while laughing their hearts out.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh... There you have it. I guess this'll make him a bit overpowered huh? Well, fuck it. Leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care. This is my longest chapter yet.**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: I didn't think that Percy's new powers would have some good receptions. Well, thank you for that. To tell the truth, his powers was inspired by a game. Can you guess what it is? *wink. Anyways, here's chapter 22. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or FF**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy groaned as he got up from his bed. He tried to remember what happened last night. Percy kissed Artemis, Nyx showed up, Nyx kissed Percy, Artemis pushed Nyx, Artemis yelled at Nyx, Artemis punched Percy, Percy blacked out, Percy woke up, Nyx was missing, Artemis was mad, Artemis kicked Percy, Artemis yelled at Percy again, and Percy blacked out.

He put his hand on his temple, mainly because his head hurts so badly. He saw Artemis, sleeping next to him. He kissed Artemis in the forehead and got up. Percy walked outside, to find that the army was packing up. It was early at dawn, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. He saw Alia went over towards him.

"Hey, Percy. Glad you survived."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Alia suppressed a smile. "So, how are you?"

"Besides the ridiculous pain in my head, I feel fine." Percy replied sarcastically.

"Well, serves you right. What happened last night anyway? Why do you have to different eyes?"

"It's not different eyes. Just different colours." Percy explained. Alia shrugged.

"Same thing."

Percy told Alia about his meeting with Moros, the Primordial god of Doom. He told her about the new power that he'd gotten from his blessing. "He told me that, I could drain a person's life, make them incapable of using their powers, make them helpless and several other stuff. It's basically a really awesome power."

"Oh. Can you kill someone with it?" Alia asked. Percy nodded.

"It's impending doom, Alia. You don't call it doom, for nothing." Percy said. Alia shrugged and walked off to pack. Then, he sensed something closed in on him.

He wanted to turn around and attack, but he was too slow. The sneaker lunged on him and yelled out "Percy!" Artemis tackled him with a hug and sent them both tumbling onto the ground. "Percy, I'm really sorry." She said while giving him her best pouting face. Percy just laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

"It's okay Arty. I'm used to it." Percy said, understanding her completely. Artemis hugged him tightly and gave him a soft, long kiss. The others were staring at them as they continued to kiss on the ground.

"Get a room!" Leo yelled out. Everyone burst into laughter, including Percy and Artemis. Percy kissed Artemis' forehead after they had gotten up.

"Come on, we should pack. We need to leave soon." Percy said. Artemis nodded and starts to unwind the tent. It took only a brief moment to pack everything.

"Is everyone ready?" Nico said. Everyone nodded, though some had drowsy looks on their faces. "Well, we're almost there. If we don't encounter any problems, we should be there by sundown." Nico started the journey and they all followed him.

Artemis never left Percy's side. She always kept her hand intertwined with his. Percy didn't mind that. He just thought that it was cute that Artemis was going all protective over him, though he earned some glances from the hunters.

"Wait," Nico said sternly. Everyone stopped to an immediate halt.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Something's not-" Something clicked somewhere before Nico finished his sentence. Nico was about to take a step forward, before Michael yelled out "Nobody moves!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing abruptly. Nico retracted his foot and stood still. Michael closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he looked at Phoebe, who nodded. "A trap." Michael said. The army murmured and muttered in confusion.

"Where?" Piper asked. Michael pointed to their left and right. Percy scanned the area. To their sides was some kind of mechanism. They looked like multiple crossbows being stacked on each other. There were several of them, and all of them are pointing at their direction. "Oh." Piper squeaked.

"Okay, everyone move forward slowly. No sudden movements." Jason said. Everyone nodded. They crept forward, tiptoeing with every step. Artemis was gently tiptoeing next to him, careful not to fall. Rachel yelped and almost fell, but Reyna managed to grab her. Rachel thanked her and continued to creep forward.

Then, shit hit the fan and splattered on everyone's face (not literally).

Another click was heard and the crossbows went to life, firing arrows after arrows at them. Everyone panicked and ran, arrows whizzing past them and narrowly missing their heads. There were several screams and shrieks.

An arrow made its way on Artemis' leg and she fell down hard. Artemis winced in pain as she gripped the arrow and pulled it out of her leg. The wound wasn't very deep, but it looked bad. Blood was flowing from her pants. "Artemis!" Percy yelled out. Percy ran to her aid and helped her up. Artemis winced as Percy lifted her up. "Hold on to me." Percy said as he carried her on his back.

Percy ran far away from the trap and crossfire, only to stumble to another problem.

The ones that had escaped were surrounded by an enemy force. The Olympian army, no doubt. Leading the, was the first demigod Percy hated when Percy got to camp.

"Clarisse." Percy growled. Clarisse stood in front of him and his friends. She wore a white Greek armour and helmet. On her back was her fourth electric spear, since Percy broke the first one, she drove the second one into a drakon and rammed Iapetus with the third one. Seriously, doesn't she get tired with the same weapon?

"I see you managed to make the moon goddess to fall for you." Clarisse hissed. Her own forces were heavily armed. Percy's army was divided, so he couldn't expect help from the others. Percy was here with Artemis and a few of his friends. They all had their weapons drawn and had their backs facing each other. Clarisse's army circled around them, smirking as they closed in on them.

"Sorry Artemis." Percy apologized earlier. Percy set Artemis down carefully, who winced in pain as Percy set her down. She blacked out instantly after touching the ground. "Sam, Rupert, protect Artemis." The two demigods nodded. Percy twisted his ring and the sword of Doom appeared in his hand. A five-foot long katana with a faint blue glow. The enemy paled a bit at the sight of Percy's sword. Now, they were on a stand off. Each of them was waiting for the other's first move.

Simultaneously, both of them shouted "Attack!" The enemy clashed with Percy's own small army. Percy and Clarisse crossed weapons, sword against spear. The electricity still made the hair on Percy's skin stood up.

"You know, this makes me nostalgic." Percy joked, which made Clarisse growl.

"Being defeated again?"

"Nope, fighting for something that's worth fighting for." Percy said as he pushed Clarisse. Clarisse thrust with her spear. Percy parried with his sword and twirled around to slash at Clarisse. She anticipated the move and ducked. Clarisse kicked him on the chest which caused him to stagger back wards. Around them, fighting broke out everywhere, even somewhere in the distance.

"Give up, Percy. You can't win this."

"We'll see." Percy said. Percy lunged at her, slashing at where Clarisse seemed vulnerable, but he can't seem to do any damage. Clarisse parried all of his attacks. Percy was still slow against Clarisse.

'Sheathe the sword, now.' A voice said in his head.

"What?" Percy said out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Clarisse said as she brought the spear to a deadly arc.

Percy stepped back, out of the path of the spear. "No one." Percy replied back.

'I'm helping you. Sheathe the sword, now.' The voice said again.

'Who are you?' Percy asked back mentally, which was hard because he had to concentrate from getting electrocuted by Clarisse. Percy dodged another strike from Clarisse and made an attempt to stab her, but failed.

'I'm Moros. Now listen to me or die by her hands!' Moros said indignantly. Percy jumped back, away from Clarisse. Both of them were tired and breathing heavily.

"Do you quit?" Clarisse said.

"Not a chance." Percy said. Percy tried to listen to Moros and sheathe the sword, but Percy didn't have the sword cover. Magically, it appeared in Percy's hand. That was convenient. Percy sheathed the sword with its cover.

'Now, do the 'pure draw' stance.'

'The what?'

'Like this.' Moros said. Percy lost control over his body. His left leg moved further back and he gripped the sheathed sword close to his waist with his left hand, while his right hand rested on the hilt of the sword. Percy looked like he was about to rush forward.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse asked.

"Sincerely, I don't know." Percy muttered back. 'Now what?'

'Let me handle this from here.' Moros said as he took full control over Percy's body. Clarisse couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at Percy, who was still in a 'pure draw' stance. Percy felt Moros smirked using his body. Then, it all happened literally in just a second. If someone else watched it from another point of view, they won't know what just happened. Even Percy was having trouble knowing what happened, and he was the one doing it. Well, technically he didn't do it, but you know what he means.

Moros moved with incredible speed and swiftness. The next thing Percy knew, he was already behind Clarisse, his sword already drawn. Clarisse was silent behind him. Percy stood up straight and Clarisse yelled out in pain.

"Impending Doom, Finishing Touch." Percy said, completely against his will. Percy knew what happened. As Clarisse lunged at him, Moros rushed forward with unbelievable speed. Moros drew the sword, made a fatal slash on Clarisse's heart and left her in the dust. Percy had to admit, that was impressive. 'Why would you say that?'

'It sounded cool.' Moros said in his mind. Percy mentally rolled his eyes. 'Don't worry, I will teach you more. For now, good night.' Moros said. Percy realized how much energy that move took. As the battles around him are settled, he blacked out into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was Artemis running towards him, her leg was already healed.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was just finishing her report with the council. "We should expect news from her in a few more minutes. They had departed days ago, and are still searching for Percy."

Annabeth didn't want everyone to know, but she still hadn't gotten over Percy falling in love with Artemis. So far, she only destroyed the training dummies. No one was hurt by her, yet.

"Very well. Thank you, my daughter." Athena said as she nodded at Annabeth. Then, Malcolm burst into the room while panting; he had a frightened look on his face.

"Malcolm? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked as she studied the paleness on Malcolm's face.

"Clarisse and her army had been defeated. She's dead." Malcolm said. Probably not the brightest idea.

"What?!" Ares bellowed. He stood up, his eyes glowing with red flames.

"I'm sorry, but Jackson killed Clarisse, my lord." Malcolm said softly. Ares roared with anger that could probably be heard until the other half of the world. The ground shook as Ares' rage continued to build up.

"I'm going to KILL him!" Ares said before he was pulled back by Apollo and Hermes. "Let me go!" Ares said as he struggled against them. Annabeth noticed that he was glowing brightly. Annabeth let her reactions took over and instinctively looked away as Ares assumed his true form. The very presence of the war god's true form made Annabeth's skin itch.

"Ares! Save your strength!" Zeus bellowed. Luckily, Ares calmed down and sat back on his throne in his normal form. "I know you are upset, but we are going to war with him. We'll need you to be in full energy." Ares grumbled as he choked back some tears that seemed to surprise Annabeth. Ares wasn't the kind of guy that would cry if someone fell in battle, but it was his daughter after all. It added salt to the wound when the one that killed her was Perseus Jackson, the same demigod that had defeated Ares when he was twelve.

Annabeth, not knowing what to do, walked out of the throne room with Malcolm following her. How did Percy become that strong and skilled in such a short time? Clarisse had been training with her, and she had been improving a lot. Her skills almost matched even Ares. Clarisse was determined and confident that she could defeat Percy, but now she was dead.

If Clarisse couldn't face him, than who can?

**Nico's POV**

Nico gathered around the prepared shroud. They decided that they wanted to burn a shroud for Clarisse, because she was their friend, and there fore shall be treated as a friend. Nico didn't protest. Clarisse helped in the Titan War and the war with the giants. Nico didn't care if she sided with them or Annabeth, he'd still consider her a friend.

Her shroud was red and embroided with a boar and two spears crossed under it. As Reyna and Nico both lit up the shroud, Nico had to hold back a tear. It was hard, even if she was the enemy.

There were several other shroud burnings, to honour some of their friends that had fallen in combat. Their greatest loss was Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. His twin brother, Travis, had been devastated. His brother's final words were "You're the best twin brother I could ever ask for. Katie is lucky to have you. I love you Travis."

Connor's shroud was a golden shroud embedded with a caduceus. Travis had put something with the shroud. A small souvenir that Travis had stole from a store for his brother's birthday, which was tomorrow.

As midnight struck, they gathered around as Travis lit up the shroud. "Happy birthday, brother. Rest in peace." Travis managed before he broke into tears. Katie was there to comfort him, but even Katie was crying. The campers weren't doing too well. They had known Connor since before Percy arrived at camp. Connor was somewhat the very stuff that always cheered them up and motivated them to keep moving forward. Now, it felt like they had lost a huge part of the army.

Even Percy was there, as weakened as he was, he still wanted to watch the shroud burning. Connor had been like a brother to him, and Percy always trusted him, even if Connor wasn't the kind of kid that should be trusted. As the shroud burned, Nico saw that Percy was crying and Artemis was comforting him. A tear unconsciously fell from Nico's eyes. The Stoll brothers were one of the first demigods to welcome him back at camp. Nico hadn't been this sad since, well, since Thalia's death.

With that sad ending, he went back to his tent and tried to get some sleep.

The keyword here is _tried._

**Rachel's POV**

The day had been very sad. The loss of their friends was not making things better. Rachel felt bad for Travis, but she was also crying. The Stoll brothers had been a part of everyone's lives, including hers. You can't go around at camp without knowing them. Almost every demigod in camp knows about them.

Rachel can't help but feel sad and cry. She wasn't used to losing her friends, let alone anyone that she considers a family. Losing Thalia was bad enough.

Rachel took a few sips of nectar to cure the cuts and bruises on her body. The surprise attack was the first real close combat that she has ever been in. As inexperienced as she was, Piper said that she handled herself pretty good. She fired arrows at enemies and when they got too close, she would drew her hunting knives and attacked.

Her arms and legs were tired and sore. Rachel thought about what it was like to be a demigod. Rachel crashed down on her bed. Rachel heard sobbing from the tent next to hers. It was Percy with Artemis' soothing voice comforting him. Rachel felt sorry for him. He just lost a person that he considered a family.

With that, Rachel fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, what a sad ending... I teared up when I wrote this. Don't judge, I have a soft spot for the stories I wrote. I know some of you are waiting for a lemon between Percy and Artemis, just wait. Some of you wanted it to happen before the war, and some of it after the war. All I can tell you is, everything's gonna be revealed in the next chapter. Well, like I always said, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: The last chapter was a bit sad. Chapter 22, was it? Can't remember. Anyways, Percy had yet to use his powers. Calm down, he will use it. Just, waiting for the right time. Here's chapter 23. Enjoy, and hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what I'm going to say. I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Percy's POV**

That whole day had been the shittiest day that he'd ever experienced.

Connor's death had made a huge impact on him. He thought of Connor as a brother, even though he was so annoying. Percy had tried to comfort Travis, but he just nodded and let out a sad sigh before going to his tent. Nico said that we'd better rest here for a while, considering on what just happened. Nobody argued. Everyone was tired, beat up and sad. No one was anxious to travel this time. So does Percy.

Artemis and Alia comforted him, which was a relief. At least, he was feeling a bit better with both of them on his side. Percy decided he should take the first watch. At first, they refused, but Percy wasn't going to take no as an answer. They reluctantly nodded and went to their tents.

That night, Percy tended the flames as he gazed on the fire. He remembered back what happened during his fight with Clarisse. At first, they were equal. But after Moros took over his body, he had massively tipped the scale. The 'Finishing Touch' move was awesome, but it was tiring as hell. Percy moved at a speed that was beyond his limit, which drained his energy. The ring on his finger was gone, replaced with a sword cover. Now, Percy was carrying his sword in his hands at all time. Moros said he'll teach him more, but he didn't feel like it now.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Having trouble sleeping, Perseus?" Percy looked up from the fire, to see Hestia. He instantly drew his sword and aimed it at her throat. Hestia didn't move or show any expressions. She fixed him with a steady stare. Percy had the urge to lower the sword, but he held on to it.

"Are you really Hestia?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, it's just that, I met Nyx as Hestia and, well, I learned to be careful." Percy said. Hestia managed a simple smile.

"I assure you that I am Hestia. I swear it by the River Styx." Hestia said. Thunder boomed in the sky and Percy lowered his sword. Hestia smiled. "Thank you, Perseus."

"I am sorry for doubting you, Lady Hestia. I was just being careful."

"I understand that." Hestia said. Then, she stared at his eyes. The flames in her eyes brought comfort and cosiness around Percy. The warmth of the fire seemed to wrap around him, inviting him in to join the comfort of the hearth. "I see you have changed Perseus." Hestia said.

"Yeah, my eyes looked different now." Percy said, not letting Hestia knows about his new powers. Percy won't admit this, but he didn't trust Hestia fully. Who knows, maybe Zeus sent her as a spy to keep an eye on him.

"You know, it's rude to think about that to someone." Hestia said with a smile. Percy blushed. Hestia has read his mind, and knows what he thought about her.

"I'm sorry. I had to be cautious. I didn't want my friends to be in danger. So far, you are the only goddess that I even trust, even though I didn't trust that you that much."

"I appreciate that you trust me. But, to let you know, Zeus had never seen me visiting you before. He rarely noticed whatever I do, or he barely cared."

"I think it's the latter." Percy muttered, which cause Hestia to manage a chuckle.

"Perseus, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I truly the only goddess that you really trust?" Hestia asked slyly. The question took Percy by surprise.

"Um, yeah I guess." Percy muttered. Hestia raised an eyebrow. Percy had a feeling of who she was talking about. "Um, I guess I should include Artemis" Hestia smiled at him.

How many times had she smiled at him?

"I see you've managed to make a goddess to fall in love with you. A maiden goddess, at that." Hestia said teasingly.

"Artemis is kind, gentle, caring and, well, beautiful. No offence, but she's the most beautiful goddess I'd ever seen."

"None taken, Perseus." Hestia said. Percy smiled at him.

"By the way, what brings you here?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that. Here." Hestia waved her hand. Two silver hunting knives, a silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows appeared in front of Percy.

"Um, what are these for?" Percy asked blankly.

"These are for your, ahem, girlfriend." Hestia said teasingly. They both laughed slightly. "They are the average weapons of the hunters and they should suit her well."

"But, I thought her combat skills were gone along with her godhood?"

Hestia shook his head. "Both yes and no. Zeus only took her powers, immortality and domains, but never her skills. It seems Zeus had forgotten about it, or he thought that it won't do her any good."

"This time, I think it's the former." Percy muttered. Both of them laughed.

"Anyway, this should suit her well." Hestia said, offering him the weapons.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia, for your help." Percy said as he bowed.

"It's my pleasure, Perseus, to help a hero of Olympus." Hestia said before she disappeared in a column of fire. Percy brought the weapon to his tent. He went out to wake up Jason, who agreed to take the next watch. Percy went to his tent, set the weapons on a table and slid himself next to Artemis, who was sleeping peacefully. Percy put his arms around her, enjoying her warmth. Percy kissed on her neck, where she let out a quiet and small moan. Percy seemed to enjoy it, and he continued kissing her. She moaned a bit in her sleep. Percy kissed her neck even more passionately. Artemis moaned a bit louder as she stirred in her sleep. Percy decided to stop, before she woke up. He ignored the huge bump that was forming in his pants and went to sleep.

**Artemis' POV**

For some reason, Artemis woke up that morning and felt a feeling of pleasure over her body. Nothing happened last night, right? She saw Percy had his arms wrapped around her, so they slept together. Nothing really happened.

Artemis slowly slid out of Percy's embrace. She decided to do something different with her look, today. She tied her auburn hair into a ponytail before going out. As she was about to step out, she saw the weapons that were put on the table. Two silver hunting knives, a silver bow and arrows. It was beautifully made, and it looked similar to the hunters' weapons. Artemis decided that she would ask about it to Percy later on.

She went outside to take in some air. It was almost daybreak, and there were only several people walking around. Artemis strolled around the campsite, just to make sure that everything was okay. She got several glances from the army, but she just frowned. Why was everyone looking at her?

After doing sweep and ignoring a few glances, Artemis went back to her tent. She ran into Piper.

"Morning Artemis."

"Morning Piper." Artemis said with a smile. Piper's eyes drifted to her neck and let out a gasp. "What's wrong?"

"Did you do it?" Piper whispered as she brought Artemis to the outside of her tent.

"Do what?"

"You know, do it, with Percy. Did you do it last night?"

"Do what? I don't understand."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Sex! Did you have sex with Percy last night?"

Artemis frowned. "No, nothing happened last night. I was asleep last night. What makes you think I had sex with him?"

"Well . . ." Piper drew Katoptris and showed it to her. It reflected her neck, and Artemis let out a gasp.

On her neck was a hickey.

"What the . . . Nothing happened last night!" Artemis protested.

"Really? Well, whatever. Did it felt good?" Piper asked with a sly grin.

Artemis could strangle that Kelp Head right now.

"I don't know. I wasn't even awake when he did this." Artemis pointed to the love mark that Percy gave her. Artemis had gotten her first real mark from someone she actually loved. Then, Percy stepped out of their tent, looking like he'd just woken up.

"Good morning Arty. Oh, hey Piper." Percy said with a smile. Artemis stormed over to him and hit him on the chest. "Ow, what was that for?"

"What was that for? What was this for?" Artemis pointed to the hickey.

Percy studied her neck, and gasped. "Oh shit, I didn't know it would leave a mark."

"Percy!" Artemis said as she hit her boyfriend multiple times. Percy laughed and winced as Artemis hit her, like an annoyed sister hitting her annoying brother.

"Oh come on, Arty." Percy put his arms around her waist. "Would you rather have me, or someone else do it?" Artemis blushed, and she knew that Percy had trapped her.

"You." Artemis said, not meeting his gaze. Artemis blushed with red. Percy laughed and gave her a kiss.

"I'm just gonna, go now." Piper said. Artemis didn't realize that she was still there. Piper left hurriedly.

"You, are so annoying." Artemis said. Percy did one of his famous 'I'm innocent' smiles.

"And you are beautiful." Percy kissed the other side of her neck. Artemis moaned in a bit of pleasure. As Percy kissed her neck, his fingers ran on her back, giving her a slight pleasure. Artemis moaned and bit her lip, trying to hide it.

As Percy kissed her even more passionately, Artemis moaned again. "Percy, ah! We're being watched." Artemis said between moans. Percy stopped and gave her a mischievous grin. "What?"

Percy pointed to the other side of her neck, which had another love mark. She gasped. "Percy!" She yelled out before chasing him. Now she had two hickeys that needed she needs to hide.

"By the way, the ponytail looks great on you." Percy said as he ran from Artemis. They have a full fledge chasing scene, which made the army laughed loudly.

By the time Percy was getting tired, Artemis lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. Percy laughed. "You got me." Artemis can't do anything really, with all her friends staring at her. Percy met her gaze with those red and green eyes. They looked dazzling and mesmerizing at the same time.

Artemis got off him, and he gave him a quick kiss to her forehead. The army cheered in approval before heading back to packing their stuff.

Alia walked over towards her. "Hey Artemis, good- what is that on your neck?"

"It's nothing." Artemis said.

"Is that . . . That's a hickey! Did Percy make that?" Alia asked. Artemis just nodded. She looked over to the other side of her neck. "He gave you two!" Alia said.

"Don't get excited over it. Nothing really happened." Artemis said, though she was blushing.

"Well, something better happen." Alia said as she gave her a wink.

Artemis just sighed and smiled.

Then, Nico shouted out, "We're gonna leave in five minutes!"

Shit, Artemis hasn't packed yet. She was about to run to her tent when she got flashed away in a brilliant flash of light. Her first thought was, _captured_. The gods have finally found her and captured her.

Apparently, that wasn't it.

Artemis looked around, only to see that she was not on Olympus. She was in outer space, like, literally outer space. Beneath her was Earth. The moon was orbiting next to it. She saw Mars, Venus and the other planets. Artemis wondered what she was doing here, or more importantly, who brought her here.

"Hello, my niece." A voice behind her said. Artemis turned around, to face a breathtakingly beautiful woman. She looked like her mother, Leto. Then, she remembered that Apollo said they had an aunt. Her brother had actually remembered something.

"Um, Aunt Asteria?" Artemis called. The woman nodded.

So it is her. Sister of Leto, daughter of Coeus and Phoebe, Mother of Hecate. Asteria, Goddess of Necromancy, Nocturnal Oracles and Falling Stars.

"So, you remembered me." Asteria said.

"Not really. I just remembered that you were my mother's sister." Artemis said. Asteria laughed slightly.

"You have grown, niece."

"Where have you been, Asteria? No one has ever seen you since the first Titan War." Artemis said. Asteria's expression changed into a stern one. Artemis regretted that she ever asked that question.

"I'm sorry that I didn't show myself. I had to hide, as Zeus would imprison me if I revealed myself."

"But you did nothing! You didn't do anything wrong!" Artemis protested.

"So did Prometheus, and looked what happened?"

"Prometheus gave fire to mankind."

"How is that wrong? The gods asked mortals to burn a partial of their food to the gods. If Prometheus didn't give fire to mankind, who knows what they'll do." Asteria said. She had a point. Zeus had been too hard on them.

"Yeah, well, what are you here for?" Artemis asked eager to change to subject.

"I'm here to help."

"How?"

"I know about that little hero of yours, Perseus Jackson. He's the one who beat my uncle, Kronos and my grandmother, Gaia. Now, he's waging war against your family."

"I know that and I will support him. He's mad at Zeus for a good reason."

"Well, if you're going to support him, you need something else other than weapons, since you're not a goddess anymore." Asteria said, raising an eyebrow.

"Zeus' fault." Artemis said nonchalantly. Asteria just laughed.

"Well, I'm not surprised. His pride has grown to an extent to where someone had to stand up and kick his royal ass. I'm here to help. Go tell that hero, Perseus Jackson, to give my cousin a good kick to the nuts."

"Will do, Asteria." Artemis smiled.

"Here's a little present for you." Asteria said. She put her hand on Artemis' shoulder. Artemis felt a sharp pain towards her heart and was blinded with a flash of light before fainting.

**Line Break**

Artemis woke up on Percy's back. Percy was giving her a piggyback ride, like he always do. When she was awake, Percy went alert and set her down gently. Artemis felt a bit weak, but she managed to stand up.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine."

"You passed out as we were about to leave."

"Yeah, well, I'll explain later." Artemis said before getting drowsy. She was about to fall over before Percy managed to catch her. Percy lifted her up and carried her on his back.

"You need to rest." Percy said. Artemis nodded and yawned. For some reason, her chest was hurting and she felt the feeling of something different. Her body had changed, but she didn't know what.

Artemis found a small yellow note in her pocket. It was written with a beautiful handwriting.

"I blessed you with my powers as a goddess of falling stars and necromancy. Put it to good use. XOXO. Love, Asteria.

P/S: I gave you a little extra present so that Percy won't take his eyes off of you. (look below)"

Artemis looked down and let out a small yelp. No wonder she felt different. Asteria had increased her size from a C-cup to a D-cup. Artemis crumpled the note and burned it, using the power of necromancy carefully so Percy wouldn't notice. She'd better learn this fast if she wanted to be of use to this army.

"Damn you, Aunt Asteria." Artemis said, giving a comment on the increased size of her boobs.

"Did you say something?" Percy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Artemis said before yawning. She put her head on Percy's back.

_Damn you,_ Artemis cursed one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: For your information, Asteria is not an OC or a goddess that I made up. She's real. If you don't believe me, then I have one word for you . . .**

**Google.**

**So anyway, that's about it. Sorry I didn't reveal some of the things you wanted to know, like the lemon between Percy and Artemis and what shit does Artemis gets to do. I'll tell all of you sooner or later. I know some of you wanted them to have sex before the war and some of you want it to happen after. Well, all I can tell you is, it will happen. As usual, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**redlox2: I didn't use any Bleach reference, even if there's a similarity. It was from Samurai X**

**Guest: Sorry, but I'm not bringing Connor back. A story would suck if every good guy gets killed and come back to life. First, its cliché and second, it doesn't make it interesting. Sorry!**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Yayy! Artemis got new powers from her aunt. Asteria is a real goddess from the Greek Mythology, so that's not an OC. Well, necromancy. I don't know how to do any of it. What kind of powers do necromancy held? I don't know. I'll try my best though. Well, here's chapter 24. Enjoy**

**P/S: This includes what happened to Percy's mother and what kind of power he unleashed that made the other demigods and gods afraid of him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Alia's POV**

Alia had been worried when Artemis suddenly passed out. Alia and Percy panicked and they called Will from the Apollo group. Will said she was just tired and should wake up in a few minutes. Percy wanted to wait for a while before leaving, but they couldn't. They needed to get to their new base soon to train, or they'll be unprepared for the war. Percy voluntarily carried Artemis throughout the journey. When Artemis woke up, Alia let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Alia asked after she had woken up. Percy, for some reason, was staring at Artemis, but his eyes kept glancing below Artemis' neck. Alia had to slap him to snap him out.

"Uh? Yeah, what happened?" Percy asked, still staring. Artemis as we walked, following Nico.

"Well, Asteria kidnapped me." Artemis said calmly.

"But, you didn't go anywhere." Alia stated.

"I don't know. I guess only my mind was taken, and my body remained."

"Well, tell us what happened?" Percy urged.

"She was my aunt, Leto's sister. I didn't remember her, but she's a relative. She said that she's going to bless me with her powers." Artemis explained. Percy and Alia frowned.

"What are her powers? I've never heard of her before." Alia said.

"She's not exactly a goddess. She's a titan goddess, daughter of Coeus and Phoebe."

"Wait, she's a titan?"

"Well, she didn't do anything wrong, so she hid from Zeus."

Alia and Percy nodded. "What're her powers?" Alia asked.

"She's the goddess of Necromancy, Nocturnal Oracle and Falling Stars."

"Necromancy? Sounds like Hecate's powers." Percy muttered.

"She's Hecate's mother."

"No wonder." Percy and Alia said at the same time. Something must've jinxed something, because Percy tripped over a root and fell down to his face. Alia and Artemis laughed as Percy brushed off the twigs on his shirt, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So, what are your powers?" Alia asked.

"So far, only this." As Artemis opened her palm, a small, green fireball appeared on her palm. It radiated some kind of heat that raised the temperature around them. Artemis closed her palm into a fist and extinguished the flames. Alia was staring at her as she demonstrated her powers of Necromancy.

"So, you can do magic?" Percy asked. To answer his question, Artemis made a snake appear on Percy's shoulder. The snake was longer than the three of them with their arms stretched. The snake's weight alone made Percy struggled to stand up. Percy yelped as he realized the snake was slithering on his shoulders. He froze and didn't move.

"Um, Artemis? I'm sorry for everything I have done in your life, but please make this huge-ass snake go away before he swallows my head." Percy pleaded. Artemis and Alia laughed. Ignoring her plea, the girls left him there. "Artemis! Please- gah!" The snake tried to bite him but he threw it off and made the army screamed out in terror. "Look out! Rabid snake on the loose!"

The snake was finally dealt with after Jason sliced the head clean off.

"That was fun." Alia said.

"Yeah, fun for you." Percy grumbled. Artemis laughed slightly and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry Percy." Artemis said while staring at him adoringly with her silver eyes. Percy smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. He ruffled her auburn hair and laughed while Artemis grumbled "Hey!"

Alia laughed. "You guys look sweet together."

"Of course we do." Percy said jokingly. Artemis punched him on the shoulder, causing Percy to yelp with an octave slightly higher than usual. Artemis laughed and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Oh, before I forgot, here." Percy handed Artemis a set of silver weapons. Two hunting knives, a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Are these for me?"

"Well, I wouldn't be giving it to you if they are someone else's right?"

Artemis didn't ask anything else. She planted a kiss on Percy's cheek. "Thank you." Percy just smiled.

Finally, her cousin and half-sister are having fun together.

**Percy's POV**

Percy didn't know why, but he found himself staring at Artemis. Or more accurately, staring at her breasts. It sounds perverted, but hey, it was his girlfriend. It's not like he hadn't stared at Annabeth's breasts, right? The first time Percy started staring, they seemed average for a goddess in her 18 year old form. But seeing it increased in size, well, Percy could do better in hiding the huge bump in his pants. Fortunately, Artemis and Alia didn't notice, which saved him from an explanation.

Besides, after the snake incident, Percy thought it'd be best to keep it to himself.

Percy and Artemis walked hand in hand with Alia next to them. Percy felt like in a happy family. This reminded him of . . . Of the times he used to spend with his mother. His thoughts drifted to what happened during the war, which ultimately caused the death of his parents.

**Line Break (Flashback)**

They managed to unite the Greeks and Romans to fight in the war with the giant. The Amazons and hunters of Artemis were also there to help, but Gaia's forces still outnumbered them. The forces of Olympus had just arrived in time to help them. Twelve flashes of brilliant light, and the Olympians arrived in full battle regalia. Gaia laughed at this. She had fully risen from the Earth, courtesy of Jason and Annabeth's blood.

"You will all die and Olympus shall fall. I shall rule this world without the gods!" Gaia yelled out. She held up her hand and the ground shook. "Ouranus, we shall be together again."

The army of demigods and gods clashes with Gaia's forces at the Doors of Death. As they kept killing the monsters, more took their place. It seemed like an endless sea of monsters. He had Annabeth with him; her ankle had been quickly healed by Apollo. Percy killed monsters like always. Cut, stab, parry, slash. Then, he found himself standing with his back against Annabeth.

"You okay, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said while panting.

"Well, we've just escaped Tartarus. Couldn't feel better." Percy said while grinning. Percy slashed another monster in half.

"Just so you know," Annabeth stabbed another monster. "After this, I'm going to McDonald's."

"Count me in." Percy said with a grin. He lunged at a dracaenae and sliced it in half whilst in mid-air. At the corner of his eye, he saw lightning flashed everywhere. Zeus, Thalia and Jason were zapping monsters, one at a time. Zeus fired his master bolt and incinerated the monsters in that spot. The force of the blast could be felt around the warzone, making everyone stagger.

Hermes had turned his caduceus into full laser mode. The caduceus looked like bazooka with George and Martha around the barrel. They were firing a beam of laser that vaporized everything they touched. Apollo and Artemis were actually working together. The twins fired volleys of arrows in a matter of seconds. The sky darkened as arrows from their allies and enemies whizzed around, threatening to kill anyone in the way. Ares and Clarisse were in a crazy streak as they swung their weapons around them, vaporizing anything that came within five meters of them with Frank swirling around them as a dragon. Even the demigods have to stay out of their way to avoid getting their head chopped.

Demeter, Aphrodite and Hera were doing their best in transforming monsters into various things from flowers to wheat. They were not the combat type of goddess, but at least they were doing something. Aphrodite's daughter, Piper, was accompanied by Annabeth. Both of them used daggers, but Percy figured that Annabeth would have her covered. Dionysus was strangling monsters with vines while his only son, Pollux, drove through them with a sword. Hephaestus were throwing jars of Greek fire and were commanding his own army of automatons with his son, Leo, who was shooting fireballs and throwing flaming tools at monsters.

Hades was summoning waves of skeleton soldiers with his son, Nico. Nico had recovered remarkably after his time trapped with Ephialtes and Otis. Nico was taking monsters out with his Stygian Iron blade, which looked as dark as night. Hazel was riding Arion while stabbing monsters with her Calvary sword. For some reason, she was also throwing jewels at the monsters.

Then, Percy saw his father next to him with his trident in his grip. The tip was glowing blue as Poseidon fired a shot of blue energy, turning monsters into a puddle of water within contact.

"How are you holding up, Dad?" Percy asked as he kicked a hellhound and slashed a telkhine.

"I've been better." Poseidon said as he knocked a dracaenae with his trident. "You know, there are some advantages on being the Earthshaker."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. Poseidon grinned at him.

"Let's shake Gaia, shall we?" Poseidon said. He lifted his trident up and slammed the hilt on the ground. The earth shook with a force no less than magnitude 3. The earth cracked open, swallowing monsters and making them fall. Percy looked at Gaia, a murderous glow in her eyes. A few moments later, the earthquake stopped.

"I shall make you pay." Percy heard her voice in his head. Poseidon seemed to hear it too, seeing the look of confusion in his face. Gaia raised her hand. Two unconscious figures appeared and floated in front of her.

It was the two people he cared most in this world.

"Mom! Paul!" Percy yelled out. Poseidon looked around and saw them, but couldn't do anything. Poseidon was surrounded and was busy protecting himself. Percy fought his way through the army and was slowly making his way to Gaia. Jason was also fighting a battle, but he looked overwhelmed. Instead of heading towards Gaia, he fought his way to Jason.

"Jason, I need your help." Percy said as he stabbed a telkhine and made a deep cut on a Hyperborean giant's skin. He turned to ice and cracked.

"Everyone needs anyone's help." Jason grumbled. He summoned lightning and fried a Cyclops into ashes.

"Give me a boost towards Gaia."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. She's got my parents." Percy said. Jason took a glance at Gaia as he parried an attack from a telkhine. Jason nodded. Percy felt the wind swirling around them, getting stronger by the moment.

"You ready?" Jason asked. Percy nodded. Jason made a throwing movement and Percy shot onto the air, flying towards Gaia at full speed. This won't do it, I won't reach her, Percy thought.

"Leo! Another boost!" Percy yelled out to Leo, who was below him. Leo understood immediately. He threw a jar of Greek fire slightly behind and below Percy. Leo fired a massive fire ball at it and it exploded, letting out enough force to make Percy fly faster without hurting himself.

He tried to tackle Gaia, but Gaia melted into the earth, making him crash land behind her. Behind him, Gaia laughed. "A fine attempt Perseus, but sadly, all in vain." Gaia said. As she raised her hand, a sword appeared in her hands. It was a double bladed sword, easily as long as Riptide. The blade glowed with a mixture of sky blue and brown. With one strike, she brought the sword to a deadly arc, killing his mother and stepfather.

Percy felt like the world was crumbling beneath him. He felt like his heart had been stabbed with an ice cold blade. He fell to his knees as he stared at his parents' lifeless body.

Far at the warzone, Poseidon bellowed "NO!" and made a huge explosion as he made a massive tidal wave and engulfed the whole warzone. Luckily, the gods had acted fast and shielded the demigods from any harm.

He didn't care. At the time, he cared about nothing. He wanted to die. The Doors of Death was behind him. He wanted to jump in there and stay there. He didn't want to see the world anymore.

Riptide clattered from his hand. Numbness was felt all over his body. He had simply lost the will to live.

"Well, well, we meet again Perseus Jackson." A voice said. Percy ignored him. Percy recognized it as Hyperion's voice. He appeared next to Percy. Percy stood up, his knees were shaking and his hands were trembling. Riptide hadn't return to his pocket. Hyperion walked over to him and punched his jaw. Percy fell down hard to the ground, but he didn't wince or yelped in pain. His body barely registered the pain. Percy stood up gain, only to be slammed by a fist. Polybotes towered over him as he crumpled to the ground, coughing out blood. But there was no pain greater than losing his mother.

Percy stood up again. Gaia, Hyperion and Polybotes stared at him with a grin on their faces. "Have you given up, young hero?" Gaia said. Behind her, the war was still raging, and his friends were losing. They got the members of the prophecy surrounded in a circle. The gods were scattered and divided.

Then, Percy felt _it._

You know that feeling, when suddenly all you wanted to do was laugh maniacally and kill everyone that gets in your way, even if you don't have anything to fight for? That feeling of craziness and insanity that drives you to be nuts?

That's what Percy felt, as a demonic presence took over him. At first, Percy chuckled crazily. Then, he started laughing, in an insane way. A laugh like when a very, very deranged scientist got something that he had craved for so, so long. He was laughing like that, and it scared him as much as it scared his enemies.

The trio frowned in confusion. "Enough of this." Hyperion said. He advanced forward at Percy. Percy felt Riptide in his pocket. Hyperion grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. Percy felt his hair like it was ripping out from his scalp, but Percy didn't seem to feel the pain. He was still laughing maniacally. Without hesitation, he uncapped Riptide and made a wild slash at Hyperion's arm, instantly severing it. Golden blood splattered on Percy's body as Hyperion yelled in pain. Hyperion dropped him to the ground. Percy sank his sword to Hyperion's gut and ran it through his body and to his head, cutting him in half. Hyperion's form flickered and disappeared. Riptide was dripping with ichor. Polybotes and Gaia stared at him in awe and disbelief at Percy. He had just made a Titan fade from existence.

Now, he was no longer laughing. He had no expression on his face. Not anger, sad, depression or even insanity. Just pure, blank expression. His sea green eyes that were usually filled with emotions were now blank and showed nothing.

Polybotes roared and advanced at him, with his trident in hand. Percy remained expressionless. He wasn't even holding Riptide in a ready position.

Polybotes charged at him. Percy sidestepped with incredible speed and made a wide slash with immense strength. The force of the attack managed to slice Polybotes in half.

Gaia was the only one left. Gaia had two swords in both of her hands, ready to attack. "I shall kill you, son of Poseidon."

Percy said nothing. Gaia advanced at him with unbelievable speed. Her skills in dual-wielding were incredible, but Percy's skills had also suddenly increased.

**Annabeth's POV (still flashback)**

Annabeth knew they were fighting a hopeless battle. She and the rest of the seven except for Percy were surrounded. Jason and Frank swirled around in the air, trying to kill any monsters they could. Hazel, Piper and Annabeth had each other's back while Leo was spinning two flaming hammer in his hand.

Annabeth took a risk and glanced at Percy. Her jaw dropped. Percy was in par with Gaia, and she was dual-wielding. As Gaia slashed wildly and quickly with both of her swords, Percy parried each strike calmly and without hesitation. He didn't even move. He only used his sword arm.

That sent a tingle down Annabeth's spine. Percy was scary. If this wasn't the limit to his ability, then how far can he stretch his limit? Even Luke wasn't this skilled.

This distracted her. Annabeth didn't realize the spear that was coming straight at her. The spear found her stomach and she yelled out in pain.

"Annabeth!" Piper and Hazel yelled out before she blacked out.

**Percy's POV (still flashback)**

Percy saw Annabeth getting speared by the enemy. That was the final straw. Gaia went over the line.

Percy yelled out in anger, madness and rage. He made a slash. Gaia tried to block the strike with her swords, but it shattered under the strength of Percy's attack. Riptide connected with Gaia's rib. That did nothing to her as her earthen skin reinforced itself, making Percy's sword bounced of her. Gaia growled at him. She grabbed Percy by the collar and threw him into the battlefield, where the monsters swarmed around him instantly. Percy didn't have time to defend himself. He got kicked, slashed, bit and attacked by the monsters who were treating him as if he was a rag doll.

Percy thought about the death of his mother and step mother. Annabeth could be dead by now. For all he knows, even Poseidon could be dead. There was no hope for them. Then, he remembered what his mother said to him:

"Don't let sacrifices be in vain, especially sacrifices that your loved ones made."

This made him angry. His friends had given everything for the safety Olympus. He can't give up now.

With a loud scream, the battlefield exploded. The gods had just enough time and energy to surround their allies with a barrier. Percy screamed with the top of his lungs as the earth exploded, thunder flashed and struck everywhere. The wind was blowing heavily that it ripped Percy's shirt off of him.

Then, Percy made the stupidest decision of his life.

Percy let his emotion flowed around him. He let it all out with a scream. An atomic blast erupted from the earth, blowing everything apart, disintegrating everything. The explosion caused a lot of dust and smoke.

"Mom? Dad? Annabeth?" He croaked. He felt weak and fell onto the ground, knowing he had lost everything.

**Line Break (Flashback ends)**

"Percy?" Artemis called. Percy snapped out of his train of thoughts. "Are you okay? You're staring into space."

"Um, I'm fine. I just got a lot in my mind." Percy said with a smile.

It was already evening and the sun was setting. Percy hadn't realized that they had travelled that far.

A few hours later, they arrived at the intended location. It was just as Nico had described. There was a huge clearing which would be perfect for a campsite. There was a river, not far from here. So they had a source of water, which was convenient.

"We're here." Nico announced. The army took a look around of the place and nodded in agreement.

"This could work." Jason said. "Nice job, Nico." Jason patted Nico on the back.

"So, this will be our new base. Everything shall be set up, here." Percy announced. They agreed.

"So, let's get to it. Assemble the tents. Set up a perimeter watch about a hundred meters from the clearing." Phoebe ordered her hunters.

"Well, go help them." Percy told the campers and Romans. They nodded and went to do their job. It took them a while to set everything up. Of course, everyone helped out, including Percy. In an hour, they finished setting up their base.

"Good job, everyone." Percy said.

Then, Piper ran towards him. "Uh, Percy. We've got a problem, with Jason."

Piper dragged Percy with her with Artemis and Nico behind them. Jason stood in the forest, alone with an annoyed look. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Seriously, I-I'm fine Pi-Piper." He said. Wait . . .

"See? He's totally not fine!" Piper said. "Must be a curse."

"Wh-What curse? I fe-feel fine." Jason said again. Now, it's getting weird.

"Why are you, lagging?" Percy asked.

It was true. When Jason talked, his body would flicker, in an un-normal way. His body flickered as if his particles were made by, technology, like games. Every time he 'flickered', his voice would flicker as well, as if he was talking with a bad signal.

"Wh-what do you mean l-lagging?" Jason asked, still oblivious to the fact that he was creeping them out.

Things just got weirder from there.

When he flickered, he shifted places and appeared a bit to his left. He flickered again, and he appeared a bit further left. Sometimes, when he flickered, he would appear somewhere else, but not too far.

"Okay, what i-is happen-ning?" Jason said, realizing that something was wrong with him.

"I think you're coming up with something, or I'm getting delusional." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I think it's from walking too much." Nico muttered.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked for the millionth time.

"Ah, I should be responsible for that." A voice said next to them.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Haha. Sorry, the chapter wasn't much, but most of you demanded to know what happened to Percy's parents. Well, that happened. And, what happened to Jason? Dun, dun, dun . . . Tune in the next chapter. Like I always said, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care. Oh, and sorry because it doesn't have any relevance to the actual plot line.**

**P/S: Chill the fuck out! God's sake. . . Relax, I'm not turning Artemis into a goddess, NOW. I'm going to do it after the war, so calm your tits. Gods...**


	27. It Has Been Decided

**A/N: The long poll has been closed. You made the decision and I made the story. Looks like Artemis will be a goddess again. Just, not right now. Thank you for your support and reviews. I will update as soon as I got the time to. I'm trying to find information about any immortals that are related to malfunctions, errors, computers or video games. I know, it sounds weird, but if you can help me, that would be great. Anything, a god, titan or primordial that are related to the things I listed above. If you help me, it'll help me to update faster. Well, again, thank you for your cooperation. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: If you can't find any, give me an OC with a suitable name, perfect background story and the right parentage. **


	28. Chapter 25

**A/N: After I left you guys with a cliffhanger, well, some of you were pissed. I love the reactions you give when I give a cliffy. But come on, admit it, without the cliffys, the story won't be as interesting. Well, in this chapter you'll find out why I want to find a god of computers and video games. Since I can't find one, I'll just make one. You can't blame me. Rick Riordan even made the New York river gods. The OC goes to Xerzo LotCN. Great idea for an OC god. Oh, and thank you for the ones that helped me in understanding what necromancy is. Now I know that summoning snakes is a magic trick. Anyway, here's chapter 25. Enjoy**

**Oh, by the way. LEMON WARNING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or FF**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Jason's POV**

Jason was definitely coming down with something, because it has gotten weird.

When they arrived at the new site for the new base, things got weird. Jason started, flickering. He felt weird at first, but it didn't harm him in any way. He just felt like something passed through his body.

"I think you're coming up with something, or I'm getting delusional." Artemis said. She's getting delusional? Jason was the one with the weird flickering disease.

"Yeah' I think it's from walking too much." Nico muttered. Percy walked longer than him, and he didn't even break a sweat, much less flicker. They were getting ridiculous.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked, again. Piper asked that question for like, the millionth time. Jason was about to answer, before he felt a presence next to them.

"Ah, I should be responsible for that." A voice said. They all turned around.

Watching them was a, well, geek. Jason didn't know how else to put it. He was wearing glasses with joints that were so thick. He had brown hair and perfect skin, not like most of the geeks Jason knew. He looked like the combination of a normal kid, and the kid who spends most of his time with technology. He wore a jacket with multiple pockets. All of his pockets had wires, headphones and USB cables coming out of them. He even had a tool belt around his waist.

"Um, w-who are y-you?" Jason said while flickering between words.

"I don't think any of you know me. I am Technis, god of modern technology. Everything about nowadays techs is my domain. My father was-" There was a ring coming out of his pocket. "Hang on a sec." He took out his iPhone 6, the latest model of the Apple product. He checked at his phone, and then grinned. "Great, Apple had an idea for iPhone 7. Steve Jobs tweeted me from Elysium, letting me know about their current progress."

"Uh . . ." Everyone was staring at him in confusion. "I'm not sure if I've heard of you before."

"Yeah, well, I'm a new god. Recently granted godhood a few months ago. They said there'll be a lot of worshippers, but all I got were tweets, WeChat messages and people sending me pictures in Instagram." Technis grumbled. Then, his phone rang again. He checked it again, and grinned. "FIFA 14 is up next month."

"Okay, but why are you here?" Jason asked, as they were getting farther and farther away from their main topic. Technis puts away his phone.

"I'm here to tell you about Jason's, uh, disease."

"It's a disease?" Jason asked, a bit of fear and panic in his voice.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. It's like a blessing and a curse at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, holding Jason's arm tighter. Jason was grateful that Piper was here with him.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Have any of you play video games?" Technis asked. That seemed like a bonus question.

"We're teenagers, everyone plays video games." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't." Artemis said.

"Well, you should've played some." Percy muttered.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, I assume you all know what video games are, right?" Technis asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, do you know that moment when a video game went wrong?"

"You mean, like when it's broken?" Piper asked. Technis shook his head.

"I mean like, when there's something wrong with the game."

"You mean a game bug?" Percy asked again. Technis shook his head again.

"No, no, no. It's like, it doesn't work the way it was supposed to."

"A glitch?" Jason asked. Technis' eyes widened and snapped his fingers repeatedly.

"That's it! Glitch!"

"So, how does this have any relevance to what's happening now?"

"Jason is glitching." Technis said with a grin. Everyone had their jaws on the floor.

"What do you m-mean glitching?" Jason asked.

"When a game or programme doesn't function properly, something inside it must glitch, right?"

"You mean, there's something wrong with Jason's life?" Piper asked, a bit horrified.

"No, no, his life is perfectly fine. I just made his body glitch."

"I don't und-derstand." Jason said. Jason flickered, well, glitched, a few meters from them, then glitched back next to Percy. "You mean this, telepor-orting and stuttering is all b-because of glitching?"

"Well, it's not as bad as you think. This power is beneficial-"

"Power?"

"-once you find a way to get in under control. Now, you barely have any control over it as you tend glitch to some place else and stutter in with your sentence. But once you have control over it, you'll be able to control where you glitch to, glitch through walls, glitch past your enemies, glitch everywhere within a few meters radius. You can't glitch very far, but you can glitch repeatedly, depending on your energy and durability. Glitching takes a lot of power."

"Okay, assume that I accept this gift, why do you even give it to me?"

"First, you can't accept what you already have. Second, I want Zeus out of the throne."

"Why?"

"Well, he's an egoistic bastard. He made me the god of technology, where no one worshipped me. I wanted some recognition and respect, but Zeus gave me none of it." Technis said grimly. Jason felt sorry for him. He met a lot of gods and goddess that felt the same way that he did.

"Well, I'm sorry for you." Percy managed.

"Yeah, well, I guess this is my chance to get some revenge. Kick his ass for me." Technis grinned before flashing away. Jason glitched in front of them, appearing next to Piper, making her jump.

"You better control that thing, or I'm staying away from you." Piper said. Jason pouted.

"I'll try."

"How about some practice? For your first training, teleport to that tree over there." Nico said, pointing a tree a few meters in front of him. Jason took a deep breath. He focused on the tree. His body flickered with blue, like he was a tech mirage, before disappearing in a flash.

**Piper's POV**

When Jason disappeared, Piper gasped in awe. But when she looked to where Jason was supposed glitch, he was nowhere to be found. That made Piper panic. Then, the tree behind her shook and Jason fell from above her, landing on top of Nico. From panic, Piper burst out laughing. The others did too.

"I guess that didn't work," Jason muttered as he untangled himself from Nico.

Nico sat up, groaning and rubbing his head. "I don't think I want to be near you either." Nico muttered. All of them laughed as Jason flickered again.

Once that was sorted, they went back to their base. Jason glitched a few meters in front of them. "What the-" Jason groaned as he walked back towards them. Then, Jason glitched a few meters behind them. "Oh, come on!" Jason complained. Nico and Percy burst out laughing. Piper and Artemis also joined them.

This is going to take time, Piper thought.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis felt bad for Jason for not having control over his ability, but she couldn't help but laugh along. As they walked back to their base, Jason kept glitching either too far in front of them, or too far behind. Jason just grumbled when he glitched again.

Artemis never heard about Technis, but that would make sense since he was a minor god. A new minor god as well. She intended to keep her promise and give Zeus a nice ass whooping.

When the got to base, everyone had settled in. It was getting late and most of them were asleep, except for some that stood watch or had some trouble sleeping.

"See you guys in the morning." Percy said.

"Night, Perce." Nico said.

"Night to you all. Hey, where's Jason?" Piper asked. Jason glitched in front of her, causing her to bump into him. "Oh, found him." Percy and Artemis laughed.

As they both walked into their tent, Artemis felt nervous. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous, as if this was her first time in a tent with him. The two love marks that Percy gave her were still visible, but it's fading. As Percy sat on his bed, Artemis mustered up all the courage that she could find in herself. "Hey, Percy."

Percy looked at him with his sea green and crimson red eyes. They were beautiful like they always were when Artemis first saw them. "What's wrong, Arty."

Artemis smiled at the mention of her nickname. "Listen, uh . . ."

"Come on, you can tell me about it."

Artemis tried to say it, but she couldn't "Um . . ."

"Is there something wrong?" Percy asked with a worried expression.

"No, no. It's just, uh, nothing. It's not important. Let's just talk about it tomorrow."

"How about, we talk about it now? If it's not important, this might be the only time to talk about it." Percy said with a smirk. He was right. Tomorrow, they will probably be busy training or preparing themselves for the war.

"Um, it's nothing." Artemis said as she lied down on her bed and pulled the cover over her body. She stayed there for a while, hoping Percy to drop the subject, but it didn't work. She felt someone lying down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on Artemis." Percy said.

Artemis pulled the cover off her face and looked at his eyes. Somehow, Artemis couldn't resist the beauty of those red and green orbs. Artemis took a deep breath. "I'm thinking, well . . ."

"Thinking about what?"

Artemis took another deep breath. "Breaking my, um, oath."

"Your oath? Oh . . ." Percy blushed as he realized what Artemis was talking about. Artemis was also blushing.

"Forget I said anything. That was stupid. Now is not the best time to have-" Artemis was interrupted with his soft and warm lips crashing with hers. On bed, Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Artemis felt his muscular body pushed against hers. Artemis put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Percy pulled away for some air. "You know, I've been waiting for you to say that." Percy said while grinning. Artemis couldn't help but smile. Then, it became awkward. Percy's face was inches away from hers.

"So, what now?" Percy asked. Artemis just chuckled and pulled him closer into a kiss. Percy followed her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Percy ran his finger down her back, which sent a wave of pleasure down her body. Artemis shivered at that. As Percy deepened the kiss into a more passionate one, Artemis felt the huge bulge on his pants. Artemis was nervous, because this was her first time. She had never done this, nor had she seen people do this, but she had to try her best.

Her hands drifted to the bulge in his pants. It got bigger at Artemis' touch. Percy licked her lower lip, begging for access to her mouth. Artemis happily obliged. As their tongues battled for dominance, Artemis somehow had opened his pants and was stroking his length underneath his boxers. Percy, on the other hand, had taken off her shirt, without breaking their connection. Percy unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts. Thanks to Asteria, she was a D-cup. Percy massaged her left breast, causing her to moan during their kiss. She had never been touched by a man like this. Now she knew what she had been missing.

His length became even bigger when Artemis starts to moan. When Percy pulled away from their kiss, Artemis was breathing heavily. Her breathing became unstable whenever Percy touched her. As Percy continued to massage her breast, Artemis bit her lower lip and let out a moan. Percy smiled and began kissing her neck, causing her to moan even more. Artemis was enjoying the pleasure that Percy was giving her. Percy continued to kiss her neck, and eventually lowered down to her breast.

Percy started massaging her left breast and sucking off her other breast. Artemis let out a moan. She gripped Percy's hair slowly as she tried to contain her pleasure and excitement.

"Mph, Percy . . ." Artemis moaned. Percy ignored her and continued to play with her breasts even more fierce and passionate. Artemis felt her genital area getting hotter. Percy let got of her breast and leaned in next to her ear.

"Like it so far?" He asked. Artemis couldn't do anything but nod. Artemis let out another moan. Percy let go of her and lied down next to her. "So, what now?"

His mistake.

Artemis lunged at him, lying on top of him with a grin on her face. Artemis didn't know what made her act like that, probably lust. Artemis leaned in closer, their faces were inches apart. "My turn." Artemis whispered.

Her hand drifted onto his boxers and started stroking his length, causing him to bite his lower lip. Artemis was pleased that Percy was enjoying this. Artemis made her way to his boxers, where his manhood had risen to full length. Artemis pulled his boxers down, revealing Percy's eight inch. Artemis couldn't help but marvel the size of his length.

Artemis stroked it slowly and gently with her hand. Percy let out a moan. Artemis licked the shaft of it and continued all the way to its head. Percy moaned even louder. The sight of Percy having pleasure made Artemis want to do more. So, she opened her mouth and starts sucking him off.

**Percy's POV (sorry, I had to change it. I didn't know how to describe even further.)**

'Please, put it in your mouth,' Percy pleaded quietly. His wish came through as Artemis put his cock inside her mouth. His cock felt warm and pleasurable in her mouth. Percy had never done this with a girl before, even Annabeth. Artemis was his first one.

As Artemis starts sucking faster and deeper, Percy moaned louder. He'd never felt this feeling before in his life. As pleasure coursed through his body, lust also started rising up in him.

After what seemed like a long time, Artemis pulled out of him, stroking his cock. She had a grin on her face. "Feeling good so far?" Percy also grinned. She made her way on top of him; her pussy was hovering above his cock.

"Artemis," Percy called. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Artemis smiled. "There's no one I'd rather lose my virginity to, than you." Artemis said. Percy and Artemis kissed for a while, and then pulled away. Artemis positioned herself on top of Percy's cock.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded. Percy inserted the head of his cock inside her, and she yelped in pain. Percy was about to pull away, but Artemis stood her ground. Every centimetre Percy went inside her, her face showed even more pleasure and pain at the same time. Percy kept going inside her until he felt something block his cock.

It was her virginity.

"Are you really sure about this?"

Artemis nodded. "I'm ready Percy. Do it, for me." Artemis reassured him with a smile. Percy thrust as deep as he could, ripping her wall and taking her virginity. Artemis yelled out in pain, as Percy took her virginity. Then, she lied down on top of him.

"I am now, forever yours, my love." Artemis whispered in his ears as she blinked away tears.

**Alia's POV**

Alia was on guard duty when she heard a girl shout. Alia panicked and searched around to find the source of the scream. Alia searched around, but she couldn't find any.

Then, she heard it again.

From Percy's tent . . .

As Alia crept closer, she heard Artemis' voice: "Ah! Percy! More!"

Oh . . .

Alia decided to pretend like she didn't hear anything and walked away from their tent, not interrupting their _private_ moment together. She couldn't help but grin.

**Aphrodite's POV**

Another boring meeting and another boring report from Athena's daughter, Aphrodite thought to herself.

The meeting was, again, a boring one. Annabeth was giving another progress report about finding Percy, the increase of the army, blah, blah, blah, that kind of stuff.

Some times, Aphrodite could feel some kind of tingling behind her head. It was when Percy and Artemis showed their love to each other. Kissing, hugging, and comforting each other and some other stuff. Aphrodite could feel that kind of things when it was about Percy and Artemis.

"Thank you, Annabeth. You may continue your job." Zeus ordered. Annabeth nodded and walked out of the throne room. "Does anyone have anything else to report?"

The gods and goddess, including Aphrodite, said nothing. The last few weeks had been busy for the Olympians, as Percy threatened to destroy them.

Then, Aphrodite felt a sharp _click_ behind her head. She suddenly knew where Percy was located, who he was with and . . .

What he was doing . . .

_Oh my gods . . ._

"What's wrong, Aphrodite?" Apollo asked. All the Olympians looked at her. She was panicking and breathing heavily. Her eyes won't meet anyone's gaze.

"I-I . . . They've . . ."

"Speak clearly." Zeus said sternly.

Aphrodite took a deep breath. "Percy has done it. Artemis is no longer a maiden." All the Olympians gasped. Zeus and Apollo yelled out "WHAT!?" and showed their true forms.

This is going to be ugly, Aphrodite thought to herself.

But the expression on Hera's face tells her that this isn't the end of it.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, the most awaited lemon of the story. I'm sorry I didn't do more, but I'm no good at this kind of stuff. I don't know if you like it, hate it, or if you would even masturbate to it. That was the best that I could do, and I know it was a boring lemon. Anyway, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always help. Thank you for 250+ reviews, by the way.**


	29. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ah, another cliffhanger. I will only give you a hint about what Hera knows. In this chapter, well, let's just say that Aphrodite and Hera are freaking out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or FF**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up with Artemis on his chest. Percy's body ached all over the place. He tried to remember what happened last night. Percy and Artemis had done it. Artemis was no longer a maiden as Percy had taken her virginity. They were both naked and were on the bed, enjoying each other's embrace. Artemis had some several hickeys on her neck. Percy brushed her hair with his hand, revealing her beautiful face.

Last night had been tiring and fun. Percy smiled every time he thought about it. Then, Artemis stirred in her sleep. She woke up with the usual glitter in her eyes. As Artemis regarded him with her silver eyes, she smiled. Percy kissed her forehead and tweaked her nose. Artemis just laughed. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"I enjoy every moment of it." Artemis gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Percy."

"So, you're finally mine." Percy muttered, as if he was still realizing that.

"Of course I am. Promise me you won't leave me?"

"I promise that I won't leave you or let anything harm you." Percy said. Artemis smiled and kissed his forehead. "We better get dressed. Everyone's gonna be wondering where we are."

Artemis got out of bed and put her clothes on. "Oh, and you'd better cover up those hickeys." Percy teased. Artemis' eyes widened as she realized how many Percy had given her.

"Percy!" She said semi-shouting. Percy chuckled and kissed her nose. After they got dressed, they went outside where everyone had waked up. Percy's friend, Katie Gardner, ran towards him.

"Percy, the others are at the command tent. They're waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you Katie." Percy said. Percy and Artemis went towards the biggest tent there was in the base. Percy went in and saw that all of their friends were already there. Jason and Piper were sitting together. Alia was busy gossiping with Reyna and Rachel, with Leo staring at them. Michael sat with Nico, and Phoebe stayed away from the males. They were sitting around a meeting table which was filled with foods and drinks.

"Well, finally they're here." Jason said. Everyone turned their attention towards Percy and Artemis and greeted them. Percy just greeted back politely. Percy glanced at Alia, who was grinning from ear to ear as she saw us.

"Okay, so, what's the situation?" Percy asked. Artemis sat next to him.

"Well, we've b-been progress-sing lately." Jason said as he glitched.

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe asked.

"They haven't known about it yet?" Artemis asked. Piper shook her head. "Well, better give them the info." Piper explained to the ones that didn't know about Jason's new _blessing_. As Jason got more nervous, Jason flickered. It seems that Jason had gotten a better control of it, since he didn't glitch to somewhere else.

"Oh. But who's Technis?" Alia asked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"I just explained that to you."

"But-"

"We'll deal with this later. So, anything to report?" Percy asked.

"Well, Nyx is keeping an eye on us every night." Michael said. Artemis turned sour at Nyx's name. Percy didn't need to know why Artemis was angry at her.

"How did you know?"

"Well, every night I had trouble sleeping. There's a disturbance in the atmosphere, like there's a huge power surrounding us." Michael explained. As he explained, Jason glitched next to Nico and glitched back to Piper.

"Well, that's one problem. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we need to work on our abilities." Alia said.

"Meaning?"

"Look, we're getting powers that we don't know how to use. Percy is using some awesome ass kicking samurai technique, Jason has pixlesia-"

"Pixlesia?" Jason mumbled.

"-Artemis have some powers over necromancy and, well, we don't even know what Michael's full powers are." Alia finished.

"You know, she's got a point." Leo said as he fiddled with his tools. "We need to learn how to use our powers if we're going to have a chance at winning."

"The boy is right." Phoebe said. "The hunters have gone out of practice since the war. We haven't encountered any monsters, and we're slacking off."

"Well, we shall train then. After that, we need to deal about the Nyx problem." Percy said. Everyone nodded and muttered agreement. Then, Jason flickered again as he was standing up.

This will be a long day.

**Hera's POV**

This is not happening, Hera thought to herself. Hera paced around the empty throne room, trying to think of a solution. Percy and Artemis officially had a sexual affair. That wouldn't have been a problem, but now it is . . .

_Considering what happened . . ._

As soon as Aphrodite mentioned that they were doing it, Hera didn't really care much. She could care less for that useless son of Poseidon and wretched Artemis. Another one of Zeus' offspring with that bitch, Leto.

"Lady Hera?" A voice said from the entrance of the throne room. Hera turned around in panic, but she let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Annabeth.

"Oh, Annabeth. I'm sorry, my husband is currently busy at the moment." Hera said, but Annabeth shook her head.

"I wanted to ask about something." She said, a bit afraid.

"Sure, Annabeth. What's on your mind?"

"Um, what made Zeus and Apollo so angry last night? The army was shaken out of bed from their tantrum." Annabeth asked.

This is definitely trouble, Hera thought.

"Uh, I think Zeus is better to speak of this rather than-"

"That's why I asked you, Milady. I know Zeus can't tell me without revealing his true form, so that is why I seek you." Annabeth said. Hera wondered if Annabeth had already guessed what happened last night.

"First, let us sit down for a moment." Hera waved her hand and they flashed into her garden. Zeus had let her to have her own garden, as an apology for siring Thalia and Jason. This wasn't the only sign of apology he had given, but it was enough to make Hera happy. Hera took care of the garden with care and love. She didn't want it to be just pretty; she wanted it to be perfect, the way she wanted it to. Of course, Demeter and Persephone reluctantly helped. Hera led Annabeth to a gazebo, where they sat down, enjoying the perfect view of Olympus.

"Your garden is beautiful, Lady Hera." Annabeth said. Hera managed a smile. Over the weeks, Annabeth and Hera have settled their differences and declared truce with each other. When Hera had her first personal meeting with Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth had been rude. That's what concluded Hera to hating her, but Annabeth had grown close on her.

"Thank you, Annabeth." Hera said as she kissed her forehead. "I hope, you are willing to accept what I'm about to tell you." Annabeth paled a bit and her hands trembled.

"Does this concern Percy and Artemis?" Annabeth asked. Hera nodded grimly. Then, Annabeth sighed. "I'm willing to hear it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Milady."

Hera took a deep breath as she explained it to Annabeth. It wasn't easy. It was like explaining to your sister that her pet cat died from an accident. "You know what they say about love, right Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded. "Can we just get straight to the point?"

Hera nodded reluctantly. "Percy and Artemis have, had it, last night."

Annabeth's eyes started tearing up, but she shook her head. "I don't understand." She said, blinking away tears. She was hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Hera said with a soft voice. "I'm afraid that Percy belongs to her now." Hera knew that Annabeth was still in love with Percy, and she knew how painful this was. After all, her husband, Zeus, had done it to her many times that she had gotten used to it.

"No, no, that's not true." Annabeth said as she held back tears.

"There, there now. It's okay to cry, Annabeth." Hera said as she pulled her into a hug. Annabeth let her tears flow on her chest. As Annabeth sobbed, Hera rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her somehow. "Come on, you're a strong girl Annabeth. I'm sure you can forget about all this."

Annabeth shook her head in Hera's embrace. "I can't. I'm weak." Annabeth said sadly.

"No, you're not weak. You're the strongest female demigod that I know. I know you will pull through this." Hera said. Annabeth's sobs soften. When Hera tried to push her away, she realized that Annabeth had cried herself to sleep. Hera just sighed and kissed her head.

At least she doesn't know the _worst _part of it . . .

**Artemis' POV**

"Okay, now slowly, glitch to me." Piper said as she stood in front of Jason. She was trying to help Jason practice with his new powers, but he has done nothing than glitch to somewhere else that wasn't even close to Piper.

"Okay," Jason took a deep breath. "Concentrate." He said to himself. Jason dashed forward and instantly glitched, reappearing a few meters behind Piper.

"You almost did it!" Piper said happily as she tackled Jason with a hug.

"Yeah, well, don't kill me yet. I need to rest. That took a lot of energy." Jason said as he smiled weakly. "So, who's next?" Everyone looked at each other. Only a few of them decided to train here. The rest wanted to train in their way. Piper was wiping out the sweat off Jason's forehead. Alia was sitting next to Percy and Artemis. As usual, Michael and Nico sat together. It's not like they're gay or anything, but they developed a tight brotherly bond with each other, since they shared the same domain over the shadows.

"How about, me?" Percy said. Percy jumped into the arena. No one was anxious to fight against him. Luckily, he didn't want any of them to fight him either. He didn't want his friends to get hurt and vice versa. "Get me a dummy."

"You are a dummy." Artemis joked. This caused everyone to laugh.

"Ha-ha." Percy laughed sarcastically. "Michael, make a duplicate of me using your shadow powers."

"Sure." Michael flicked his hand and a shadow figure appeared a few meters in front of Percy. It looked like Percy. It had the same sword, height and body shape. The only thing different about it was, it was completely black, like a shadow.

"Hey, he looks even better than the original." Alia teased. Everyone laughed again. Percy gave her an annoyed and sarcastic smile. Percy moved his right leg further front than his other leg. He gripped the sheathed sword close to his waist with his left hand while he rested his right hand on the hilt of the sword.

"The 'pure draw' stance." Michael said in awe. "My father had once told me about it."

"What is it?" Artemis asked as Percy was still in his 'pure draw' stance.

"It's how Moros usually finishes a battle. He invented that stance, which can be finished with several attacks. Some of the attacks can be used to paralyze, cripple, disarm, dismember, cut, wound and even kill the opponent. It consisted of nothing but a draw of a sword, hence the name, 'pure draw'" Michael explained.

"Wait, you said only some of the attacks. What about the rest?" Jason asked as he and Piper joined them in the seats.

"Well, Moros is the Primordial god of Impending Doom. The rest of his attacks were directed to them mentally. He attacks on the mind of his opponents, making them defenceless, helpless and useless in battles."

"Well, they don't call it impending doom for nothing." Alia muttered.

Percy rushed forward with unbelievable speed. Artemis only saw a blur of him as he passed the shadow figure and stopped behind it. She saw Percy with his sword drawn. He looked like he had just finished a slash. The shadow stood still in a ready position.

"Impending Doom, Sealed Fate." Percy said as he stood up straight and sheathed his sword back. When the sword was fully sheathed, the shadow collapsed to its knees and to the ground. It dissolved into shadows afterwards. Percy wasn't doing too well. He also collapsed, but he managed not to faint.

"Percy!" Artemis rushed to help him. Artemis put his arm around her and she helped her to sit down and lean on the wall. Percy managed to laugh weakly.

"Serves me right to push past my limits huh?" Percy said. Artemis smacked him on the head.

"Don't do stuff like that again unless you improve your stamina. I can't be there every time you need me."

"Aw, but I want you near me." Percy pouted. Artemis managed a smile.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are finished, maybe Artemis could go next?" Nico said. Everyone was staring at them with grins on their faces. Artemis and Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'll go next." Artemis said as she went towards the arena. Michael conjured up another shadow looking like Artemis. It looked like her, but it was still a shadow.

"It looks hot, but I like the original one better." Percy muttered, causing a blush on Artemis' face. Artemis remembered that Asteria had blessed her with necromancy. She didn't know anything about necromancy.

"Asteria, please help me." Artemis pleaded quietly so no one could hear her. Then, she lost control over her body.

'Let me teach you a thing or two about being a necromancer, like me.' Asteria spoke in her head. Asteria had taken control over her body, so she can't really do anything but watch. "Attack me." Asteria said to the shadow.

The shadow advanced forward with her hunting knives and started slashing wildly at Artemis' body. Artemis can't feel the pain, but she could hear Asteria wince with her mouth.

"Um, Artemis? What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Just watch." Asteria said with Artemis' mouth. "Stop attacking." Asteria ordered. The shadow stopped. Artemis felt her body was bleeding in several places. Wounds and cuts covered her body.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine my sweet darling." Asteria said teasingly. Artemis grumbled.

'What was that for?' Artemis asked in her mind.

'Oh, just for fun.' If she could, Asteria winked. Artemis looked at Percy who was blushing when Asteria called him 'sweet darling'. Artemis was also blushing, thanks to what Asteria did.

Asteria held up her hand towards the figure that stayed still. "Let's drain the life out of it, shall we?" Asteria said out loud. A flow of silver energy flowed out of Artemis' palm, heading towards the shadow. At contact, Artemis could feel her wounds and cuts healing. The shadow got weaker and crumpled to its knees as Asteria continued to drain its life force.

'That's all I could teach you, for now. Just remember, necromancy is all about the dead.' Asteria said before Artemis felt she was leaving her body. When Artemis stopped the life draining process, the shadow melted. Artemis fell to her butt. That power could heal your injuries, but it takes a lot of energy.

"That was amazing." Michael said.

"Yeah. For a son of Hades, I'm impressed." Nico added. Artemis waited for Percy to say something, but he had dozed off. Artemis nudged at Jason, who simply nodded. Jason poked his arm, sending a pulse of electricity through him. Percy shot awake.

"Wh-Wha . . . I'm not finished sleeping." He muttered before he continued back to sleep.

"May I, Artemis?" Alia asked as she grinned evilly.

"Proceed."

Alia put her hand just next to his hip. Alia yelled out "Fire!" before setting his butt on fire. Percy's eyes shot wide open and yelped as his ass was burning.

"Ah! Fire! Water! Anything! Help!" He yelled out as he tried to pat out the flames on his butt. Everyone burst out laughing on the floor. They continued to laugh as Percy tried to roll on the ground, hoping the fire would go away.

"You're a son of Pos-seidon, can't you sum-mon water?" Jason said while flickering. Percy tried summoning water, but ended up dousing himself in cold water. They burst out in laughter again while Percy managed a small smile.

That was when Artemis felt weird. Her body suddenly felt queasy, but she could handle it. It was probably nothing.

**Aphrodite's POV**

"That can't be true!" Aphrodite shouted back at Hera. They were in the middle of an argument about their current problem concerning Artemis and Percy. Luckily, they were in Hera's palace.

"It is true and you know it. You're the goddess of love, Aphrodite. You know what happened." Hera replied. Aphrodite tried to say something, but no words came out of her mouth.

"But, this can't be. We can't let Artemis in the war. It would kill them! The-"

"Lower your voice! We must not let them know." Hera said sternly.

Aphrodite took a deep breath. "We both know that it would be fatal for her to fight in the war. Zeus would sense her and he would stop at nothing to kill her with it."

"Hush, Aphrodite. We shall not let Zeus know. You'll help me in concealing her powers."

"This is bad."

"I know. There has never been a child from a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Zeus. Its birth will either be our downfall, or our saving grace."

Aphrodite nodded. Hera had told this to her this morning, and she was having trouble believing it. If it was true, than Percy has a problem.

Aphrodite sat down with Hera as they discussed on what to do about the child that Artemis was pregnant with.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think most of you expect that, did you? If you did, then, congratulations. If you didn't, then, yay! I caught you off guard. I'm sorry there's barely any relevance of this to the story, but it was all I could manage for today. So, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: If you can, and are willing to, please promote this story. Thanks a million.**

**PP/S: Uh, you want them to have a son or daughter? *wink**


	30. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, Aix here. As you all know, for those who have been reading the story, Artemis is expecting a child. Yeah, I know. Weird shit. Due to some unsatisfactory, I've decided to let you guys decide on what the gender should be. The poll has been established, so you are welcome to vote. That's all for now.**


	31. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ahhh... My laptop is gone. I'm using my mother's laptop, which is more like a notebook. Well, at least it's something. For you guys, I'm willing to work with anything I've got. So, here's chapter 27. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or FF**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Percy's POV**

Percy was having trouble sitting after Alia had set his ass on fire. After they all had fun laughing at him, they sat down while taking a break from training. Artemis was sitting next to him while rubbing her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong Artemis? Are you okay?" Percy asked with concern. Artemis reassured him with a smile.

"I'm fine, Percy. Just feel a little sick and tired."

"You should probably get some rest." Alia said.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Artemis reassured them. Percy was concerned, but he knew better than to argue. Artemis can be hear headed when she wanted to.

The training continued on as usual, but Artemis sat back. She said she felt like throwing up. Percy was still worried, but he didn't argue, being the clueless boyfriend he is. It became a habit not to argue with your girlfriend. Percy always lose in an argument with Annabeth, he didn't want to lose one against Artemis as well.

Thanks to Michael, everyone had a shadow figure to train with. Alia and Michael were sharpening their accuracy and aim. They were trying to shoot at their own figures as they moved with incredible speed.

Artemis was teaching Piper how to use her dagger more efficiently. Artemis looked green as she tried to keep her meals in her stomach. Piper was doing great as Artemis instructed her.

Percy was sparring with Jason and Nico. He had to admit, Jason and Nico have really been improving themselves. Percy had trouble keeping up with them. As Jason swung his sword sideways, Percy parried it with his sword. Nico thrusts with his sword, forcing Percy to sidestep out of the way. Nico swung his sword again and Percy parried his strike.

"You guys are getting better." Percy muttered as he dodged a blow from Jason and tried to stab at Nico.

"Nah, it's you who's out of practice." Nico replied. He rolled out of Jason's way and smacked his leg with the flat of his blade. Jason crumpled to his knees. Percy tried to take advantage and attack him, but Nico was expecting it. He took Jason's sword and disarmed Percy with an incredible move. He caught Percy's sword with Jason's blade and twists it in his hand. Percy's sword clattered out of his hand as Nico held Jason and his swords at their throats.

"Nice moves Nico." Percy muttered as he pushed the blade out of his throat.

"Yeah, I practiced when you guys aren't around. It gets lonely in the Underworld."

All three of them laughed. "I need a break." Nico said.

"Yeah, me too."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later." Percy said. Nico and Jason nodded and went to grab some water. Facing his shadow figure, Percy sheathed his sword as he decided to try one of Moros' attacks again. He knew how much energy it took to execute one of them, but he had to train if he wants to stand a chance against the Olympians. "Come on, Moros. Show me some more powerful moves." Percy said to himself, hoping Moros would hear.

'As much as I'd like to help, I can't do that. Even with my blessing, your body won't handle even a fraction of the powers I have in plan for you. Your body is far too weak.'

"I can't hold anything back. If I'm going to win, might as well give it everything I got." Percy said back. Moros stayed silent for a while in her mind. His presence hasn't left his mind, but he could feel Moros was thinking.

'Are you sure about this Percy?' Moros asked sternly and seriously. Everyone else had left the arena and was taking a rest. Percy was all alone. Percy still had his shadow figure in front of him, standing still with its sword drawn.

"I'm sure." Percy muttered. On his right hand was a black fingerless glove. It looked like a plain glove. It glowed in a faint blue light for a few seconds. The light faded afterwards. "What's this?"

'Do not take off that glove under any circumstances.' Moros warned.

"Okay, so what is it?"

'A power storage glove.'

"A what?"

'After this, I'm giving you all the powers you will need to be my champion. All of my skills, abilities and powers will all be held by you. As you know, only a Primordial is able to handle this amount of power without having their physical form explode. To avoid this from happening, since you have a weak physical body, that glove will contain the excess powers that your body can't contain.'

"So, I don't explode?"

'Yes, hopefully.'

"That's a relief." Percy said sarcastically.

'Whatever. So, are you ready?'

Percy took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready."

'Well, let's just hope you don't combust in the process.'

"Wait, what do you- ah!" A tremendous amount of power flowed into Percy's body. At first, it felt like the first time Moros blessed him. A sharp but bearable pain in his heart. Percy felt like something was flowing through his body, travelling to his arms and legs. Then, the pain increased. Percy's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Percy screamed on the top of his lungs. The pain was too much. Yellow spots danced around his eyes.

'Stay with me a little longer. It's almost done.' Moros said in his head. Percy didn't even try to respond. He could only scream. His heart felt like someone had stabbed it repeatedly with a hot iron blade. Percy was sweating heavily. The power was too much for him to handle. Moros was right. He wasn't ready for this.

Then, he blacked out.

**Line Break**

"Percy, wake up." A voice said as he shook Percy to wake him up.

"Unh?" Percy mumbled as his eyes opened. His whole body was hurting like hell and his head was spinning. Luckily, he was in an empty space, the place where he met Moros. Darkness surrounded him, but he could see his body. Percy's body was numb and he couldn't move a muscle.

"Don't move. You can't move even if you wanted to." Moros said as he towered above him. Percy saw the familiar face of nothingness. Moros doesn't have a face, so to speak. He was wearing a black robe, which was the only way how Percy knew he was there. Moros sat down next to him.

"Am I dead?" Percy asked. Moros chuckled.

"Don't worry. You're not dead, only unconscious, which was lucky. You'll probably wake up in three or four days. This is why you weren't ready. Your body couldn't handle that amount of power."

"Yeah, well, no shit." Percy muttered. He tried to move his finger, but it wasn't moving.

"It would take a few more hours before you can move again. Your body is still getting used to the tremendous amount of power inside you."

"Ugh, a few more hours?" Percy groaned. Moros laughed.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll all be worth it."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Sleep tight." Moros waved his hand and Percy fell into a deep slumber.

**Jason' POV**

"Nico, did you feel that?" Jason said as he took out his sword. Nico nodded and drew his Stygian Iron sword.

"That tremendous amount of power . . . It was stronger than an Olympian. The only time I had felt this kind of power was when Nyx showed up."

"A Primordial? Here?" Jason said as they ran towards where the huge amount power was coming from. The arena.

"I don't know, but we have to be careful." Nico said. They slowly advanced towards the arena. The power pressure and presence of the power was getting stronger as they got closer. Then, Jason heard a loud scream.

Percy's scream.

"Percy!" Jason yelled and burst into the arena. The power was coming from Percy, who was lying on the ground unconscious. "Oh no." Jason rushed to his side.

"Percy! What happened?" Nico asked as he rushed in along with Jason.

"We'll have to deal with that later. Nico, help me with Percy. Get him to the infirmary." Jason said as he carried Percy on one shoulder and Nico on the other.

As Jason and Nico were getting to the infirmary, Artemis and Alia saw them with an unconscious Percy. "Percy!" Artemis and Alia went towards them. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later." Jason said as they brought Percy inside. They set Percy down on a bed. He was sweating and his skin was steaming hot. Literally, steam was coming out of his skin.

"What the hell happened?" Alia asked. Nico applied cool cloth on his forehead.

"Jason and I felt a huge amount of power from the arena. We investigated and found out it came from Percy." Nico explained. Jason nodded in agreement.

"The power we felt, was equal to a Primordial." Jason said. His face paled a bit.

"You mean, Percy has the powers of a Primordial?" Alia asked in awe. Jason and Nico shook their heads.

"We don't know. But we sensed the power came from him."

Artemis looked at her boyfriend with worried and concern. She put her hand on his cheek. "He's hot." Artemis said sadly.

"Why would you be sad if he's hot?" Nico asked. Jason face palmed.

Artemis blushed when Nico said it. "No! I like it if he's hot."

"So, you like it when he's sick and his skin is hot?" Jason muttered, resisting the urge to smile.

"No! I mean, yes! Ugh! It's not like that!" Artemis said. Jason and Nico gave each other a fist bump. Alia chuckled slightly and Artemis blushed with red.

**Percy's POV** **(two days after Percy passed out.)**

Moros explained that as his body was still unconscious, his consciousness would remain here, in Moros' realm where he would train. After a few hours, Percy had been able to move again, but his body was still hurting.

"At least I'm able to move again." Percy said as he tested out his hands. Moros laughed.

"Now Percy, let me explain everything you should know about the changes that's happening to your body."

"I think I've had that talk with my mother before when I reached puberty." Percy muttered.

"Shut up. Anyway, in a few days you will feel your body getting stronger as it adapts to the amount of power you held. You will be faster, more agile, quicker and stronger. Your durability and stamina will be greatly increased, as well as your smartness."

"Ha-ha."

"So, you'll be able to reach the maximum limit of everything a human body can reach, which is the speed of, uh, lightning, as you may call it. You can do the 'pure draw' attacks several times in a day. Your eyesight and hearing will be sharper and you can use the power of Impending Doom without draining too much energy."

"I haven't used it since you gave it to me."

"Well, you'd better learn how. I have a feeling that you'd need it soon."

"I know."

"Remember what I said, Percy. Do not take that glove off under any circumstances. Your body isn't ready for that amount of power. If you take off that glove, a sudden wave of power will immediately enter you. You will feel regenerated, powerful and feel like you can defeat everyone that gets in your way."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Percy asked. Moros shook his head.

"With that amount of power, your body will explode, vaporizing anything within a hundred kilometres."

"Oh."

"So, remember what I told you. Do not take off that glove. Sure, it will give you a boost and a huge amount of power in a short time, but you will die in a few minutes if you don't contain your powers."

"Sure, I'll remember that." Percy muttered.

**Artemis' POV (the fourth day Percy had been unconscious.)**

Artemis had never left the infirmary even once. She wanted to be by Percy's side when he wakes up. She took care of Percy, changing the cloth on his forehead once in a while and kissed his cheek. Percy's temperature had returned to normal and the colour of his skin had returned over the past few days. Percy had passed out for four days. Monster and demigod attacks had been increasing lately, so they had to double up the defences.

Artemis was resting her head on Percy's chest when she heard groaning. She looked up and saw Percy started to stir in his sleep. Artemis quickly got up and put her hand on his cheek. "Percy?" She called softly.

Percy moaned. "I don't want to go to school." Percy muttered in his sleep. Despite of all the worry and concern in her, Artemis couldn't help but laugh. Percy was always making her laugh, even when he was sleeping.

"Percy? Come on, wake up. You've been sleeping for four days." Artemis said. Percy's eyes fluttered open, revealing those red and green orbs that Artemis admired for a very long time.

"Artemis?" Percy said as he narrowed his eyes, trying to get a clear view.

"Yes, it's me." Artemis said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days."

"That long huh?"

"Yep. Everyone was worried. They missed you." Artemis said. Percy shrugged weakly.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you, especially you Artemis." Percy leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Artemis smiled.

"Just, don't do that gain, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?" Artemis pouted.

"No, I can't promise you that." Percy said.

"Well, at least promise me to _try_ not to do that again."

"That, I can promise." Percy reassured her with another kiss.

"What happened to you anyway?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I tried to bite off more than I could chew." Percy said.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Moros for more power, because I wasn't sure that I could win against the Olympians. Well, that's how I got this." Percy showed her his right hand. He wore a fingerless glove which glowed slightly.

"What's that for?"

"It's a power storage glove."

"A what?"

"It contains the excess powers that my body can't hold in. Without this, my body will explode." Percy said. Artemis just nodded, then slapped him.

"Did you know how dangerous that is?! You could've died!" Artemis yelled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She can't believe that Percy would do something as dangerous as that.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I know you're not used to this, but I'm a demigod and your boyfriend. My life is always in danger. I think this is why Annabeth left me. She didn't want to worry about me anymore." Percy said sadly. Artemis didn't know what to say. He was right. Artemis should've expected that being in love with a demigod isn't easy.

"I'm sorry Percy." Artemis said between sobs. Percy smiled and wiped the tears off of her face.

"It's okay, Arty." Percy pulled her into a hug, where Artemis sobbed on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy." Artemis said as Percy kissed her head. "Come on, get some sleep."

"I've slept for four days, I think I've had enough." Percy muttered.

"At least stay with me until I get to sleep?" Artemis pouted adorably. Percy smiled and kissed her lips.

"Of course, my love." Percy tucked Artemis in and lied down next to her. Percy put his arms around her while Artemis enjoyed his company. Artemis loved these moments when Artemis and Percy were together. "Good night, Artemis." Percy said.

Percy's soothing voice soon put Artemis to sleep.

**Michael's POV**

"Gab, any news on Erebus?" Michael asked his Materia, Gabrielle.

"Well, your father is a bit jealous that Nyx is making out with Percy." Gabrielle said. Michael laughed. Both of them strolled around the forest during the night. Michael could still feel Nyx's presence lingering around here. Sooner or later, Michael knew he had to confront her.

"He has a good reason to. Nyx is making out with a guy that's like, aeons younger than her." Michael said. Then, Michael's thoughts drifted to a certain ginger haired girl.

"What are you thinking about? Or, to be more accurate, _who_ are you thinking about?" Gabrielle asked

"Oh, um, no one." Michael muttered. Gabrielle laughed as she floated around him.

"Come on Michael, you'd have to confess your feelings towards her sooner or later."

"Are you kidding? Percy would kill me."

"Better dying with her knowing how you already feel, then you dying and she doesn't know shit."

Michael stayed silent for a while before speaking again. "Even if I decided to confess to her, how am I supposed to say it to her?"

"Say what to whom?" A voice behind them. Gabrielle instantly disappeared in golden dust.

There she stood. His ginger haired crush.

"Hey Alia, funny seeing you here."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Um, no one."

Gabrielle whispered in his ear. "Tell her you like her." Michael nodded.

"What's wrong? Why are you walking around the forest at this time of the night?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

"Well, this is a weird way of clearing your head." Alia said while smirking. "Can I join you?"

Michael could feel his face blushing. "Sure."

Together, both of them walked around the forest, circling the base. Alia looked beautiful at night. When Michael first saw her, he felt an attraction towards her. Later only he realized, it was his feeling. He liked Alia. He wasn't sure if he loved her, but he certainly had feelings for her.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Alia asked.

Michael shrugged. "There've been better days." Alia laughed slightly. They continued on walking. Michael couldn't hide the blush on his face. _Agh! Just say it to her! _Michael thought to himself.

"Alia, I need to-" He was interrupted with her lips clamped with his. Michael's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Her lips were warm and inviting, just like the hearth. Considering her mother was Hestia. That moment, the world seemed like a better place. Michael wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Alia wrapped her arms around his neck. It was for another minute before she pulled away for air.

"Sorry, I was just, um . . . I like you, Michael." Alia managed as she blushed. Her face was as red as her ginger hair. Michael managed a smile as he ran his hand in her hair.

"It's okay. I like you too." Michael said. Alia smiled as Michael kissed her for the second time that night. Fire and shadow merged together above them, igniting a dark flame. Michael and Alia didn't care as they continued to kiss.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 27. Uhhhh... I feel so sleepy and tired. I don't know what time it is, but I'm posting this at 1 am. I don't know what time it is in your place... Well, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then... zzzzzz...**

**P/S: You don't have to post a review to vote what gender the child should be. I've made up a poll, so you can vote there. Thanks. And if you can, promote this story while you're at it.**


	32. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to upload, as you all are getting used to me, uploading once a day. I'm sorry; my internet connection is being shitty. So, here it is. Chapter 28. And guys, for the last time, there's a poll for what gender you want the kid to be. A poll... POLL... so, you don't have to give reviews about you want the child to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO and FF**

**Chapter 28**

**Percy's POV**

Percy's body felt heavy and he was struggling to move. Percy wasn't so sure about what Moros said about his speed improving. Maybe he meant the exact opposite of it. He would become slower, weaker and won't see a thing.

'Give it time, Perseus. Now, your body is adjusting and adapting itself to the power. The changes will happen, but not now. Don't exert yourself, or you'll end up in the infirmary again.' Moros said inside his mind.

"Yeah, give it time." Percy grumbled. Percy struggled to move, but he was kept on bed by Artemis, who was asleep in his embrace. Percy ran his fingers on Artemis' hair as she stirred in her sleep. Percy couldn't help but admire Artemis' beauty. When Percy first saw the Goddess of the Moon, he would probably swoon over her if she hadn't been so cold around men. And if at that time he wasn't in love with Annabeth.

"Percy!" A muffled shout said from the outside. "Quick! You need to help us! They've- ah!"

Panic ran through Percy. He got up, gently laid Artemis on the bed and kicked the door open. What Percy saw made his heart felt like it was gripped with an ice cold fist.

He saw at least some of the army was standing off against another army; some of his friends were on their knees with swords pointed at their throat. It was more like they were trying to threaten them.

"Show us your leader, before we kill them all." The enemy demigod said as he held a sword against Alia's throat. Michael tried to struggle, but he was knocked out by the hilt of a sword. Percy's allies tried to help, but they were forced to hold back as the others deepened the sword into their friends' throats.

"Who are you?" Travis asked as he stood in front of his allies.

"We're the earlier force, sent out by Olympus to show you what we can really do." With a realization, Percy realized that it was Malcolm. They held a banner designed with a lightning bolt over a mountain. Percy guessed that it must be an Olympian banner. They hadn't notice Percy yet, so Percy used this as an advantage. Moros' blessing kicked in. Percy understood now what he meant when Percy's body got stronger.

Percy made his way quietly around the army. They didn't notice him, luckily. The army wasn't that huge, but they would have some trouble when facing them. Percy's glove glowed a bit brighter and felt warm on his hand. Percy unsheathed his sword and took a deep breath.

It was time to make his usual stupid mistake.

Percy jumped lunged at the nearest enemy and slashed him. Unlike what demigods usually do, they dissolved into dust. Percy guessed that it must be to make cleaning up afterwards easier. The enemy was still in shock as Percy killed his fifth enemy. As they recovered from their shock, they let out a yell and attacked Percy.

"Attack now!" Percy also yelled, ordering his allies. The armies clashed, metal clanged and swords crossed. Percy was surrounded. Using his newly found strength and capability, Percy managed to stay alive for the moment. Percy wanted to use one of Moros' 'pure draw' stance attack again, but it was only suitable for one on one combat.

'Not really.' Moros said in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as he dodged a strike and stabbed a demigod.

'There's one I can think of, Watch.' Moros took control of his body, again. Swiftly, Moros did the 'pure draw' stance and moved forward, killing anyone a straight line in front of him within five meters. A few warriors dropped to the ground and dissolved in golden dust. "Impending Doom, Straight Death." Percy stood up straight,

Percy kept weaving around them and made his way to his friends. Percy killed the one who held Jason captive. After Percy finished him off, Jason immediately took out his sword and began attacking.

"Thanks man." Jason said.

"No problem. Duck!" Jason ducked as Percy swung his sword over him, killing a demigod. "Help the others!" Jason understood and made his way through the army towards where they were holding Piper. Jason had gotten better control over his powers. Jason glitched between the enemies, killing anyone that his sword can find. He glitched slightly to the left to avoid a sword and stabbed the demigod. Jason continued to make his way to Piper and his other friends.

Percy heard that his allies were having trouble, especially with a son of Athena as their commander. Percy made another 'pure draw' stance and used the 'Straight Death' strike again, dissolving a few demigods within a straight line. They fought for what seemed like a few hours. Then, he found himself face to face with Malcolm. He had a grip on . . .

"Stand down, Jackson!" Malcolm yelled. Artemis had tears coming out from her eyes when Malcolm pulled her hair backwards with his sword at Artemis' throat.

"Let her go, Malcolm." Percy said, his voice was dangerously serious. The battle was still raging around them. Malcolm had an angry look on his face.

"You're weak, Jackson. If someone have control over the person you love, you can't help but do everything they say." Malcolm's sword dug deeper into Artemis' throat.

"Let her go!" Percy yelled.

"Only if you surrender." Malcolm said.

"Don't make me do this Malcolm."

"You're just a coward. I'll deal with you myself." Malcolm pushed Artemis aside. Artemis let out a scream as she landed on the ground, hard. Percy ticked off. He got mad and let his emotions control him, which was more than Malcolm deserved. Percy dropped his sword to the ground. Malcolm laughed. "Giving up?" Malcolm walked over to him with his sword drawn.

"Not a chance." Percy growled. Percy thrusts his right hand at Malcolm. The glove on his hand glowed a bit blue and Malcolm crumpled to his knees. "I, Perseus Jackson, will make you bear the curse of Impending Doom." Percy's eyes glowed red and green. Malcolm paled at the feeling of impending doom.

"Wh-what's this?" Malcolm dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground. As he felt helpless and powerless, Percy was about end it when Artemis got up. Pure rage was flaring in her eyes.

"You, will, die!" Artemis hissed. Artemis' silver eyes turned dark as night as she glared at Malcolm. A few seconds later, Malcolm screamed in agony, like someone was pressing a hot iron blade on his skin. He trashed around like he was trying to fight something off of him.

"Help me!" Malcolm cried out with tears streaming out of his eyes. His face showed desperation, pain and torture. If it was some other person, Percy wouldn't hesitate to help, but Malcolm had it coming. "Make it stop! Please!" He pleaded. His army stared at him in shock. The battle around them paused for a minute as the enemy's leader was tortured.

"You deserve this." Artemis hissed again. Her eyes glowed fiercely dark. "Dark Bible, Severation." Then, what Percy saw next gave him nightmares. He made a mental note not to get on Artemis' bad side.

Malcolm's arms and legs were severed viciously from his body by an invisible force. Michael screamed out in agony. Another scream as his stomach exploded, spluttering blood everywhere. Then, Malcolm's mouth clamped shut. He widened his eyes before it exploded, scattering his brains, skull and teeth everywhere. An eyeball landed in front of Percy.

Everyone stared at Artemis in awe, shock and fear. Then, someone from the enemy yelled "Fall back! Retreat to Olympus!" They fall back, leaving Percy and his friends. Artemis collapsed to her knees and fainted. Percy rushed to her side and caught her before her head landed on the ground. "Will! Help me!" Percy called. Will Solace came out of the crowd and knelt down next to her. Will put his hand on her forehead and muttered a few words of incantation. His hand glowed with warmth that seemed to spread around Artemis. Artemis adjusted herself on Percy's leg. Soon, she was snoring. Will and Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"She's just tired, Percy. She'll be okay. Just, give her some rest." Will said. Percy nodded.

"If you can, can you help the injured ones?" Percy asked.

"I'm happy to oblige." Will said with a smile.

"Thanks man."

"It's problem. We're all friends, right?"

Will patted him on the shoulder. Percy carried Artemis bridal style and carried her to their tent. Percy tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure if he could look Artemis the same way again. The way she killed Malcolm was, well, brutal. Percy could never have thought that Artemis would be that violent. Percy brushed her hair over her ear as she slept soundly.

Percy stood up and got out to check out on things. The army was holding out okay. There were a few losses of warriors, which made Percy sad. He managed to see them and gave a few words before their shroud was burned. One of their losses was Lucy from the Hecate campers. Alia and Piper had their eyes rimmed with red from crying. Rachel was trying her best to comfort them.

Nico and Jason was in the infirmary, helping Will and some of the other Apollo children treating the wounded. There weren't too many people injured, which was a relief. Percy felt a feeling of regret for bringing this kind of trouble to them, his friends. They didn't deserve this. Percy shouldn't have involved them.

Without realizing, Percy had wandered off deep into the forest. He didn't see the campsite and his other friends. Percy looked around and saw that it was night time. Percy didn't care. He kept on walking further away from his camp, before he instinctively dodged a flaming spear that whizzed past him.

Percy felt a surge of anger rushing into him. He felt like punching something or at least kill. He wanted to release his tantrum of anger. He knew this feeling. He knew who was present . . .

"You've gotten better, punk." Ares growled as he showed himself. He wore the same thing when Percy first saw him. Black leather jacket and jeans, sunglasses and a huge two handed sword was strapped on his back.

"And you've gotten a bigger ego." Percy taunted. Ares growled as the top of his sunglasses danced with flames. He took out his sword, which was bigger and longer than Percy's sword.

"You've got bigger balls now. Did your bitch made it bigger?" Ares taunted. Percy got mad. He did a 'pure draw' stance and dashed forward with incredible speed. Percy felt his hand did five slash to Ares' body, which he had not time to defend himself. Percy stood up and sheathed his sword. "Impending Doom, First Draw."

Ares roared out in pain and coughed up blood. He spat out some more blood and looked at Percy. "Not bad, kid. My turn." Ares moved with incredible speed with his heavy two handed sword. He made a slash and Percy blocked it with his sword, still sheathed. Ares feigned a slash and thrusts his sword. He cut a wide gash across his chest. Percy winced in pain as blood dripped from the wound on his chest. "That was just a fraction of what you'll get for killing Clarisse."

"I gave her a choice. She chose her fate." Percy replied. Ares roared and went charging at him. Ares was known for his skills at combat, but he was never a reckless fighter. He charged with his sword above him and made a wild slash downwards. Percy rolled out of the way and slashed at his feet. Ares grunted and kept attacking. He was driven with madness and thirst for revenge on his daughter.

Ares made another wild slash. Percy tried to parry his attack, but the sheer force of Ares' attack was enough to make him stagger. Percy regained his footing, only to be kicked in the gut. He flew and landed on a tree. Percy landed face down on the ground. He groaned in pain.

"It's been a while since we last fought, hasn't it you little punk?"

"Yeah. The last time we fought, I believe I beat you." Percy got up again and used his agility to dodge his way around Ares' attacks and made a strike at him. Ares anticipated the move and used the flat of his blade to parry it. Percy made another attempt, but the same thing happened.

"You still the same bitch that got beaten by Luke." Ares taunted and swept his leg off the ground. Percy's head landed hard. His vision went fuzzy. "Today, you'll die by my hands." Ares raised his sword for the kill. As he struck down, a something with gold colour passed above him in a blur of movements, tackling Ares to the ground. The air was filled with electricity that made the hair on Percy's skin stood up.

"Do I have to save your ass again, Kelp Head?" A familiar voice said.

**Hera's POV**

Hera and Aphrodite is going out of their heads, trying to solve the problems that they were facing. Hera tried everything in her powers to prevent the child from forming, but it was too late.

"What are we going to do? Zeus is going to kill us if he finds out!" Aphrodite said.

"Be quiet, Aphrodite. He's not going to find out." Hera reassured.

"What if he _does_ find out?"

"He will not."

"So? Do you have any suggestion on how to prevent this from happening?" Aphrodite asked. Hera racked her brain for a solution. None came to her head.

"We have no choice. We need to make Artemis do an abortion." Hera said grimly.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis was consumed in rage when Malcolm had pushed her onto the ground. She was tired with Olympus trying to hurt her family and most of all, Percy. Artemis needed to give them a sign to back the fuck off.

When Malcolm had pushed her, Asteria's voice spoke in her mind. 'Let me take over.'

"What?"

'Come on, I know what I'm doing.' Asteria said. Artemis agreed. She felt Asteria taking over her body. Artemis could feel every movement Asteria made. 'Let's kill that jerk.' When Artemis looked at Malcolm, who was on the ground, she felt a bit scared. Percy was doing something to him, and Artemis was sure it was painful. Percy was about to end it when Asteria stood up. Artemis felt her eyes were glowing with rage.

"You, will, die." Asteria hissed. Asteria thrusts her hand at Malcolm. A surge of power came out of Artemis' hand. Then, horrible images shot into Artemis' head. The images of a person being forced into putting on melting hot armour, someone being ripped apart into pieces, someone blowing so much air into a person's head until it exploded. Artemis didn't know about the last one if it was real or not, but it still looked cruel.

Several ghosts came out of the earth and surrounded Malcolm as they pressed some kind of hot metal on his skin, who was screaming in agony, begging for the pain to stop. He tried to push them off, but his arms and legs just went through them. He had tears streaming on his cheeks. "Help me!" He begged. Artemis knew what kind of pain he was feeling, as she was the one who caused it. Technically, it was Asteria. "Make it stop, please!" Malcolm pleaded. Artemis was tempted to stop, but she couldn't do anything. Asteria was controlling her body.

'Come on Asteria. End his pain.'

"You deserve this." Asteria said out loud. "Dark Bible, Severation." Artemis saw the ghosts changing into something else. A few transparent figures grabbed his arms and legs and started pulling them. Malcolm screamed in pain as the figures pulled his arms and legs apart from his body. It was pretty cruel. Artemis wanted to look away, but Asteria kept her eyes on Malcolm. Then, another figure came and stuck something transparent into his mouth, clamping him shut. It looked like a hose that connected into the earth. Malcolm's eyes widened as his head exploded, scattering the insides everywhere.

Artemis wanted to throw up. 'Don't you dare throw up!' Asteria said. Luckily, she didn't. When Asteria left her body, Artemis immediately fainted.

That was barbaric.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for not uploading. The internet connection here is bad, and now I'm still trying to find some internet. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I don't have any idea who that character in the last bit of Percy's POV. Please don't ruin it for everyone else. Again, vote the poll to let me know what gender you want the kids to be, or if you want them to be aborted. Lolololol. Promote this story if you can, thanks... **


	33. Chapter 29

**A/N: To make up for my late uploading, I'll try to post this as soon as possible. By the time you read this, I don't know, probably around 9 or 10 in the morning. So, here's chapter 29. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: PJO, HOO or FF are not mine.**

**Chapter 29**

**Jason's POV**

Jason still couldn't forget about what Artemis did to Malcolm. It was brutal, vicious and cruel. Jason reminded himself not to get on Artemis' bad side. The way she made Malcolm's body parts detached themselves from Michael's body was cruel. When Malcolm's head exploded, Jason thought that it was the most vicious and brutal thing that Artemis could do. He'd seen some tortures at the Fields of Punishment, and it was not pretty. This would probably top everything off.

Jason tried to clear his head by doing some practice in the arena. Apparently, Nico, Alia, Michael, Reyna, Rachel and Piper had the same idea. They were also in the arena, practicing amongst them. They seemed like they were enjoying themselves, but it seemed fake. Jason entered the arena. Reyna was the first one that noticed him. Reyna nudged at Nico and pointed at Jason. They waved at him. Jason just grinned.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, you're here to train?" Reyna asked.

"Nah, I just needed to clear my head."

"Same here."

"Let me guess, everyone is disturbed at how brutal Artemis is, right?" Jason asked. Everyone nodded. Jason laughed lightly. Some of them giggled. "Well, don't let me get in your way. Carry on."

Everyone went to their own training. Nico, Michael and Reyna were sparring together. Sword against dagger against scythe. It looked like an even match, even though Michael appeared to be winning. Piper was slashing at dummies with her dagger, Katoptris. Rachel and Alia were improving their accuracy with their bows. Jason decided to try and improve his glitching ability. He had gotten better control over the glitching and flickering. Now, he could stay in one place rather than ending up somewhere he didn't want to. So far, he only managed to glitch like, a few centimetres away from where he's standing.

Jason tried to glitch, but he only ended up like a meter from where he stood. Jason needed to improve this fast, or he'll be useless in battle. He tried glitching again, and ended up a bit further. It wasn't enough. Jason tried glitching again, and ended up a bit further. Jason grinned. He glitched multiple times, and was getting further and further. He glitched in circles around the arena, gaining up speed while he travelled in pixels.

"Jason! You're going fast!" Nico yelled out. Jason grinned. He made a sharp turn and went to the other side of the arena. Jason wished he hadn't do that. He was travelling straight into a wall at terminal velocity. Then, something unexpected happened.

He glitched through the wall and ended up at the outside of the arena. Jason tried to catch his breath. He panicked when he was heading straight to the wall. He can't believe he just glitched through a wall. Then, he realized how much energy it took. Jason decided to give it another go. He took a few steps back and took a deep breath. He ran for the wall again as fast as he could.

One . . . Two . . . He glitched and went through the wall and appeared back inside the arena. That was the good news. The bad news was, he slammed into Piper at full speed. Both of the yelped as they stumbled onto the ground. Apparently, they were gathering at the wall where Jason vanished.

"Jason! Where did you go?" Piper asked as they untangled each other.

"I went through the wall. Get your knee off of my balls." Jason groaned.

"Sorry." Piper said as she got up. Jason grabbed his nuts and groaned in pain. The others laughed as Jason was in pain. Piper was blushing, but she couldn't help but join in and laugh with them.

"Ow, my nuts." Jason muttered. They laughed even louder.

**Percy's POV**

Percy got up when that golden blur tackled Ares. Percy's hair was tingling from the electricity in the air. He only knew three beings that could do this to him in their presence. First one is Zeus, the second one is Jason. The third one is . . .

Percy turned around. He fought the urge to shed a tear and ran towards her and give her a hug. In front of him was a familiar girl with electric blue eyes, emo punk hair and was wearing the clothes of a hunter. Her face was wide with a grin. "Hey there Kelp Head, long time no see."

"Thalia!" Percy tackled her with a bear hug. Thalia let out a scream before they both stumbled onto the ground. She groaned as Percy crushed her with his hug.

"Ah! Come on, lemme out!" Thalia said. Percy let go of her and helped her up. He had a tear coming out of his eye. He wiped it away. Thalia grinned and gave him a hug. "I missed you, Percy."

"I missed you too. But tell me, where the _fuck_ have you been?" Percy asked.

"Well, I'll explain later." When she finished, Ares bellowed and pushed that golden blur Percy saw earlier. It was a huge tiger with golden fur. Some of its furs were standing out and were more golden than the rest. It growled when Ares pushed it away. Thalia took out her weapon, her familiar spear and shield, Aegis. Her spear was radiating the usual electricity it always radiates when Thalia held it. Aegis looked as scary as ever with Medusa's face pressed onto the metal.

When Ares' eyes met Thalia, he paled. "You . . . You're supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Guess what you piece of shit, I'm still here. And now, I'm going to kill you for hurting my friends." Thalia growled. She moved with incredible speed, charging towards Ares. Ares didn't have time to defend himself. Percy immediately helped. He went for his 'pure draw' stance. As Thalia's spear met Ares' body, Percy rushed forward and slashed his sword at Ares' heart. He used the same technique that he used against his daughter, Clarisse.

"Impending Doom, Finishing Touch." Percy stood up and sheathed his sword. Ares choked in pain. He collapsed to his knees, trying to hold the pain from the double attack that Percy and Thalia did. Ares was breathing heavily.

"I, will get my revenge on you." Ares flashed out.

"Dude, where did you learn that?" Thalia asked.

"Long story. We have some catching up to do. Where did you get a golden tiger?"

"The same place where you got your blue dragon." Thalia replied with a smug smirk on her face. Thalia's golden tiger dissolved in golden dust and reappeared as a Materia on Thalia's hand.

"Where did you get a Materia?" Percy asked.

"The same place you get your Materia." Thalia replied again.

"Glad you're still as annoying as ever." Percy said. Thalia just punched his shoulder playfully.

"Glad to know you're still sarcastic as ever."

"Touché, Grace." Percy said.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis woke up in cold sweat. She was dreaming about Thalia's death. She had been dreaming about it the last few nights and hadn't been able to get it out of her head. She looked for Percy, but he wasn't there.

"Percy?" Artemis called. No one answered. A surge of panic and worry went into her. What happened to Percy? Is he okay? Did Nyx take him?

Artemis got out of her tent and started looking for him. "Percy! Percy!" Artemis called out. She tried asking the army, but they have no idea where he is. Artemis ran to the arena and saw Jason grabbing his manhood and several people were surrounding him, laughing at him.

"Uh, what happened?" Artemis asked.

"Piper landed on his balls." Reyna said between laughs.

"What?"

"My balls." Jason groaned.

"Whatever. Have you seen Percy?"

"Last I saw him, he went into the forest."

Artemis instantly ran into the woods. She called out for Percy, hoping he would somehow respond. Artemis ran and looked around. Then, he ran into someone.

"Ow." His familiar voice said. Artemis immediately lunged at him and pulled him into a big hug. "Ow, ow, ow, my ribs are cracking. Help." Percy croaked. Then, she heard a familiar voice of laughter. She looked around and saw her former lieutenant, whom she thought was dead. Artemis let got of Percy and stood up shakily. Her eyes were welling up with tears as she saw Thalia standing in front of her. Artemis reached out for her.

"Thalia . . . is that you?" Artemis managed. She started sobbing. Thalia gave her a smile.

"Yes, Milady. It is me. I am here." Thalia said as she smiled softly. Artemis pulled her into a hug, which Thalia happily returned. Both Thalia and Artemis had tears coming out of their eyes.

"I miss you, Thalia. Where have you been?" Artemis asked.

"I will explain later. Right now, I am with you. You don't need to be afraid anymore." Thalia said soothingly with reassurance. Artemis pulled her into a tighter hug. Percy hugged them both, comforting Artemis even more. Thalia smacked him off and Percy just laughed. Seeing them two together again just made Artemis' heart filled with warmth.

"Let's get back to camp. We can talk there." Artemis said. Thalia and Percy nodded. Artemis won't let go of Percy's and Thalia's hand as they went back to camp.

"Milady, I'm sorry for-"

"There's no need for that now, Thalia. As you probably know, I am no longer a goddess."

"I know. But it has become a habit." Thalia said while grinning.

"You can call me Artemis." Artemis said.

"Or Arty, whatever suits you well." Percy interrupted.

"Watch out, Kelp Head."

"Yeah, well, you too Moon Beam."

"Did you call me-"

"What's going on between the two of you? I thought Mi- Artemis hates males?" Thalia asked. Artemis looked at Percy, who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut up! Explain to her." Artemis scolded at Percy.

"Why should I? She asked you." Percy said. Then, Percy pulled her closer and kissed her, on the lips. She heard Thalia let out a loud gasp. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss felt as good as ever. The warm sensation spread through Artemis' body, making her brain and heart melt. Percy pulled away while grinning.

"He . . . You . . . You guys are . . . For real?" Thalia stammered

"Yes, Thalia. Artemis, the goddess of virginity, is dating me, Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon." Percy said with a smug grin. Artemis hit him on the chest playfully.

"Well, we've gotten a bit more than dating. You see-"

"Hush, she's not ready." Percy said while he clamped Artemis' mouth with his hand.

"What? What am I not ready for? Kelp Head, you better tell me before I send Ramuh after you." Thalia threatened.

"It's nothing." Percy said. Thalia met Artemis' eyes. Artemis gave her a look like, _I think you know what happened between us. _Thalia's eyes widened in realization.

"Did you guys had sex?" Thalia asked in utter shock. Artemis and Percy blushed in red. Percy let go of his hold on Artemis' mouth. Percy won't even look at Thalia.

"You see, umm, uh, er, Percy, help me." Artemis pleaded.

"Artemis is not a maiden anymore. It's that simple." Percy said.

"And I'm guessing you're the one who took her virginity?" Thalia asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah." Percy said straightforwardly.

"Artemis, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure in my life. I want him, I love him and I want to with him forever." Artemis said. Percy smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. Thalia groaned.

"That's cute and all, but don't do it in front of me. It makes me sick." Thalia said. Then, Artemis felt something in her stomach. It felt like some sort of movement. She put her hand on her stomach and almost doubled over.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Percy asked with worry.

"I'm fine. It's just nausea." Artemis said and smiled in assurance.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia still couldn't believe that her mistress was no longer a maiden. And her cousin/best friend was the one who took her virginity. Thalia didn't know either to be happy or scared. Happy because her mistress had finally found love rather than that jerk Orion, or scared because Zeus might zap him.

Anyway, Thalia, Percy and Artemis were making their way back to Percy's camp. Thalia was excited to see Jason, Rachel and Alia. And most of all . . .

Nico Di Angelo.

Over the weeks that Thalia had been away from them, Thalia's feeling had grown for him. His looks, his cute face when he seemed worried and his eyes that Thalia had found endearing. Thalia missed him. She first had feelings for him when she saw him during the second Titan War. The way he commanded his part of the army looked awesome.

They arrived in a campsite, which looked more like a military base. Tents were set up everywhere, and a huge tent set out in the middle. Thalia guessed that it must be the main tent. Demigods from Greeks, Romans and Hunters were everywhere, either training, talking, resting or eating.

"They're in the arena. Let's go." Artemis said. Percy and Thalia followed her. The arena wasn't very huge, but it was enough to hold almost everyone here. Artemis pushed the doors open. "Hey guys, guess whose back." Artemis said. Thalia saw some familiar faces. Piper, Jason, Rachel, Alia and Reyna were among them. There's a boy about sixteen year old standing next to Alia. He had pale skin and icy blue eyes which was partially covered with his raven black hair. Thalia scanned the area some more.

Then, she saw him.

_Oh gods._

Nico stood next to the new boy. His hair was scruffy like she remembered. He had gotten taller and muscular over the weeks. Now, he's taller than Thalia which was annoying, but Thalia liked it.

A collective amount of gasps came from them. Percy and Artemis grinned widely. "Hey guys." Thalia said with a bit of awkwardness. Jason, Alia and Nico looked like they were about to cry. Piper, Rachel, Reyna and the new guy looked a happy and smiled at Thalia. Jason was the first one to react. He ran forward, or more like, teleported forward while running and gave her a hug. He sobbed in her shoulder. "Come on, Jason. I'm here now. It's okay." Thalia rubbed his back soothingly.

Nico and Alia also crashed into her with a hug. Thalia laughed and hugged all three of them. They didn't cry for long. Thalia cheered them up.

"Where have you been Thalia? We thought you were dead." Alia said while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I also thought that. Apparently, it never happened." Thalia said while grinning.

"How?"

"Well, I'm awesome that way." Thalia joked. They all laughed. Nico's laugh took Thalia's attention. It made her heart melt, the way Nico laughed. She was resisting the urge to just lunge herself at him.

"It's good to have you back, Thals." Rachel said. Thalia just smiled.

"It's good to be back." Thalia said.

"Well, this is all a happy reunion." Percy said and kissed Artemis' forehead. At that time, Thalia felt jealous of Artemis and Percy. She wanted someone to kiss her forehead. Someone who would kiss her, comfort her and hug her. That's when she couldn't hold it anymore. She glared at Nico and stormed towards him.

"W-wait, Thals, wait, what's wrong?" Nico stammered as Thalia advanced towards him. Thalia kept quiet and kept advancing. "Thalia, what's the-" She crashed her lips against his. Even though his lips were cold, but it was soft. The others gasped in surprise when they saw this, except for Jason who grinned and gave Nico a 'thumbs up'.

Thalia pulled away and smiled at Nico, who was blushing and dumbfounded. "I, uh, um, thanks?" Nico said shyfully. They all broke into laughter. Thalia also laughed as she gave Nico another kiss.

Thalia felt right at home.

**Aphrodite's POV**

Aphrodite didn't like Artemis' plans, but it seemed like the best idea that was available at the moment. Only Hera and Aphrodite knew about this and they decided to keep it to themselves.

Aphrodite was in a council meeting and the Athena girl had just finished reporting. Aphrodite was looking for Ares, but she couldn't find him anymore. She couldn't even sense where he was, which was odd. Ares was the kind of god that likes to be found. Zeus and Apollo are still enraged after knowing that Artemis is no longer a maiden. To add insult to injury, Percy was the on who took her virginity. Even Poseidon was shocked, though he wasn't as mad as Zeus and Apollo.

"Aphrodite, where's Ares? It's not like him to be this late." Zeus grumbled after Annabeth had left the throne room.

"I don't know. I can't find him anywhere." Aphrodite said miserably. Then, a flash of light filled the room. When it died down, Ares appeared in the middle of the room. His chest was bleeding with ichor.

"Ares!" Hera went down from her throne and went towards him. "What happened?" Hera gestured Apollo to help her in healing him. Ares breathed heavily.

"Jackson did this. I went to confront him, but he beat me." Ares said. Aphrodite couldn't help but be impressed. Ares was the god of war. To be beaten by a demigod was a horrible insult.

"How? I thought you were unbeatable?" Hermes smirked.

"He had help." Ares turned his attention towards Zeus. "Your daughter, Thalia Grace, helped him."

**A/N: Yayy! Thalia's back. Rejoice! That was tiring. Anyway, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... I feel stupid. My brain is hurting. There's a vote if you want to poll... Help the story by promoting the author... Wait, that came out backwards... uhhh.. *faints.**


	34. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit it . . . I fell asleep... Sorry I didn't get to update. It's just that, my internet connection has been so fucking shitty. If possible, you can add the word crap in it. *sigh. Anyway, here's chapter 30. By the way, the poll for the gender of Artemis' child has been closed. The results are . . . . . . . . . At the end of the chapter. So, you'll have to read it. Sorry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF or DmC (a little surprise for you guys since its my 30****th**** chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Artemis' POV**

It has been a few days since everyone knew about Thalia's return. She warmly welcomed by everyone, especially her sisters in the Hunt. They hugged Thalia and traded stories with her. Thalia's arrival had filled an empty gap in their hearts. Even though Thalia still zap every boy that tried to touch her, everyone still loved her.

Artemis, on the other hand wasn't feeling well. She felt sick and nauseous. Most of the time, her stomach rumbled and she felt like she wanted to throw up. She was getting mood swings and terrible headaches. She even got mad at a rock for being in her way. Percy frowned and walked up to her. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Artemis shrugged.

"You seem moody these days. Is something bothering you? Are you coming down on something?"

"No Percy, if I said I'm fine, then I'm fine!" Artemis snapped. Percy backed away, feeling heartbroken and a bit sad. Artemis immediately regretted that she snapped at Percy.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help. I'll leave you alone now." Percy said sadly and walked away.

"Wait, Percy, that's not why I meant." Artemis said a bit too late. Percy either couldn't hear her, or pretended that he couldn't hear her. He just kept walking with his shoulders slumped. Artemis had a tear coming from her eye. She didn't mean too get mad at Percy like that. It was the mood swings. Artemis didn't know why she's behaving like this, or why she's having mood swings. Artemis wanted it to stop.

Artemis went to her tent and cried herself to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

Percy took it very hard when Artemis suddenly snapped at him. He was just worried about her and he wanted to help her in every way he can. Apparently, Artemis doesn't want to be helped. Percy wasn't sad that Artemis got mad at him, he's just sad that Artemis wasn't letting him help her. That could only mean that she hadn't fully trusted him, which was like stabbing an ice cold dagger straight to his heart. Percy groaned in frustration, for no apparent reason.

"I just wanted to help, what's wrong with that?" He grumbled. He wasn't watching where he was going until he ran into Michael and Alia. All three of them yelped as they fell onto the ground. "Sorry," Percy said as he rubbed his bum.

"It's okay." Alia noticed his expression. "Percy, is something wrong?"

"Nah, just some misunderstanding." Percy said. Then, he noticed that Alia and Michael were holding hands. Percy raised an eyebrow at Alia and Michael. "Is there something you want to tell me before I blurt it out myself?"

Michael and Alia blushed as they stammered to find an answer. "Um, uh, no, we're, ah, um, sorry?" Percy laughed when he saw their expressions. They sighed in relief when they saw Percy's grin.

"It's okay, guys. I approve." Then, he glared at Michael. "If you break her heart, I swear on the Styx that I will see you in the depths of Tartarus."

Michael paled a bit, but he managed to shrug. "Seems fair. Thank you, Percy." Michael said. Alia gave Percy a tight hug. Percy kissed her forehead and returned the hug. Percy let Michael and Alia return to their business. Percy was happy that Alia finally found someone she could love. After being miserable and tortured during her childhood, she deserved at least a bit of happiness with Michael. Sure, Percy was just kidding about his threat on Michael, but it couldn't hurt to get some guarantee, right?

Percy continued to stroll around until he arrived at the river. It flowed a bit slow, but it was just right for Percy. Several other male demigods were also taking a bath. They have made sections on where females and males take baths to avoid unnecessary conflict. Both sections are far away, though there has been some cases where the Apollo children had to do an arrow-removal surgery from their butt cheeks.

Percy submerged himself in the creek. Water had always managed to calm him down, release all the tension in his body and made him feel right at home. The river was surprisingly clean and clear without any pollution. The naiad that lives in this river must've been taking care of this river with all her heart. The river wasn't very deep, at least a few meters until he reached the bottom. Percy swam around using his water powers. He could clearly see every fish, rock and plants that were at the bottom of the river. Even without his heat sensor vision underwater, he would've still seen it.

"Percy, come out." Artemis' voice said from the surface. Percy broke out of the surface. He had willed himself to be wet, just for the fun of it. Seeing Artemis' face again made Percy's heart ache. She looked like she had been crying. Percy would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked, not meeting her gaze. Percy got out of the water and sat on the edge of the river. He took off his shirt and starts to dry it. Artemis sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Percy tried not to feel good, but miserably failed. Every time Artemis was near Percy, Percy would get excited and happy, because he knew the one he loved was with him.

"I-" Percy cut Artemis off.

"It's okay, Artemis." Percy said, still not meeting her eyes. Artemis shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Percy. That was stupid of me to snap at you like that. You did nothing wrong, and I knew you were trying to help. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Artemis said sadly.

Percy managed a small smile. "Its okay, Artemis." Percy said. He wrapped his arm around her as Artemis put her head on his chest. Artemis sighed.

"Why didn't I meet you earlier?" Artemis said jokingly.

"Maybe your senses were not so sharp back then." Percy teased.

"Hey, sensing a powerful demigod like you wasn't so hard."

"But I still managed to escape you." Percy said. Artemis knew she had lost, so she hit Percy on the chest playfully. "Ouch," Percy said as he rubbed his chest. Artemis laughed. Percy leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Artemis happily returned the kiss. They were enjoying the moment when Thalia ruined it by pushing them both into the river. As Percy and Artemis broke to the surface, they saw Thalia laughing. Percy thought it would be better if Thalia joined them too. He summoned a wave of water and pulled her along into the river. She spluttered and splashed water around her.

"Damn you, Jackson!" Thalia cursed as she splashed water at Percy. Artemis and Percy laughed. Thalia also joined laughing. Then, Percy felt an uncomfortable heat coming from his glove. It was hot, but bearable. They got out of the water. Percy willingly dried Artemis and Thalia's clothes and body. "Thanks, Perce." Thalia said while grinning.

"Don't thank me yet." Percy muttered as he pushed Thalia back into the water. She yelped as Percy pushed her. "Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled as Percy and Artemis ran away from her.

They were laughing and panting when they arrived at their tent. Throughout their time together, Percy saw Artemis holding on to her stomach. She looked green and sick.

"Artemis, you have to tell me what's wrong." Percy said in a worried tone.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've been having these headaches, nausea and sickness since . . ." Artemis thought for a while.

"Since when?"

"Since three days after we had, um, you know. When you took my virginity." Artemis said quietly. Dread began to fill into Percy that made him as sick as Artemis.

Did he . . . Was she . . . Is it . . .

_Shit._

"Um, I'm sure its just some kind of flu." Percy said, trying to reassure himself more than Artemis. Artemis studied his face and she frowned. She took his hand and held it a bit tight.

"Percy? What's wrong? What's on your mind?" Artemis asked.

Percy paled even more. His body was trembling. He tried to remember that night as best as he could. Did he shot everything in her, or did he shot outside?

'You shot your load inside her. To make you feel worse, she was in during the time where it's easiest to get pregnant.' Moros said, confirming his suspicions.

"Um . . ."

"Percy?"

"I think, you're . . . uh, expecting."

"Expecting? Expecting what?"

Percy took a very, very deep breath and gathered all the guts, wits and balls that he had. "A child. I think you're pregnant." Artemis' eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Percy braced himself and prepared for the worst.

To his surprise, Artemis had tears streaming down her cheek. A smile was on her face as she cried out tears of joy. She wiped her tears and chuckled a bit. Then, she regarded Percy with her silver eyes, which looked brighter than usual. "You're not mad?"

"How can I be mad? I'm becoming a mother!" Artemis said as she gave Percy a back breaking hug. Percy returned the hug. Then, Artemis let go of him. "I've always dreamed of becoming a mother, and thanks to you, I probably am one." Artemis said with happiness. She gave Percy another hug. "Thank you, Percy."

"No, thank you. Since I'm becoming a father, then I'd better learn how to take care of you and our little baby." Percy said. Artemis chuckled. She put her hand on her stomach as if there was a baby inside. Artemis smiled and gave Percy a kiss. Her eyes were still watery, but at least she was happy.

Now that that's settled, Percy tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Percy was about to leave when Artemis held his hand. "Stay with me?" Artemis pouted with her adorable face and beautiful eyes. Percy managed a laugh.

"Sure, my love." Percy said with a smile as he lied down next to Artemis. Percy wrapped his arms around her. Artemis held his hand and kissed it.

"Percy, what child do you want us to get?" Artemis asked. Percy laughed slowly and kissed her head.

"It's too soon, Arty. But if you must now, I'd say that I prefer a boy." Percy said.

"Yeah, I'd say I would prefer a boy too. I already have many girls that I have to take care of." Artemis said.

"Well, enough thinking. It's bad for the baby. Now get some sleep." Percy said. Artemis smiled and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep as she enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Percy's body.

When Artemis was asleep, Percy slowly moved himself out of bed carefully, not waking Artemis. Percy pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my love." Percy whispered.

Percy got out of the tent, and found that it was almost night. Percy decided to take a walk to clear his head. He thought about Artemis, and how he's expecting a child with her. Percy wouldn't tell her, but he was scared. It's not that he's not happy. He's very happy to be the father of Artemis' child, but he was scared that he wasn't ready to become a father. He didn't know how to be a father, or even change the baby's diaper.

Then, if the child was born, what would happen? Would the gods take the child from them? Percy would not let that happen. Zeus would have to make him fade to get to Artemis and his child. He would not let the Olympians lay a finger on her, except for Hestia. Percy was walking around, passing the river when the heat on his glove was getting hotter. Percy couldn't take it anymore. Moros had warned him not to take the glove off under any circumstances.

Well, he's struggling with that.

'Moros, help me?' Percy pleaded with his mind as he struggled to endure the pain.

'Your body isn't accepting the power.'

"What?" Percy said out loud. "Am I gonna blow up?"

'Not likely. Your body can contain and withstand the power, but it is having trouble accepting it. You will not blow up, but you will definitely, er, change. Considering the power I gave you was-' Moros was interrupted with a terrible, ear splitting scream as the pain shot right through from his hand to his shoulder. His whole right arm was glowing with black (heh, glowing black). Percy struggled to stay awake, but the pain was too much. His arm was feeling like it was dipped in hot molten lava. Then, Percy blacked out from the pain.

His unconsciousness was back with Moros, who was standing next to him in his usual outfit. "Nice to see you again, Percy."

"Let me guess, I blacked out again." Percy guessed. Moros nodded. "Okay, explain to me what happened. I thought you said that stupid glove was supposed to contain my-" Percy looked at his right hand and yelped. "Gah! Where's my hand?"

It was true. Percy's arm was missing from hand to shoulder. It didn't look liked it was severed, and it didn't feel like it was severed. It looked like it was invisible. "Don't worry, Percy. Your consciousness here is what you thinks suits your logic. Since you lost your arm and don't have any image on how it would look like, it would remain like that for now."

Percy was still a bit shocked his right arm was missing, but he understood. "Okay, why is my arm gone?"

Moros took a deep breath. "I think I should've told you this."

"Told me what?"

"You know that Impending Doom is an incredible power that should only be wielded by a Primordial. Since you have that kind of power, I'd thought the demonic power would be-"

"Wait, demonic? Are you saying that I'm now a monster?" Percy asked, hoping it wouldn't be true. To his luck, Moros shook his head.

"You're not a monster. You are half demon. Well, maybe a 1/3 demon, since the others are consist of you being 1/3 mortal and 1/3 god." Moros groaned. "You made me do maths, I hate maths."

"The feeling is mutual. But, why am I 1/3 demon?" Percy asked.

"Well, that would be my fault. As you know, Impending Doom is a negative feeling and is what you mortals call, fear before death. Some even call it, life-flashing-before-our-eyes. It is true that the gods and primordials are the ones responsible for what you mortals are feeling, but sometimes, the gods can't keep up. Before the time of the Olympians, Chaos has created demons and angels, or should I say holy deities. They are powerful beings that are embedded with the power of Chaos itself, both holy and unholy."

"I thought they already existed?" Percy asked.

"Do you see any of them in Olympus, Perseus?" Moros asked with a slight smirk on his face. He had a point. For as long as he had been alive and been to Olympus, not a single time he'd seen any angels, demons or any other winged mythical creatures besides the Furies. The closest thing to them was ghosts, and they weren't even alive.

"No, I haven't, but aren't they supposed to exist?"

Moros nodded. "That is true, but when Gaia gave birth to the Titans, my grandfather decided that it was too dangerous to keep the holy deities around for the use of the Titans. They were uncreated by Chaos, who made us promise not to talk about this to the Titans and Gaia."

"But the Titans reigns are over. Chaos should recreate them back."

Moros shook his head. "Do you really want the Olympians to get hold of them?"

Percy stayed quiet for a while. Moros did have a point. If something as powerful as angels and demons get into Zeus' hands, there's no telling what he can and will do. "I guess you do have a point. But which part of this concerns me?"

Moros grinned, which made Percy feel a lot less anxious to know. "As you know, angels are kind of like the good guys, and the demons are the bad guys, right?" Percy nodded. "Well, that's not entirely true. The angels are beings without a physical form. They take on the a form based on what kind of powers they get."

"But you said they got their powers from Chaos."

"That is true, but Chaos gave those powers from his personalities, good and bad. The ones that got the bad personalities became demons and same thing happened with angels."

"Okay. But again, how does this concern me?"

"As you already figured out, which you probably haven't, angels and demons worked for different Primordials. Primordials that have, well, positive domains such as Aether and Hemera, have angels on their side, whereas, for the ones that have negative domains such as myself, Thanathos and Tartarus, got demons on our side."

"So, how does this concern me?" Percy asked again. Moros groaned.

"Let me explain first. When Chaos ordered them to be unmade, I managed to hide a demon inside me. That's why my powers as the god of Impending Doom had increased ten folds. Now, I'm giving it to you."

"Let me guess, I wasn't supposed to blow up my arm like what happened just now?" Percy asked sarcastically. Surprisingly, Moros nodded.

"I only gave you my full blessing, but somehow, the demon within me has gotten into you. I'm surprised that you haven't exploded yet with that amount of power within you."

"I feel much better." Percy grumbled.

"I no longer feel the demon presence within me, so it might be inside you right now. It's only a matter of time before you can unleash your full power. Since you have demon blood running through your veins, every power a demon should have, will be in your possession now."

"Sweet, that means I can summon fire, right?" Percy said while grinning. His grin immediately melted when Moros gave him a glare with his eyes, which were glowing red.

"Don't take this lightly, Perseus. Being a demon has its perks, I'll admit that, but there's a certain thing that makes it very dangerous." Moros waved his hand and the scene shifted. Percy and Moros were in a white room with several surveillance cameras. There was a guy, probably a few meters away from where Percy was standing.

"Where are we?"

"Test room. This was taken several millennia ago, when Chaos was trying to experiment what would happen if a demon takes over a being." Moros said. He pointed at the man who was standing in front of him. He was just a normal mortal wearing a robe. His head was clean shaved. Then, a door opened at the side of the room.

"Oh . . ." Percy managed.

When the demon came out of it, Percy hoped that Impending Doom was a good thing so Moros would get an angel instead. The demon looked scary. It had a gruesome head that looked like helmet. Its eyes were bloody red and it had thick red scales as skin. It massive claws and stood about Percy's height. As it walked towards the man, the demon let out some sparks of fire, like the way sometimes Jason and Thalia let out electricity. The room suddenly got hotter when the demon arrived. The man stood still, awaiting its arrival. The man held out his hand like he wanted to hug the demon.

"That's a bad idea." Percy muttered. The demons then disappeared in red flames. The man took a deep breath. Moments later, he started screaming. A horrifying scream that could be hear probably all the way to Olympus. He clawed at his heart, trying to get rid of anything that was causing him pain. Then, the man arched, like something really did came out of his chest. He landed on the ground and stood up. "What just happened?"

"You'll see." Moros said with a deep voice. The man looked around, and Percy saw his eyes were as red as the demon. He let out an explosion which engulfed everything with red and white flames of powers. Percy could clearly see through the flames that surrounded the man. After it died down, the man started running towards the wall and punched it, crack the wall. He continued to punch it when several beings flashed into the room.

That was when the scene ended.

Percy didn't seem so excited now. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his hands were trembling and his legs were shaking. He wanted to just hide away from his fear. Hades' Helm of Terror was nothing compared to what he was feeling.

"Now you know why it is dangerous?" Moros asked. Percy swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Demons are very powerful creatures. They crave for freedom, but they can't since they're stuck with us, the Primordials. But if they managed to posses a body, then they would be free, assuming they could control the body."

"Then, why hasn't the demon inside me tried to posses me yet?"

"I don't know. Probably because you are a powerful demigod."

"But if Chaos created them, shouldn't they be nice?"

"That's where you're wrong again, Perseus. Chaos embedded his powers and his bad personalities at the holy deity. His bad personality craved for power and deaths. That's why demons craved for freedom, so they could wreck havoc around the world." Moros explained again.

"So, I have a power hungry demon inside me that's just waiting for the right time to be unleashed?"

Moros nodded. "There's one way to prevent that from happening, but it hasn't been done by anyone except for me."

"And, that would be?"

"You'd have to become one with the demon."

"What?"

"Demons are dangerous beings when they posses you. But you can also control them. Try and take over control when the demon wants to take over your body. If you managed to do so, then, well, I have a surprise for you."

"But then-"

"You're waking up. Brace yourself, Perseus Jackson." Moros said as Percy fell asleep.

Percy woke up in the infirmary. Piper, Jason, Reyna, Rachel, Alia, Michael, Nico, Thalia and Artemis were there. Percy groaned as he woke up, earning attention from his friends. They all rushed and gathered around his bed.

"Percy, are you okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine." Percy said. They were all glancing at him like they were still having trouble believing that he was actually still alive.

"Do you, feel any different?" Jason asked. Percy frowned at the question.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to my face?" Percy asked. Everyone shook.

"You didn't notice?" Artemis asked.

"Notice what?"

"Your arm, Kelp Head." Thalia said while rolling her eyes. Percy looked at his arm and let out a yelp.

"What the- the fuck is this?" Percy said indignantly. His arm wasn't really what it was supposed to look like. His fingers were sharp and were bright blue, like a glow worm's glow. He had red scales from the top of his hand all the way to his elbow. It wasn't like scales on a snake. They were scales on a dragon, stacked on each other, forming rough edges. He might've been wearing a gauntlet. His left arm was normal, fortunately. Percy's body felt heavy and slow.

'Careful, Perseus. Your powers have increased massively. It would take some time for your body to adjust to the huge amount of power you're containing.'

'But what about this mutant arm?' Percy asked Moros mentally.

'It was the side effect I told you when the demon suddenly took over you. Don't worry, it's harmless. The arm has some use to it, you know?'

'Oh yeah? Like what?'

'The strength of your arm will increase multiple times. No blade can penetrate its scales and it will not break no matter how strong you hit it.'

"That's good." Percy said out loud.

"What's good?" Artemis asked as she examined the new demon arm on Percy.

"Nothing."

'There is, however, a, uh, disadvantage.'

Percy groaned.

'The demon now has better control over you. You will sometimes, lose control.'

'And?'

'Well, let's just hope you don't explode.' With that, Moros left his head.

"Percy, what really happened?" Jason asked. They all looked at Percy expectantly, hoping for an answer.

This is going to take a while.

**Line Break**

"-that's how I got this." Percy finished as he showed his hand. Everyone nodded absently.

"I've heard of these things before." Michael said. "My father said that the holy deities were unmade because in the hands of the Titans and Gods, they would only bring destruction to the world. Since a demon is now in Percy's body . . ."

"We have to be careful." Percy warned. "I don't want anyone near me within five meters until this thing is resolved." Almost everyone shook their heads.

"Uh, no way Kelp Head. If you're becoming a bloodthirsty demon, then we're not leaving your side." Thalia said. The others nodded in agreement.

"But-"

"No buts, Percy." Artemis said as she put her hand on his cheek. "No matter how dangerous you may be, we will always stick by your side."

"Yeah, even though you might explode and kill us all." Nico muttered. Thalia pinched him and gave him a slight shock. "Ow!"

Percy sighed. "Well, what else can I say? You guys are the most stubborn and hard-headed family that I ever had." Percy said while grinning. The others cracked up.

"But we're still the best family you could ever ask for." Nico said.

"That's true." Percy said with a smile as Artemis gave him a kiss. The others groaned as Artemis and Percy started making out. "Come on guys, let's give them some space." Reyna said as they left the infirmary, leaving Artemis and Percy alone.

Percy pulled Artemis closer to him, deepening the kiss passionately. Percy licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Artemis opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Their kiss became rougher and harder as they started stripping each other. Percy was kissing her neck when someone interrupted by coming in.

"There's some bandages at the top drawer and-" Will saw us making out. Percy and Artemis abruptly stopped what they were doing. All three of them were blushing with deep red. "Uh, should I come back later?" Will asked.

"It's fine. Take whatever you need." Percy said as Artemis covered herself with a blanket. Will nodded as he took some bandages from the drawer. Artemis, Will and Percy were blushing at the awkwardness that was happening.

When Will was about to leave he took glance at Percy. "I'll leave you two now." Will said as he quickly left the infirmary. At first, Artemis and Percy looked at each other. Then, they fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh gods, that was so funny." Artemis said between laughter. Percy was also laughing and he gave Artemis a quick peck on the lips. Artemis managed to smile as she wiped a tear from her eye, probably from laughing too hard.

"I love you Arty."

"I love you too Percy." Artemis said. Then, they kissed again. This time, it was just only a soft kiss.

**Hera's POV**

"Aphrodite, follow me. We need to talk." Hera said as she dragged Aphrodite and flashed into her palace.

"There's no need to drag me like that." Aphrodite huffed.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Percy and Artemis found out. They're keeping the child." Hera said.

"Isn't that cute." Aphrodite cooed.

"Aphrodite! This isn't the time for that. We have a-" Then, a weird feeling came into Hera's head.

"Lady Hera? What's wrong?"

"Their child . . ." Hera managed. Or should she say . . .

"What's wrong?"

"We have another problem. They're having twins." Hera said as she paled.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me how Hera knew, she just knew, okay? Also, I hope you like the DmC reference I added. If you don't please say why so I can remove it. I also think this is a bad idea but hey, Starblade176 added modern technology to Ancient Greek story, right? So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**Oh, thank you for 360+ reviews. I'm getting close to that 100k words mark. Ha-ha. So, Artemis gets a twin, eh? What do you want it to be? Twin girls? Twin boys? Or a pair? Looks like there's gonna be another poll . . .**

**P/S: I know this chapter lacks of content, but it contains a bit of what's coming on the sequel to "Falling For A Goddess". Stay tuned. Seeequeeelllllllll... Mehehehe...**


	35. Chapter 31

**A/N: I don't know if you guys liked the DmC reference or not, but I'm still going with it. I realized that I'm not making much progress with the story, so I'll give you a bit of something in this chapter. Well, stay tuned. Here's chapter 31.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Percy's POV**

After that weird moment of awkwardness, Percy went out to get some fresh air. Artemis said she needed a rest, so she went to the tent. Percy walked around the camp site. There were many people who were glancing at his arm, and some were raising their eyebrows, but no one asked any questions.

It was evening, and it would be night soon. Percy thought he'd better get some training before nightfall.

**Jason's POV**

Jason was scared of Percy when he found out that Percy had some kind of demonic entity that was residing inside of him. Jason saw how much damage and destruction Percy can do when he went all out. Heck, Percy himself almost destroyed the original Mount Olympus in Greece during their battle with the giants. Jason was amazed that Percy was still in one piece. Now, with Moros' blessing and some kind of demonic power added within him, well, maybe an anti-Percy bunker wouldn't be enough to stop him.

Jason was walking hand in hand with Piper. Jason knew that Piper was hanging out with Thalia, since she was back, but he didn't want her to be influenced by his older sister.

"So, what's on your mind, Voltboy?" Piper asked with a grin on her face.

Like Jason thought, she's been spending way too much time with Thalia. With that nickname, Jason groaned. "Let me guess, Thalia's idea, right?"

Piper nodded as she smiled happily. "Your sister gave me an idea on how to get under your skin."

"She always gets under her skin, even if when she's not here. If I don't have any skin, she'll try to get under my muscles as well." Jason muttered. Piper laughed.

"Come on, seriously, what's on your mind?" Piper asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Percy." Jason said.

"Yeah well, I was thinking about Artemis."

"What's wrong with her?"

"You didn't notice? She's been having these nausea, sickness, headaches and keeps on throwing up." Piper said worriedly.

"Isn't that what girls always experience every month?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "You boys are so dense. She's not having her period, otherwise I'll know about it."

"So? Is she coming down with something?"

"I don't know. But she's claiming that she's having headaches, dizziness, and queasy feelings in her stomach."

"Well, if you ask me, I think she's pregnant." Jason said jokingly. Piper hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"How can you be so sure that Artemis is pregnant?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't. I said I _think_ she's pregnant. Maybe they even had sex."

"Jason! That's their personal matter. We can't just go around and talking about it."

"Well, you're the one who started it." Jason said. Piper just laughed and gave Jason a quick peck on the lips.

**Line Break**

That night, Jason decided to stay awake and take watch. Piper wanted to stay and keep him company, but Jason assured her that he was fine. Besides, Piper needed the rest. Reluctantly, Piper gave up and went to sleep.

Jason was sitting near the flames, tending the fire when a certain geek god appeared right next to him. He was checking his phone, which kept ringing. "Mark Zuckerberg is updating Facebook, again." Technis said as he grinned at Jason.

"Technis, what brings you here?" Jason asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see how my favourite champion is doing."

"I'm your only champion." Jason grumbled. "Besides that, it's been great. I had better control over the powers you gave me. I can make a few glitches without passing out."

"That's good. You're progressing. You'll need it for your next encounter."

"What encounter?"

"The one where an enemy army will attack you from two directions in ten seconds. See ya!" Technis flashed away.

Jason went to alert and stood up. Sure enough, he sensed a few presences that weren't supposed to be here. He summoned a lightning bolt that was loud enough to wake everyone up.

Eight . . . Nine . . . Ten . . .

Then, Jason heard a mighty roar which came from two directions. From the north and south flank, two _different_ armies charged towards him. Jason was hopelessly outnumbered. Guess he just had to hold them off until reinforcements shows up.

**Percy's POV**

That motherfucking lightning woke Percy up. Artemis was also awaken by the lightning. "What was that?" She asked when she got up next to Percy.

"I don't know. Maybe a thunderstorm is brewing."

"I don't think so. That sounded like either Jason or Thalia's doing." Artemis said with concern. Percy kissed her cheek.

"Stay here, will you? I'll go check it out."

"Don't take too long, or I'll miss you." Artemis said jokingly.

Percy was laughing until he heard metal clanging. His expression turned into a frown. "Artemis, don't come out until I tell you to." Percy warned. Percy got out and didn't like what he saw. His friends were trapped in a battle, where it was massively one sided. They had Jason, Nico and Michael surrounded on one side. Alia was leading the archers and hunters from the tree branches, taking the enemy one by one. Alia's exploding arrows were helping a lot, so does Michael's shadow powers. Black tendrils that were made out of the shadow were wrapping around unaware enemies, taking them and dragging them into the shadows.

Percy knew it wasn't enough. There were two different armies. One of them consisted of demigods, which must be from Olympus. Then, there was another group of figure, which were pure black figures. Percy's not being racist, but it's true. They had no facial features, no specific body shapes or anything. Just black shadow figures without any features.

The worst news was, both of them seemed to focus more on them.

Percy had to help, somehow. He focused on the group which were attacking Jason, Nico and Michael. Percy stomped his foot, causing a minor earthquake which made everyone stumble. "Everyone! Regroup here!" Percy yelled out. Every hunter, Greek and Roman made their way towards Percy, regrouping as best as they could.

Percy kept stomping his foot, trying to make them stumble and make it more difficult to regain their footing. Their plan seemed to work, until thirteen flashes appeared at the enemy's side. As the Olympians showed themselves, Percy stopped his minor earthquake. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades glared at him, but Percy didn't back down. His friends got behind him, rallying themselves. Zeus had his masterbolt and Poseidon had his trident. Hades wore his Helm of Darkness, but it didn't have any effect on Percy anymore. They were glancing at Percy arm, which was infected with demon power. Percy smirked and put his arm behind him.

"What are you doing here you fucking bastard?" Percy asked. Zeus' royal nostrils flared.

"Watch you tongue, boy. I've come just to let you taste a bit of our power." Zeus said.

Then, another flash appeared next to them, where the shadow figures were staying. Nyx appeared into existence in her usual outfit. The gods stared at her in awe and shock, while Percy just glared at her. "What business do you have here, you dirty slut?" Percy said. Nyx just laughed.

"I see you've grown some balls, Perseus."

"Lady Nyx," Zeus said as he knelt down.

"Ass kisser." Percy muttered.

"Silence, Zeus. I don't have any business with you. My presence here is because of our young Perseus here." Nyx licked her lips hungrily.

"Well, you can forget about that." Percy growled. The Olympians just frowned at each other.

They were having a three way stand off, and most of them were trying to kill Percy.

"How about we just settle this here?" Nyx said.

"Sorry, but I have no planning on putting my friends in danger." Percy growled. His eyes glowed murderously with green and red flame. The gods and Nyx paled a bit.

"Percy? What's happening?" Artemis said as she came out of the tent.

Talk about bad timing.

Artemis' eyes widened in shock when she saw the situation they were in. The Olympians gave a low growl, while Nyx sneered at her. Percy held her hand and kept her behind him. He wasn't going to let anyone harm her. They'll have to get past his dead body first if they want to get their hands on her.

"Artemis, you little traitor. Is this how you repay me? After what I've done for you. I made you a goddess!" Zeus bellowed.

"Yeah, but then you took away my godhood. You took away my hunters and you took away Thalia!" Artemis yelled back. The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"I see that wretched sea spawn has changed you. Maybe you need a little punishment to set you straight." Zeus said sternly. He aimed his masterbolt at Artemis and fired. Instinctively, Percy held out his demon arm and grabbed the bolt. The infected arm absorbed the bolt and fired it back towards the sky with a loud _bang_and explosion which made everyone stagger. His arm was steaming and smoking, but he didn't feel any pain.

"No one touches her." Percy growled. He held his hand forward and summoned water from the river. He formed a twelve foot high wave and was about to slam everyone, but Poseidon took care of that. He pointed his trident at the wave, and Percy's control over the water broke. The wave fell down back into the river, causing a huge splash.

"I see you've gotten powerful, Perseus." Poseidon said, as if his name was the most disgusting word that he could say.

"I see you too have improved." Percy said with disgust. His arm was feeling uncomfortably warm. Then, a searing pain travelled from his hand to his shoulder. Percy yelled out in pain. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. Artemis rushed to Percy, who was yelling and screaming in pain as the demon inside him tried to take control.

'Focus, Perseus. Don't give it control, or it'll destroy everything in its way.' Moros said in his mind.

Easy for him to say. He's not the one with the demon infected arm. As the pain increased, Percy let out tears. He saw yellow spots dancing around his eyes. "Percy!" Artemis rushed to his side. The pain became unbearable.

Percy gave up control.

**No One's POV**

When Percy gave up the fight for the control of his body, the demon immediately took advantage and spread from his arm to his entire body, possessing Percy. Now, the demon will be free. The demon merged with Percy's power, making Percy a lot stronger. When they merged, Percy let out a blue explosion of power. It did nothing more than staggering everyone a bit.

Alia pulled Artemis back who was standing way too close to Percy. "Artemis, get back!" She yelled. Artemis reluctantly followed as Alia dragged her.

Percy's demon arm had turned to normal, thankfully, but now his body is in full control of the possessing demon. Percy was now useless. The demon had been craving power for since it was created. Now, it had fulfilled its thirst for power. It is death that he craved now. Looking at everyone around it, the demon grinned with his new body.

A bluish aura surrounded Percy's body, an aura that seemed to affect everyone, even if they were far away from Percy. Everyone felt like they were getting heavier, as if the demon had increased the gravitational pull of the Earth. They could move, but they were slower than before.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Artemis asked. She was scared. Every living thing, deity and being around him was scared. They had never seen this much power in one being, a demigod at that. It was amazing that his body didn't blow up. When Percy laughed, it sent shivers to everyone. His voice had changed into something raspier. Everyone heard Percy's voice, but at the same time, there was another voice speaking along with it, a more evil voice. When Percy looked at Artemis, Artemis let out a strangled yelp. His red and green eyes were no longer there. It was replaced with eyes, filled with red flames. It was the kind of eyes that craved for power and deaths.

"Your Percy is dead. I have taken over his body and powers." Demonic Percy said while grinning evilly. He drew his sword and looked at the crowd in front of him. So much to kill . . . So much blood to be spilt . . .

Without hesitation, he charged at them alone, armed with only his sword and powers. "Percy!" His friends yelled before Percy jumped into battle. He fought like a demon, which in this case, he is a demon. He had become faster, stronger and lighter. He's spending way more time in the air rather than the ground. He wasn't flying, just floating. The mass of his body had become lighter than it was supposed to be, making his descent to Earth even slower.

"Charge!" Nyx and Zeus yelled at the same time.

"More for me." Percy said while grinning. Alone, he fought them all. He used his powers without hesitation, combining his powers from being the son of a sea god and blessing from Moros. His friends stood there in shock, not believing that he was actually holding on with just himself.

"We have to help him, or it will get worse." Jason said. The others nodded. Percy was slashing wildly, until Zeus fired his masterbolt straight at him. A blast of thunder that shook everyone. With a maniacal laughter, Percy caught the bolt, spun around and threw it back towards Nyx, who was unaware of her surroundings.

She managed to leap out of the way before the bolt made any contact with her. Even though she managed to avoid it, the explosion was still very powerful. It made Nyx flew a few meters before landing hard on the ground.

Percy was still leaving a trail of deaths and destruction in his wake, slaughtering demigods and shadow figures on sight. The enemy was retreating, but Percy wouldn't stop until he had killed every last living thing here. The gods, with their paled expressions, had flashed away with the demigods. Percy turned his attention towards Nyx. Nyx hastily retreated, making her shadow figure melt into the darkness.

Then, Percy turned his attention towards his friends, or should he say his next victims.

They backed away from Percy, not wanting to get close.

"Percy, we're your friends. We know you can hear us." Piper said, putting her effort in charmspeaking.

"I am not affected with your charm, girl."

"Then focus on our voice. We know you can hear us. We know you're in there, somewhere." Alia yelled out.

"Come on, Percy. Fight the demon!" Jason urged.

"Percy Jackson is no more! His soul is-" The demon abruptly stopped when a voice spoke in his mind.

'You will not harm my friends, in any way!' Percy yelled out mentally. Then, they started to fight over the control over his body again. Percy put up a good fight. His body trembled and his heart shot with pain. He collapsed to the ground while clutching his chest. His friends rushed forward to help him, but Percy held out his hand. "Stay back!" This time, it was Percy's voice again.

"He's fighting for control." Jason said.

"Well, we must help him!" Artemis said.

"We can't. Percy has to do this alone. Besides, we might just get in the way." Jason said. Everyone nodded and watched helplessly at Percy being in extreme suffering. He thrashed and yelled as the demon and Percy fought for control.

Then, Percy blacked out.

His consciousness is now facing one on one with the demon inside his body.

**A/N: To be honest, I'm having a writer's block. I don't know what to write, other than this. I don't know, it'll probably be a while until I update again. I can't think of any ideas. If you guys have any, let me know and I'll see what I can do. So, like I always say, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care. I'll add some FF at the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 32

**A/N: Finally, a more suitable laptop for my size. Well, here's chapter 32. There's nothing else to be said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis had been worried sick when Percy suddenly turned into a bloodthirsty demon and threatened to kill them all. She was afraid that Percy might actually do it, but fortunately, he didn't. Unfortunately, he made himself unconscious at the process. So, all and all, Artemis was still worried sick.

Artemis is now taking care of Percy, wiping his forehead with cool cloth. He'd been sweating and frowning when he's been unconscious. Either Percy isn't feeling comfortable, or he's having a terrible nightmare.

Alia wanted to take care of Percy and let Artemis rest, but Artemis wasn't going to leave Percy's side. He needed her, and she needed him.

"Come on Artemis, you have been awake for almost three hours." Alia said.

"So? I'm not leaving his side." Artemis said sternly. No matter how much Alia, Piper, Reyna, Thalia and Rachel persuaded her, she was still staying by Percy's side. Maybe some of Percy's stubbornness had rubbed on Artemis. Artemis continued to take care of Percy, comforting him as much as possible.

In his sleep, Percy's expression kept changing from frown to rage. Artemis didn't know what he was dreaming about, but she was sure it wasn't pleasant. She cupped her hand on his cheek. "Percy . . . I'm here." Artemis said with a soothing voice. That seemed to calm Percy a bit, as his expression softened.

Artemis kissed his forehead and whispered, "Please wake up, Percy. I need you."

**Percy's POV**

"Please wake up, Percy. I need you." Percy heard Artemis voice saying. Percy wished he could wake up right now, hug her and kiss her. Unfortunately, he's stuck in his subconscious, battling this stupid demon. The demon was like the demon earlier that he saw in Moros' vision. It was very strong, stronger than Percy. It didn't need a sword to face him, because he had thick scales and huge, sharp claws that could rip his flesh apart barehanded.

Percy felt his spirits lighten up a bit when he heard Artemis' voice and his body felt a bit warm. It was the kind of comfort that Artemis usually made him felt.

"Having some problem?" The demon said again. Its voice was rough as sandpaper. It was like the kind of voice that frightens you whenever you hear it in the dark.

"Yeah, problems with you." Percy growled and attacked again. The demon smirked. He sidestepped, making Percy bypassed him easily. This demon is really annoying. Percy tried slashing at him, but the demon parried the sword with his bare hands.

"You're weak, Perseus Jackson. You rely too much on your powers, and not your physical abilities in combat. The only reason you are good in hand to hand combat is because of Moros' blessing. Now that I have taken away everything special about you, you are nothing but a worm." The demon said angrily.

He was right. Percy had relied too much on his powers to save him. Moros' blessing, his powers as a son of Poseidon and Moros' combat abilities. Now that the demon had stripped away his powers, he had nothing except his experience in combat and his sword. Percy found out that he was absolutely pathetic without his powers. "So? What if you've taken my powers? I will still beat you and wake up." Percy growled.

"Words will not help you win, weakling." The demon grinned as he flashed his flaming red eyes.

"Then enough talk." Percy said. He ran again towards the demon at his normal pace and confronted the demon. He feigned a slash and tried swipe its feet, but the demon anticipated the move. It grabbed Percy's sword and yanked it out of his hand. The demon delivered a hard punch straight to his chest. Percy choked and fell to his knees. He coughed out blood and his chest was hurting like hell. Without his hard body, the punch felt like a ten ton hammer slamming onto his chest, knocking out all the air in him.

"You see how weak you are?" The demon towered over him. Percy spat out some more blood from his mouth.

"Yeah, now I know how weak I am. But I've been looking for a challenge, and now I found one." Percy smirked. The demon had a look of confusion on its face.

"Are you ready to-" The demon was cut off with a right cross from Percy, who had recovered quickly from his injury. The demon staggered as Percy's fist landed on his face. It looked stunned and surprised, but the demon immediately grinned. "Perhaps, you're not so much of a weakling as I thought."

"The demigod years had helped me a lot." Percy said. He was used to brawling with his fist. Since he was first in Camp Half-Blood, he had gotten into brawls with the Ares kids far more that he could count. When he discovered Camp Jupiter, the number of brawls he had had increased.

"Very well then, perhaps you-" He was again cut off with another fist landing on his face. Percy decided to rely on his guts and hand to hand combat for now, just to prove the demon was wrong.

"Sorry, all is fair in battle. You should-" This time, Percy was cut off with a strong kick to the stomach. Percy flew a few meters back and landed hard on his back. Percy groaned and got up. "You mean business, huh?"

"Enough talk. Let's just end this." The demon said. The demon and Percy charged at each other at the same time, unarmed and seeing on who will be the last man standing.

**Nico's POV**

"Nico, we need to move now!" Thalia protested.

"We can't! Most of our friends are injured, including Percy. He's the one in charge."

"But he needs our help! How is he supposed to help us when he needs our help?"

Nico couldn't find an answer to that.

Nico and Jason had called a brief meeting. Every showed up, except for Artemis who wanted to stay by Percy's side and Michael who had a broken leg with Alia taking care of him. Thalia had suggested that they should move from their current location, because the gods already knew they were here. Plus, Nyx also knew, which means they have to stay alert on two sides. Nico thought this was a bad idea, considering how long it would take them to find another spot and how long it would take them to pack. By the time they had done so, they would probably be ambushed on the way to their new location.

"You know Thalia, Nico's got a point. What if the gods ambushed us? Besides, Percy and Michael are injured. Michael is in no condition of walking, and Percy is still unconscious."

"Then we just move one at a time. Part of the army stays here an take care of the injure ones, while another part goes and move the base."

"I'd have to agree with Thalia." Rachel said. "It's dangerous if the gods know that we're here. They could plan on another surprise attack, and catch all of us off guard."

Nico glanced back between Thalia and Jason. He knew he had to make a decision and Jason too. They looked up to Nico and Jason as their second in commands next to Percy. "Well, I don't know. Both ideas seemed pretty good and bad at the same time. It's just that-"

"Why don't we attack and head straight for Olympus?" Reyna said suddenly. Everyone turned their attention at her. She had a blank expression and studied the apple on her hand, as if to see which way is the best to kill someone with it.

"What?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence.

"We head straight for Olympus. They won't see it coming and they won't expect it. Muster everything we have, march towards Olympus and blow Jupiter away from the throne and straight to Tartarus." Reyna said with a blank expression. She said it with so much confidence that Nico almost believed it would work.

_Almost._

"How?" Was all Nico asked to get their attention.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"The entrance to Olympus is guarded by the doorman. Although he may not be much, I'm sure he'll be informed about us. He could send some kind of signal to Zeus that we're close. We can't go from the air, as it will be six hundred floors before we reach Olympus." Nico said. "On top of that, they might sense us the moment we reach Manhattan. An army of Greek and Roman demigods including the hunters will also attract a lot of monsters. It would be impossible to get close."

"I was also thinking that." Piper said.

"What if we scatter?" Rachel said. This time, she had all the attention. "We'll enter Manhattan in small groups. Then, even if the Olympus army managed to somehow sense us when we arrived at Manhattan, they would also have to scatter to find all of us. We can take them in small groups, and survive. If we managed to beat them in small groups, we go back into hiding and catch our breaths. We could do this until we reduce them to a little army."

"I don't think that would work. Athena would suspect something if we do the same tactic over and over again." Nico stated out, remembering Athena's wisdom and specialty in tactics.

"So? Any ideas?" Thalia asked.

No one spoke up . . . At least, that's what Nico thought.

"The Labyrinth." A voice said from the entrance of the tent. They all turned around and saw Michael on crutches with Alia helping him. "Use the Labyrinth to get to the Empire State Building undetected. It has an entrance there, I know it."

"Wait, how do you know?" Jason asked.

"I've been there." Alia helped Michael sat down on a chair near Nico. "The gods can't detect us when we're in the Labyrinth, believe me."

"But Percy said that he and his friends had once visited by Hera when they were in the Labyrinth." Thalia pointed out.

"That was when Daedalus was still tied to it. Now, the Labyrinth is living on its own. The gods can't detect whatever is in there." Michael said. Everyone had a deep expression on their faces, thinking if this could work.

"It would work. If we managed to sneak into the Empire State Building undetected, then we have chance of winning and defeating them in a surprise attack." Rachel said.

"There's some downside to this plan, unfortunately." Michael said. Everyone kept their gaze on him. "Like the gods, we also don't know what's down there, what kind of monsters and how many. I didn't want to bring this plan up to anyone, but it seems like we have no other choice." He said.

"You're right. But you forgot one thing," Rachel stood up. "You have a clear sighted mortal with you." She said while grinning. Nico also grinned.

"This might just work." Jason muttered.

"But what about Percy and Michael and the rest of the wounded?" Alia pointed out.

"We leave a small part of the army here, like five or six people to do the packing. The rest will travel with us in the Labyrinth and march straight towards Olympus." Nico explained.

The others muttered and murmured in agreement to this plan. "So, do we have a plan?" Nico asked. They all nodded. "Well, I'd better tell everyone."

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth couldn't believe how strong and powerful Percy was. She had been invisible the whole time that the Olympus army went to war with Percy. Nyx's interference was unexpected. Now, Annabeth had to change every battle strategy that she had, because she was afraid that Nyx might interfere during their war with Percy. Annabeth still couldn't believe that a primordial had taken interest in Percy, but Annabeth didn't want to find out how.

Annabeth was finishing a status report about the army with Zeus. Zeus just nodded. "Thank you, Annabeth. You can carry on with your duties." Thirteen Olympians were there. At first, Annabeth wasn't used to this amount of power, but after a while she had gotten used to it. The only ones missing were Hera and Aphrodite. They had been talking to each other a lot recently, which made Annabeth, wonder what they're talking about.

"Um, Lord Zeus. May I ask where Lady Hera might be? I have something to discus with her. This is an urgent matter." Annabeth said. Though, Annabeth didn't mention the real reason he wanted to talk to Hera.

"Alright then. Hermes, summon Hera here. Tell her that it is an urgent matter." Zeus said. Hermes nodded and flashed away. A minute later, two flashes erupted in the middle of the throne room. Hera and Hermes appeared after the flash of light died down.

"You summon me, my husband?" Hera asked.

"My dear, Annabeth has some urgent matters to discuss with you." Zeus said. Hera turned towards Annabeth.

"Lady Hera, I wish to speak to you in private."

"Sure, Annabeth." Hera flashed them away into her garden. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I'm just curious. You and Aphrodite have been spending a lot of time together, and I was just wondering if . . ."

"Oh, Annabeth." Hera's face looked sad. "You shouldn't ask these kind of things when you're under so much stress."

"No, Hera. I need to know."

"I'm not sure if you're ready for the answer. Are you sure you can handle this? This concerns Percy and Artemis." Hera asked. Annabeth took a deep breath before nodding. She wanted to know, especially if it concerns Percy.

"I'm ready."

"Artemis, she's pregnant with Percy's child." Hera said with sadness.

Annabeth felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "N-no . . . It can't be . . ."

"I sensed it when Aphrodite said they had, um, an affair. Artemis is pregnant with Percy's child."

Annabeth broke down into tears and let out sobs. Hera pulled her into a comforting hug, but it wasn't enough. Annabeth now knew that the man she loved is now becoming a father to another woman's child. "It's okay, child. Just cry, let it all out." Hera said as she rubbed Annabeth's back comfortingly. Then, Aphrodite flashed next to them.

"Did you tell her?" Aphrodite asked. Hera nodded. Aphrodite sat next to her. Annabeth didn't have anything against Aphrodite, but they weren't very close. They just, sort of knew each other and that's it, but at the moment, Aphrodite was like her closest friend. "Its okay, Annabeth. These things happen to everyone, including for a smart girl like you." Aphrodite hugged her. The smell of various perfumes entered Annabeth's nose, but that didn't matter to her.

"How could he do this?" Annabeth managed between sobs. Annabeth leaned on Aphrodite as Hera rubbed her back.

"Love is powerful force, Annabeth. Even though I'm the goddess of love, I can't make someone fall in love, nor can I make someone lost their love. I can only add the twists and turns." Aphrodite said. "I have controlled your love with Percy, but when Percy didn't love you anymore, I can't do anything."

That made Annabeth cries even louder. "A child . . . He's having a child . . ."

"Maybe you can still be friends with Percy. You know how Percy is, don't you? He's quite forgiving when it comes to his close friends." Hera said with a reassuring smile.

"I want it . . . I want to have a child with him . . . I want to be the one who carries his child." Annabeth said miserably, knowing that her dream would only just be a dream.

"Annabeth, learn to let go. That's how I felt whenever Zeus had an affair with a mortal. I learned that letting go and forgiving would be a lot less painful than holding on and dwelling on it for the rest of your life." Hera said to her.

"It's true. All of us goddesses that are married have learned to let go whenever our husbands had another affair. It won't be pleasant, but it would hurt a lot less rather than holding on it." Aphrodite added.

"B-but, I can't just forget about him."

"It would take some time. If you can, have a talk with him. It would help you ease the pain." Hera said.

Annabeth just nodded as she wiped away her tears. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Before she knew it, she fell asleep in Hera's embrace.

**Percy's POV**

Percy was on the ground, blood was dripping from his mouth and knuckles. The demon had managed to do a lot of damage on him. A bloody knuckle and a few broken ribs. He was panting hard as he tried to stand up, but failed.

The demon in front of him was kneeling. Percy managed to land a few punches at him, but he was a stubborn bitch. "Have had enough?" The demon taunted.

Percy laughed slightly as he managed to stand up. "I'm just getting warmed up." Percy felt his knuckles turning to jelly. He couldn't punch anymore, so he had to use strategy. His sword was now behind him, after the demon had yanked it out of his hand.

"Very well then. One final blow, to end this." The demon struggled to get up on his feet. It looked just as weak as Percy was. "You know, I forgot to mention this. When you beat me, you don't get your powers back. You won't have any powers over the water or any kind of Moros' shits."

"So? I've learned a lesson here, demon. Not to rely on your powers, but on your spirit of fighting."

"Well said, Perseus." The demon said. With one, last roar, the demon charged at Percy, full speed. Percy just smirked. He collapsed and fell to his back. The sword was just within reach. When the demon got close, Percy grabbed the sword and stabbed it. The sword went through the demon and its eyes widened in realization. Percy smirked as he stabbed the sword deeper into its body.

"I've also learned a long time ago, not to rely on your strength entirely." Percy said.

To his surprise, the demon grinned. "I have found a host worthy of my power. Thank you, Perseus." Then, Percy blacked out into unconsciousness.

**Line Break**

Percy was back at a familiar sight of a fancy dining room, and the sight of a familiar person, or should he say, deity. "Lord Chaos?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Lord'?" Chaos said with exasperation.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay. So, I see you knew about angels and demons now?" Chaos asked. Percy paled a bit.

"Your grandson told me about it." Percy said, hoping Chaos would buy it.

"I know. Percy, you are the first demigod that have ever been possessed by a demon and is still sane and didn't turn into a bloodthirsty savage." Chaos said.

"Gee, I am so grateful." Percy said sarcastically.

"You know, what the demon said was true. You have lost all of your powers when you defeated the demon. Moros' blessing over you and your power over water is now gone."

"It's okay. I learned the hard way that I shouldn't rely too much on my powers. It involved a few broken ribs and a cracked knuckle." Percy said.

"Your sarcasm amuses me, Perseus." Chaos said with a smile.

"Glad to know."

"There's one more thing you should know, Perseus."

"Which is?"

"Every godly blood that runs in your veins is now gone, replaced with the blood of a demon." Chaos said. Percy still didn't understand.

"So?"

"You are dense. You are not a demigod anymore, Perseus. You're half human, half demon."

"So, what am I? A demi-demon?" Percy asked. Chaos just laughed.

"I don't know, but I assure you that you will be an interesting subject." Chaos said it like Percy was a guinea pig. That brought back bad memories.

"I always liked to be the test subject."

"Again, you amuse me. For now, your subconscious will stay here to train and recuperate. When you're ready, you will wake up again and help your friends."

Percy sighed. More training, just what he needed. As if his body is not tired.

"Okay, when do we start?"

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised that I'd put some FF over here, but I need time. The FF is not very relevant on what I wanted to tell you guys in this chapter. Anyway, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then take care. Thank you for 400 reviews, I appreciate it. I also appreciate the support that you guys had given me. All I can say is thank you. And the fanfic is nearing its end. There will be a sequel, hopefully. Well, promote the story if you can. Love you guys in a brotherly sisterly way.**


	37. Chapter 33

**A/N: I think most of you had forgotten. In the beginning of this story, I said that I would make this Pertemis a different one then most of the Pertemis that are already out there. Since no one has thought of this yet, I decided to make Percy lose his powers. Trust me, if I didn't do that, this story would be less entertaining. Well, here's chapter 33. Enjoy. Oh, and to be honest, I didn't mean to make you think it was a Bleach reference when Percy battled the demon. That was purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF or DmC**

**Note: There will be a new OC. It would be from my own creation.**

**Chapter 33**

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis was confused at her boyfriend. For the first few hours, he had been thrashing, changing expressions, sweating and muttering something that Artemis couldn't make out in his sleep. When he started thrashing around, Artemis got worried. She tried to sooth Percy, but it didn't seem to work. This went on for the last who knows how many hours. Nico and the whole army had long left. The only ones here aside from Percy and Artemis were Alia, Michael, Will and Lucy, a daughter of Iris. She and her siblings had created an Iris link with each other, which is what the children of Iris are special of. They can communicate with each other, not caring the distance between them. It had become useful in certain moments, especially when they played a prank on Alia, involving a lot of strings and sticky stuff.

Now, Percy was sleeping, well, normally. He didn't thrash around, frowned or anything. He slept soundly like usually did. Artemis brushed a strand of Percy's hair with her fingers.

Artemis was sleepy. She hadn't got any sleep, because she was taking care of Percy. She was tired and drowsy. Then, Lucy came in the infirmary. "Hey, um, Artemis. Do you need anything?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks." Artemis said with a smile. Then, she yawned. Lucy took another look at her face.

"Oh gods, you look horrible. Artemis' you must get some sleep. It's not good for you to stay up like this."

"It's been only six hours." Artemis said. "I'm fine."

Lucy shook her head. "You don't even know what the time is. Artemis, you've been awake for almost three days."

That explains the drowsiness she was feeling, Artemis thought.

"So? I want to take care of Percy." Artemis said with another yawn.

"You can't force yourself. What would Percy feel if he saw you like this?" Lucy asked with concern. Lucy had a point. Artemis looked at Percy and touched his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Artemis just nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Do you mind if I sleep next to him?" Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all, Artemis." Lucy said. Artemis just smiled. She got on top of the bed and rested her head on Percy's chest while lying next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and made herself comfortable. At first, Artemis thought she would have some trouble sleeping, but her eyes closed instantly.

**Jason's POV**

Jason didn't know how long they had been underground, but it felt like fifteen years, maybe longer. Everyone was tired and beat up. They were resting on a huge room that the Labyrinth had led us to, fortunately. They had made a few campfires, because too much will cause them to suffocate in smoke.

Jason was sitting with Nico and Thalia and several others of his friends. All of them were exhausted, and they have little chance to rest. The moment they stepped into the Labyrinth, some of them were already separated. After three days, there were a few dozens of demigods left with them. The others had been separated, and were already scattered. Either they made it out, or still in the Labyrinth or trapped anywhere, Jason didn't know. One of the Iris children, Julie, had an Iris link with Lucy, her sibling at the base who was staying with Percy and the others.

"This is my fault." Nico said miserably. "I shouldn't have led them in here."

"It's not your fault, Nico. It's no one's fault. We all know of the risks." Thalia said as she put her arm around him for comfort. "Besides, Rachel says that we're close."

"But what about the others?"

Thalia pursed her lips. "I don't know, but I know they'll make it. They're demigods and the strongest that there'll ever be. They will make it."

"I hope so." Nico muttered. Jason kept his eyes on the flames. He had a feeling that not all of them would make it.

**Travis' POV**

"Faster!" Travis yelled as he dragged Katie along with him.

"It's closing in on us." Katie yelled. Travis didn't have any choice. He lifted Katie up into a piggyback ride and ran. "No, Travis. Put me down."

"You're too slow." Travis said with a grin as he ran. The monsters behind them were closing in. A pack of hellhounds and several dracaenas. Travis and Katie had gotten separated from the army during day two, along with several other demigods. Then, both of them got separated from those demigods, and now they were on their own.

"There's a door." Katie said, pointing at the obvious door in front of them.

"Way to go Captain Obvious. Are you sure we should take the door?"

"It's either the monsters, or the door."

"I'd rather take the toilet."

"Travis!"

Travis sprinted towards the door with Katie on his back. The path they were taking was a long corridor, and the end was the wooden door. Travis twisted the knob, didn't even managed to peek inside, entered and immediately closed the door behind him. He heard several poundings and barking on the other side of the door.

"Um, Travis." Katie muttered on his back. "You might want to take a look at this."

Travis turned around, and saw, well . . .

"This did not go as planned . . ." Travis muttered.

**Percy's POV**

During his training, he noticed several changes on his body and abilities. He had gotten stronger, faster and had a different power. Demonic powers, is what Chaos called it. Supposedly, demons can make themselves explode, the way Chaos always do when he's in a bad mood. The demons did get Chaos' bad personalities, so that makes sense. They also had a knack of dual wielding, which is what Chaos does to relieve stress and tension.

"So, I get new powers?" Percy asked.

"Yes and you will also get new weapons. Well, technically they're your old weapons, since you suck at handling any weapons that you find unbalanced in your hands."

"You're a real morale booster, you know?"

"Anyways, your new weapons will be embedded with new powers, which I will explain later."

"Wait, weapons? You mean like, there's an 's'?"

"Yeah. You will have to learn dual wielding, or you'll be useless in combat, trust me."

Percy sighed. Chaos was not making this training easy. "So, where are they?"

Chaos waved his hand and two weapons appeared in his hand. In his hands were two identical sword, both had an Ancient Greek inscription engraved on its blade: Anaklusmos.

It felt good having Riptide back in his hands. Sure, it felt good when he was handling Moros' sword, but it wasn't the same. "Hey, Riptide. Its good to have you back."

"Um, you're talking to a sword. You know swords are inanimate objects, right?"

"Of course I do. It's just that, Riptide had been with me ever since I found out that I was a demigod."

"Well, I hate to break your romance with a sword-"

"Hey!"

"-but I have some explaining to do. What you have in your hands are the original Anaklusmos, and a duplicate one. These swords will help you in your training during dual wielding."

"Why is dual wielding even necessary?" Percy asked. He'd never fought with two swords before. He was used to fighting with one hand, or two hand for more power.

"You and the demon need to bond, get it? BOND." Chaos said, emphasising on the word. "Want me to spell it out for you?"

"Shut up." Percy mumbled. Chaos just laughed.

"Anyway, you and the demon have to bond and make a stable connection so your body won't explode whenever one of you gets moody." Chaos said.

"Okay, whatever. You said I'd get new powers, right?"

"Right. So, um, to try it out, try making a slash with one of the swords." Chaos said. Percy did as he instructed. He swung the Riptide in his right hand. Immediately, the blade caught on fire as Percy slashed it. It left a trail of fire in the air before disappearing. Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"That was awesome. Do my swords get some kind of fire power?"

"Not exactly. Try swinging the other one." Chaos said. Percy did and swung the sword in his left hand. This one, however, was a bit different. Instead of flames, the blade of the second sword had light blue, visible wind swirling around it. When the sword moved, it left a trail of light blue wind in its path, making Percy's hair stood up from the coldness.

"Okay, so my swords are now embedded with wind and fire powers. Sweet." Percy muttered.

"You swords are embedded with the powers of Agni and Rudra, the two angels that created fire and wind for the Titans to discover."

"So, can I call my swords Agni and Rudra rather than Riptides? That would be confusing."

"Whatever you wish." Chaos rolled his eyes. "Now, remember the story of Prometheus giving fire to mankind?"

Percy nodded.

"Well, where do you think the fire come from? The angels had sent it down to Earth. That's when Prometheus discovered this and gave it to mankind."

"Well, thank you for giving us fire. When am I going to start to train?"

Chaos laughed. "Now." Chaos waved his hand and several monsters appeared in front of him.

This is going to take a while, Percy said as he readied his swords.

**Ai's POV (a new OC, and yeah, his name is Ai)**

Ai was flying around, because he had nothing else to do rather than watch everything.

Yeah, he said flying.

This may seem a bit weird to people, even to the Olympians, but Ai's father was Tartarus. Yes, believe it or not, Ai's father was the very thing that imprisoned the worst beings and deities that existed. For everyone's information, I am the son of Tartarus, _only._ Tartarus had manifested me with dark energy. At first he had planned to create a servant, who will always be loyal to him. After a few years, Ai got adapted into his son. Ai was made immortal by Tartarus when he was twenty one.

Yes, again, believe it or not, Tartarus had created him years before they launched the Titan war and the Giant war. At that time, Ai understood everything that he needed to understand. He understood that everything in the Greek mythology was real and that he's a demi-primordial and that he's constantly being chased by some bloodthirsty demons.

The power that he got from Tartarus would be the incredible raven black wings that sprouted from his back. They retract back into his wing silts, so he could hide it from mortals and other demigods. Another power was the most dangerous one, on Ai's opinion. Ai called it the 'black hole'. He could create a hole with a massive pulling force that could drag any being and deity and suck them straight to Tartarus, where his father would decide whether they should stay here or back to Earth. The Black Hole was some dangerous shit, because he couldn't control the size of the hole he was making. He could end up even dragging his allies into Tartarus, assuming he had any. Another power that he had was Quicksilver, a power which he owned without the knowledge of anyone except Ai. Since Tartarus had some influence on gravitational pull, he had the same power. With a snap of his fingers, Ai could emit a transparent dome that would envelope everyone within a certain amount of range from where he was standing. The ones that are in his dome would be slowed down. Only Ai would move and normal speed. Again, this power is dangerous should he have allies. His other skills like hand to hand combat, using weapons and dodging insane monsters, his father said that he had to learn on his own. His father can't teach him, as that would raise some suspicions from the gods.

Yeah, what a role model.

So, Ai was flying around with his wings, overlooking the buildings and streets of Manhattan. New York was never quiet. He flew around, carefully staying in the darkness where it would be harder to see him. If they saw him, the Mist would make them think that Ai was a hang glider or worse, a UFO. If that happens, Ai would have to avoid several government attacks and threats that they would bring him to Area 51.

It was a matter of time before Ai saw several people coming out of the Chrysler building. If it were normal peoples, then Ai wouldn't have to worry too much, but they were carrying weapons and wearing armours. There were at least a dozen of them, all looking tired, beat up and looked like they had been in several monster attacks. Ai had no choice but to get down and see what they were up to. Ai descended in an alley, where no one would see him retracting his wings. Tartarus had given him a shirt and jacket that would allow his wings to get through them without ripping them apart.

Ai scanned the area and found the group of demigods. Ai followed them, carefully not blowing his cover. The leader was a pale looking kid, with a scruffy hair. He had a sword; the blade was black as midnight. Ai doesn't know what mortals saw through the mist, but they kept their distance from them. The demigod that appears to be the second in command was a blonde kid, much taller and tanner. He didn't have any weapons, but he fiddled with a golden coin in his fingers.

Then, they started moving. Ai decided to follow them, wherever they were going. They seemed kind of in a hurry. Ai decided to get closer to see if he could listen to them.

"-Olympus! We're outnumbered." A girl with spiky emo hair said. She was wearing jeans and a hooded silver parka. "We have to look for them. They're your friends too, Nico."

"You think I don't know that?" The pale kid said who must've been Nico. "Thalia, I want to look for them, but we can't spend another day there and risk losing any more people than we already have. Jason, what's the news on the base?" Nico turned towards the blonde kid.

"Nico," The blonde kid, Jason, said with depression. "Percy is missing."

Everyone stopped dead on their tracks. "WHAT?!" They said at the same time.

Who is Percy?

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis woke up because of the loud roar. She expected to wake up on Percy's chest, but dread filled her as she woke up and found out the worst thing she could've expected.

Percy was missing.

Artemis instantly shot awake, as if someone had just injected a shot of caffeine inside her. She looked around, and didn't like what she saw. Lucy was on the ground, unconscious and looked like she had been attacked. Artemis rushed to her side. "Lucy? Lucy, wake up." Artemis said as she tried to wake her up. Fortunately, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Wh-what?" Lucy looked around until her eyes fixed on Artemis. Her eyes then widened. "Artemis! Oh gods, Percy had left. He woke up, and set you down comfortably on the bed. Then, he said that he was leaving. I told him to stay, at least until you wake up, but he made me unconscious."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. He said that, he had to get something in somewhere that we can't follow." Lucy said as she sat up. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I couldn't stop him." Lucy looked like she was close to crying.

Artemis shook her head and pulled her into a hug. "Its okay, Lucy. It's not your fault. You did everything you could. But why would Percy do that."

"Artemis, when before he made me unconscious, he gave me this." Lucy handed him a note folded and closed. "He said that only you can read the content."

"Me?" Artemis grabbed the note and unfolded it. Lucy just watched her, but she didn't seem anxious to know what the note was about. Artemis felt a bit of glad but worried as she read the note.

_Dear Artemis,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave for a while. It might be a few days until I get back. No, I'm not cheating on you or anything; I just have to get something. Something that I needed. I would've brought you along, but it's too dangerous. Besides, someone has to keep the baby safe, right? So, stay safe and take care. Love you Arty._

_P/S: Say sorry to Lucy for me for making her unconscious. I hope it was painless. Sorry Lucy, :)_

_Your love - Perseus Jackson._

Artemis sighed. Percy hadn't been the most predictable demigods that Artemis had seen.

"What's wrong Artemis?"

"He says he's sorry for leaving me for a while and sorry for knocking you out."

Lucy managed a chuckle. "Apology accepted."

Artemis sighed again. "Oh, Percy . . ."

**Percy's POV**

Percy was trying to keep up with a shadow figure of himself that Chaos had conjured. Dual wielding was easy, but it was hard to master. It was even harder to use against an adversary that's good with a sword, like Percy's shadow figure. Sure, Agni and Rudra had been helpful, but the shadow figure had Percy's skills as a swordsman. At least, that's what Chaos said. Now Percy knew how it felt fighting against himself. No wonder monsters were scared of him.

Percy had created some combinations with Agni and Rudra, but none of them worked against the shadow figure. "You need to be faster. My grandmother swings faster than you, if I had any." Chaos joked.

"So funny, I forgot how to laugh." Percy said sarcastically as he parried a strike from the shadow figure. "Can't I combine the hilts together so I can hold a spear like thing with two pointy ends?"

Chaos shrugged. "You can try."

Percy groaned. Chaos was getting more annoying than he was. "Thanks for the help!" Percy tried to attach the two hilts together, and it worked. Now, Percy had a hilt with two blades coming out of each end.

"Glad I could be of assistance." Chaos joked again. Percy rolled his eyes.

The shadow figure advanced at Percy. Percy waited. One . . . Two . . .

When the shadow figure got closer, Percy raised his weapon and twirled it in his hands as quickly as he could. Soon, a whirlwind of fire was swirling around him. Searing hot flames and ice cold wind, merging together and forming a whirlwind. The shadow figure instantly dissipated. Percy stopped his whirlwind, and realized how much energy that took.

"Well done, Perseus. You have completed your training which had lasted, uh, three days." Chaos said.

"Well, I'm glad it's over."

"There's one more thing though."

"What now?"

"This is only your subconscious. Which means, when you wake up, Agni and Rudra won't be by your side."

"Then how-"

"Easy. Let me finish. I will place Agni and Rudra somewhere you're familiar with."

"Where?"

"Oh, it's what you and your friends called a big pile of deer dung."

"Oh." This is going to be nostalgic. Now, Percy is somewhere in the middle of America. So he's going to have to travel back to Camp Half-Blood, where Agni and Rudra is. Chaos is annoying.

"So, are you up for it?"

"Well, I'll need a transport."

Chaos shook his head. "Think of this as training. You'll have to walk on foot and make your way to camp. No pegasi, no hellhounds, no shadow travelling and no hailing a cab at New York." Percy groaned again. "So, good luck."

Chaos waved his hand and Percy blacked out.

**Line Break**

Percy woke up with a mess of auburn hair on his chest. He felt good to see her again. Percy looked around and saw Lucy, the daughter of Iris. Her eyes widened when she saw Percy. "Perc-" Percy shushed her, signalling that Artemis was asleep. Lucy nodded and kept quiet. Percy got up, slowly and gently setting Artemis down on the bed. Percy tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

'There's a note in your pocket that will explain everything to her.' Chaos said in his head.

'Scram!' Percy yelled back. He turned towards Lucy.

"Percy! I'm so glad you're awake." Lucy said excitedly, but quietly.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad to. Listen, I have to leave for a while and, I'll be back in a few days."

"What? What about Artemis? You can't just leave like that?"

"I have to."

"At least wait until she wakes up."

Percy shook his head. "She would either go with me or won't let me go. This is important and I need to do this alone." Percy said. He gave Lucy the note from his pocket. "Give this to Artemis. Only she may read the content."

Lucy reluctantly took the note. "I will." Lucy sighed. "Artemis is going to be mad at me for this."

"No she won't." Percy said. Percy pinched the vein on her neck. Lucy choked before fainting. Percy just grinned. "Vulcan pinch, always works."

Percy took the note from Lucy and read it. He rolled his eyes. "Really? Keep the baby safe?" Percy grabbed a pen and wrote an additional note to the note. He was apologizing for knocking Lucy out. Then, Percy slipped the note back into Lucy's pocket.

Percy got out of the infirmary and intended to sneak his way out. Turns out, he didn't need to. Everyone was gone, the camp was empty. "Where is everyone?" Percy decided to dwell on that later. Then, he noticed something.

Chaos didn't say he couldn't use a flying blue dragon, did he?

Percy summoned Levy, his old friend. "It's good to see you again, Levy." Percy got on Levy. "Let's go to Camp Half-Blood. I'll guide you." Levy understood and soar into the sky, letting out a huge roar.

**A/N: So, he's back. Travis and Katie had ended up god knows where, Nico and the others have made it out, but only a few were with them. Who is Ai? What role does he play? All I could say is, he's going to be one of the main characters in the sequel. Leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	38. Chapter 34

**A/N: The reviews that came after Chapter 33 went out were unexpected. I didn't expect that there would be so much readers for my story. Again, I thank you for doing that. You guys gave me the motivation and ideas that I needed. Without your support, the story would be discontinued a long time ago.**

**So, many of you are curious and excited about Ai. Well, you'll find out more about him in this chapter. Here's chapter 34. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

**Chapter 34**

**Percy's POV**

Percy didn't remember the last time he had summoned his Materia. Percy felt a bit guilty about it. As Percy sat on Levy's back, he kept thinking about whatever came across his mind. Chaos two sword sheathes on his back, so he could sheathe the sword whenever he's not using them. Chaos had said that Agni and Rudra were the original Riptide and a replica of Riptide being blessed with Agni and Rudra, angels that have served with Chaos.

Then, Levy dived down, forcing Percy to hold on to his scales. When Levy went through the cloud, Percy saw Camp Half-Blood beneath him. Seeing it again made him smile. It was good to be back, even though there probably won't be anyone around except for Chiron, Argus and the nature spirits.

"Levy, stop." Percy said. Levy slowed down and gradually stopped. Levy and Percy were hovering just above the borders of Camp Half-Blood. Percy could see Peleus still guarding the tree, where the Golden Fleece hung on its lowest bough. "Set me down there, Levy." Levy flew towards the hill from the outside borders of camp. Percy jumped off from Levy. "Thanks buddy," Percy said before Levy dissolved in golden dust and reappeared back on Percy's hand as a Materia.

"Welcome home, Percy." Percy said to himself. Percy marched towards the pine tree. Peleus saw him and nudged his leg slightly. Percy smiled and patted Peleus' head. Peleus had really grown. Now, it was Percy's height. "Yeah, it's good to be back. Have you been a good boy?"

To prove his point, Peleus let out a column of fire towards the sky. Percy laughed and scratched his ear. Peleus just wagged its tail. Percy patted Peleus' head one last time before entering the Camp. The camp looked the same like when Percy left. Percy decided to avoid any attention when he's here. The gods might know he's here. He made his way to the forest. It was even more infested with monsters, since there were no demigods here to kill them. Percy needed to be quiet, because he was unarmed and powerless, except for the demon inside him which he had no mastery over. Chaos said Percy could turn into a demon, but for now, nothing happened. Percy made it at Zeus' Fist, where Agni and Rudra were stuck on the top between the boulders.

Seeing it, Percy rolled his eyes. He climbed the boulders, making his way to the top of Zeus' Fist. He took the swords and put them back in his sheathe. They glowed slightly at Percy's touch. Percy put Agni back on it's sheathe while he held Rudra in his sword hand to defend himself for whatever that attacked him in the forest.

Percy hadn't lost his skills in wielding a single sword. Rudra was a swift sword, enabling him to manoeuvre it in a more elegant style, using his agility and quickness. Although Percy can only make small damages towards an enemy, he could attack the enemy repeatedly in several places.

Agni, on the other hand, was a heavy sword. It's not literally heavy. Agni was a sword that focused more on power and force. Percy always handled it with two hands, because it was made to be manoeuvred in a vicious and savage style. Using Percy's strength and force, he could make massive damage, even if he could attack slower than when he's using Rudra. When Percy used both swords together, the demon inside seemed to stir, making both swords equal and balanced.

Percy was heading back towards camp, until a winged figure landed in front of him. He went past the borders of camp and landed here, in front of Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

**Ai's POV**

Ai had followed Nico and the others, just to see what they were up to. Ai had found a lot when following them and eavesdropping on them. There will be a war between Olympus and Nico and his friends. Their leader was a guy named Percy, and he was staying in a base that they have set up somewhere. There would be a lot of them right now, if the Labyrinth didn't give them any problems. That's what Ai heard.

Ai continued to follow them, until they reached the Empire State Building. Nico and his group stopped at the lobby where they were trying to stay hidden.

"Julie, any news?" Jason asked the daughter of Iris, Julie. Julie shook her head.

"Lucy said that Percy hasn't returned. They don't know where he's been, but he said he'll be back in a few days."

Nico sighed. "Let's just hope he'll be back just in time for-" Nico stopped. He tensed, as if he sensed something in the air.

"Nico? What's wrong?" The daughter of Zeus, Thalia asked.

"I don't know why, but I feel a different presence."

"Who's presence?" Jason asked.

"That's the weird part. I feel like I'm close to Tartarus." Nico said. Ai gulped and turned around to run away from them before he was caught. He spread his wings and flew upwards into the night sky. That was a close call. Ai wondered what was going on. Before he could think even further, there was small tug at the back of his head. It felt like something was trying to tell him something. Ai's instinct suddenly said that he should go to Long Island. He was somehow sure that he'll find some answers there.

Without wasting another second, he flew towards Long Island, creating a sonic boom that could probably be heard by every mortal underneath him. Ai could go pretty fast when he wanted to without even breaking a sweat.

In just a matter of minutes, Ai arrived at Long Island. The first thing he saw was the dragon sleeping under a pine tree. Ai thought he would have to attack it, but the dragon seemed to enjoy its sleep.

On the other side of the hill was probably the weirdest place Ai would ever see aside from Olympus. There were several assortments of buildings; each of them looked different than the rest. There was an amphitheatre, a climbing wall with lava pouring down from it, an arena and a dining pavilion. There were several other buildings, but Ai was too far to see it. Ai hovered above the place, until he decided to land in the forest at the other side of the valley.

Ai landed with a thud, only to be greeted with a voice. "Who are you?"

Ai turned around and a sword was already aimed at his throat. Holding the sword was a man, taller than Ai and a bit tanner. He had jet black hair and . . . well, unnatural eyes. His left eye was crimson red and his other eye was sea green. He had another sword strapped on his back. Ai met his glare. "Uh, a lost bird man."

The man pushed his sword at his throat. "I'll ask you one more time, who are you?"

"My name's Ai. You could say that I'm, uh, a demigod." Ai said. The man pulled the sword away from Ai's throat, which was a relief. He put his sword back to it's sheathe which was strapped behind him.

"Okay, Ai. Why do you have wings coming out from your back?" The man asked, still glaring at Ai, but not as intense as before. The way he glared at Ai before was like he was going to kill Ai for killing his cat.

"It's a very long story."

"I have time." The man sat as he sat down, inviting Ai to also sit down with him. Reluctantly, Ai followed. The man gathered up some wood and took out his other sword. He touched to bundle of woods in front of him and it instantly lit on fire. Ai stared at awe as he sheathed back his sword. "What?"

"Cool powers. By the way, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." He said. As soon as Percy said that, Ai tensed a bit. That was the same name that Nico and his group had mentioned when Ai followed them. "Start talking, Ai."

"Uh, where should I start . . . Well, my father is a, um, an abyss." Ai said with an innocent expression. The man had a funny confused expression on his face, which cause Ai to chuckle.

"An abyss? What's that supposed to mean?"

"My father is Tartarus." Ai said. Percy's jaw dropped. Combined with his confused expression, Ai couldn't help but laugh out loud, earning a glare from Percy. "I was kind of like a being that he adopted. Originally, my father had created me as a servant. But the more he put his entity in me, the more he grew fond of me. So, he adopted me as a son. But he's my creator, so technically I am his son."

Percy shook his head. "Great, we have another mortal-primordial hybrid." Percy muttered.

"There's another one?" Ai asked. Percy nodded.

"Michael Black, a son of Erebus." Percy said.

"So technically, he's my nephew." Ai asked.

"Yeah, but that means you're my great-granduncle's son, which means you're- you know what, forget it. Greek family trees are weird." Percy muttered as he threw up his hands in exasperation. Ai just laughed.

"Okay, that's about me. How about you?"

"Huh, what's to tell? I'm a son of Poseidon, and I declared war against Olympus." Percy said calmly. Ai just stared at him, like he was trying to figure out whether Percy just made a joke or not.

"Why?" That was all that came out of Ai's mouth.

"Because Zeus is an arrogant bastard who needs to be put in his place. He killed his own daughter, which happens to be my cousin and best friend, then take away the godhood of another one of his children, Artemis." Percy snapped. Ai sensed the amount of power that was coming out of Percy when he was angry. It was . . . different. It's not godly, nor it is the power of a titan. It felt much older than what Ai have felt since he lived his immortal life.

"Is this about revenge?"

"No. This is about getting his stupid ass out of that throne so demigods could live a better life than they had during his ass on the throne." Percy hissed. Ai decided not to push it anymore.

After that, they sat on silence.

**Katie's POV**

Travis was slammed in the gut again when he tried to struggle. Both of them were tired, exhausted and beat up since they arrived at Olympus. The stupid Labyrinth had somehow made them appear in the public baths meant for minor gods on Olympus. Stupid maze.

Katie and Travis had to fight their way towards the exit, but their attempt was useless as the Olympus army surrounded them in a matter of seconds. They were ridiculously outnumbered like, a million to one. Now, Travis and Katie were chained to a pillar where two guards stood in front of them. That was the good news; there were only two guards in the prison.

The bad news was, there was no way of escaping. Travis coughing up blood again. "Travis, are you okay?"

Travis gave her one of his mischievous grins. "I'm okay. This is all acting." Travis said. Katie didn't believe that. She knew that Travis was badly wounded, maybe had a few ribs broken. The two guards in front of them hardly paid any attention, at them. "What do we do now?"

"We just wait." Travis said again as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He steadied his breathing for something that Katie didn't know what.

"Wait for what?" Katie asked. Travis shushed her. Katie stuck out a tongue at him.

**Line Break**

Katie had waked up, to see that things hadn't change. Travis was still here with his eyes closed and the two guards were still in front of them. Katie's eyes drifted to Travis, who was still meditating. "Look, I don't want to disturb your meditation, but we have a serious problem. We're still chained to goddamn pillar."

Travis didn't move or give any sign if he heard anything. He just closed his eyes as if he was meditating. Katie was getting tired. The two guards just kept standing in front of them.

"You know, your butts don't smell so good." Travis said with a surprising smirk. The guards glared at him as they punched him in the stomach again. Travis doubled over and coughed up more blood.

"Let him go!" Katie cried out, hoping that they would stop hitting him. Surprisingly, the guards obliged but they glared at Travis and Katie for a while before returning to their guard post. They stand a little further away from them, just out of earshot. "Travis, are you okay?"

Travis chuckled and gave Katie a wild grin. "It's amazing when your father is the god of thieves." Travis said, but he sounds like he had something in his mouth. He took it out, revealing a key that goes to their shackles. Katie's eyes widened.

"But how are you going to-"

"Already done." Travis revealed his right hand, already free from the shackles. He took the key from his mouth and released his left hand. Travis put one finger on his lips as he opened Katie's shackles. Once freed, Katie gave Travis a quick kiss to the lips. Travis just smiled as he grabbed Katie's arm and sneak his way to the guards. Travis looked at Katie, and she understood. They snuck behind the guards, drew their knives and slit their throats simultaneously. It was a pretty wicked way, but they managed to do it, thanks to Travis' addiction to hardcore games.

"Okay, now how do we get out from here?" Katie asked.

"The same way with how we got out of the Big House when Chiron almost caught us making out." Travis said with a mischievous grin. Katie blushed, but she rolled her eyes.

"We did get caught."

"No, he _almost _caught us." Travis said again. Travis grabbed Katie's arm and slowly made his way to the exit. She saw the door to the elevator and her eyes widened. She pulled Travis' arm and pointed at the door. Travis nodded and they ran straight for the door. When the minor gods saw them, the alarm blared. It was so loud that it could probably be heard all the way to the throne room. Travis stopped at his tracks.

"What are you doing? Come on, we're almost there!" Katie urged. The door was far away, but Katie was sure that they could make it in time to escape.

"We'll never make it. The Olympians will catch up on us in a few minutes." Travis took out a small ball shaped thing that looked no bigger than a marble. Travis gave it to her. "This will get you out. Throw it to the ground and it will bring you to any demigod ally that we know, where I'll know you'll be safe."

"But where's yours?" Katie asked. Travis gave her a smile. Katie's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "No, I'm not leaving you here. Either we're going together, or we're not going at all."

Travis smiled sadly. "Its okay, Katie. It's time that the Stoll brothers show what they are capable of doing." Then, Travis pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, a tear slid down Katie's cheek. "Promise me you'll make it through this. Promise me you'll survive." Travis pleaded.

"I promise." Katie said, now choking out sobs. Travis kissed her forehead for the last time as she squeezed his hand tightly. "Can you please come back for me?"

Travis just smiled sadly. Katie was now crying. "I love you, Katie. I was saving this for later, but . . ." He managed to got down to his knees and held out a small velvet box. "Katie Gardner, will you marry me?" Travis opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. At that point, the dam broke. Katie let loose the sadness and joy that she was feeling in one, painful sob.

Katie nodded, knowing that this might be the last chance that they will ever see each other again. "I will." Travis smiled and slid the ring into her fingers. At the bottom of the ring, an inscription was engraved.

_Travis and Katie, For Better or Worse, Will Forever Be Together._

Katie felt like the happiest woman alive, but she was about to be the saddest one as well as she saw the Olympians closing in on them, taking their time. It would be a few more minutes before they reached them. Travis didn't seem to notice, and Katie would leave it like that. She wanted Travis' undivided attention.

"That would be the first thing that I gave you that wasn't stolen, Ms Stoll." Travis joked with a sad grin. Katie kept on crying as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Please, don't do this Travis."

"I'm sorry Katie." Travis kissed her forehead again. "Take care, Ms Stoll. I will always love you, even if I go to the Fields of Punishment." Travis whispered and forcefully swung Katie's hand, making her drop the marble between her feet. The marble exploded into a puff of smoke. Katie felt herself being transported somewhere else.

He reappeared in front of a door of what seemed like an old apartment. Katie didn't care about that. She collapsed to her knees and cried and sobbed as hard as she could. She kept staring at the ring that Travis gave her. The diamond was small, but it shimmered beautifully.

The door in front of her opened, revealing a familiar face. Katie didn't recognize who she was, but Katie knew she had seen her before along with the Iris demigods. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Katie Stoll. I got sent here by my . . ." Katie choked up when she thought about the word 'boyfriend'. "Husband. My husband sent me here."

"Wait, you're one of the Demeter kids aren't you? I'm Julie."

Katie stood up and wiped the tears off her face. "Yeah, I've seen you before. Where am I exactly?"

"Nico said that this was Percy's mother's apartment."

"Is Nico here?"

"Yeah, he's inside with the others. Come on in." Julie invited. Katie entered the apartment and Julie closed the door behind her. In the living room, Katie saw Jason and Nico sitting on the couch, while Thalia was pacing around. Piper was sitting next to Jason and Reyna sat cross legged on the floor, looking at Thalia. When Jason saw her, his face lit up with a smile.

"Katie! I'm so glad you made it. Where's Trav-" Jason didn't managed to finish the sentence as Nico clamped his mouth shut. Hearing Travis' name made her heart ache even more, but she managed not to cry. Although, a tear slid out of her cheeks.

"What the hell Nico?" Jason asked. Nico glared at him and dragged him into a room.

"Um, Katie? Are you okay?" Julie asked. "Come on, sit down for a bit." Katie reluctantly sat down as the girls gathered around her.

"Come on Katie, you can tell us what happened." Piper asked in a soothing voice. Katie didn't sense any charmspeak added to it, but she suddenly had the urge to tell. She wanted to get this off of her chest, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

Then, Jason and Nico came out of the room. Their faces looked sad. "Katie, I'm so sorry." Jason said sadly. Katie just nodded.

"It's okay. You knew?" Katie asked Nico. Her voice was cracking and sad.

"Yeah, I'm a son of Hades. I can tell, when, uh, yeah." Nico said, trying to be careful not to make her cry. Katie just nodded.

"Come on girl, tell us what happened?" Thalia said as she rubbed her back. Thalia glared at Jason and Nico, who scrambled out of the living room, letting the girls have their girl time together.

"The Labyrinth brought us to Olympus. We were captured and held in chains. Travis, he managed to escape. He brought me along with him. We were running. The exit was a few meters away, and the gods were chasing us. Travis said that he would make sure that I'll go. He said . . ." Katie took a deep breath before continuing. A tear unconsciously fell from here eye. "He said that he would make sure I was safe. He made me promise to survive and make it through this. There was only one person who could escape, and he made sure it was me. Before he forced me to go, he . . ." Katie looked at the ring on her finger and broke down into tears.

The four girls around her comforted Katie in the most soothing way a friend could possibly do, but it wasn't enough. Tears kept coming out of her eyes as she cried. "He proposed me." Katie showed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Reyna muttered. The other girls also agreed.

"The last thing I remembered was him kissing my forehead and telling me that he loved me before I ended up here."

"So that's why you called yourself Katie Stoll." Julie said. Katie smiled at the name.

"It's alright Katie. We're here for you." Thalia gave her a comforting hug, which Katie needed a lot.

_Promise me you'll make through this. Promise me you'll survive._

Travis' words rang in Katie's head.

_I will, my love._

**A/N: Well, that was a bummer. I gotta be honest, I teared up a bit when Travis was about to sacrifice his life for Katie. And so, the Stoll Brothers are dead. I have no plans on reviving them whatsoever, nor do I have plans of making Tratie relationship gone. It will still be there, just not in the way you'd imagined it to be. Okay, so uh, I know this has barely any relevance to the story, but what the hell. So, leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I stole some of those lines from Titanic LOL...**


	39. Chapter 35

**A/N: I know most of you are pissed that I killed the Stoll Brothers. Sorry to disappoint you, I don't plan on bringing them back alive. No matter what you say, I won't do it. Otherwise, the story won't be as interesting. Well, here's chapter 35. Enjoy.**

**P/S: I will be switching POVs a lot in this story, because I had to describe in multiple places.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF and DmC**

**Chapter 35**

**Percy's POV**

Percy was on Levy, and Ai was flying next to him with his wings, which Percy thought was awesome.

They were headed towards base, where Artemis is. Dawn was breaking, and Percy was eager to see her. Plus, he was worried. Artemis was pregnant with his child, so, yeah. He was _very _worried.

When they arrived there, Percy and Ai was almost blasted to the sky when Alia fired one of her flaming exploding arrows. With his demonic like reflexes, Percy caught the arrow. "That was close."

"Percy? Where've you been?" Alia asked as she lowered her bow. "And who's the dude with the wings?"

"Excuse me, the dude with the wings can hear you." Ai mumbled.

"Whatever. So, answer me."

"Okay, first, I was gone for like a few hours to get some stuff. Second, I found the dude with the wings-"

"Hey!"

"-when I was on my side quest. His name is Ai, and he's the son of Tartarus."

Alia's jaw dropped. Percy and Ai laughed at her expression. "I get that a lot."

"So, you're like Michael?"

"Uh, you mean your friend? Yeah. He's the son of Erebus, and I'm the son of Tartarus. So, we're the eldest demi hybrids that had ever existed."

"Okay," Alia said, still looking confused. Then, she turned to Percy and her expression turned sad. "Percy, Artemis got sick. She keeps throwing up and feeling nauseous."

Percy paled a bit. "Where is she?"

"In the infirmary." Alia said. Percy wasted no time and rushed towards the infirmary. When he got there, he saw Lucy taking care of her, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth as Will Solace checked on the medicine cabinets. They noticed Percy entered the tent and smiled sadly. Percy sat next to Artemis.

"How is she?" Percy asked.

"She's going to be okay. She just need some rest, um, Lucy can you leave us for a while." Will asked. Lucy wanted to argue, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Reluctantly, she left the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Percy, I don't know how to say this, but, um, she's pregnant." Will said. Surprisingly, Percy smiled at him.

"We've been expecting that. I mean, we, uh, did it without protection." Percy said innocently. Will laughed.

"So? Did it felt good?"

"You know what; let's just leave it at that." Percy said, his face was blushing red. Will nodded. "Can you leave us?"

"Sure thing Perce." Will headed towards the exit, but stopped himself. "Oh, by the way, I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"You're having twins, Percy. So, congratulations." Will grinned before leaving Percy staring at where Will had been standing. He couldn't explain how happy he was. He wasn't having one, but two children. Percy knows that Artemis would be happy, but for now he was going to let her enjoy her sleep.

**Nico's POV**

Everybody had gotten over it, but they were still shaken up after Travis' death. Travis wasn't really a hero, but he was the one that always made everyone happy. Like his brother, he loved to prank everyone. Now, with both of the Stolls gone, it was like an anchor for the whole army was gone. It was like Beckendorf's death all over again.

Looking at their condition now, Nico knew how miserable they were. There were only seven of them, gathered in a tiny apartment that once belonged to the sweetest lady Nico had ever known, Sally Jackson. Percy gave Nico the keys to the apartment after the second war so Nico could take care of it. Percy said he won't be going back to the apartment, as he will get sad over his mother and step father's death all over again.

Katie, Reyna and Piper were in Percy's mother's room, trying to get some sleep. Julie was staying awake, hoping to hear some news from her siblings. Jason and Thalia had trouble sleeping, and so does Nico. A few days ago, it seemed like they had a good chance of winning. Now, they can't even think of any plans.

"We should do something. Rachel and the others are still in the labyrinth, and so are our friends." Thalia said suddenly.

"We can't go back there. We'll get lost, and eventually end up in the other side of the country." Nico muttered.

"Well, we can't certainly sit here and do nothing. Julie, any news on them?" Thalia asked. Julie shook her head.

"None of my siblings have contacted me yet. I don't know if-" Julie tensed.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"Are you sure? Is he back? Good! What about the others? Okay, we'll be on our way." Julie muttered to herself. When she was finished, she looked at them with a grin on her face.

"Good news, Percy's back and he brought a demigod with him. From the way Lucy described him, he must be powerful." Julie explained. Thalia and Nico's face broke into a grin.

"That is good news."

"There's another. Lucy said he heard another signal of an Iris Link emitting from the Central Park Zoo, and another one in Grand Central Station."

"When?"

"Just now."

"We can't waste any time. We need to go and get them." Thalia urged. Nico nodded.

"We'll split up. I'll go to Grand Central Station, and you guys go to the zoo." Jason said.

"Wait, you can't go alone."

"I can. I can get there faster, since I can fly." Jason pointed out.

Thalia and Nico nodded. "We'll bring anyone we found and rendezvous back here, okay?"

"Wait," Julie said. Nico, Jason and Thalia looked at her. "Percy and Artemis are going towards Central Park, along with Michael and Alia and the new demigod. Lucy says that an Iris link emitted but died back there."

"Change of plans. We'll meet at Central Park to see if there are any troubles. If there are, we'll go help if we can." Nico said. Thalia and Jason nodded.

"What about the girls?" Julie asked, asking about Piper, Reyna and Katie.

"Let them rest. They need it. When they wake up, be sure to Iris message us." Jason said. Julie nodded. "Let's go everyone."

The trio left the apartment to their separate locations. Jason flies to Grand Central Station, while Nico and Thalia went to the Central Park Zoo.

**Percy's POV**

After Lucy told them that there was an Iris link signal in Central Park, the five of them immediately left. Michael's leg has been healed, thanks to Will. Artemis was a bit better now. Percy didn't want her to join, but she insisted that she was fine. Being the hard headed moon goddess she was, Artemis followed them. Ai, well, Ai didn't have anything better to do, so he tagged along. But Percy wondered how he'll defend himself without a weapon. So far, the only power that Percy saw Ai used was his wings.

Alia, Michael, Artemis and Percy were riding on Levy, while Ai followed them, soaring right beside them.

"Why does the Ai kid seem weird to me?" Alia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He's a demi-primordial, of course he's weird." Artemis joked.

"Hey!" Michael said, obviously offended. The others laughed.

A minute later, they arrived at Central Park. It was in the middle of the night, but New York was still buzzing with noise. There's no one in the park, so Percy wouldn't have to worry about any mortal that might be in harm's way.

After Levy dissolved back into its Materia, Ai landed right next to them. "I did a quick scout around the area. I can't see anything, but there's something here, concealing itself."

Percy nodded and took out Agni and Rudra. "Keep your eyes peeled. If there're any of our friends here, help them." Percy said. The others nodded, except for Ai.

"How am I supposed to know which are your friends?" Ai asked.

"Don't worry. You come with me. Artemis, Alia and Michael, search at the other side of the park. If there's any trouble, give us a signal." Percy said.

"What kind of signal?" Alia asked.

"Any signal that indicates that you're in a dipshit." Percy joked. They laughed again.

Then, they went on to their separate ways.

**Jason's POV**

When Jason arrived, mortals were running around screaming in terror. Jason was confused, but it didn't last long as a group of demigods, probably a few dozens, came out from the subway, running from what the Greeks called Kampe. Along with other monsters, she slithered out of the subway with her scaly dragon bottom. Her swords dripped with venom, and her eyes were terrifying as ever. At her waist, were morphing animal heads, changing from a lion, a grizzly and to some other vicious animal heads.

Around the group of assorted demigods, Jason saw no sign of Rachel. But that doesn't mean he didn't have to help them. The demigods made a ring around Kampe, and the monsters, trying to subdue her.

"Fight them off! Defend the mortals!" A voice said out loud. It was Phoebe, the _new_ Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. She commanded her own group of demigods, consisting of Greeks, Romans and Hunters. In her hand was a silver bow and a quiver which was half full. Jason couldn't help but be impressed.

"You will all die!" Kampe hissed before both forces clashed together. Jason cursed himself. He had been standing there in amazement, he forgot to help them. Jason took out his gold coin and tossed it in his hand. An Imperial Gold spear appeared.

As a hellhound lunged at Phoebe, Jason threw his spear like a javelin, impaling the monster in its neck. The hellhound dissolved into a puddle of shadows before disappearing. Phoebe turned towards Jason and saw a look of gratefulness in her eyes. "Is it too late to join?" Jason asked with a grin as he picked up his spear.

"Just make sure you don't die, boy." Phoebe said. Then, she fired another arrow at Kampe, who deflected it with the flat of her blade.

This will take a while, Jason thought. Jason readied his spear and started glitching.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia and Nico were riding on Ramuh on their way to the zoo. Nico had his arms around Thalia as they rode on Ramuh, which made Thalia blush a bit.

In just a matter of minutes, they arrived. The zoo was quiet, except for the animals inside the zoo. They snuck inside, quietly avoiding the guard that was patrolling the area.

"What did we have to look for again?" Nico asked. Thalia sent a slight shock in Nico's arm, which caused him to yelp.

"Lucy sensed a signal somewhere in this area. We are here to investigate what it was." Thalia said.

"Oh, so, what do we do now?"

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything weird."

"The guard seems weird, I don't know why, but he seems weird."

Thalia sent another shock in Nico's arm. "Be serious, Nico."

"Alright, alright. Jeez."

Thalia rolled her eyes and went searching for any signs of her friends. Nico was also searching, but he was also backing away from any animals he saw. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not familiar with normal animals. If you put a hellhound inside a cage, that would be fine for me."

"Work on your animal phobia later, we have work to do." Thalia said.

They searched everywhere, but still couldn't find them. Thalia was about to give up when she heard muffled voices. Thalia looked around and saw several people being tied and trapped in a cage, with several sleeping tigers. Thalia's eyes widened when she saw her friends inside a cage.

"Nico! They're in there." Thalia said quietly.

"Where?"

"Shh! You'll wake them up."

"Wake who-" Nico saw the group of demigods trapped inside a cage full of sleeping tigers. "Oh."

"We have to get them out." Thalia said. Nico nodded and they went straight for the cage door, only to be stopped with the security guy. He had a stern expression on his face as he stood in front of them, flashing his flashlight at them. "Um, we were just, uh . . ."

Then, he started to turn. His shirt ripped off of him, revealing golden fur. He stood on all fours as his face morphed into what looks like a lion. His hands and feet turned into paws with sharp claws. Standing in front of them was the Nemean Lion, which had resurrected since Percy killed it a few years ago.

"I told you the guard was weird." Nico said, drawing his Stygian Iron sword. Thalia rolled her eyes as she took out her spear. She tapped her bracelet and Aegis spiralled into a shield. The Nemean Lion recoiled at the sight of the shield, but that didn't stop it from glaring at them hungrily.

**Percy's POV**

"Behind you!" Percy yelled as Ai dodged another arrow. Turns out, the signal that Lucy detected was indeed, Iris herself. With her specialty in communications, she managed to send a message to a few minor gods and Olympians. The result, being Percy and Ai getting their ass screwed by Ares, Phobos, Deimos, Apollo and Hephaestus.

The Ares trio were chasing them, trying to fight them with combat. Apollo was raining arrows down on them from his golden chariot, along with Hephaestus who was drooping jars of Greek fire and scrap metal.

Percy deflected another one of Hephaestus' Greek fire with Rudra.

"Can't you fly?" Percy asked.

"I can, but that would be pointless, considering a god of Archery is fighting against us. My wings will be penetrated with arrows in a matter of seconds." Ai said.

"Do something!" Percy said as he dodged another a dozen arrows from Apollo. The Ares trio were behind them, yelling for their deaths.

"Why don't you do something?" Ai replied.

"Okay, I will." Percy stopped and drew both Agni and Rudra. Both swords felt balanced in Percy's hands. A combination between wind and fire embedded in two swords to form a deathly weapon.

"So, you'll face your death?" Deimos snarled.

"Fat chance you egoistic jerk. You know, I can see the family resemblance. Ugly, self-centred, a huge ego and ugly."

"You said ugly twice." Ai pointed out.

"I know, because they're not even categorized in the ugly section." Percy taunted. That earned him death glares from all three war spawns.

"Do you have a death wish?" Phobos asked angrily.

"I wish for your death." Percy hissed before charging into battle. He was fighting against two sons of war and the god of war itself. This will put his abilities to a test.

And just to make things harder, Apollo and Hephaestus haven't stopped. They continue to rain arrows and exploding jars at Percy and Ai.

Percy dodged a strike from Phobos, rolled sideways from Ares and immediately stabbed at Deimos, who roared in pain as ichor flowed down from his chest, where Percy stabbed him.

"Deimos!" Ares rushed to his son side before he dissolved in golden dust. One down, four to go.

Deimos and Ares were really keeping Percy busy. Agni and Rudra worked remarkably well for him, creating a mixture of water and fire attacks. Percy needed to take out Deimos, so he could take on Ares.

Then, he made a mistake. Ares managed to kick his chest and sent him flying. He landed on the ground with a smashing thud, cracking the pavement.

Deimos took advantage of the situation and went for the kill. Percy closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Percy opened his eyes and saw Deimos was no longer near him. Instead, Ai was taking of him. Deimos swung his sword, but Ai just stepped backwards and stepped forward again after the blade has passed in a fluid motion. He punched Deimos in the face, followed by a kick to his rib. Deimos sputtered out golden blood from his mouth. Deimos just glared at Ai, who remained expressionless. Deimos swung his sword again, but Ai used his palm to parry it. He pushed the flat of Deimos' blade, and kicked the cap of his knees, making Deimos crumple to the ground. He kicked the blade away from him, leaving Deimos unarmed. Deimos got to his knees and made a wild punch at Ai. Ai again parried it with his palm; then made a quick jab at his face. Deimos staggered as his nose was bleeding ichor. Ai took the chance and sent a flurry of strikes and punches at his body, not giving Deimos a chance to attack.

Then, Deimos backed away from him, but Ai pulled him with his shirt. He ended Deimos' pain with a huge clothesline that made Deimos spin once in the air before landing on the pavement. Then, Ai dramatically raised his hands and grinned.

"And the WWE Championship goesto Ai Rayner!" Ai said jokingly before he sand the John Cena theme song. Percy rolled his eyes and grinned. Ares just stood there in shock, as he saw both of his immortal sons getting beat up by mere demigods.

"You will pay for this." Ares growled before flashing away. Percy looked at the golden chariot flying around them. That too flashed away, leaving a souvenir of another jar of Greek fire. Percy and Ai wanted to run away, but they just sighed. As Ai wrapped his wings around him, Percy twirled Agni around his hands. When the jar landed and exploded, Agni absorbed its flames. To Percy's surprise, Agni now glowed in a mixture of red and green flames. Agni had absorbed Greek fire and made it as one of its own properties.

Again, to Percy's surprise, Ai was unharmed during the explosion.

"I thought you said that arrows would penetrate your wings?" Percy asked questioningly.

"My wings are fireproof, not penetration-proof." Ai said. Percy rolled his eyes and headed back to find Artemis and the others.

**Phoebe's POV**

"We need backup." Jason wheezed after a half an hour of battling Kampe and her allies.

"No shit, blondie." Phoebe said, still having the energy to tease him. The others were beaten up and tired. Some of them had already passed out from exhaustion. Kampe was all that remained, and she stood tall in front of the line of five demigods.

"Distract her while I sneak up from the back."

"We already tried that."

"I have a better one. Whatever happens, don't help me or come for me." Jason said. Phoebe was confused, but she nodded. Phoebe and the rest of the demigods that was still able to fight formed a flank in front of Kampe, trying to distract her while Jason snuck up behind her. Phoebe held a borrowed spear from one of the unconscious demigods. Phoebe was not familiar with a spear, but it had much more range and reach to attack Kampe and staying away from the poison of her swords.

Phoebe aimed a thrust at Kampe, but she easily avoided. Kampe tried attacking, but Phoebe also did the same. At the corner of her eye, Jason was sneaking behind her as stealthily as possible. Kampe anticipated the trick. She turned around and snarled at Jason. Jason tried to glitch, but he was too weak. Jason had enough time to block the strike with his spear. The force of the strike was enough to make Jason slid across the floor and landed behind Kampe, making it difficult for Phoebe to reach him.

"Jason!" Phoebe shouted and tried to rush towards him, but Kampe immediately stood in her way. Phoebe was holding her off along with three other demigods who looked tired. Phoebe focused on Kampe's yellow beady eyes. She sidestepped Kampe's strike, and then ducked under the swing of her second sword. Phoebe ignored the pain in her eyes as she got close to Kampe's sword. Then, Phoebe thrusts her spear, which managed to penetrate her scaly skin.

Kampe roared in pain as Phoebe backed away. "Get back!" She yelled at the demigods. Kampe dislodged the spear from her skin and her eyes glowed murderously. Kampe was about to attack her, but a bolt of lightning struck her; disintegrating her and sending her essence back to Tartarus. Her swords remained, and her body was nowhere to be seen.

After the smoke had cleared, Phoebe saw the son of Jupiter standing there with a grin on his face. But his grin quickly disappeared when he collapsed to his knees. Phoebe rushed to his side, only to found a wide gash on his side. It was dripping with some sort of green liquid. Phoebe realized it was the poison from Kampe's swords.

"He needs help. I can't close the wound until the poison is out." Phoebe ordered. "You, son of Iris, contact anyone and try to ask if they can send any healers."

The son of Iris nodded and closed his eyes. He seemed to talk to himself for a moment before he reported back with Phoebe. "They'll be here in a few minute."

"That won't do. He needs help now! He's going to die!" Phoebe said again with a bit of panic. Then, Jason gripped her shirt. If this was under any other situation, Phoebe would've broken his hand.

"Tell Piper, I'm sorry. Tell her that I love her." Jason said before he yelled out in pain. The venom had reached his heart, and is now killing him. Jason yelled again before he remained motionless.

Usually, Phoebe wouldn't have cared for a death of one male, but the male had saved her. Jason Grace would be forever in her gratitude, along with Perseus Jackson.

A tear slid out of Phoebe's eyes. "Requiescat in pace, Jason Grace." Phoebe said as she closed Jason's eyes.

**Piper's POV**

Piper had just waked up. She looked around and saw that Reyna and Katie were already awake and was out of their beds. Piper got out, only hearing crying and sobbing from the outside. She frowned when she heard it. She got outside, only to find Katie and Julie comforting Reyna. Reyna covered her face with her hands as she continued to sob.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked. All three girls looked at her sadly. Reyna stood up and immediately hugged Piper tightly as Reyna sobbed in her shoulders. "Come on Reyna, what's wrong?"

Reyna looked at her eyes. "It's Jason. He's dead."

Piper's heart shattered. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she heard those words. A tear unconsciously fell from her eye. Piper fell to her knees and fainted from surprise.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia was fighting the Nemean Lion, while Nico was trying to free the others. Thalia dodged when the lion lunged. Then, Thalia summoned Ramuh. Both cats glared and snarled at each other before pouncing. Electricity sparked as Ramuh and the Nemean Lion were fighting in a catfight.

"Hurry up!" Thalia yelled at Nico. Everyone has already been freed and they were making their way to the outside of the cage. Luckily, the tigers didn't wake up.

Then, the Nemean Lion roared in pain as Ramuh shot a beam of electricity from its mouth, electrifying Ramuh inside and outside. The lion started to smoke before dissolving in golden dust. "Thank you Ramuh." Thalia said. Ramuh nodded before dissolving into its Materia again.

"Let's go back to the apartment. We can get some rest-" Nico then tensed then fell to his butt. He sat on the ground with a surprised look on his face. If possible, he got paler than he already is.

"Nico, are you okay?" Thalia asked. Thalia had seen him like this, at that was when . . . when someone dies.

"It's Jason. I felt his soul going to the Underworld. He . . . He's dead." Nico said sadly. Thalia felt an icy sharp feeling on her chest as she found out that her brother died.

"How?"

"Poison in the body." Nico said again. He was on the verge of crying.

That was when Thalia lost it. She screamed in anger and a lightning bolt struck right where she was standing. The lightning struck her, but it didn't harm her. Instead, it wrapped itself around Thalia, who seemed to be absorbing the lightning.

When the lightning died down, Thalia had the most murderous, vicious and scary look that she could come up with. Thalia was famous for giving evil glares, according to Percy, and this was the evillest glare she could do.

"Zeus is going to pay for this with his fucking soul!" Thalia screamed. Her fingers twitched as electricity sparked around her body. It was like her very aura and essence gave out electricity.

"Thalia, look out!" Nico cried out as he pointed out towards the sky. Thalia turned around and saw a cannon ball enveloped in Greek fire was hurling towards them.

That made Thalia even angrier. Her father is still trying to kill her, even after Jason is dead. Thalia screamed and thrusts her hand outwards, shooting electricity from her hands, making the cannonball explode in mid air. "Let's go." Thalia said as she choked back tears. The others smartly followed, not daring to question her or argue with her.

**Artemis' POV**

"Let them go! It's me that you want!" Artemis said as she struggled in her chains. Hera and Aphrodite had captured her, Alia and Michael in an ambush.

"Artemis, we have no plans on turning you in to Zeus." Hera said.

"Then what are the chains for?" Artemis hissed.

"Assurance that you won't kill us." Hera said. She had Artemis and her friends held captive in her somewhere that was far from Olympus. Michael and Alia were unconscious, but they managed to put up a good fight, seeing how badly Aphrodite's hair was burnt.

"What do you want from us?"

"Not all of you. I want to offer you something." Hera said. Artemis was surprised, but her glare didn't die down.

"What?" She snarled.

"We know that you're pregnant, Artemis." Aphrodite said. Artemis' eyes widened.

"Don't worry, we're not here to harm the baby, or should I say, babies."

"Wait, I'm having twins?"

"That's not the point. The point is, we're here to help. You have two options. Either you can have a painful childbirth, or a painless abortion."

"Wait, it has been like a few months. The baby can't be that mature, can he, or she?"

"When goddesses get pregnant, it's different. The author would probably have to start another story just to explain what will happen if goddesses gets pregnant-"

"Because you guys don't know the meaning of normal." The author muttered.

"-but that's not the point. To put it in the simplest explanation, if a goddess gets pregnant, she could either have the baby be born right away, or wait until she's ready. Besides, it's painful."

"Yeah, the vagina contracts like seven centimetres wide and-"

"Let's not get to the details." Hera cut Aphrodite off.

"But, I'm not a goddess, remember?" Artemis said.

"Well, not technically. You haven't lost your powers, Artemis. Just your immortality. Zeus can't take away your powers, because that's against the ancient laws. He merely sealed your powers inside you, so you won't be able to use it. So technically, you're still a goddess." Hera explained. "So, have you made up your mind?"

Without hesitation, Artemis answered: "Yes. I want my children to be born."

Hera just nodded. "This would be painful. This is part of giving birth. Even if you're technically still a goddess, but you are still a demigod at the time. So, you'll have a normal childbirth. That would explain the vomiting and nausea."

"Percy's lucky he didn't have to endure the cravings you'll have at the fourth month. He would have to get used to waking up in two in the morning." Aphrodite smiled.

"Are you ready, Artemis?"

Artemis took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Okay, take a deep breath."

When Hera was about to start, Percy and Ai appeared in the room. Percy had his swords drawn. "Let her go!" Percy yelled. Hera rolled her eyes.

"Um, Percy, we're kind of in the middle of something?" Artemis said.

"Wait, you're not hurt?"

Artemis shook her head. "I'm fine, well, at least for now."

"What were they going to do?"

"They were going to, um . . . I was about to give birth to our children, Percy." Artemis said.

Percy lowered his swords. "What? How can I know that they can be trusted?" Percy said.

"I should, um, wait outside." Ai said as he released Alia and Michael and carried both of them outside.

"Stay!" Percy said.

"No, you should leave." Hera urged.

"Wait, he's hot." Aphrodite said. "Are you single?"

"Aphrodite! This is not the time to be flirting." Hera said angrily.

"Don't touch him, or I'll have to hurt you." Percy said.

"You won't hurt the love goddess, won't you Percy?"

"Stop flirting, Aphrodite." Artemis said.

"Should I start now?" Hera asked.

"Start what?" Percy asked.

"Wait, let me wait outside first." Ai said.

"Start now." Artemis said.

"Release her from her chains first." Percy demanded.

"Come on, Percy. She had to give birth now." Aphrodite said.

"What? It's been like a few weeks?"

"I'm going to start now." Hera asked, waiting if anyone would respond, but she was ignored.

"Uh, how did you get here Percy?"

"I tracked you down."

"Should I go or stay?"

"That's it," Hera said. "Artemis, take a deep breath.

That night was filled with screams of pain as Artemis gave birth to her first children.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

"Push!" Hera urged.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?!" Artemis yelled as she strained to push the baby out.

"Come on Arty, it's going to be okay. Percy gripped her hand tightly, but Artemis gripped his fingers harder until it turned purple. "Ow, ow, ow!" Percy yelled out.

"I hate you so much!" Artemis screamed out loud as she gripped Percy's hair. The first few times Artemis had said that, Percy was hurt, but after a few hours, Percy got used to it.

"Come on Artemis, this is the second baby. After this, it'll all be over." Hera said. Artemis gave it another push and scream.

"We're lucky the room is sound proof." Aphrodite muttered.

"Artemis? Are you in there?" Percy heard Alia's voice from the outside of the room.

"Not now!" Artemis screamed back.

"Almost there Artemis. Okay, come on, one last push." Hera said. Artemis let out the loudest scream yet as she gripped Percy's hair as hard as she could.

That was when Percy heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"It's a girl. You're lucky; you got a pair for your twins." Hera said as she smiled. Hera wrapped the newborn baby in a pink towel, covering everything except for her face. Percy hadn't manage to see his first child, because they needed to get the second baby born as soon as possible. Aphrodite brought his son and handed him to Percy. Percy sat next to Artemis, who was carrying their daughter. Artemis cried out tears of joy as she saw both of her children.

"Percy, they have your sea green eyes." Artemis said as she cried with joy.

"And they have your auburn hair." Percy said as he smiled. Both of his children were sleeping soundly and peacefully.

"They're adorable." Artemis said again with a chuckle.

Hera and Aphrodite held out their hands to take the baby, but Artemis and Percy pulled away, keeping the baby away from them. Hera just smiled.

"It's okay Percy. We need to make sure the babies are healthy. We're not going anywhere with them. We'll just be in the same room." Hera explained.

"Swear it on the Styx." Percy said.

"I swear upon the River Styx that I won't harm or take the baby away from this room unless it is with your permission." Hera said. Thunder rumbled in the skies. Percy looked at Artemis and nodded. Reluctantly, they handed their children to Hera and Aphrodite. Percy just watched them.

"What are you going to do?" Artemis asked.

"We need to give their shots to avoid any sickness and disease. Don't worry, they won't feel a thing." Hera said reassuringly.

Artemis sighed in relief. Percy sat next to her and gripped her hand. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Artemis."

"I love you too Percy." Artemis said.

"You should get some rest. You've been struggling for the past six hours." Percy said. Artemis just smiled.

"You too. You've been tortured for the past six hours." Artemis said jokingly. Percy looked at his arm, which was bruised and clawed by Artemis.

"Don't remind me." Percy said before kissing Artemis' forehead once again.

**A/N: I know the last bit was a bit funny, but I had to do it. I also had to include Ai during the childbirth, because he plays an important role in the sequel. I'm sorry that Jason had to die, but someone had to. So, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps, until then, take care.**

**P/S: Right now, I'm trying to build an anti-angry readers bunker to hide from all of you and to prevent all of you charging at me with bazookas. Besides, I can't have too many powerful demigods. So, sorry...**

**PP/S: Again... I didn't say that... you'll... the last... Jason... might... heat... final...win... war. (try to decrypt the message.)**


	40. Chapter 36

**A/N: I see that most of you didn't really mind about Jason's death, so I'm just going to roll with it, but I'm still keeping the anti-angry readers bunker. Okay, anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't ask to you guys about the names, because I already picked them. Some of you would probably disagree with this chapter, and I can tell. Well, here's chapter 36. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF or DmC**

**Chapter 36**

**Percy's POV**

When Percy woke up, he saw Artemis sleeping peacefully on the bed. Percy smiled and kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket around her.

He woke up and saw Ai, Alia and Michael taking care of his children. Percy just smiled at the sight of it. He walked towards where they were seating and sat down. Alia smiled and handed him over his son. Percy cradled the baby, his own flesh and blood. It was hard to believe it, but he was a father now. Percy kissed the forehead of his son, and he smiled.

"Congratulations Percy." Alia said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it though." Percy muttered.

"You're becoming and aunt now." Michael teased. Alia rolled her eyes and hit Michael playfully on the shoulders.

"Where're Hera and Aphrodite?" Percy asked.

All three of them shrugged. "When we got in here, Hera said that they had to leave." Alia explained.

"Well, we can't dwell on that too much. They're probably back on Olympus." Percy said. All of them nodded.

"Percy?" Artemis' voice called out.

"The mother's awake." Ai said.

"Come on; let's bring her children to her." Percy said with a smile. The four of them stood up and went to where Artemis was resting. When he got there, Artemis smiled at the sight of Percy carrying their son. She smiled even wider when she saw her daughter with Ai. Artemis reached out to Percy to carry her child, but Percy pulled away jokingly. Artemis pouted and looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, I'm just messing with you." Percy handed her the baby, which she carefully, but happily cradled in her arms.

"So, what are their names?" Alia asked.

"We agreed that, Percy gets to name them if we had a daughter, and I can name them if we had a son. Since we have both, then Percy would name our daughter and I would name our son." Artemis explained. "For our son, well, I think we'll call him Al, short for Alnesus." Artemis said.

"Well, you certainly keep the Greek in the family. What about your daughter?" Michael asked.

Without hesitation, Percy answered. "Liz, for Alizabeth."

"Don't you mean, Elizabeth?"

Percy shook his head. "I mean Alizabeth. One, because both of them are twins and two, I named her after what my mother would name her if I was born a girl."

They all laughed. It was true. His mother had once told Percy that if Percy was born a girl, he would be called Elizabeth Jackson. That thought was so weird, he put that aside.

"So, Alnesus and Alizabeth, welcome to the family." Alia said. In respond, Al let out a cute burp and smiled, making them chuckle. "He certainly has your sense of randomness, Percy."

"Hey, it runs in the family." Percy joked.

Then, four flashes appeared in the room. All the sounds died down. Percy saw Zeus aiming his master bolt threateningly at two goddesses, Hera and Aphrodite, who were in chains. Holding them in their chains were Ares, who was glaring daggers at Percy.

Percy, Ai, Alia and Michael made a protective line around Artemis, keeping the Olympians away from Artemis and his children. Hera and Aphrodite looked weak, as if they had been tortured.

"Hera, Aphrodite, are you guys alright?" Percy asked. Percy knew they weren't alright, because they just looked at Percy sadly. "Let them go Zeus, they had nothing to do with this."

"They do. They have you in their possession and yet they did nothing. In fact, they even helped you giving birth to the wretched spawns that you have seeded inside Artemis." Zeus said. Percy gripped his swords until his knuckles turned white. He knew that if he attacked Zeus, Artemis would be unarmed. Plus, Zeus could fire his master bolt and would risk blowing everything up.

"Let them go, Zeus." Percy hissed.

"I'm afraid not."

"Ares, is this how you treat your mother and girlfriend?" Percy growled.

"They have acted treason against Olympus. I have no relation to them." Ares said coldly.

Zeus raised his master bolt and aimed it at the two goddesses. Percy's eyes widened in realization as he realized what Zeus was about to do.

"Ai, Alia, take them somewhere safe. Alia, help them." Percy ordered. "NOW!"

"Michael shadow travelled with Alia and Artemis, while Ai carried the babies and flew away with his wings. Now, Percy was all alone. Zeus started charging his master bolt.

"No!" Percy yelled and lunged for Hera and Aphrodite. Hera and Aphrodite weren't his favourite goddesses, but he can't have Zeus go killing anyone that helped him. Besides, Hera and Aphrodite had helped in bringing his children to this world. Hera just smiled sadly at Percy.

Then, an ear splitting sound boomed in the air as the master bolt was fired. The building crumbled from the explosion, collapsing the ceiling on top of Percy. He was glad that everyone was out of here, away from harm.

Percy got out of the rubble, but the Olympians were nowhere to be seen. Percy caught a glimpse of golden dust dissipating in the air. Percy cursed out loud.

"Fuck you Zeus! I swear on the Styx that I will see your soul cast into Tartarus!" Percy said. Thunder rumbled in the sky.

**Thalia's POV**

Everyone was mourning Jason's death. Nobody took it worse than Piper. Thalia felt bad for Piper. Even if Jason was a power hungry guy, he was still a nice company to keep around with you. Thalia and Piper tried to comfort each other, but it didn't work. It just made them mourn for him even more.

"I'm sorry. I should've helped him. I should've done more." Phoebe said sadly. Thalia shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Phoebe. Jason was an impulsive and hard headed boy. He knew you already did what you can." Thalia said reassuringly. Phoebe was hard on herself, blaming herself for Jason's death. Thalia had to admit, she was a bit surprised when Phoebe even shed a tear when Jason passed away. Phoebe was renowned in the hunt for her hatred towards male, and not giving a single fuck about what happens to any males anywhere on earth. She wished that the world would be a male-free world, so it would be a better place. But seeing her blaming herself for the death of one, well, it seems weird.

The three girls sat there in silence. Thalia tried to comfort Nico, but Nico had shadow travelled to Hades knows where, probably to grief. The rest of the demigods had settled in other houses in the apartment. Luckily, most of them were vacant, so they had no trouble breaking in.

Then, the shadow suddenly stretched and formed in front of them. Thalia was about to go for her spear, until she saw the familiar auburn hair coming out of the shadows. Michael collapsed in the middle of the room out of exhaustion. Alia set Artemis down on the floor gently. Artemis looked like she had the energy and colour drained out of her.

"Alia? Michael? Artemis? What happened?" Thalia asked.

"Long story. We need to find Ai. He has the babies." Artemis said.

"It's okay, I'm here." A voice said. A winged figure landed on the balcony. Thalia wasn't very impressed with the wings, but she did raised an eyebrow. Phoebe and Piper just stared at him in awe as the wings retracted back to his back. The guy felt like a powerful demigod. He had a messy hair and eyes that was black as midnight. In his arms, he cradled two babies, which were peacefully asleep. He just smiled when he saw Artemis. "It's alright, they're fine."

"That's good." Artemis wheezed.

"You need to rest." Alia said. "Don't worry Artemis; we're going to look after your children." Alia said. That was when Thalia's, Phoebe's and Piper's jaw dropped simultaneously.

"Wait, _your _children? Okay, explanation time." Thalia said.

**Line Break**

"-shadow travelled here. Then, Ai brought the baby here." Alia finished explaining. By that time, Artemis was already sleeping. Michael was also asleep in the other room, while Michael was keeping a look out on the rooftop. Phoebe had Al cradled in her arms, while Piper had Liz in hers.

"So, let me guess this straight. They started dating, and apparently had sex and got pregnant. Then, Hera and Aphrodite helped with the childbirth, so they had twins. Zeus appeared with Hera and Aphrodite in chains, along with Ares, and then Percy ordered you to leave the area, so you came here?"

Alia nodded. "That about sums it up."

"Couldn't they pick a better name? Like, Al Green or something?" Thalia complained.

"That's your only comment?" Alia said, shaking her head with a small smirk on her face.

"Anyways, the babies are cute. They certainly take over Percy's and Artemis' features." Piper said.

"They have Percy's randomness too." Alia stated out. To prove her point, Al let out a gas from his butt. Thalia didn't know why, but it sounded like the cutest fart ever. They didn't even gag, not that it smells. Phoebe tweaked his nose, which caused him to give Phoebe a toothless grin.

"I can see that." Thalia said. All of them laughed slightly.

**Percy's POV**

The guilt was overwhelming. Hera and Piper's mom were gone because of him.

Oh shit, _Piper's _mom.

What was he going to tell Piper?

Shit!

After getting out of the rubble, Percy found himself in an out of place beach. Percy didn't know where he was, or how he got there, but he wanted to find a place to relax. He sat down on the sand, staring at the moon with the waves smashing against his legs. Now that Percy has lost his powers, he can no longer will himself to dry. All his water powers were gone, but that doesn't mean that he didn't like to be near the sea. As always, the sea calmed him down.

He was sitting, enjoying the sound of the waves splashing against the shore when a voice spoke next to him: "Hello again, Perseus." Percy turned around and saw, at the time, his favourite goddess.

"Lady Hestia. Of what business do I honour of your visit?"

Hestia chuckled. "You don't have to be formal, Perseus. I'm simply visiting to check up on you." Hestia sat cross legged next to Percy. She was in her brown robe, and her eyes were filled with comfortable flames. "How is my daughter?"

"Your daugh- oh, you mean Alia? She's doing great. But, I think she's in a relationship with a certain demigod."

Hestia gave him a warm smile. "I'm well aware of that." Then, her face turned sorrow. "I'm sorry about your loss, Percy."

Percy frowned in confusion. "Who? You mean Hera and Aphrodite?"

Hestia shook her head. "You still didn't know? Your friend, Jason, is dead."

Percy gasped in shock. He hadn't considered Jason as his best friend, but he was his friend. In battle, Percy trusted Jason to cover his back, along with Nico and the rest of his close friends. "What? How?"

"His death was caused by poison from Kampe's swords." Hestia explained.

Percy nodded sadly. He wasn't very sad for Jason's death. He is sad, just not that sad. Then his thoughts drifted towards Thalia and Piper.

Oh gods . . .

How was he going to tell Piper about her mother now? Jason's death would be a huge negative impact in her life. The news about Aphrodite would crush her emotions. She would simply lose the will to live.

"Your friend is much stronger than you thought. Piper had resented her mother. Partly because of making the past few months of dating with Jason being difficult, and partly because of Piper's flaw. As a child of Aphrodite, Piper wants to be the centre of attention. When Aphrodite was busy caring for her other children, Piper, well, didn't take it well. Why do you think she caused so many troubles to get her father's attention?"

"Wait, she resented her?"

Hestia nodded. "That's why Aphrodite was helping you. She thought that by helping one of her daughter's friends, her daughter would forgive her. Alas, it was too late." Hestia said sadly.

Now, Percy felt bad both for Piper and her mother. Their family was messed up. Even if Piper hated and resented her mother, receiving news that her mother had died won't be a pleasant impact in her life.

"Hestia . . ." Percy called. Hestia just looked at him questioningly. "What should I do now?"

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "That depends on you, Percy. As far as I know, you're a father now. Your children, being the breed of a moon goddess and a spawn of the sea, will be very powerful. Even if Zeus manages to defeat you in the upcoming war, he knows that your children would avenge you."

It was true. When Percy had planted his seed in Artemis, he still had his powers. "So, what now? I know my children are safe, but we still have a war to fight."

Hestia smiled. "I have a secret to tell you, Percy."

"Don't tell me anything. If Zeus finds out you've been talking to me, he'll do to you the same thing he did with Hera and Aphrodite." Percy said sadly.

"Apollo had foreseen something else. I looked into his memories and found an odd thing."

"What?"

"A master over shadows will take his place, along with a champion of fire. Your children will grow in a fast rate, thanks to a certain master of time. A union between an offspring of the abyss and the sea and moon shall create peace at last for everyone." Hestia explained.

"What the fu- heck does that mean?"

"You'll have to find out yourself. Until then, take care, Percy." Then, Hestia vanished in a column of fire. Now, rather than sad, Percy was confused.

**Line Break**

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis woke up with the sound of Liz crying in the early morning. Artemis should've expected that, since that was part of her responsibilities as a mother: To change your kid's diaper at dawn when you're having dreams about your love,

Artemis woke up and checked out what's wrong with her. To her surprise, the girls had slept on the floor, with her children in the middle in a small baby cot. Artemis smiled and felt grateful that they were taking care of her children. Also, it was amazing how they slept through Liz's cries. Artemis carried Liz in her arms and cradled her, trying to comfort her. That seemed to work as her crying died down. Liz looked expectantly at her mother, and Artemis just smiled.

Then, she realized something. Have Liz gotten heavier, or did she got weaker? Liz felt a bit heavier than the last time Artemis had carried her. When Liz smiled, Artemis also smiled but mentally frowned. She saw that her teeth were growing, which was bizarre. Her children were growing in a fast rate. Artemis was afraid that her child might have come down on something, but she was fine. In fact, she seemed happy. Artemis just kissed the forehead of her child.

Then, Thalia stirred in her sleep. She felt the cot on where Liz had slept, and found out the baby was gone. She instantly shot awake, trying to find Liz. "Crap, the baby's gone." Thalia said.

"Shh! You're going to wake the baby." Alia muttered in her sleep.

"The baby's gone!" Thalia said again. Alia shot awake with a panicked look on her eyes.

"Where's the baby?"

"I don't know! Where did you put her to sleep last night?"

"In the cot!"

They started to panic, but Artemis cleared her throat. Thalia and Alia sighed in relief when they saw Liz was in her arms. Artemis smiled and shook her head, earning a giggle from her daughter. Artemis smiled and tweaked Liz's nose, only to cause her to laugh again. She looked at Artemis with her sea green eyes that resembled her father.

Then, she realized something. "Wait, where's Percy?"

**A/N: I had to kill Aphrodite and Hera just to support the overall reason on why Percy wants to drive Agni and Rudra straight into Zeus' royal ass. Also, I know their names sound ridiculous, but hey, YOLO. Also, I noticed that some of you said that this is the best Percy Jackson fanfic you have ever read. Thank you for that, but that's not true. Most of the writers like, Anaklusmos14 and Starblade176 have a greater fanfic on Pertemis than I had. Unless I reach 1000 reviews, then I would be in the group where readers like to call their 'favourite' author or story. But do I dare to dream until I reach 1000 in my first story? I don't know. Starblade got 3000+ reviews, but he started his during 2011. So, yeah. Leave a review if you like or hate, a review always helps. Enough of my ranting and take care.**

**P/S: I'm still hiding in my anti-angry readers bunker which has been modified and added a reader-proof shield, just in case. *closes door. . . . Um, yeah, pizza? Can you make a delivery since I'll be staying here for a while.**


	41. Chapter 37

**A/N: *talking on the phone* yeah, I can't go out yet. It's not safe. I mean, the probably have the Russian nuclear base in their possession. Yeah, I know I'll miss the premiere of Cats Got Balls, but I can't go out. Oh, wait they're here. I'll talk to you later. *hangs up*. Okay, sorry for the weird A/N. So, most of you managed to guess what the prophecy is about, but did you guess when will it happen? If you do, then it's your fault. So, you'll get a taste of the upcoming war. There's a reason why I killed Aphrodite and Hera, so stay tuned. Here's chapter 37. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, FF or DmC**

**Chapter 37**

**Nico's POV**

Nico was sad about Jason's death. Jason wasn't his best friend or anything, but he had been like a brother to him. Nico cared for Jason, mostly because he was his girlfriend's brother. Nico was sitting all by himself in a diner. There were a few people in it, eating quietly and peacefully.

"Can I get you something?" The waiter asked.

"No thanks." Nico said with a smile. The waiter nodded and walked away. Nico was worried. About him, about Thalia, about Percy and all of his friends. When Nico had found out that Jason was dead, he immediately shadow travelled away from Thalia, trying to cool himself down.

Then, there's a three-way war for them to fight, with Olympus attacking from one side, Nyx's forces attacking from the other. Nico fiddled with the chopsticks, until Thalia slid onto the seat in the same booth that he was sitting in. That made him jump a bit. "Thalia? How did you find me?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that hard to find you, Death Breath."

Nico smiled at the nickname. That was Thalia, still having the tendency to call people with special nicknames that she created, even after the lost of her brother. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you. I was afraid that you'd be beating yourself up for Jason's death." Thalia said sadly.

"How come you're calm with all this?"

"No, Nico. Of course, in the outside I look like the world's calmest person-"

"I highly doubt that."

"-but I'm actually sad and pissed, but mostly pissed. The first chance I get, I'm going to ram my spear towards his heart, rip it out and force him to eat his heart back." Thalia said brutally. If this had been their first meeting, Nico would've ran away from her for saying that, but Thalia was his cousin and best friend.

Nico sighed and shook his head. "You're still the same old Thalia, more brutality rather than femininity." Nico joked. Thalia frowned. Nico laughed at Thalia's expression.

"I have femininity inside me, di Angelo." Thalia growled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

She did. Thalia leaned over from the other side of the table and kissed Nico in the lips. Her lips tingled with a bit of a spark, making Nico tense a bit but he didn't pull away. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away for air. Everyone was staring at them, but soon they continued on their usual business. Thalia, on the other hand had a huge grin on her face.

Nico smiled and gave her a look of defeat, earning him another kiss from Thalia.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis was a bit worried, even though she knew that Percy was safe and so were their children. After the incident at Hera's place, she hadn't seen Percy anywhere. She didn't know where he was. She doubts that Percy knew they were in his mother's apartment, let along go there. He said that he wouldn't go near his mother's apartment, because that would just remind him of his dead mother and step father.

Then, Liz started to stir in her sleep in Artemis' arms. Artemis was sure that they had grown. That was weird, because it was still the first week that the babies had been born. Now, they looked like five months old. Something, or someone, wants their child to grow fast. Only two deities can do this. One would be Kronos, but he was already beaten. He couldn't have reformed already so soon. Another one would be . . .

The Primordial God of Time and Space, Chronos.

That thought was too disturbing that Artemis pushed it out of her head. She cradled Liz in her arms, trying to lull her back to sleep, but that didn't seem to work. Her sea green eyes opened widely as she stared at Artemis in an adorable way. Artemis smiled and kissed the forehead of her daughter.

Then, another thought occurred to her.

If she had children with Percy, does that mean Percy is now her husband? Did she have to change her name to Artemis Jackson? Artemis blushed and shook her head. That was a silly thought.

Dawn was breaking as Artemis went towards the balcony. Liz laughed when she saw Ai circling around in the air. She reached out with her arms, as if she was trying to grab Ai from the sky. Liz was cute and random at some times. She reminded Artemis so much about Percy.

"Uh, Artemis? I think you should, um, see for yourself." Katie called behind her. Artemis turned around and saw that she was dripping wet.

"What happened?"

"See for yourself." Katie grumbled. Artemis carried Liz and followed Katie to one of the room in the apartment. Inside, Michael, Alia, Reyna and Piper were gathering around Al, who was giggling and laughing.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked. They all looked at her, then parted so she could see clearly.

No wonder they were a bit shocked.

Alnesus was playing with water, and not just _normally_ playing. The water floated around him as he moved his hands. The water seemed to move along with the motion of his hands. Artemis had saw Percy did this once. Al was doing the same thing, playing with the water as if it was one of his toys. Then, out of delight, he splashed the water at Michael. All of us laughed while Michael grumbled.

"They sure grow up fast." Piper said. Al clapped his hand happily as he showed us a toothless grin. Then, Liz started to reach out for Al, asking for Artemis to put her down. She did, and Liz crawled her way to Al where they sat together. The twins smiled at each other and giggled. A smile appeared in each and every one of their faces.

"They inherited some Percy's powers, so maybe they will inherit some of yours too." Piper said to Artemis.

"I don't know, but they're growing up fast." Artemis said. To prove her point, Liz raised her hand and the water shot up towards the ceiling. Liz clapped her hands in delight while everyone was doused. She giggled and clapped her hands again along with Al.

"This is going to be a long day." Artemis muttered.

"I have to go." Reyna said after looking at her watch.

"Go where?" Artemis asked.

"Uh, somewhere. I'll be back." Reyna said before leaving the apartment.

**Percy's POV**

Percy was fighting a drakon in Great Lawn. Percy had once go here with Annabeth for a picnic during their one-month anniversary, but it was a bit ruined when Hermes sent them on a dangerous quest to find his caduceus which had been stolen by a fire breathing, black marketing giant, Cacus. The drakon had appeared from the ground when Percy was passing by. He had no choice but to face it to defend the mortals.

Percy rolled out of the way of its horrible maw. Where he had been standing was a huge chunk of dirt that had been dug out the size of a pool. The drakon spit out the lump of dirt that it had just swallowed. Percy had Agni and Rudra in his hands. Percy slashed Agni at its scaly skin, melting the scales with Agni's new property, Greek fire.

The drakon roared in pain as Percy stabbed Rudra in its hide. Percy managed to yank his sword out as the drakon started to thrash around. The cold wind that Rudra gave out was freezing its blood. Percy took advantage and jumped onto its back and buried both swords deep into its flesh. The drakon roared even louder.

Percy took Agni and Rudra out, and jumped off the drakon. He combined the hilts together, to form the double sword thingy that he did when he was training with Chaos. He twirled the weapon in his hands. A whirlwind of flames and air merging together to form a whirlwind of heat and cold.

The whirlwind swirled around the drakon, enveloping it with wind and flames. It roared and trashed, but the sound died down as the drakon dissolved into golden dust. Percy stopped his whirlwind and dropped to the ground. It still took too much energy. Percy put Agni and Rudra back on his sheathes.

He lied down on the ground, resting after a battle. He looked at the sky, and realized how much he missed Artemis. He was also thinking about his children, Al and Liz. He wondered how they would grow up, and how fast.

"Enjoying yourself?" An voice said behind him. Percy tried to turn around and see who it was, but he couldn't. It felt like he was moving through syrup, slow as hell.

His first thought was, 'Kronos'.

Then, the voice behind him laughed. "I assure you, that I'm not the Titan Lord."

'Then prove it and let me move peacefully.' Percy grumbled in his mind. Percy felt the spell broke. He was able to move normally. The instant he could, he jumped back and turned around. He was caught by surprised when he saw, well . . .

"Father Time?" Percy asked obliviously. The maan had a long grey beard with long grey hairs. He had a staff in his hand, a wooden staff that was at least six feet long with an hourglass on top of it. The old man wore a white robe that covered most of his body. The sand in the hourglass was slowly levitating, from bottom to top. The man looked at Percy expectantly.

"Really? Is that how you see me?" Father time asked with a smile. Percy looked confused. He didn't look like Gandalf that was for certain. Its appearance reminded Percy of Father Time in one of those Christmas movies.

"Uh, maybe."

Father Time laughed again. "I guess you can call me Father Time. After all, I am the master over time."

When he said that, Percy's hand twitched to reach his sword, but Percy felt like it would be useless, considering how useless he was when the man froze time.

"I am not here to harm you, Perseus."

"If that's true, then prove it. Who are you?"

The man smiled a bit. "I am Chronos, the Primordial God of Time and Space."

Okay, so Father Time is a primordial, so what? For all the earth knows, Santa might be a Primordial God of Sleighs. Maybe Rudolph is Santa's lieutenant.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Percy asked. He didn't know how to be respectful to Primordials, because most of them are annoying. Chronos just laughed.

"You really got guts, I'll give you that." Then, his smile turned serious. "I'm here to talk about your children, Percy."

"You mean, Al and Liz?" Percy panicked. "What's wrong? What do you want with them?"

"I have seen the future, Percy. Being the Primordial of time has its perks."

"What did you see?"

Chronos shook his head. "That information is not for you or any other beings except for me. The only thing I can tell you is, your children will play a major part in the future."

"A major part of what?"

"That, I can't tell you. But, I'm doing what I can. I'm speeding up the growth of your children, so in three years, they will reach eighteen years old." Chronos said.

"Why would you do that?"

"So their powers can mature and grow faster. After reaching the age of eighteen, they will age normally like any other mortals. But, don't worry. By increasing their age process, I've also increased their learning process. They will learn and adapt faster. Take a look." Chronos waved his staff and a scene appeared in front of Percy. It was his friends, Michael, Katie, Julie, Reyna, Piper and Artemis. They were in Percy's mom's bedroom and they were staring his children with awe. Percy looked closer, and saw why. Al and Liz were manipulating water with their own will, making them float with the movements of their hands. Al and Liz had gotten bigger since the last time Percy had saw them. Percy watched closely as he saw Liz raised her hand and shot water into the ceiling. The water splashed into the ceiling and doused everyone. His daughter giggled and clapped her hands in delight and was joined by Ai. Seeing that made Percy smile.

Chronos waved his staff across the scene, and it disappeared, sending Percy's attention back to the Great Lawn with Chronos. "Your children are growing and developing in an incredible rate and pace. Their powers are already showing, and will soon to develop."

Percy nodded. "Do what you must, but I want my children to be safe, along with Artemis."

Chronos nodded. "I'm glad you could understand." Then, the surroundings seemed to get darker. "Well, Chaos forbids me to talk to you longer than I should. So, I bid you farewell, Perseus Jackson." Then, he flashed away.

**Reyna's POV**

Reyna was on her pegasus, Scipio, on her way North. She had planned everything out, since she was the daughter of Bellona. She knew in this state, they wouldn't stand a chance against the full force of Olympus. They needed help.

The wind got colder when Reyna got further north of the state. They felt like tiny needles piercing through her skin. Scipio was going as fast as he could.

Then, Scipio dipped down into a nosedive. Reyna let out a sigh of relief when she saw Seattle beneath her. She had made it to Seattle. Now all she needed to do was find her sister, Hylla.

The Amazons would be a nice addition to the army.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis was sitting alone in the bedroom, thinking about Percy. The others left to prepare themselves, but Artemis didn't know where they had gone to. Ai had volunteered to take care of her children by taking them for a walk in the park along with Piper. Now, Artemis was alone.

Not for long though.

Percy came into the room with a grin on his face. "Miss me?"

Artemis literally jumped out of the bed and tackled him with a hug and a kiss. Percy smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. When Artemis finally pulled away for air, she punched Percy in the chest. "Where have you been?"

"Um, sightseeing. Anyway, where're our kids?"

"Ai and Piper took them out for a walk. They're probably taking Al and Liz for a treat, since it's night and they are still not back." Artemis said as they untangled themselves and stood up. Artemis kissed him again with a soft and passionate kiss. Then, she pulled away, inches from his face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Percy said again with a smile. He kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss started to deepen and filled with lust. Percy pulled her closer for a more passionate kiss.

**(warning, lemon scene)**

Artemis felt Percy licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Artemis obliged and let Percy in. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes.

Percy traced a finger on Artemis' spine, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Artemis shivered and moaned at Percy's touch. They continued to battle for dominance until finally Percy won as he explored her mouth.

They were about to go further when they heard giggling next to them. They stopped and saw Ai and Piper carrying Al and Liz who were looking at their parents with glee while clapping their hands and giggling.

**(sorry, psych!)**

Piper and Ai had grins of their faces as they watch Artemis' and Percy's little make out session. Artemis and Percy blushed, but Piper and Ai laughed.

"Did we interrupt something?" Piper asked teasingly.

"Uh, no. We were just, um, sparring." Percy said nonchalantly. That caused Artemis, Piper and Ai to laugh.

"Who won?" Ai asked.

"I did." Percy said with a grin, which caused another roar of laughter.

"Anyway, what took you so long?" Artemis asked.

Then, Ai's expression turned serious. "There's something weird going on. New York is, well, take a look." Ai nudged at the balcony. Percy frowned as he and Artemis went towards the balcony. Artemis peered outside, but nothing was wrong, but judging from Percy's expression, something was wrong.

"Where's everyone?" Percy asked. That was when Artemis realized that something _was_ wrong. New York, for the second time, is silent again. This time, there weren't any sleeping mortals. In fact, there were no mortals at all. The sidewalks were empty, and so were the roads. No vehicles were passing by. New York was like a ghost town.

"That's weird." Artemis said. Percy looked at Ai with a serious look. Both of them nodded. Ai gave Liz to Artemis.

"Get everyone ready. The gods have vacated New York for the war. It's starting. Get everyone to gather downstairs, now." Percy ordered. Piper and Ai nodded.

**Thalia's POV**

"We have to find them, now!" Thalia said as they ran away from the group of demigods that were sent by Olympus to kill them. "They outnumber us."

"No fucking shit, Captain fucking Obvious!" Nico said angrily. Being the son of Hades, he is in a bad mood after being kissed in public, chased by a pack of hellhounds, torched by a fire breathing raven and chased down by a group of demigods who didn't know the meaning of _privacy,_ especially when Nico didn't manage to even finish his time in the toilet before he got chased down.

Thalia glanced behind and saw probably a few dozen of demigods with bronze swords and armour chasing them like they're asking for a refund. "They look angry."

"Of course they look angry. They're trying to kill _us,_ if you didn't notice." Nico grumbled.

"Well, no need to be so mad, Death Breath."

"Let's just stay alive for now, okay Sparky?"

"Did you just call me-" Thalia was interrupted with an explosion that obviously came from a jar of Greek fire. Thalia looked up and saw a few chariots circling them as they yelled for their blood. "We got company."

"You think I didn't notice?!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. They needed to get help, and fast.

The weirdest thing about this whole thing was New York itself. It was quiet, for the second time since the second Titan War. It was dead quiet, as if New York had fallen asleep all over again. The only difference is, nobody was around except for them. No pedestrian, no cars, not even a bird. It was like New York had been vacated.

"Did you notice?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded his head. "No one's here. The war is starting."

**Alia's POV**

Alia and Michael were fighting a group of demigods that had surrounded them near a Starbucks cafe. Michael had asked Alia for a cup of coffee before heading back after grabbing a few things, but unluckily, they got ambushed.

Alia fired another fireball and sent a demigod flying across the street. For some reason, the traffic wasn't as clogged as it should be in a normal day. There were literally no vehicles passing by. The road was empty, even the sidewalk was empty. Alia didn't know if the others know this, but it was weird.

It was night, making it easier for Michael to from tendrils that were woven from shadows to wrap around the enemies. Michael was wielding his scythe in a completely unorthodox style that Alia had never seen before. He was twirling the scythe around his body with his hands, slicing enemies at all directions. His scythe seemed to get longer every time Michael swung it.

For Alia, well, she couldn't use her archery skills in close range, and she was horrible in hand to hand combat. Alia kept igniting the hair of any demigod that was a threat to her and Michael.

They were holding off on their own, but both sides were getting tired. They needed help and they needed it now.

Then, she mentally face palmed herself for not remembering. She grinned as she took out her secret weapon from her pocket. The Materia glowed red before letting out a bright flash of light. Behind her, the Ifrit stood seven feet tall while baring its fangs at its enemies. It let out a roar, which seemed to raise the temperature around them.

"Take care of them." Alia said. The Ifrit started to work, smashing and pulverizing any enemy demigods on sight.

Alia was grinning along with Michael, before another thing came around the corner, literally. Thalia and Nico were riding a golden tiger and turned a sharp corner, heading towards them. Thalia widened her eyes before stopping next to Alia and Michael. Thalia was grinning ear to ear and patted her tiger, while Nico looked like he had been sitting on a horse. He grabbed his nuts and groaned.

"What a coincidence." Thalia said. She looked at Ifrit who was breathing out a column of fire towards the enemy. "Who's the fire breathing bull?"

"My Materia, Ifrit. I'm guessing this is yours?" Alia asked. Thalia nodded and patted her tiger.

"This is Ramuh." Thalia said. "Oh, by the way, we had another group of demigods after us." To prove her point, another group of demigods poured out of the street that Nico and Thalia had come from. They joined forces with the enemies that they already had. Ifrit retreated back at Alia's command.

"Well, this'll be fun." Thalia said as she took out her spear and her shield, Aegis. Nico drew his sword and Michael twirled the scythe in his hands. Alia only had her fire powers. So, she summoned two fireballs on each hand, just to make her look cooler. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Show off." Michael muttered. Everyone managed a grin as they faced off the enemy. They were outnumbered three to one, but that shouldn't be a problem, considering they had two Materias on their side.

"Ready?" Alia asked. They nodded and charged into battle.

**Percy's POV**

Percy was gathering everyone that they currently had. Roughly about four hundred in total, including the Hunters, Greeks and Romans. It wasn't much, but it was all they had. The gods are starting the war now, so Percy shall accept. First, he needed to get Michael, Alia, Thalia and Nico. Reyna was also missing, but Percy was hoping she would come back.

"Let's go." Percy said. Percy and the army marched towards Olympus. Ai had taken the babies and gave them in the care of the goddess Percy trusted the most, Hestia. When Percy prayed at Hestia, she answered. Hestia promised that the babies won't be harmed and they would be safe without Zeus knowing.

Percy went towards Olympus with an army of demigods behind him. Percy's only target was Zeus, and he was going to kill anyone who gets in his way. He was going to this for Thalia, for himself, for the demigods, for Technis, for Jason, for the Stolls, for Hera and Aphrodite and especially, for Artemis.

When they got within a few kilometres from Olympus, they could already see the army standing in front of the Empire State Building, guarding the entrance to Olympus. He didn't spot any Olympians, other than some weaker demigods and minor gods. On the building and from the windows, archers were already set there, preparing to fire.

"Jackson!" Zeus' voice boomed as he flashed into the scene. "This is your last chance to surrender. Surrender now or I'll promise that every one of you will be destroyed."

"I'd like to see you try you piece of shit!" Percy roared back. Zeus' nostrils flared and he fired a lightning bolt at him. Percy calmly drew Rudra and parried the bolt. Surprisingly, Rudra absorbed the lightning bolt, making it part of its property. "Awesome, thanks a lot Zeus!" Percy grinned.

Zeus became angrier and started to summon another bolt, but was stopped by Artemis, who summoned an undead being in the path of the lightning bolt. It exploded, but it left everyone unharmed. Percy shot Artemis a grateful look. "You see? We have each other's back. Only a piece of shit would rely on others to help them."

"So be it." Zeus flashed out of the scene, leaving the two armies facing each other. Both of them were eager to fight. If he could, he would stomp his feet to cause a minor earthquake.

"Let's end this, once and for all." Percy shouted to his allies. They roared in agreement and raised their weapons. "Charge!" Percy roared. Percy's allies charged and at the same time, the enemy also charged. It would be a few seconds before they reach each other.

One . . . Two . . .

That was when all Hades broke loose. The two giant forces clashed together. Metal clanging against metal, a mixture of bronze, gold and silver weapons appeared in the sea of demigods. Percy slashed at one of the enemy's arm and ran his sword through another. Artemis was beside him, keeping them away with her hunting knives.

"Zeus is on Olympus. We have to make our way there." Artemis said.

"Then let's make a way." Percy said.

**Thalia's POV**

In the distance, Thalia could hear the sound of metal clanging against each other and voices that were shouting and yelling. Without a doubt, that would only mean a war was happening. Thalia had just finished on killing the last of the demigods. Michael, Nico and Alia looked bruised and beaten up.

"Guys, the war is starting." Thalia said. They all nodded.

"They need our help." Michael said.

Then, a winged figure landed next to them. "I figure you'd be here. Here, eat this." Ai handed them a few squares of ambrosia, which healed their cuts and bruises.

"Thanks. Let's go, they might need us."

"Might? They need us, desperately." Ai said.

**A/N: Wow, I never thought that you guys would actually see me as a good writer. Well, I explained part of the prophecy here, as to why Chronos sped up their growth process. As for the others, you'll find out soon enough. Well, the story is about to come to its end. I decided to vacate New York, because, well, I just felt like I wanted to. So, yeah ... *dials phone... Um, FedEx? Did you get the reader-proof car? Yeah, bring it here. Uh, turn left on Central Park and you'll see a huge ass bunker. Yeah. Okay then.**

**P/S: I'll be uploading later than usual, because I have an important exam coming up. I'll try to finish the story by then, but if not, well, you won't hear from me for the next nine days, so yeah. Sorry... Anyway, love you guys for 500+ reviews. As always, leave a review if you like or hate. A review always helps. Until then, take care. **


	42. Chapter 38

**A/N: The story is coming to its end. It's been a wonderful journey. Great, now I'm becoming overdramatic. This would be the final chapter of the story, but not the tale. Did that make sense? Thought so. Anyways, there'll be more ranting at the end of this chapter. Here's chapter 38, enjoy.**

**Chapter 38**

**Percy's POV**

Percy was battling his way through the army, heading to Empire State Building. Katie and the Demeter cabins must be angry, because almost half of Midtown turned into a jungle. The Romans were charging with Dakota, who had the legion's standard in his hands. "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" Dakota yelled out. Lightning struck the golden eagle and spread out towards the enemy, zapping some of them in an instant.

The archers had gathered behind the army, firing the archers from the buildings. Demigods came pouring down from the side of the building after had arrows sprouting from their body.

Percy wielded his swords through the army, creating a mixture of wind and fire around him. Percy caught a glance on Piper, who was wielding her dagger in the way that an expert like Annabeth would. Artemis was next to her hunters, battling the enemy and smiling occasionally. Percy could tell that she felt like herself again, being back in the hunt and being in combat with her sisters.

Percy dodged another strike that was meant for him and stabbed his enemy's gut.

Percy was wondering where Thalia and the others were, because they were nowhere to be seen. He needed them now. In fact, he needed all the help he could get. Without noticing, Percy got surrounded in a circle of demigods. Percy looked around for help, but he was separated. They had smug grins on their faces, like they were proud that they have Percy surrounded.

Percy smirked. "Not going to be that easy." He muttered. He summoned Levy, his trusted blue dragon. A flash of light emitted from the orb. Levy appeared next to Percy, roaring out loud to make its presence known. The enemy paled a bit. Percy jumped onto Levy's back. "Douse them." Percy ordered. Levy opened its mouth and fired a torrent of water in the speed that could rip the skin off of your body. The front row of the demigods that circled Percy were thrown a few meters back and dissolved in dust.

"Good work Levy. We need to get to the top of that tower, can you do that?" Percy asked. Levy nodded and soared upwards. They soared for another few hundred meters before some invisible force blocked them, causing Levy to tumble out of the sky. They were free falling for a few seconds before Levy regained its composure and flew upright. "Well, looks like we won't be approaching from the air." Percy groaned. Below him, the battle continued to rage on. The hunters were doing well in defending themselves, and so was the Greeks and Romans. Then, Levy suddenly flew that caused Percy to hold on. It swirled in the sky, like it was trying to get rid of something.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. Levy flew a bit higher and nudged at the building. The archers were taking an aim on them and Levy was dodging. "We need to take care of the archers. Can you?" Percy asked. Levy fired another blast of water into one of the windows. In a few minutes, the building started to pour down with water, creating a miniature waterfall. "Make it stronger." Percy urged. The blast of torrent became faster. The whole floor filled with archers started to flood. Water poured down from the windows, falling down like waterfall. The enemy archers were being pushed by the water, forcing them to fall.

Percy grinned as their biggest problem at the moment was solved. Percy saw Artemis being circled with Phoebe in the middle of the army. They had been separated from the other hunters. Percy was about to go and help them, but he scanned the battle zone and saw that most of his allies had been separated and divided. They used the old tactic, divide and conquer. Percy saw a glimpse of the Roman's legion's standard in a group of Romans who were forming a phalanx.

The Demeter children had been held back by the nature spirits, as the dryads entangled some of them with trees and the satyrs played their reed pipes to increase the effects. The Hermes children were helping them by cutting off the roots that were binding them, but that didn't seem to work.

Levy landed in the middle of the army in front of the Empire State Building, where they got Piper cornered. Levy summoned another torrent of water towards the enemy, making them dissolve in dust. Percy got off of Levy's back and started slashing and hacking. Percy used Agni to cleave at the ground, making a line of flames shooting from the tarmac, incinerating anyone it came in contact with. Percy kept on whirling his swords like a whirlwind of death.

Then, Percy found himself side by side with his friends. The others were still separated, and they were dealing with most of the enemy here. To his left, Artemis stood side by side with Katie who had scratches all over his face. To his left, Piper stood along with Phoebe. It looked like we had a slim chance of winning, before help arrived.

Fire erupted in the middle of the chaos, followed by several lightning strikes. The enemy looked just as stunned as Percy was. When the flames had dissipated, Percy saw them as his face broke into a wide grin.

Standing in the middle of the army were the reinforcements he had been hoping for. Alia, Michael, Nico, Thalia and Ai were standing with their weapons ready. Behind them were two beings. Ifrit, Ramuh and a girl with blue skin that Percy had never met before but he was sure it was a Materia.

"Are we too late?" Nico said with a grin.

They were answered with the enemy charging at them, overcoming their shock. Multiple things suddenly happened at once. Ai flew into the air and soared towards us as black tendrils sprouted from the ground, entangling the enemies. A large fissure appeared on the street as Nico summoned his own army of the dead. Thalia got on Ramuh and held her spear like a lance. She fired a lightning bolt from her hand and zapped an enemy, a child of Hecate who was conjuring a spell. Alia sent out a stream of red hot flames from her hand, making her the first human flamethrower.

Percy's allies roared with renewed forces. They continued attacking relentlessly, not giving the enemy a chance. But even with everything that they had, it wasn't enough. They were still outnumbered. They regrouped at the entrance of Olympus, holding the enemy back. It was back like the Titan War all over again.

"We'll never reach Olympus at this rate." Percy said as he dodged a blow from an enemy's sword. He managed to dodge a sword, but he didn't see an incoming one to his right. Nico took care of that by parrying it with his Stygian Iron blade.

"Go, I'll take care of things down here." Nico said.

"No, we'll go together." Percy said sternly.

"Percy, either you go or all our efforts will be in vain. You have to reach Olympus, but you can't do that if you're stuck here."

"We'll help as well." Phoebe and Katie said. "Just go, we'll be fine."

Percy nodded. "Good luck, you'll need it. Call us if you guys need help or anything. If anything goes wrong, retreat or escape as fast as you can."

"Got it." Nico said. Percy managed a smirk before rolling his eyes. Thalia was glaring at him, but a tear streamed down her cheek. She angrily stormed towards Nico. Percy thought she was going to stab him, but to his surprise, Thalia kissed him.

"Don't die, you got that? Or I'll make sure you'll suffer in the Underworld." Thalia said.

Nico managed a chuckle. "Consider me warned. Let's go." Nico said to Phoebe and Katie as they joined the fight.

After calling back all their Materia's back into their orbs, Percy ran into the Empire State Building with his friends except for Nico. The inside had fewer enemies, which was confusing. They handled it with ease as they marched onto the elevator. Artemis, Alia, Michael, Ai, Thalia and Percy got into the elevator and went straight up to the six-hundredth floor.

"This is the entrance to Olympus? Not the way I'd imagined it would be." Alia complained. That carved a small smile in everyone's faces. But then, the elevator abruptly stopped at floor fifty-eight.

"Wait, why did . . . oh." On the floor that they had stopped, Percy saw Nyx standing in front of the elevator door with a wide smirk. Artemis growled when she saw her, which made Nyx flinch.

"Hello, Percy." Nyx said sultrily.

"Stay out of our way." Percy hissed.

"Oh, but the elevator won't be moving anywhere unless one of you beat me." Nyx said. "I was hoping it would be you, Perseus." Percy was about to step out, but Michael stopped him. He stepped out of the elevator, and Nyx snarled.

"I'll fight you, _mother._" Michael said, as if 'mother' was the most disgusting word that he could think off.

"Very well, Michael. I hope it would be Percy, but it would be good to kill Erebus' own flesh and blood." Nyx snarled.

"Michael, you shouldn't-"

"It's okay Percy. It's about time I solved this thing. Just go, I'll catch up with you later." Michael said with a grin. Percy was reluctant, but he nodded. Percy pushed the button and they went straight towards the six hundredth floor. It took a few seconds before they arrived at Olympus.

**Nico's POV**

Nico hoped that he had a plan, but he didn't. He didn't plan on staying here on his own, but he had no choice. The war would be pointless if Percy didn't reach Zeus. Nico was summoning wave after wave of zombies and skeleton army to do his bidding, but the enemy force was just as relentless. Phoebe and Katie were doing a great job. Phoebe was commanding her hunters, taking out the enemy with volleys of arrows. Occasionally, she used the moonlight like a laser beam, reflecting it and aiming it onto an enemy. Besides, she was the current Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. Katie did a great job of turning the rest of the Midtown area into a jungle, because now trees surrounded them.

Nico was getting tired from summoning a lot of the undead. Nico parried a strike from an enemy and ran his sword through the enemy's heart.

Then, he felt godly presence around him. Percy saw the enemy smirking. That meant bad news. Katie and Phoebe were next to him. "Did you feel that?" Katie asked. Phoebe and Nico nodded.

In front of them, two flashes appeared. Ares and Dionysus appeared into the battle scene. Nico snarled at them. "I thought they sent my father to kill me." Nico said angrily. The battle was still going on, but they made a ring around them so that they would be able to battle freely.

"Your father, Demeter and Persephone decided to stay in the Underworld. Zeus' orders. If demigods died today, he wanted Hades to make sure that every one of them goes to the Fields of Punishment." Ares growled.

That made Nico mad. Nico knew Katie and Phoebe was also eager to knock his lights out. "That's not fair! They deserve Elysium." Katie growled.

"Not my problem." Ares shrugged. Then, the three of them battled the two gods.

**Michael's POV**

Michael dodged another one of Nyx's attacks, which had the capacity to cleave concrete. Michael rolled to the left as Nyx destroyed the work table. Michael formed a spear out of shadows and threw it like a javelin towards Nyx. Nyx caught the spear with her hands and threw it back at Michael. Michael managed to move away, but it scraped Michael's arm. Michael winced in pain and clutched his arm. Nyx advanced slowly towards him. Michael backed away as he looked at Nyx.

"You have been a very naughty boy, Michael. You should be grounded."

"Well, you should've been more of a slut around Erebus so he wouldn't get bored with you." Michael spat. Nyx glared at him with full rage. She lunged at Nico, but Nico rolled out of the way as he slashed his scythe. Nyx disappeared and reappeared a few feet further from Michael, but she was clutching her rib. The scythe had managed to reach her after all as silver blood started to pour down from her wound.

Things were just getting interesting.

**Percy's POV**

When they arrived at Olympus, they were immediately greeted with one of Hephaestus' trap. When they stepped onto the other side of the sky bridge, the trap sprung. A mechanical cage sprung from the ground, trapping them in an instant. Percy panicked. He tried to slash the bar, but it was useless.

"Save your energy. These are Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold metals. We won't get out of here with force." Ai said.

"So? What do you suggest we do?" Thalia asked.

"Leave that to me." Ai said. Then, three flashes appeared in front of them. Poseidon, Zeus and Apollo stood in front of them. Apollo had a disgusted look on his face, while Zeus had a smug smirk. Poseidon was expressionless, but Percy growled when he saw him.

"Again, Perseus, I'm offering you a chance to fall back." Zeus said sternly. Percy smirked and gave him the middle finger.

"Eat this and stick it up on your royal ass." Percy said. Zeus' nostrils flared. He fired a lightning bolt, but Thalia held out her hand and quickly countered it with her own bolt. The lightning collided, making a huge explosion that threw everyone backwards. Unfortunately, the cage was still intact.

"You shall come to the throne room, where we'll decide what punishment you will suffer." Zeus said. The cage suddenly flashed away along with the gods. They reappeared in the throne room, where twelve thrones were placed. Thalia and Artemis frowned, but Percy gripped the bars tighter.

"I thought there were fourteen thrones?" Thalia said.

"We'll talk about that later." Percy said quietly as he glared at Zeus.

"Where're Hera's and Aphrodite's thrones?" Artemis asked. Zeus remained expressionless. As Poseidon and Apollo took their seats, Zeus' master bolt appeared in his hand.

"That is not important." Zeus said. He snapped his fingers, and another group of demigod appeared in the throne room. Immediately, Percy knew that they were the enemy, partly because of the Olympian banner, and partly because Annabeth was leading them.

"Percy . . ." Annabeth's voice was cold, but soft.

"Annabeth . . ." Percy said in a harsh voice, not showing any kind of love or feeling towards her.

"How could you do this to me?" Annabeth took a step closer towards Percy.

"How could _I _do this to _you_?" Percy growled. "How dare you left me, after all we've been through?!" Percy's knuckles turned white as he gripped the bar tighter.

Behind him, Percy heard Ai whispered: "Get ready." But Percy was too angry to interpret what he meant.

"You leave me no choice!" Annabeth said.

"What kind of stupid excuse is that?! You had a choice, Annabeth! I was always there for you, and you dumped me. Then, when you decided you want me back, you tried to rape me!" Percy gripped the bars tighter. Everyone tensed as they saw Percy's rage building up. The metal let out a groaning sound as Percy gripped it tighter.

"You're pathetic! Can't you get over the fact that I made a mistake?!" Annabeth yelled back.

"I'm pathetic? When you knew that I was in love with Artemis, what did you do, Annabeth? Tell me, did you cry?"

"Of course I did! I love you!"

"Then why did you leave me you piece of shit?!" Percy snapped as he ripped the bars with his bare hands. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw Percy ripped through the metal that was said to be unbreakable. "You can't even get over me, and you're calling me pathetic? You're way worse than me, Annabeth. Artemis is a thousand times better than you will ever be!"

Annabeth took a step back as Percy advanced towards her. She paled, but she didn't back down. "At least I didn't go searching for another jerk to replace you!"

Percy took out his sword as Annabeth held her dagger. "You're not pathetic, Annabeth. You're just sad. It would be better to make you live with all this suffering and burden in your heart." Percy advanced towards Zeus, but Annabeth stepped in his way. "Out of my way!" Percy thrusts his hand to his side and Annabeth flew to the ground and slid across the room.

The others were still in shock of what just happened. "Percy, my boy, this is not-"

"How dare you address me as your son?!" Percy yelled. The flames in the throne room darkened, making Zeus' master bolt the brightest thing around. "You are not my father, nor do I have any relation with any of you." Percy growled.

Percy went to a stare down with Zeus and Poseidon, but Zeus broke it by saying, "Kill them." The group of demigods sprinted towards them with their weapons on hand. Percy and his own allies charged at them. Artemis had her hunting knives out as she weaved through the enemy like a gazelle. Alia was using her fire powers, which made the gods, frown a bit. Thalia held her spear and Aegis in her hands. She stabbed an enemy, which dissolved in golden dust. Ai . . . Ai's fighting almost seemed weird to Percy.

He was unarmed, but he managed to take out two demigods in an instant. When a demigod thrusts his sword at him, Ai deflected the sword on the flat of its blade with his palm. He broke the demigod's hand with a chop and disarmed him, stabbing him with his own sword. But he didn't keep the sword. Instead, he threw it to the ground and continued fighting.

Percy made his way to Zeus' throne, but Apollo and Poseidon were in his way. He growled when he saw them. Then, Thalia and Artemis stood to his side.

"I'll take the Megawatt bitch over there, Artemis, you take on Sunshine and you, Percy, can take on Seafood." Thalia said with a smirk. Artemis and Percy laughed at the nicknames, despite the danger that they were in. Percy rushed towards Poseidon, who was aiming him with his trident. Poseidon fired a blast of blue energy, but Percy deflected it with Rudra as Percy slashed Agni at Poseidon. Poseidon blocked it with his trident and kicked Percy away from him.

This is going to be a long fight.

**Michael's POV**

Michael sputtered out blood as he tried to stand up. Nyx was also panting and bleeding several places. They had an epic battle. The floor was totally demolished and they were both trying to keep up.

"I won't let my friends down. I will get to them." Michael said.

Nyx panted. "I'd like to see you try, son."

Nyx took out her dark blade which Michael found out that she could wield marvellously. Michael rushed forwards towards her again with his scythe in hand. Michael attacked, but Nyx parried it with her sword. Nyx fired a beam of light towards Michael, but Michael conjured a solid shield in front of him to defend him. Michael threw the shield at Nyx, who dodged it easily. Michael whirled the scythe in his hands as he advanced towards Nyx.

"Let's finish this." Nyx growled.

**Nico's POV**

Nico crossed swords with Ares as the girls fought Dionysus. The battle was still raging around them, like none of them had died. Nico feigned a strike and tried to stab his gut. Ares anticipated the move and deflected the blade with the hilt of his blade. Ares aimed a wild slash and Nico's neck, but Nico did some Matrix bending shit so that he would be away from the path of the sword.

"Giving up yet?"

"Nope, not ever." Nico said while grinning.

"Face it kid, you're losing this battle and the war. You're seriously outnumbered, and your only chance of winning had gone upstairs." Ares said.

"At least I'll go down fighting." Nico muttered as he slashed at Ares again. This time, Ares was caught off guard as Nico made a gash at his arm. Ares winced in pain as he clutched his wounded arm.

"There's no use, kid! Only a-" A conch horn sounded, different than the rest.

"To battle!" A familiar feminine voice said. Another roar of another army was heard in the night. Both the enemy and Nico were confused. Then, they parted ways and started to yell and run at the other direction. They yelled something like, "Run!" or "Forklifts!" as they ran away.

The Amazons burst into the battlefields, riding forklifts and horses. They let out a cry of war as they slashed at the enemy. Leading them were the three girls that he'd never been happier to see in his life. Reyna and Hylla rode together, a forklift-pegasus combination, along with Rachel who were firing arrows like a hunter.

Ares and Dionysus were shocked, but Ares spat. "Bah, you've only delayed our plans. We will still triumph." Ares said as he charged at Nico as they crossed swords again.

Nico blocked a cleaving attack from Ares and countered with a wide arc. Ares followed every one of Nico's movements, so Nico couldn't move in closer to get a land on him.

Nico stepped forward and lunged at Ares. Both of them toppled onto the tarmac with a hard _thud._ Nico hit Ares' forehead with the butt of his sword, which made a huge knot on his forehead. Ares growled as he continued to advance towards Nico.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia was taking on her father, trading strikes and blows and exchanging lightning bolts that literally shook the room. Zeus had his master bolt with him, which morphed into a spear, while Thalia only had Aegis and her spear. Zeus thrusts his spear at Thalia, who sidestepped and tried to counter with a thrust. Despite on how old he is, he was fast. He pushed the spear out of the way and fired a thunder bolt at Thalia.

Thalia tried to counter, but her reflexes were too late. She tried to make another thunder bolt, but Zeus' bolt had hit her first. She was sent flying across the throne room and landed on the wall. Next to her was Annabeth, who was still unconscious from her encounter with Percy. Thalia smirked and gave her the middle finger. Thalia got up and scanned the area for a brief moment.

Artemis was battling her twin brother, Apollo as Percy confronted his father. Alia and Ai were holding on against a group of demigod, but they were losing the fight. Zeus advanced towards Thalia, ignoring the chaos around him. Thalia scowled and fired a lightning bolt at him which he deflected with his bare hands.

Thalia summoned Ramuh, who instantly appeared in a thunderous flash. Ramuh took down Zeus before he could even say anything. "Meet my pet, Zeus." Thalia said with a grin. Zeus just snarled as he fired a lightning bolt at Ramuh. Ramuh stood still as the bolt hit it. Ramuh was unharmed and quickly countered, giving Zeus a taste of his own medicine as Ramuh fired a beam of electricity from its mouth. Zeus parried it, sending it back towards Thalia and Ramuh. The lightning struck to the ground beneath them and exploded as Thalia's vision was blurred.

"Thalia!" Percy yelled out.

When Thalia's vision cleared, he saw Percy holding on his own against Zeus and Poseidon, trying to hold them off so Thalia would have time to recover, but Percy was fighting a hopeless battle. Two of the Big Three combined together would be an impossible enemy to beat, but Percy managed to hold them off. As Thalia watched closely, a devilish, faint aura had surrounded Percy. Thalia felt like it was a some sort of demonic presence that only an ancient being could conjure.

The aura became more and more visible the more Thalia watched him. Percy kicked Poseidon on the chest and slashed one of his swords at Zeus, who reflected it with his sword.

Then, a flash of warm and red light lit up the room, blinding Thalia and everyone else.

**Michael's POV**

Michael was still going at it towards Nyx, who had been relentlessly attacking him. Michael was holding of what remained of the scythe, a five foot long staff. The blade had been chopped off by Nyx and was littered around Michael somewhere. Michael swung the staff across Nyx's body and shattered her ribs.

Nyx howled in pain as she buckled to her knees. Michael swung his staff again, but Nyx waved his hand and sent Michael through the wreckage that they have caused. He was slammed through the wall and tables until he landed with a groan. Several of his bones were broken, making it harder for him to move.

Michael wanted to summon Gabrielle, but she was downstairs, helping with the war. He was on his own with a five foot stick as a weapon against a Primordial, which also happened to be his step mother.

Michael struggled to stand up. Nyx kicked him on the face, sending him crashing down back to the floor. Michael dodged as Nyx swung her foot again.

"You will never beat me, you wretched son!"

"Actually, I think I will." Michael said with a smirk. As Nyx charged forward with anger, Michael swung his stick towards her face at an unbelievable speed. Nyx was knocked aside and laid unconscious on the floor. Michael dropped to his butt, panting and wheezing from his battle with his step mother. Moments later, Erebus flashed into the scene. His eyes widened as he saw the carnage that they had made.

"Hey dad." Michael said tiredly.

"Hey, uh, son. Um, what happened?"

"Oh, you know. The usual, Nyx got angry and tried to kill me. Nothing serious really." Michael said jokingly, earning a chuckle from his father.

"What are you going to do with her?" Michael asked as he nudged at the unconscious form of Nyx.

"Well, it might involve several chains and handcuffs, but I'll strain her from harming any of you, your friends and your lovely girlfriend." His father said teasingly. Michael realized he was talking about Alia.

"Oh, um, uh . . .

Erebus laughed when his son faltered. "Its okay, Michael, though I would like to meet her sometime."

"We'll see about that." Michael said, giving Erebus a grin.

"Yeah, because now, they need your help on Olympus." His dad said approvingly.

"Oh, shit!" Michael hurried to the elevator and pressed a button. When he looked back, Erebus was gone and so did Nyx. That left him wondering where they had gone too.

**Alia's POV**

Alia was getting tired as she summoned fire continuously, draining her power out. Alia summoned another fireball and hurled it towards a demigod who had been keeping Ai busy. Ai shot her a grateful look before breaking the jaws of another demigod.

Then, Alia heard an explosion in the throne room. She saw Thalia flew across the throne room and landed on the wall before dropping to the floor. Alia wanted to help her, but she had to help Ai. She saw Percy out of the corner of her eye, rushing towards Thalia. As Zeus and Poseidon blocked his way, he had to fight both of them.

"Ai, Percy needs our help!" Alia said as she incinerates another demigod.

"I'm a little busy." Ai said as he made a roundhouse kick and snapped the neck of a poor demigod. "Where's Artemis?"

"She's battling Apollo and she's not doing so well. Ai, go help her. I'll be fine." Alia assured him.

"You'll be overwhelmed." Ai said.

Alia gave him a smug grin as she took out her Materia. "I have backup." Alia said. She summoned her Materia, but something different happened. The intense red glow that would usually happen if Ifrit came out didn't happen. Instead, it was replaced by a warm glow, a softening one as a different being came out of the Materia.

When the light died down after it blinded everyone, everyone caught their breath. Hovering above Alia was a majestic bird. It looked like a peacock, only its feathers were bright, flaming red. It let out an eagle's shriek before flapping its wings once, sending a wave of heat down on everyone. The bird was as seven feet tall, and it was threatening everyone who dared to cross its path.

"I-Impossible . . . A phoenix?" Apollo stammered out.

"Is that your name? Phoenix?" Alia asked. The bird nodded, recognizing Alia as its master.

_I am Phoenix, an unborn creation of Chaos._

Alia nodded. "Nice to meet you. Well, I need help, as you can see." Alia said. The enemy recovered from their shock and went straight towards Alia and Ai. The phoenix shrieked again, making everyone cover their ears. It spread its wings, sending another wave of heat that had caused the enemy to stumble. When they regained their composure, Alia was ready as she sent out flames from her palm. They ducked out of the way of the flames.

**Nico's POV**

Nico was unarmed. His Stygian Iron sword had clattered out of his hand after Ares had disarmed him. To make things worse, Dionysus had the girls trapped in a vine and he was advancing towards Nico. Now, he had two Olympians that wanted to kill him, and he's the on at disadvantage. The war was already favouring to their side, thanks to the Amazons. The enemy was getting smaller by the second. It would be embarrassing to die from being run over by a forklift, but it was still pretty painful.

Nico backed away from the two Olympians who were staring at him, looking at him like he was just another demigod in the way. Ares smirked at Nico. "So what now, kid? Are you going to die, like your whore sister did?"

Nico tensed. The world around him seemed to quiet down when Ares insulted Bianca. Nico couldn't hear the sounds of battles or metals clanging. He could only hear his shallow breath and Ares' breath. "What did you say?" Nico growled quietly, trying to contain his anger. Ares just smirked.

"Got you didn't I, you twerp. The way your sister died in the hands of Talos? That's pathetic, and she calls herself a hunter and a child of Hades. That makes your family much worse." Ares said, building the anger that was boiling in Nico's chest. "It's good that your sister died. Now, you can die too without her having to protect your sorry ass."

That does it.

Nico's eyes filled with hatred and anger. But he diminished it away, and simply laugh, creating confusion within the god of war. "Yeah, everything you said was true. But, the fact that you are a much lesser of a warrior than her makes it even funnier. Come on, a god of war has been surpassed by a mere hunter? A child of Hades at that."

This made Ares' nostrils flared. He was angry that the pun about his sister didn't work, and he was even angrier when Nico made a joke about him. "I will turn you into a-"

"Yeah, well, turn me into anything you want. That just proves that Bianca is a greater hero than you are. Bianca didn't threat people to turn them into animals. She challenged them, face on. If she said she'll cut off your manhood, you'll be the _goddess _of war right now." Nico said while smirking. It was unusual for a child of Hades to insult and embarrass him.

Out of rage, Ares charged at him with his sword up. Nico was unarmed, but he smirked. When Ares brought the sword to a downward arc, Nico caught it with his bare hands, which surprised Ares. That kind of strike with that much force could've severed any human flesh, but not Nico's.

His hand was burning in pain as the blade pushed deeper into his palm, but Nico didn't register the pain. His heart warmed a bit at the memory of him with Bianca. Bianca told him that holding grudges is the fatal flaw for the children of Hades. Over the years, he had remembered his sister's advice. He had learned to let go if people was treating him badly or was constantly picking on him.

"There's one thing you're wrong though." Nico said as he gripped Ares' sword tighter. "I don't need her to protect me." Nico sent a hard jab on the god's ribcage. Nico felt like he had punched a sand bag, and the sand was wet. Despite the weak effort, Ares buckled to his knees and sputtered out golden blood.

Dionysus, on seeing this, helped Ares. Before he could do anything, Nico stepped into the way and kicked him hard on the chest. Dionysus tried to block with his thyrsus, but it snapped under the sheer force of Nico's kick. Dionysus flew backwards onto a building before he landed on the ground, unconscious.

Ares growled at Nico, but Nico sent a kick to his knee cap, making him fall hard to the tarmac. Not wasting a second, Nico grappled Ares' head with his hand.

"You shouldn't have brought the matter of my sister into this." Nico said sadly. He pulled both of his arms, twisting the war god's neck with a sickening _crunch_. Ares dropped to the ground as his essence dissolved into dust.

Nico looked around and saw that they had already won. Some of his friends lay wounded down on the street, and some were still in their battle armour. "Did we win?" Nico asked blankly. Everyone rolled their eyes and smirked.

"Of course we won." Katie said after she freed herself and Phoebe from Dionysus' vines.

"But, we need to take care of our friends. Search around to see if any of them are still alive. If there are, we will do everything in our power to nurse him back to life." Nico ordered. Nico became the de facto leader after Percy had gotten upstairs to battle Zeus.

Percy, good luck, Nico thought to himself.

**Percy's POV**

Percy was holding off against two Olympians, one held a trident and the other held a master bolt. Percy used all the combinations he knew with Agni and Rudra, but nothing seemed to work.

Then, everything went to his way after Alia had summoned her new Materia, Phoenix. The wave of heat had enveloped Percy and left an effect like a shot of nectar would. He felt reinvigorated as he raised his swords. "Are you ready, gods?"

Poseidon advanced, but he was met by Thalia who had recovered. Thalia sent out a powerful lightning blast, making him fly at least a few meters across the throne room. Since water is a good electricity conductor, Percy knew that Poseidon would stay unconscious for a while.

"Thalia, go help Artemis." Percy said. Thalia nodded her hand and ran towards Artemis. "So, it's just you and me, Zeus." Percy felt it again. The demonic presence inside him.

"Yes, and we'll see who'll go on top." Zeus said. Percy smirked as he battled Zeus, sword with sword. Agni and Rudra were excellent weapons, but Zeus' master bolt was too powerful. Every strike that Percy parried had either caused Percy to stagger or a brief numbness along his arm.

Zeus' skills with a sword were unrivalled, which is really saying something after three thousand years of being super-powerful. Zeus aimed a thrust with his sword, but Percy parried it and countered with Agni. Agni made a trail of flames before Zeus blocked the flames of Greek fire with his bare hands.

Percy heard a manly scream to his left as Apollo were getting mauled by two hunters and a golden tiger. If Apollo wasn't the enemy, Percy would've some sympathy towards him. Apollo lied in the ground as ichor splattered all over the place. Apollo dissolved into dust, his weapons clattered onto the marble floor.

That left only Zeus.

As Artemis and Thalia stood next to Percy, Zeus had a look of rage on his face. It was clear that he was losing, and he wanted to end Percy's life. Zeus raised his master bolt. Percy pushed Thalia and Artemis out of the way and rolled out of the way himself as Zeus slammed the master bolt to where Percy had been standing. There was a bring flash and a loud explosion made Percy flew a few meters before landing onto the wall.

When the light died down, Percy saw that everyone was on the ground, except for Zeus. The electricity sparked in his presence, frying the air that they were breathing.

"Perhaps I will not kill you, Jackson." He turned his attention towards Artemis. "But I will make you suffer, for as long as you'll live. Even if I die, you will also suffer." Zeus said. He slowly advanced towards Artemis, who was too weak to move as she lied on the ground. Percy tried to move, but his body won't obey him.

"Just what I'd expect from an arrogant jerk like you." Artemis spat. She winced as she sat up and leaned herself against the wall. Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath before smiling at Percy. Percy knew what was going to happen. Artemis is going to die, unless Percy do something about it. He looked around for help, but most of his friends were either unconscious or too weak to move. Ai looked at the situation helplessly as his wings didn't even move, even if they were spread wide.

"You were never my daughter, from the moment you betrayed me." Zeus said. He raised his master bolt, ready for the kill.

"And that was the biggest favour you had done for me." Artemis said back, making Zeus even madder. Zeus moved his sword, moving in to stab Artemis only to have something in his way. Artemis let out gasp as she choked back tears.

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis was readying herself, as this would be the last chance that she'd ever see Percy again. She remembered the time they had together, how much happier she was when she's with Percy. Percy was the first male demigod that she truly let into her life ever since she became a demigod. Other boys like Jason and Nico were friends like Artemis, but just friends. Percy was something more. He was her love, and she knew that she wanted to be with him forever. Now, since they had children, her dream became more and more real. Now, she knew that her dream might not come true.

When Zeus moved in for the kill, a blur of something rushed forward into Zeus' path. Standing in front of her, with the master bolt piercing through his heart was none other than Perseus Jackson.

"Percy! What are you doing?!" Artemis yelled out, practically crying. Percy managed to glance at her and let out a weak smile.

"Trying to defend the one that I love." Percy croaked.

"Why did you do that?! I hate you!" Artemis cried out. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as she tried to move, but couldn't. She didn't hate Percy, but she hated what he did. Now, she's going to live the rest of her life alone, knowing that Percy was gone. Then, a pang of guilt suddenly hit Artemis. Would she be able to forgive herself if she let Percy feel the same way about her loss?

"Stupid mortal. You just died for someone who's practically a bitch." Zeus growled. "At least I have you, so I can kill you myself." To her surprise, Percy managed to laugh.

"If I'm going down," Percy said his voice dangerously evil. The whole throne room seemed to fill with pressure as Percy's aura exploded. It didn't harm anyone, but they definitely felt it. Artemis glanced at Ai, who just nodded. "You're going to Tartarus with me."

Then, Percy did the unexpected.

Instead of releasing himself from Zeus' master bolt, he pulled himself closer, making the master bolt pierce through his heart even deeper. He yelled in pain as thousands of electricity surged through his body. It was miracle that his body didn't even disintegrate. Zeus' eyes widened in shock as the demigod got closer to him.

With one last pull, Percy managed to get himself within the distance where he could land a blow on Zeus. Before Zeus could react, Percy sliced his hand off. Golden blood poured from his severed arm as Percy crumpled to the floor, still having the ability to breath. Zeus growled at him. "You, will, die!" Zeus bellowed as he raised his foot to stomp him.

He abruptly stopped as his eyes widened in shock. From the shadows, three black spears sprouted and impaled themselves on Zeus' chest. He staggered backwards, not believing what had happened. Artemis looked around and saw Michael standing in front of the doors of the throne room, looking tired and beat up.

"I-I . . ." He said nothing as he dissipated into dust. Michael ran towards Percy, who had an empty hole the size of a javelin shaft on his chest. He managed to smile despite for the fact he was dying. Artemis crawled her way towards Percy. Artemis sat up straight and put Percy's head on her lap.

"Percy, why did you do that?" Artemis said, choking back a sob.

"So you can take care of Al and Liz." Percy said with a weak tone and smile.

Artemis felt a sharp pain at her heart. _Al and Liz . . ._ How was she supposed to tell them that their father is dead?

"No, you'll need to take care of them. I can't do it. I don't know how to be a mother." Artemis cried out. By the time, Thalia, Alia and Ai had made their way towards Percy's motionless body.

"I'm afraid it's not his time yet." A voice said. Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. Standing in front of them was Chaos, in his dark robes.

"Lord Chaos." Artemis said respectfully as she tried to contain her sadness.

"Hey, great to see you during my time of death." Percy said weakly, still managing to crack a joke. If it were any mortal, Artemis was sure that Chaos would vaporized the mortal who addressed him like that, but this was Perseus Jackson. Even Nyx found him attractive, but Artemis put that out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Percy, but you don't have to be melodramatic." Chaos said. He knelt down next to Percy and pressed his hand against Percy's wound. Percy screamed in pain, which caused Chaos to chuckle. "Does it hurt?"

"Lord Chaos, um, no disrespect gramps, but can you heal him please?" Michael said towards Chaos. Then it occurred to Artemis that Michael was the son of Erebus, so that makes Chaos his grandfather.

Greek family trees are weird.

"Yeah, yeah." Chaos grunted. He gently placed his hand over Percy's wound and sent out a wave of black energy. Percy didn't wince or anything as the wound closed down. After the wound was nothing more than a scar, Percy sighed in his sleep.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos." Artemis said as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Now that that's issue is resolved, time to move on the next one." Chaos said.

"Wait, what issue?" Thalia asked.

"Michael, please stand up. This concerns you and your actions." Chaos said. As Michael stood up, Alia also stood up, holding Michaels hand tightly.

"What are you going to do?" Alia asked. Her eyes sparked with a bit of flame, but it didn't last long.

"Relax, Alia. I'm simply here to offer him something."

"Offer what?" Ai asked.

Chaos cleared his throat dramatically. "Because of Zeus' actions, I see him unfit to be the King of Gods. By killing him, you are now offered his position, as you are the most suited choice. Besides, you're like, the eldest demigod around." Chaos muttered.

"What about Ai and Percy? They deserve it much more than me." Michael protested.

"I think I'll pass." Ai said.

"Yeah, and knowing Seaweed Brain, I think he'll pass as well. He once said to me that for him, running the world would be a nightmare." A voice said. They turned towards the voice and saw Annabeth limping towards them. Thalia got up as electricity sparked around her. As Thalia advanced, Annabeth made no move to flee or defend herself from Thalia. When Thalia got close and was ready to knock Annabeth out, she was held by tendrils that were woven from shadows.

"What the hell Michael?!" Thalia yelled out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to watch another fight, let alone be involved in one." Michael said sternly.

"But this is not about you! This is about me and her." Thalia growled.

"As you see, Thalia, Annabeth made no move to defend herself or run away from you. I say it's we just let her be. She did nothing but fight for her family, which isn't all that bad." Michael said again.

Thalia glared at Michael, then at Annabeth before storming off, taking her seat on a spot on the floor next to Artemis. Annabeth nodded silently as a thank you to Michael and sat down, keeping her distance away from them.

"Okay, another issue is resolved, but we need to look at the issue right now. The spot for King of the Gods is open, and I'm offering you the job. Will you accept?"

Artemis watched as Michael stared into space, conflicting with himself whether he should accept or not. He gripped Alia's hand and Alia gave him a reassuring smile. "Whatever you choose Michael, I want you to know that I'll be right next to you."

Michael nodded before turning towards Chaos. "I will, under one condition."

"And that might be?"

"Alia joins me as the Queen of Olympus." Michael said, earning a gasp from Alia and a grin from Ai and Thalia. Even Percy was happy as he muttered "Good monkey, good monkey." Which made Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Michael, are you serious?" Alia asked.

"I love you, Alia, and I want to be with you. If I'm going to put up with your ranting about how fire powers are better than shadow powers, I might as well put up with it forever." Michael said.

Alia glared at him for a bit before punching his chest. "Fire powers are better." Alia muttered with a smile before kissing him. Michael returned the kiss.

"So, uh, is that a yes?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah, if you accept my terms that is." Michael said. Chaos nodded.

"Very well, Alia and Michael shall be the new King and Queen of Olympus." Chaos said. Right there and then, seven flashes erupted in the throne room. Seven figures appeared. Every Olympian showed up. As they scanned the throne room, which was badly damage from their earlier battles, they look at the group in the middle of the throne room. Present in the throne room were Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Hestia, Athena, including an unconscious Dionysus and Poseidon. Every Olympian was here, in the throne room. It was a shame that only eight out of fourteen survived. Three were gone by Zeus' hands and the other three were defeated by them. Remembering Hera and Aphrodite made her sad.

"Lord Chaos." Athena muttered before bowing. The Olympians followed her example. Chaos nodded his head.

"As you all know, most of your fellow Olympians are gone now. Hera and Aphrodite had been destroyed by Zeus' hands while Artemis had her godhood taken away from her."

"Wait, Hera and Aphrodite died?" Annabeth said. She sounds like she was close to crying, until Athena flashed next to her and pulled her into an embrace, where Annabeth sobbed quietly in her mother's shoulder. Artemis never knew that there was a bond existed between Hera and Aphrodite with the child of Athena.

"I will explain later. And, for your further information, Apollo, Ares and Zeus are also gone, which left much vacancy in the council." Chaos said. "I have selected Michael Black and Alia Moonlight as the new King and Queen of Olympus."

"Why them?" Hades protested.

"Because out of all of you, he is the eldest." Chaos said.

"I thought I was the eldest Olympian?" Hestia asked.

"Technically, Michael is the eldest by rank. He's the son of Erebus, So technically speaking, he's my grandchild. Now, I'm not being picky, but he deserves it. He's the one who killed Zeus, so he has every right to claim the throne as his."

Everyone eyed on Michael, who was nervous. Athena came up with a suggestion. "All in favour of Michael being the ruler of Olympus?" To Artemis' surprise, everyone had their hands up.

"Uh . . ." Was all Michael managed.

"I believe you would rule better than my father did, but a word of advice kid," Hermes said. He leaned forward to Michael's ear. "Don't spoil Athena."

"I heard that." Athena said, sending a glare towards Hermes. Michael chuckled at their behaviour. Then, Athena frowned.

"But, Lord Chaos, we can't have ten people within the council. Plus, it's unbalanced." Athena stated out.

"I have also thought of that." Then, Chaos turned towards Thalia. "Thalia, please step forward."

Thalia hesitantly stepped towards Chaos. "Seeing your skills in combats and your mastery over thunder and a certain pet you keep," Chaos gave her a sly smile. "I will offer you a vacant spot in the Olympian council. You will take over the domains of your father as ruler of the skies, thunder and who knows what else."

"Wind, clouds, eagles-"

"Okay, she gets the point Athena. No need to state everything out, geez." Hephaestus grumbled.

Thalia stammered as her eyes widened in shock. "A-are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. When was there a time when I'm not serious?"

"When you tried to hurt Percy." Annabeth stated out, causing a few chuckles. She had clamed down over the Hera and Aphrodite's death, thanks to Athena.

"Okay, well, that was unintentional. So, Thalia, do you accept? You'll have to swear to maidenhood though."

Thalia frowned at the statement. Artemis remembered that she had a relationship with Nico. "I accept your offer, but I don't approve your terms."

"So, what do you want?" Chaos asked.

"I will not swear to maidenhood, but I will have no demigod children. I would want to ask Lord Hades' permission, to be his daughter-in-law. I will not have Nico become a member of the council, but he will become immortal." Thalia grinned.

Hades' eyes widened, but he just laughed. "Just like his father, he has a taste for the brutal type."

"What did you say?" Thalia said, a bit of threat on her voice. Hades rolled her eyes.

"Come on Thalia. We're going to be in the same room starting from tomorrow whenever we get a meeting. So, you can expect a few bickering from everyone." Hades said. Thalia just grinned. "By the way, I approve of both of you."

Chaos nodded. "So, there's only one spot left."

"I have a suggestion." Percy said as he shot straight awake, making everyone around him jump.

"The fuck, Kelp Head?" Thalia muttered as he smacked him in the head.

"Hey, I'm still hurting you know."

Chaos chuckled. "And who might you suggest, Perseus?"

"I want Artemis to be a goddess again and her spot in the Olympian council restored." Percy said without hesitation. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a great idea." Demeter mused.

"I, uh, I don't know. I'm not sure if I can accept my former duties. I mean, I'm not a virgin anymore, as you all might know." Artemis said. They glanced between Percy and Artemis, who both had red colours on their cheeks. Artemis took a glance at Annabeth, who was trying hard to hide the fact she was jealous.

"Then, we'll change things a bit. Artemis, if you accept it, you shall be made the goddess of the moon, hunt and childbirth." Chaos said. Percy laced his fingers around Artemis' and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She was about to say something, but Chaos cut her off. "Let me guess, you won't accept unless Percy is with you?" Artemis nodded, which made several people chuckle. "Very well then. Looks like just about everyone here gets immortality."

Percy nodded. "If it means I'll stay and annoy Artemis for eternity, sounds like it's worth a shot." Percy said. Artemis punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Now that that's settled, I'm leaving. Oh, and explain those two about what happened." Chaos said, pointing at Poseidon and Dionysus. Everyone nodded as Chaos vanished. Artemis lunged at Percy and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Arty."

"Get a room." Hermes grumbled.

Then, Chaos flashed back into the room. "What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Michael, you are hereby appointed as the God of Night and Stars. As for Alia . . . The Goddess of Flames and Marriage." Chaos said.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos." Alia and Michael said.

"Okay, now that's done, I'm leaving." Chaos said before flashing out of the room again.

"Looks like things are going to be interesting from now on." Percy said.

**Line Break (2 ****3/4**** years later)**

**Percy's POV**

It has been almost three years since the big war. Michael was doing well as the King of Gods, though he was constantly being hurled fireballs by Alia. The council was still bickering, as usual, but in a fun way. They laughed and became cheerful.

His friends from camp were doing well after they had overcome the deaths of their friends. Katie had found another guy to date with, but she admitted that her heart still belongs to Travis. Deep down inside, Percy knew that Travis had stolen her heart. Piper didn't really take it well when she found out that her mother died, but Michael had offered her godhood to replace her mother as the goddess of love, but she would not be in the council. Piper happily accepted.

As for Reyna, she dated Leo. Yeah, weird.

Now, Percy was taking care of his kids as he tried to teach them how to defend themselves as best as they could. When it comes to knowledge or any other subject that involves books, Percy relied on Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth had come to good terms over the years. Though they will not be together ever again, Percy assured her that they could still be best friends. After a good beating from Thalia, Thalia admitted that she had missed her. Thalia made Annabeth eat the Golden Apples of Hesperides so that she could become immortal.

His worry was Liz. Liz had been hanging out with Ai, a lot, which worries him. Thanks to Chronos, his children are growing at a fast rate. Three months from now, they'll be eighteen years old, and then they will start aging properly. Right now Percy was in his palace on Olympus, waiting for his daughter to come back.

Behind him, Artemis chuckled. "Relax, Percy. They're just going out for a walk."

"I'm worried." Percy said.

"You're going to overprotective daddy mode. You know Liz isn't going to like that." Artemis said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, but I can't stand if something happens to either one of them." Percy said.

Artemis smiled. "She's with Ai. Ai is one of our friends, Percy. He defeated Deimos with his bare hands, I'm sure he's more than capable of taking Liz."

Percy nodded reluctantly. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous."

Percy was about to go towards Artemis when he heard the yell of his son. "Dad! We have trouble."

Percy rushed towards where his son is. He found Al near the door, with a lying figure. "Michael!" Percy rushed to Michael's side. Michael was bleeding from his mouth.

"Percy . . . Enemy . . . Nyx . . . Primordials . . ." Was all he said before passing out.

"Take him to Hestia's palace, now." Percy ordered his son. Al nodded and carried Michael towards Hestia.

Artemis rushed to Percy's side. "Percy? What happened?"

Percy's face paled. "Call for a meeting."

**A/N: And I'll leave you hanging like that. **** So, this concludes the story. Falling For A Goddess has officially ended. I will start a sequel, but it won't be out in the next few weeks, so don't expect any updates from me. So, let me begin my ranting.**

**When I first started this fanfic, I didn't hope for much. A 100+ reviews and favourites would've made my day. But thanks to you readers, I got 500+ reviews and 300 favourites, which I know wasn't what I was expecting. Even though most of you think it's just a small achievement, but it means a lot to me, since this is my first fanfic. Throughout the story, I got like, four or five critics which I took very seriously. I tried to repair the mistakes that I made, and tried to improve my grammar as much as I can for all of you readers. By the way, thanks for your constant support that always kept bugging me to update sooner. I read every review that you guys had left for me and I can say that I was happy. Most of you guys left me a positive review, which made me happy. There were some disclaimers I forgot to mention, including towards the Wreck-It- Ralph movie and the quote from the Pirates of The Caribbean: On Stranger's Tides. I wasn't sure which chapter it was, but I was pretty sure it was in there. If there're some more that I forgot, please remind me because I don't like getting sued. **

**To end this ranting, I thank you again so so so much. So, leave a review if you like, a review always help. Until then, see you until the sequel.**


End file.
